DA Fight Club
by jcrissrid
Summary: Klaine AU fiction. Blaine and friends run a fight club. Blaine is lonely and angry. He has tried dating, but he just isn't attracted to anyone he's met. Fight club is where he blows off steam until one night a blue eyed boy walks in. M for reasons.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I have Forever Love going right now, but I just couldn't let go of this one. I actually have the first chapter pretty much done. This is just a glimpse.. I know it's really short.**

**I am not going to make any promises on how often I will update this, but maybe once a week? Don't hold me to it. I just loved the idea and thought I would go with it. I'm sure there are other stories out there. You will find Kurt and Blaine to be very strong in this story. A little different than my other stories, but I like it so much!**

**Let me know what you think. This is so short, but I just didn't want to give too much away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Puck was going to fight at a fight club tonight. Finn was going along to make sure Puck didn't get beat too badly. "You sure you want to come?" Puck was giving Finn the out if he wanted it.

"I'm not afraid of the fight club. You know I held my own when I had to fight, though it would have been nice of you to tell me I had to fight if it was my first time at the fight club."

"Sorry about that Finn. I really didn't know all the rules then. I was so angry the first night I went there, I pretty much walked in with my cousin and said 'find me someone to punch' and that was it." Puck didn't tell him that he was mad because Quinn was pregnant and let Finn believe it was his kid. It was old history that didn't need to be brought back up.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"I need some money. I want to try to make things work with Quinn and you know how she is about needing to be wined and dined. I'm going to walk in there and piss someone off and bet them to fight me. I need you to have my back. Quinn wants to have another kid and I am not going to do this wrong, even if it means fighting."

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his room. The holidays were approaching and November in Ohio was absolutely drab. Everyone was talking about Christmas coming soon and visiting family. There were discussions about Thanksgiving dinners and Christmas plans with boyfriends or girlfriends. This was foreign to him. His last crush was on a bleached blonde guy and before that his soon to be brother. Kurt was depressed and he was angry and even more than that, he was lonely. So lonely. The only people at school that knew he existed were the glee club and the football players that made it their priority to make his life living hell.<p>

Kurt had been withdrawing from his friends and family lately. Dealing with the football players, one in particular had really gotten to him. He had bruises that were healing on his back and arms. He wanted to be loved like everyone else. Yes, his dad and friends loved him, but he wanted someone to love as a boyfriend. He wanted what everyone else could have but not him.

* * *

><p>"What exactly is a fight club? Is it like the movie? It doesn't seem like anything I would like. It's like neanderthals beating each other up. Isn't it?" Kurt paused to think about it. "Though it would be nice to beat the crap out of some neanderthal." He said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think.. I don't know if this will be long, but it will definitely be interesting.<strong>


	2. Friday Night

**A/N: Reminder that this is AU. Kurt and Blaine have never met. This is Senior Year for both of them. Story idea came from Blaine's comment about starting the Dalton Academy Fight Club **

**Here is the start. There is not as much dialogue as I usually have between the characters in this chapter because there is a lot of internal thought for both Blaine and Kurt having just met each other.**

**I hope you like the direction this is going.. Totally different from Ambassadors and Forever Love, but I am intrigued by this story line.**

**No warnings for this chapter.. Warnings will come very very soon. If you've read my other fics, you know I like to write smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters. I only own the story line I created... lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Friday Night<strong>

It was Friday night and Puck and Finn were sitting around the Hudson – Hummel house doing absolutely nothing. Finn held the remote control flipping through stations looking for nothing in particular. It was November in Ohio. There wasn't much they could do outside. Football season was over for McKinley, having not made the state playoffs, so they found themselves with little to do. They were actually waiting until it was time to leave for the Dalton Academy fight club. Time seemed to be ticking by ever so slowly on this lazy Friday night. A few texts to Samuel, Puck's cousin who lived near Columbus, to find out where they would be and they got a location and time. Kurt came downstairs trying to figure out what his plans were for the evening. Their parents were gone for a weekend trip in Cincinnati which Kurt had suggested as a nice gift for Carole. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

Finn was quick to answer. "Nothing. What are you doing tonight?"

"I was just getting ready to see if you and Rachel were doing anything, but since you and Puck are sitting there on the couch looking stupid, I'm guessing you guys are doing something tonight." Kurt always seemed to get a bit angrier during the holidays. It probably had something to do with no love interest, no one to shower with gifts and no gifts in return. He wouldn't be giving a gift to anyone special this Christmas or spending it with anyone special. Just the usual, no one for him. The only special person he had was his dad. Kurt supposed the Carole and Finn fell into that category.

"Rachel went with her dads to a musical tonight. We're still trying to figure out what to do tonight." Finn was trying to sound boring. He didn't want Kurt to get any ideas.

Puck was stirring. He wasn't even aware of what was coming out of his mouth. You could tell he had an idea in his head. "I know of this fight club about an hour away from here. My cousin does it for fun and sometimes for money. I was thinking of going to check it out tonight since there's nothing to do. You could come if you want, but if you do we're sleeping over at his house." Finn shook his head at Puck.

Kurt was confused when he saw Finn's reaction but brushed it off as he didn't want his gay brother going with them. He was fashion not sport anyway. Especially boxing. "What exactly is a fight club? Is it like the movie? It doesn't seem like anything I would like. It's like Neanderthals beating each other up." Kurt paused to think about it. "Though it would be nice to beat the crap out of some Neanderthal." He said laughing. Kurt had a lot of energy tonight and surprisingly he was slightly interested. He was feeling like he could let off some steam. He had spent the last two weeks getting over his last straight guy crush and was in rage mode at this point. One more gay straight crush down, onto the next.

"You're half right Kurt. It is a group of guys that fight. No holds barred. No gloves. Bare hands. No shirts. No shoes. They beat the crap out of each other until one is knocked down or out or I guess plain gives up."

"Okay. And why would I want to go with you to see something like that?" Kurt was still looking for a reason to go or to not go. Kurt was truly bored with life right now. School was easy and he got straight 'A's. Everyone was wrapped up in their own lives. Even Finn and Rachel were too busy with each other to think about him. Kurt was lonely and wanted someone to pal around with.

"Because it's usually all dudes and you like dudes. Shirtless dudes and I know you like that.. Well at least you should because dude, you're gay."

"Eloquently spoken Puck." Kurt was bored out of his mind. "Maybe. Let me check with my girls. It's still early, but I guess if I can't find anything else to do, I can go to this fight thing with you guys." Kurt really didn't think he would like to see all the violence and blood he thought would be present if they were beating each other up.

Kurt left the room. Finn was nervous. "Puck, you didn't tell him he had to fight as a first timer. We can't take him with us. Burt would kill me if Kurt got the crap beat out of him. We can't Puck."

After nothing came up, Kurt sat on the chair by Puck and Finn. "Okay. I guess I'm in."

"What? No! Kurt, you can't come with us." Finn put his foot down. "There's more to it than just going and watching. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come."

"What? Do I have to fight?"

Finn was startled with Kurt's response. "Well.. Yeah. The first time at fight club, you have to fight. How did you know?"

"Finn, I saw the movie. I wouldn't miss Brad Pitt and Edward Norton. Remember, I like guys."

"And you want to go?"

"Yeah. I think I want to fight. I think I'm ready to fight." Kurt paused to answer questions that he knew were in Finn's head. "I'm scared. Yeah. I'm scared, but I have all this energy. I'm tired of getting beat up and not fighting back. At least this way I can fight and it's okay."

"Kurt. YOU could get really hurt."

"Finn! I don't care. It's okay if I get beat up or if I beat someone up." Kurt knew that Finn had no idea of his inner turmoil right now. He wanted to punch a person. Even if it wasn't the person he wanted to punch, he wanted it to be flesh and live. Who better than someone that actually wants to get punched. "This is a no harm no foul situation and I'm game."

Puck nodded his head in agreement. Finn was not convinced. "Kurt, it's not a game. You are going to either get the crap beat out of you or you're going to get knocked out. Either way, your face is going to get hit. How will you explain it to Burt? How could getting your face messed up even be okay with you?"

"I am excellent at make-up Finn. You'll pull me out if I get in over my head." Kurt looked nervous, but he wanted this. He wanted to feel something. He was tired of being victimized behind people's backs, in a place where he couldn't fight back. He wanted to be hit fair and square and have a chance to hit back fair and square. He had a hunger and rage tonight to take everything out on someone. This would be perfect because he wouldn't know anyone and not feel bad about hitting someone.

Finn knew he couldn't get Kurt to change his mind now. Kurt's mind was already made up. "You should probably change into something you don't care about Kurt." Finn warned his brother. "You'll get blood spatter on your clothes." Kurt cringed at the thought and proceeded to go back upstairs to change. Finn noticed the reaction. It was what he was hoping for to get Kurt to change his mind. Nothing happened. Kurt went upstairs.

While Kurt was upstairs Finn looked at Puck with worry. "Puck, he can't fight. Why did you ask him to come with us? You know he'll have to fight. First time. Dude, he could get killed. He's fragile."

"Maybe we can skip it and take Kurt to a movie instead. I have no idea what I was thinking telling him to come along." Puck just now realized what he had done. "We'll think of something to get him to change his mind.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson's phone was blowing up. Fight club texts were hitting his disposable phone. There were a lot of people coming to the DA fight club tonight. Must be a lot of pent up energy. It was getting close to the holidays. That always seemed to bring more people out to fight club. It was colder out and the DA fight club had to go indoors. His family had a barn on their expansive property. They never used it. It came with the land. Blaine's parents were both medical sales reps and were always traveling. They could use the barn and no one would know. It was private property. He texted a blast to everyone on the list that the DA fight club would meet at 345 Collier in Westerville, big brown barn. Park in the field behind the barn.<p>

"Jeff. Fight club is on tonight. You in?"

"Of course my friend and cohort. Where's Nick? Is he going to be there?" The three of them started fight club after Blaine was angry one night. He challenged Nick to a fight and that got them hooked on it. That night it was mostly just the Warblers. Soon enough it expanded at Dalton and then to the neighboring communities around Columbus.

"I don't know. I'm going to fight tonight." Blaine was in a bad mood tonight. The holidays were coming up and his parents weren't around… ever. He was gay and had no one special to spend the holidays with, so he was going to spend it alone at Dalton. It was the same story every year. Blaine found himself in a bad mood about it and thought this would help.

"Why are you going to fight? You don't have to. We always have tons of newbies to put out there." Just as he said that a text came in on the fight club phone.

_Anon: I'm bringing a newbie_

Blaine turned the phone for Jeff to see. Jeff smiled and nodded. "I told you Blaine. There are always newbies. I can't fight tonight. It's too close to the holidays. I can't have bruises. My parents will bug me if they see them."

"Jeff, tell the guys that I can drive tonight if they want…" Then Blaine thought that he might as well stay in his parent's empty house. "Scratch that. I think I'll stay at the house at least tonight. Might as well. No one else ever stays there." Blaine had been bitter as the weekend neared. Each weekend that passed brought him closer to the loneliness of the holiday break. Sure his parents loved him, but they were never around to prove it. They sent him to Dalton and he loved it there, but it didn't make being gay any easier. His friends were all getting girlfriends and going on dates, while he was usually alone with his music.

Coming to Dalton made it easier. He didn't have to worry about being bullied, but it also meant that even though he wasn't bullied, the people that didn't like gay people would just not come near him. Outside of the Warblers and the Lacrosse team, he had only a few friends. He would bet that even among those groups, there were people that didn't like him because of him being gay. They could never say it.

Blaine was ready for a relationship. He wanted one. A real relationship with a boy he liked. He was tired of having a relationship with his hand. There were some other gay guys at Dalton, and he tried to go out with them, but none of them ever really turned into anything serious. They just weren't his type. They were cute enough, but Blaine needed more. He wanted someone to talk to that shared his interests and frankly, he wanted someone he was really attracted to. He never really found any of them attractive. Blaine bit back his sadness and looked forward to fighting tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt ended up driving behind Puck and Finn. He wanted to have his car in case he chickened out and wanted to leave. After an hour of driving, they pulled up to this big brown barn. It was set back from the house and everyone was parking behind it. It looked like there were a lot of people there. Kurt was shocked. The house was a mansion and everything looked so normal. Except for the fact that a fight club was going on in a barn on the property. He wondered if the owners knew this happened or if they were even in on it. Puck's cousin, Samuel, met them outside of the building.<p>

Puck hugged Samuel. "Hey. These are my friends Finn and Kurt."

"Is this one the new one?"

"Yeah, this is Kurt."

Samuel looked concerned. "Puck, he's going to have to fight tonight you know."

"Yeah, and he knows too. He wants to fight."

"Kurt, are you sure. You look uh.." Samuel stuttered because this guy in front of him was sort of feminine looking and he looked clean as the driven snow. He didn't want to be rude.

Kurt cut him off quickly. "Yeah. You can say it. I'm gay, but I'm not small and my arms are strong. See?" Kurt took off his jacket to show that he was in a cream colored tee shirt. His biceps were big enough and cut, but overall, Kurt's body was trim and Samuel thought he would get the crap beat out of him. "I know other than my arms, I'm kind of small, but I think I make up for it in attitude. I am tired of being pushed around and called names. I am so mad, I want to beat the crap out of someone." Kurt looked fueled. He kept picturing Karofsky and visualized that he was beating the crap out of the bigger and taller guy. Kurt could surely get a boyfriend if he could fight back better. This would be his first try at fighting back.

Samuel pulled Kurt aside. "Yeah, I get it. You're pumped up and ready, but sometimes that's not enough. This could be dangerous for someone like you." He turned to Puck because Puck would understand. "Puck, he's going to have to fight Blaine tonight. You know Blaine, right?"

"The short dark haired guy? The one that we hear started the fight club? I heard he's had boxing experience."

" one."

"Fuck…." Puck turned to Kurt and Finn. "Maybe tonight is not a good idea Kurt. I've seen Blaine fight before and he's pretty good. You'll get hurt, Kurt. You really shouldn't."

"I am so fucking tired of everyone treating me like I'm going to break! Guess what? I am not a fucking porcelain doll. I am GAY! Not a girl. I am a boy with a dick and I just because I like dick does not make me a wimp." Kurt was so angry now. He was close to punching Puck or Samuel for trying to keep him away. His face was red with anger, his voice lowered slightly. They had never seen Kurt this mad. "Take me in Samuel or I'll fight you out here."

Samuel obeyed, bringing him into the barn. "Here we are." There were already 2 guys fighting and Kurt could tell it was a brawl. Guys were screaming egging them on. He was a little scared, but at this point, he was angry and didn't much care about getting punched. At least he would feel something. If it wasn't going to be love, he might as well feel real pain. Real physical pain. Pain that he chose not that someone else decided he deserved.

Blaine spotted the four guys just entering. He knew Samuel from even before the fight club. Samuel was a bad ass around town. He was generally feared by the public school crowd. He was also rather familiar with the mohawked guy. He had been to the fight club a few times and held his own even against Jon, who was the biggest Dalton fighter. The tall goofy looking guy had fought a while ago, but just once. He actually had won.

What caught Blaine's sight was the chestnut hair, blue eyed guy with them. He was a newbie definitely, so he would have to fight. Blaine thought for sure that this guy was gay. Everything about him screamed it. His hair was impeccable, his nails looked manicured and his skin was flawless. As a gay guy went, Blaine liked what he saw. Hmm. He was intrigued and maybe a little attracted. As the boy in front of him collapsed and rolled around trying to get up, Blaine walked over to the four guys that just entered the barn. "Welcome Samuel. Will you be fighting tonight?"

"No. Not planning on it, but we'll see. You never know what the night might bring. My cousin, Puck is interested in earning a little cash to fight tonight? Anyone got some for a fight?"

"Maybe. What about him?" Blaine nodded toward Kurt. "He looks like a newbie. You know the rules. Did you let him know?"

"Yeah, he knows and he's ready to fight. Name's Kurt."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at the pale skinned boy then walked over looking him up and down. Kurt didn't expect to see someone like this here. In his mind everyone at a fight club was going to be seedy looking and dirty. This guy was nothing like that. He had the most gorgeous golden eyes and dark curly hair. If he were gay, Kurt would definitely be hitting on him because he was definitely in the hot category in Kurt's book. "So, Kurt is it?"

"Yeah." Blaine heard his voice crack a little in response and it was high pitched. Blaine had to get his head on because he knew he announced that he would fight the next one. Suddenly, he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt this gorgeous boy in front of him. Blaine was faced with beyond attraction. It figured that when Blaine was in a low point in life that this blue-eyed hot boy would enter his life. His cock was half hard just looking at Kurt. This boy definitely was hot and he was turned on for the first time in a long time.

"You ever fight before?" Blaine tried to remain cool and hoped it didn't show how suddenly he got a little sweaty at the sight.

"No, but I have a lot of pent up anger in me. I think I can hold my own." Kurt spoke confidently even though inside he was ready to puke his guts out from nerves. Blaine was the guy that they said he would fight. Kurt wondered which one was Blaine. Surely it wasn't this guy. Although, if he was going to get his ass kicked, he couldn't find a hotter piece of ass to do it.

"Really? Well, you are going to be fighting me as soon as this guy decides he's had enough and stops getting up." The guy there was a bit bloody and Kurt cringed a little, but refused to back down now. He was no coward. After all he had been through, the least he could do is take his beating. Maybe the numbness to life would go away.

"You're Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with curiosity. "Yeah, why?"

Kurt hoped his acting paid off. Coolly he stated. "No reason. Just thought Blaine would be bigger and taller." Blaine scoffed at the response.

"That stuff is overrated. I don't need that to be good. AND I am good." Blaine winked.

Kurt was baffled because he swore Blaine winked at him. Fucking hot Blaine winked at him. This was good..Uh..Oh.. Not good. Fucking hot Blaine was also excellent boxer Blaine who was now going to beat the shit out of him. What the fuck. Again. At least it's someone hot that will make me feel something tonight. Kurt just wished it was something else he would be feeling.

While Blaine and Kurt were just standing there looking at each other, Finn walked up behind Kurt. "Kurt, bro. You can leave right now. Fighting Blaine is not a good idea. Blaine is one of the heads here. He is a good fighter Kurt. I can't even bear to think of what Burt will do to me if he knows I let this happen." Finn grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on."

Kurt jerked his arm back and kicked his converse and socks off quickly before pulling off his shirt. "Ready Blaine?" Kurt turned to Finn. "Stay out of this Finn. This is me and Blaine. If you don't want to watch? Leave!"

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Under that tee shirt, was a smooth chest and nice shapely strong arms. Not a powerhouse, but strong enough. Not stronger than Blaine. Feisty enough though. Blaine smirked and turned away from Kurt. There were a few reasons that Blaine didn't want to fight Kurt now. Blaine wanted Kurt. Those eyes, the hair, that chest and the arms were now emblazoned in Blaine's mind. The things he would do this boy. The last time he felt this kind of attraction turned out to be a straight guy. "Go home Kurt. Consider this your Christmas gift. We never let anyone leave." Blaine really didn't want to mar this boy's body or his impeccable face.

Kurt's face fell. He viewed this as yet another failure. Even a fight club wouldn't let him get the crap beat out of him so he could embrace the pain and the numbness. He wanted to hurt and be hurt. This was how he was planning on dealing with this holiday. The last thing he wanted to do was go back home and pine away over some straight boy at school and get beat up by superior football players who sneak up on him, not even allowing him any chance to defend himself.

Kurt followed Blaine and pushed him in the back. "What the fuck, Blaine. So, you make all the rules. I am right here and ready to fulfill my duty as a newbie and fight. If it means I fight you, then I fight you. I really could care less if you beat the crap out of me. At least I would be feeling something besides…." Loneliness rings in his head, but he doesn't say it. Kurt realized he spoke a little too much. "Nothing. Fight me dammit! I need you to fight me!" Blaine could see tears in Kurt's eyes. What the hell was so bad that this boy wanted to feel pain? Blaine wanted to reach out and hug him, not punch him.

They were off to the side by themselves at this point. Puck and Samuel held Finn back wanting to let Kurt deal with his own issue right now. Blaine stared into the eyes that were a sea of wet blue. He whispered a last plea before the entire barn knew he was here and made sure to enforce the rule. "I think the big guy is right. I think you should turn around and walk away and never come back here."

Kurt did something completely unexpected. He fisted his hand and punched Blaine square in the jaw. Blaine was actually knocked to the floor by the force. This was interesting. The other fight was still going on. Blaine and Kurt were in their own corner. Blaine stripped off his shirt and pulled his shoes off. He was still watching Kurt's reaction because Blaine was certain Kurt was gay. He noticed Kurt lick his lips slightly when he peeled his shirt off exposing his chest and six pack. Kurt stepped back in his stance with his fists up.

Blaine didn't know exactly what he would do, but he knew he had to fight Kurt now. His cock started to swell at the thought of other things he wanted to do to Kurt. One of them was definitely not hit him. "Kurt! This is crazy. You need to go home." Finn yelled a last plea.

The adrenaline was pumping through his veins now. "Too late. He is fighting me right now." Blaine took a swing at Kurt's face and Kurt ducked, but Blaine followed it up with a shot to his abdomen. Kurt took a breath in as he felt the full force of Blaine's blow. He hunched over coughing before he stood back up, clearly trying to hold in any tears from the pain and put on a tough façade. Kurt brought his fists up. He wasn't cut and he could feel the pain. Kurt swung toward Blaine's jaw again grazing it as Blaine stepped back. Kurt continued forward landing a jab to Blaine cheek and then a left to Blaine side. Blaine fought back and landed a strong punch to Kurt's cheek. Kurt fell to the ground. The skin broke slightly and he knew he probably didn't want this, but he couldn't turn back now.

Most were still watching the fighting in the center of the barn. Samuel, Puck and Finn maintained their distance to Kurt, but watched in case they needed to pick him up. Kurt touched the spot and saw the blood on his hand as he was pretty enraged at Blaine. "You cut my face." Kurt lunged at Blaine tackling him to the ground as he punched Blaine in the mouth breaking his lip. Blaine looked pissed at Kurt as he flipped Kurt to the ground. It was easy enough. Kurt was very trim but those arms did pack a punch as Blaine had suspected.

Blaine punched Kurt on his jaw. Blaine didn't want to mar this boy's face any more than it was already. The adrenaline was pumping and he knew as he looked into Kurt's eyes, he wanted him and he wanted him now. Kurt is the first boy that has ever unleashed these strong feelings of desire. The last punch brought tears to Kurt's eyes. Blaine leaned down pinning Kurt's arms to the sides of his head. "Please quit." Blaine pleaded. "Please say you quit. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kurt was perplexed. "Why? Why would you want to spare me when you know you take me? I need this, Blaine. I need the pain."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "Because I'm gay too. I would really like to talk to you outside of all this." Kurt was shocked that this gorgeous human being was gay and possibly attracted to him and wanted to talk to him. Kurt decided that it was worth a chance. Kurt was attracted to him. Even a one night stand might be worth it to lick this boys lips. Kurt was half hard thinking about it and he decided Blaine could do anything he wanted to him tonight. If he had to lay himself out like a wanton whore, he would do it to have this gorgeous boy touch him and make him feel something.

"You're going to have to punch me hard to get me to stay down and make it believable. So get on with it. Punch me hard." Blaine did just that. He landed a blow to Kurt's solar plexus and knocked the wind out of him. He was not acting. He rolled on his side and clutched his chest trying to get a breath in. "I can't breathe."

Blaine panicked and got off of Kurt. Kurt was making a choking sound and his breathing was coming out in gasps. The fighting everywhere else stopped because the noises coming from Kurt's mouth were loud and jagged. Blaine jumped off of him rolling Kurt onto his back. "Hey. Breathe. Slow down and take a deep breath." Suddenly, Finn was at Kurt's side. Blaine was yelling. "Everyone get the hell out of here." The fight club was starting to scatter because no one wanted to be there if someone died or if they had to call an ambulance. Blaine pushed Finn back a bit. "Give him some space so he can catch his breath." Kurt started to slow down a bit and was breathing a bit better, yet still gasping.

"Kurt. You okay?" Blaine looked concerned and Finn didn't know what to make of it.

"Finn. Get the hell out of here. I'm going to be okay." Kurt looked like he was coming out of whatever it was that was happening. Blaine began to recognize this as an act.

Puck sighed. "I guess there goes my fight for money tonight."

"Why don't you guys take off? I'll make sure Kurt is okay. I feel kind of bad. He really wasn't cut out for this. I think I just knocked the wind out of him." Blaine looked nice enough.

Finn took a defensive position. Even though he stood a good 6 inches taller, Blaine was well known for his fighting ability. "I don't think so. Kurt is my brother." Blaine's confusion clearly made itself known. "By marriage. My mom and his dad."

Blaine pulled out his Dalton Academy ID. "Look, I go to Dalton. I just do this to blow off steam for fun. I will even give you my cell phone number. I promise you, I'm actually a straight 'A' prep school boy as are most of the guys that come here. The constant prep school mentality leaves us with some needs to let loose."

Puck stepped forward. "Listen prep school.. I'll come after you if you hurt my boy. I don't mind doing another stint in Juvie for my boy Kurt."

"Guys. I'll be fine. I just need a little time here before I get up. I promise you I'll be okay. I won't leave until I am ready or I'll call you." He was still making gasping noises, but further apart and not so loud and abrupt.

"Finn. What's you cell number?" Finn gave it to him and he called Finn. "So you have my number now, right? When does he have to be home?"

"He doesn't. We said we were staying at Samuel's. Are we still?"

"Yeah."

"What's you address?" Blaine pulled his phone back out to type in an address. Samuel gave it to him. "I'll make sure he gets there."

Kurt turned to them. "I'll be okay in a few minutes. Promise." They turned to make sure Kurt wasn't worried and when they saw no signs they were out the door.

As soon as they were evidently gone. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Well. I'm a good actor and I got what I wanted. I want to know why you wanted to talk to me outside of all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Bear with me as I develop this one. I really do have some interesting ideas that I am playing with on this that will center around the boys need to continually come back to the Fight Club.<strong>

******Please review! I want to hear your thoughts good and bad.**


	3. One Night Stand

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response to this story! As I said earlier, I plan to update this once a week since my primary story right now is Forever, Love, the sequel to Ambassadors Abroad. If I get crazy and write more, I will certainly post it as I finish. I have some amazing ideas already formed for this story and I am very excited to write it so I hope everyone sticks around for it! **

**This chapter actually forms the basis for the story, so I hope you like it**

**Warning: Sexy times LOTS in this chapter. (if you know me, you know I like to write smutty scenes)**

**disclaimer: I wish I owned them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – One Night Stand<strong>

Blaine looked at Kurt lying on the ground. Kurt peered up at him through his thick eyelashes. He looked so cute and hot at the same time. The cut on his cheek bone stopped bleeding and his jaw was swelling slightly. "Come here. Let's go up to the house so that we can get some ice on that." Kurt followed not asking any questions. Tonight, he would follow this boy anywhere.

As they exited the barn, Blaine saw a black Navigator. "You drove separately?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure that I would go through with it, so I wanted a car to drive home just in case."

"Give me your keys. We are going to drive your car up to the house. No one's home anyway." Blaine looked at Kurt and saw some apprehension. "I won't hurt you. I just want to get to know you."

Kurt crossed his arms disbelieving. "Really? You weren't joking about the being gay thing?"

Blaine smiled and his eyes scrunched up when he did this. "No. I wasn't lying. I'm gay and I am really attracted to you. I really didn't want to fight you or punch you anymore."

Kurt handed the keys to Blaine and got in the passenger side. As Blaine drove them to the house Kurt kept his eyes on this gorgeous boy. They got out and walked to the front door. Blaine opened up the door to the mansion and Kurt stepped inside as Blaine turned on the lights. "This is really your house? Why is there no one home on a Friday night?"

Blaine didn't answer immediately and just kept walking as Kurt just followed. "They travel for work, so they aren't home a lot." They were standing in Blaine's kitchen and Blaine grabbed a towel and some ice and turned to Kurt placing it gently on his cheek. Kurt flinched back rather abruptly with a gasp. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be gentle." Blaine continued to hold it to Kurt's face and Kurt brought his hand and covered Blaine's with his. Blaine gasped almost inaudibly at the initial touch because he felt like his hand was on fire. Kurt's touch was electrifying and Blaine wondered if Kurt felt it too.

Kurt felt it but said nothing. He didn't want to give any indication that he was really into Blaine. He'd had these feelings for straight boys before and until he could truly confirm that Blaine was gay he didn't want to get too far into it. "I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm Kurt Hummel. I go to McKinley High in Lima."

"Blaine Anderson. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville."

Kurt brought his hand down and extended it to shake Blaine's. "It almost seems silly to shake your hand considering that you just beat the crap out of me."

"So with that consideration maybe instead of a handshake, I can do this?" Blaine leaned forward and before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine's lips were on his. It wasn't a deep kiss but Blaine's lips were soft and firm and warm and Kurt's breath hitched at the touch of them. His lips were on fire. Kurt immediately curled his fingers into Blaine's curly locks at the nape of his neck and let out a soft moan. Blaine gently released Kurt's lips. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine's eyes remained closed as he savored every bit of the kiss that he felt might change his whole world. When his eyes opened the sea of blue was staring right at him. "That was nice, Kurt Hummel."

"Yes.. It was." Kurt didn't know how to react. He was in front of this boy with no shirt or shoes on. Blaine's bare chest was right there in front of him. He was hot and he was attracted to him. He wanted to really kiss Blaine. He wanted to see if he felt something when his tongue was exploring the delicious looking mouth of the boy in front of him. His mind wandered all over Blaine's body imagining him pressed to Blaine. In his millisecond daydream, Blaine was biting on his nipples and fucking him and all of it was too much to take. All the thoughts in his head were right there on the tip of his tongue and he let one slip. "I want you to fuck me."

Blaine was shocked. "D-d-d-dddid you just say?"

Kurt blushed a deep red glancing away. "Um, yeah. Sorry..Just the hormones speaking."

"Oh." Blaine looked dejected. Finally someone that unleashed all this emotion and excitement in him, but he wasn't attracted to him. It was the story of his life.

Kurt stuttered realizing how it came out. "Oh not… Not that I don't want you to. I think…"

Blaine didn't wait. He heard all he needed to as he crashed his lips to Kurt's and his hands touched Kurt's chest and caressed his sides. Blaine's tongue pressed into Kurt's mouth and tangled with his all the while tasting every bit of Kurt. Kurt moaned loud and clear. Kurt was hooked. This boy was all around him and he was as delicious as Kurt thought he would be. He was sexy, strong and gay. Blaine was Kurt's personal drug. He couldn't get any closer than he already was, but he wanted more. Kurt decided he would fuck him tonight if Blaine went that far. Kurt was tired of jerking himself off, he was tired of experiments with dildos. He wanted someone on the other end, thrusting into him making him feel something. He wanted something other than his own hand.

Blaine tasted Kurt and it wasn't enough. "Fuck, Kurt, you are so hot. You taste… you taste like heaven." Blaine released Kurt's mouth as he grabbed Kurt's hand leading him out of the kitchen. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Kurt's lust blown eyes were hooded and dark with need. He wanted this boy and what was wrong with that? Other teenagers were having sex. Some regularly. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly and he could have it tonight. Even if it was one night, Kurt wanted it. Kurt spoke out firmly. "Yes. AND Blaine, I do want you to fuck me. I want you so badly. You are so fucking hot and I want you."

They couldn't get to Blaine's room faster as Blaine practically ran them upstairs. As they got to his room, he closed the door behind him. "I'm not going to fuck you. Fucking sound so one night stand and I think I want to get to know you. I can't say make love because I really don't know if I love you, but I want you… Right now..tonight. Maybe we can say sex?"

"Blaine shut up and let's have sex." Kurt smiled and Blaine was hooked. Everything about this boy pushed buttons inside him that he never knew existed. He led Kurt to the bed and urged him to lie down. Blaine lay on top of him resting his hips over the top of Kurt's with his legs falling gently between Kurt's parted legs. Kurt thrust his hips involuntarily into Blaine's. Blaine could feel how hard Kurt was for him. Blaine was certain that he wanted more than just sex with Kurt. Something about Kurt screamed at him, pounded at his chest. It seemed like his heart just came alive. He knew nothing about Kurt, but something told him that he wanted to know more and be more with Kurt. If Blaine could help it, this would not be a one night stand.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and collarbone sucking on the tender pale skin. Should he mark it? He had already marked Kurt's face, but this would be a mark of love. Love? What was Blaine thinking? He couldn't possibly love Kurt. He didn't know anything about Kurt, but he was going to love Kurt's body tonight. Kurt was giving him full reign of his body to take whatever he wanted. Blaine took the opportunity and marked Kurt on his collarbone. "Oh. Blaine. Fuck." Kurt was coming undone and Blaine admired the mark he left. It was perfect against Kurt's pale skin. Blaine smiled.

"Did you like that?" Blaine continued to caress Kurt's arms and plant kisses around the mark he proudly made.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Kurt's bright blue eyes were trained on Blaine's hazel and Blaine could feel an attachment already. That mark attached him to Kurt in some odd way that he didn't understand. Kurt felt something too as he looked behind those hazel eyes and saw something kind and smart and fun and witty. "You… You're beautiful Blaine."

Kurt was writhing underneath Blaine's touch. How could someone that ran a fight club be so gentle? Blaine took his time. He didn't know if Kurt had a sexual past, but either way, he wanted it to be good. Good for a first time or better than any other lover Kurt has had. It was the safe way to go about this. "Kurt. YOU are so fucking gorgeous." Blaine licked at Kurt's nipples causing Kurt to take a sharp intake of air and shudder underneath him. Blaine seemed to be following Kurt's mini kitchen dream.

A long drawn out moan whispered from Kurt's lips. "Blaine.." So quietly said that if you weren't paying attention, you might have missed it. "Ohh God. That feels so good. You feel so good." Kurt's mind was somewhere. Lost in the feel of Blaine's hands on him. Lost in the feel of Blaine's tongue as it traced a pathway from his nipples to his waistband. Blaine looked up at Kurt seeing a totally out of control boy in front of him. Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt's kissing him deeply and firmly. Kurt moaned loudly with need and desire for what was to come.

Blaine stopped and started to pepper innocent kisses on Kurt's face starting at the tiny cut on Kurt's face. He kissed Kurt tenderly. Kurt whined at the attention Blaine paid to him. It was perfect. "Kurt.. I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Have you… Umm.. You know. Have you had sex before?" Blaine seemed embarrassed to ask because he never had sex with another person. Blaine was going to be doing this blindly with only the knowledge of the porn he watched on the internet and what he read about or experimented on himself. He had been reading up for a while now. He knew everything that he needed to do to make it good.

"No.." Kurt Blushed. "At least not with another person."

Blaine crooked his eyebrows not understanding at first. "How is that….OOHHhhhh. Okay. So, are you sure you want your first time.." Blaine became a little nervous, but Kurt didn't notice.

Kurt interrupted loudly. "Damn Blaine. Yes! I want to, with you. I don't know what this is, but I feel such an attraction to you too and maybe it's corny and childish, but I think we could be more. I just really need this now. I want this now. I need to feel you inside me now."

All their motions quickened as the anticipation was becoming a reality. Kurt's brain was on overdrive. He didn't want gentle. He wanted Blaine hard and fast. Blaine pulled his pants off and followed suit with Kurt's. Clad in his boxers, Kurt looked at Blaine hungrily as he moved to flip Blaine on his back. Kurt took the initiative and palmed Blaine's painfully hard cock over his boxers. Blaine groaned at the contact. "mmnnnh. Kurt.." Kurt guided Blaine to a sitting position at the headboard and gently peeled away Blaine's boxers finally exposing his cock.

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine, easing any nervousness that might still exist. "You are gorgeous." Kurt tentatively licked the pre-cum dripping off the tip of his cock. "Excited?"

"Just a little." Blaine laughed nervously.

"You asked me, so how about you? Have you done it? Or is this your experimentation into the gay life?"

Blaine had enough of the questioning. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders urging him to look him in the eyes. "Kurt I told you. I am most definitely 100% gay. I'm pretty sure my cock would not be this hard if I wasn't. And yes, I haven't had sex either, but that's not because I haven't been trying. I just never met the right guy." Blaine brought Kurt's face to his. "Kurt, before we go any further, I haven't been intimate with anyone yet, I am most definitely gay and I have never been as attracted to anyone before you. You somehow press all the right buttons and I want you right now, too."

Kurt understood. "I think you know that I am most definitely gay, I have no idea why I want you so much and I am so hot for you I can't stand it." Kurt didn't even wait to see his face as he took Blaine's cock in his mouth twisting his head and swirling his tongue over the head. Blaine started to make noises and it was intoxicating to Kurt. He wanted to keep hearing them so he continued what he was doing. Blaine was unraveled and he began running his fingers though Kurt's hair. The moaning and whimpering Kurt heard was getting him so aroused.

"Kurt, I'm going to come." Blaine thought it would be polite to allow Kurt the opportunity to pull away versus swallow his come. After all they just met and really knew nothing about each other. Kurt didn't stop. His mouth moving up and down the full length of Blaine's cock. He needed to come soon. His head was purple with the flow of blood to the area. He had been hard almost since he saw Kurt walk into the barn. Kurt's tongue played with the soft underside of his head and Blaine was coming in long ribbons as Kurt attempted to swallow all of it. Though unsuccessful with swallowing all of it, Kurt was fascinated and liked the taste of Blaine's come. So not like his own.

Blaine was coming down off of his high and Kurt was needy, though he understood why Blaine was not quite ready to get started on anything else right at this moment. Instead of waiting around doing nothing, Kurt began stroking himself as he watched Blaine come back. He reached back down and continued to stroke Blaine until he was becoming hard again. Kurt kissed and caressed Blaine's body with his hands and his mouth. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying Blaine's body, also not like his own. Blaine's skin was darker and rougher. He had hair on his chest but not an overwhelming amount of hair. He could only reason that it was just the right amount. Especially the line of dark hair that led south to Blaine's cock. Kurt was fascinated with this boy's body and wanted to explore every bit of it.

"Kurt. That was.. God.. That was incredible."

"You're welcome." Kurt continued to suck and kiss Blaine leading back toward his mouth. Blaine's scent was intoxicating to Kurt. "I would be lying if I didn't say that you taste..God..incredible."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and flipped him onto his back. "It's my turn. I want to be inside of you more than I want air right now… Well, that is, if you still want that."

"I want your cock so fucking bad."

"You'll have it then." Blaine wanted to provide the same attention to Kurt that he gave his body. Blaine licked the length of Kurt's cock, from base to tip sliding his tongue gently over his tip, lapping the pre-cum tasting it. "Talk about delicious. You, Kurt, are delicious." Kurt moaned and arched his back at the feel of Blaine's tongue. Blaine took some time to tease Kurt's cock with his mouth never taking him in full. He licked his head and sucked on it, but did not take him completely in his mouth. Blaine focused on the prize which would be eventually Kurt's ass. In order to get to that, he wanted Kurt to desire him and be intoxicated by him. Blaine kissed up Kurt's body stopping to pinch at Kurt's nipples and then licking them and sucking them. Kurt was gasping for air and his hands were tangled into Blaine's curly tresses.

"Fuck, Blaine. You have the most talented mouth." Kurt was licking his lips and Blaine brought his lips back to Kurt's mouth kissing him and licking over his lips. It was so erotic the way Blaine did that. He teased Kurt to the point of whining and then finally dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth looking for Kurt. Their tongues tangled and played causing Kurt to giggle into Blaine's mouth a little.

"Kurt, your tongue tastes awesome. I can't wait to be inside you, baby." The term of endearment slipped out and Blaine could care less about taking it back. He could feel his heart beat loudly for the first time. He didn't give a shit. He was ready to take the chance at love with Kurt. Still kissing Kurt, Blaine reached blindly into his nightstand for lube and a condom. Blaine released Kurt's lips from his and began to move down to Kurt's cock again, kissing all the way down. Kurt could see Blaine holding the lube and he was nervous, but ready. "Are you sure you still want this?" Blaine was stroking Kurt's cock with his breath on it as he spoke the words.

"God Yessss.." Kurt drew out the response. He was so aroused. "I want you Blaine."

Blaine's heartbeat sped up as his name spilled off of Kurt's lips. He was hooked. This was not going to be it for them. Kurt was something to Blaine. He couldn't put his finger on what that something was, but whatever it was, Blaine was hooked. Kurt was whining, he wanted it. Blaine could tell how much. "Fuck Kurt, you are so hot." Blaine ripped open the condom wrapper with is teeth and pulled out the condom. Kurt's eyes were on his cock. They were dark and filled with want. Kurt laid there just ready to be taken. Blaine was going to take him.

He poured a little lube on his fingers and didn't waste any time finding Kurt's pristine hole and pressed a finger in. "God, tight."

"More Blaine, More." Kurt knew he was begging. Kurt wanted it.

Blaine pulled out inserting two fingers in response. "Is that good."

Kurt was rocking his hips like a whore who needed cock. "Come on Blaine. Enough. I need your cock, now."

Blaine didn't really expect this type of reaction from Kurt so he removed his hands and covered his cock generously. He hoisted Kurt's legs up and held his thighs to get the right angle. He lined his cock up just right and slowly pushed in. Kurt gasped at the intrusion followed by a long. "OOooooohhhh…. Fffuuuckk." It was gasped out of this gorgeous boy's mouth.

Blaine was holding his breath as he inched in slowly finally releasing his breath when he bottomed out feeling his balls touch Kurt's ass. "Damn Kurt. You..You..fuck."

"Blaine I need you to start moving or I might die. I need you to give it all to me. NOW!"

Blaine wanted to and he found he was losing control. Kurt's heels were dug into his lower back urging him forward fast. Every time Blaine pulled out, he was giving in to the heels pressing fast and hard. Kurt was moaning loud and strong. He sounded like..who knows what he sounded like, but Blaine liked it. He was making Kurt make these noises and it was good.

"You're so fucking tight. Your ass wants my cock so bad. This feels fucking awesome Babe." There it was again.

Kurt noticed it again. Blaine called him Baby before and now Babe. He doesn't even know me was the first thought through Kurt's head. "Pound my ass Blaine. I want it hard. Now!" Kurt rocked into Blaine thrust for thrust and the coiling in his stomach was building and building with each thrust.

"God.. Kurt, I'm close." Blaine took Kurt's legs and pressed his thighs closer to Kurt's chest changing the angle ever so slightly, but ever so slightly was exactly right as found Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out the loudest and erotic sounding moan that Blaine had ever heard. "Fuck. Kurt… you.. are.. so ..gorgeous…" Blaine continued to pound into Kurt, hitting his prostate head on.

Kurt was screaming. ". Don't stop. Don't stop. Fuck Don't stop." Blaine pumped him full and hard 3 more times and that was enough for Kurt to completely lose it. Kurt hadn't even touched his cock and he felt the spill of his come on his chest while Blaine continued a few more times and came with a loud groan.

Blaine fell into Kurt's body breathing heavily. "Kurt. God. That was incredible. That was fucking incredible. You were unbelievable."

Kurt responded in the like. "You have an awesome dick. That was..that was fucking incredible." Blaine was smashed up against Kurt their stomachs were starting to stick together form the drying come. "So much better than a mechanical one." Kurt laughed.

"Gee thanks. Good to know that I am better than a non-living object."

"It's a compliment Blaine. I didn't mean anything by it." Kurt's eyes softened. "I just.. I was trying to lighten the situation. You were really great. I enjoyed every second of it." Kurt blushed admitting how much he enjoyed himself. He knew this was probably a one-time thing.

"I feel the same way Kurt. I'm sorry if I pounded you a little hard." Blaine sounded like he cared and Kurt wouldn't allow himself to think that Blaine would want more than this one night.

"Well, I'll probably be quite sore tomorrow." Kurt was already starting to feel the effects of the sex. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt and once again it took his breath away. "You are good at that, you know?"

"What? Kissing?"

"Yes. I like it a lot." Kurt wasn't lying. Blaine's mouth was as incredible as the rest of him. Surely, guys must be lining up to date him. Head of the fight club, sexy, built and according to Blaine, smart too.

"Me too." Blaine met Kurt's lips again and this time deepened it. Blaine was feeling like Kurt might pull away at any moment and that was not what he wanted. He wanted Kurt to be his. The sex confirmed what his heart was feeling. Still not knowing anything about Kurt, he felt a strange attachment.

"Blaine, can I take a shower to get the lube and come off of me?"

"Sure." As Blaine stood it was clear that the dried come taped them together. "Ouch. I guess you were right to get up or you might be stuck to me forever. Blaine laughed as a light blush covered his face. Kurt smiled at the thought. He didn't want to think that way because Blaine was just a one night stand. Blaine lived an hour away and went to another school. He would just get his heart broken yet again, but at least it would have been a gay boy.

"Will you join me?" Kurt figured he should at least get to enjoy this before tomorrow came.

They showered together, kissing some but mostly just touching each other gently and idly chatting. It seemed they both like music and were good at school. They were both seniors in high school with dreams of getting out of Ohio. Kurt refused to let the talk go too far or there would be a huge hole in his heart when he left and that was not okay.

As they got out of the shower, Blaine looked tired. "Sleep with me?"

"I thought we already did that." Kurt joked.

"No. I mean really sleep. I can text your brother that you are staying here and you're okay." Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes were glowing in the moonlit room. Kurt wanted those to belong to him. "We can talk in the morning." Kurt let himself be pulled into bed as Blaine wrapped an arm around him and grabbed his cell phone to text Finn. Sleep took over very shortly after that and Kurt let himself be surrounded by the scent of this incredible person.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke as the sun was rising. He almost forgot where he was but as he moved, he felt the pain in his ass. Oh yeah. One night stand. Kurt needed to get out of there before Blaine woke up and tried to have an uncomfortable morning after talk about how it was all a mistake. Kurt wanted to leave with his spirits high off of the sight of this gorgeous boy. He slid off of Blaine's arm and replaced the blanket. Blaine stirred a little and Kurt kissed him on the forehead taking one last breath of Blaine. He never wanted to forget that smell. It was decidedly fresh and clean with a little musky scent. It was like the smell after a cleansing rain. Kurt felt his chest open up just a little bit for the first time.<p>

He gathered his pants up remembering that his shirt and shoes were in the barn. He found a Tee shirt of Blaine's hanging over the chair and decided that it was okay to take it. It's not like he couldn't afford a new one. He pulled it over his head and tip-toed out the door deciding to leave his shirt and shoes in the barn, but leaving with a little bit of Blaine. His smell in the tee shirt surrounded and comforted Kurt as he climbed into his car.

Once in the car, Kurt took a second to examine his face. The cut was small, but there was a bruise forming on his lower cheek. It really wasn't too bad. He could definitely cover that up. He turned once to look at the house, started the car and headed back to Lima. There was a wash of sadness that came over him. Kurt really thought he felt something for Blaine, but brushed it off as in the heat of the moment. Under his breath he said to himself. "If it's meant to be, it will happen."

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke and hour later to an empty bed. "Kurt?" His heart sank. Kurt was gone. Why couldn't he just stay to talk? Blaine was suddenly depressed. The fullness he felt in his chest was gone as he was dealt a crushing blow. There was no way to contact Kurt. He never gave Blaine his number. He wanted to get to know Kurt. Kurt was suddenly all over his brain and he couldn't get the memories from his head. Blaine mindlessly gathered up his things to get ready to go back to Dalton. He didn't want to stay in this empty house alone tonight.<p>

Blaine picked up his phone and realized he had Finn's number. How could he get to Kurt through Finn? Surely Kurt would deny any relationship under the circumstances. He needed to get back to Dalton and enlist the help of his friends. Together they could help Blaine with a plan.

He grabbed his keys and remembered that he needed to head up to the barn and lock it up before going back to Dalton. Blaine was surprised to find Kurt's shoes, socks and Tee shirt still there along with his own clothing. He picked up Kurt's shirt and could smell the scent of the blue eyed boy that he wanted more than anything now. He was going to get Kurt to be his boyfriend. He didn't know how, but it was going to happen. That strange attachment he had to Kurt was something. He didn't know what to think of it, but he knew he had to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I love them so much and they get me typing.. LOL<strong>


	4. The Day After

**A/N: My weekly update! The show tonight was incredible. I loved it! Things are starting to move along.. this is the day after for Kurt and Blaine.. **

**Will soon be leading toward another weekend of fight club.. Stay tuned.**

**Warnings: Nothing major happens in this chapter.. story movement..**

**Disclaimer: I don't know much about fight clubs except that you don't talk about them ... lol **

**I don't own the characters, but wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Day After<strong>

Kurt was in bed when Finn got home. Finn ran up the stairs to see him. "Kurt. I can't believe you didn't show up at Samuel's house. I was freaked out and ready to go back and save you buddy."

Kurt was half asleep and half depressed. "So, now you know I'm fine."

"I was so worried until I got the text from the Blaine guy. Did he creep you out?"

"No. He was actually really nice." Kurt thought. Really nice and the sex was unbelievable. "Gave me a place to sleep because I didn't feel like driving. He got me ice for my face which is why…" Finn finally caught a glimpse of Kurt's face.

"Wow. Your face…."

"It's not that bad Finn. By the time mom and dad get home, it'll barely be noticeable."

"I told you not to fight him."

"Okay. What's done is done. I kind of liked it." Finn was so confused.

"You almost died and you kind of liked it?"

"Not the getting hit part. The me hitting part. It was nice to actually let loose and hit someone." Kurt sat up and looked at his hand. "My hand hurts a bit too. It's a little swelled, but it's getting better. I'm thinking of doing that again some time." Kurt was thinking about how he felt somehow complete with Blaine and if he went to fight club or fought again, he could at least admire Blaine from afar. Who knows, a relationship might be possible. Kurt set it aside because he really didn't think it was a possibility. Blaine was hot and turns out he's a prep school kid. He can't be all bad. He's rich or his parents are at least. They were from different worlds.

"NO WAY! You are never doing that again."

Kurt stood up to go into his bathroom. "You know what Finn? You really don't have a say in it, do you? When you have dealt with all the bullying I have, then you have a say, but until then, just let me make my own decisions." Finn stood there completely dumbstruck. Kurt paused for a second and turned to look at Finn. He felt bad. "Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but last night was incredible. The release I felt was unbelievable. Maybe I don't want to do that a lot, but once in a while would be nice. I have so much pent up energy inside me, it's just nice to release it. I feel so much better today." Kurt was talking about the entire evening, but Finn didn't know and Kurt wasn't going to divulge that information.

"Okay. I get it, but don't be offended if I don't go. I can't watch you do that to yourself. Puck or Samuel can take you, but I will not be a part of it. Dad would kill me." Finn put his foot down.

"Fine." The conversation was done. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"You want to eat lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go out. Mom's not here to cook."

"Finn. I can cook."

"Yeah, but you hand and your face."

"Okay. Let me get changed and put something on to cover up this bruising and the cut. I'll be down in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>Finn was in his room getting changed when his phone buzzed.<p>

_To Finn:_

_Hey. This is Blaine and I was wondering if u could help me out by giving me Kurt's phone number?_

Finn was confused about this. If Kurt wanted him to have his number, wouldn't Kurt have given it to him? Also, Kurt is clearly gay. Anyone that's around him for 5 minutes would know this and Kurt had spent the night at his house. Surely, Blaine figured this out, but sometimes people could be oblivious.

_To Blaine:_

_Why didn't he give it 2u himself?_

_To Finn:_

_He left while I was asleep this morning._

_To Blaine:_

_You know my brother's gay, right?_

Finn thought it would only be fair since the guy was asking for Kurt's phone number.

_To Finn:_

_Yeah_

_To Blaine:_

_And u still want his number?_

So Kurt never mentioned them 'spending the night together'. Blaine responded the simplest way and figured Finn could figure it out himself. Hopefully. Finn looked goofy and hopefully he was smarter than he looked.

_To Finn:_

_Yeah. ._

It took a second, but then a wash of understanding came over him.

_To Blaine:_

_OH! K Ur gay? Kurt said he spent the night..not SPENT the night._

_To Finn:_

_Well, don't say anything. Please. I really want to get to know him. I like him. Will you help me?_

_To Blaine:_

_IDK if I can go against Kurt. He's a tough person as u know already. He's already talked about going back there to fight again. How about we make a deal?_

_To Finn:_

_I'm listening._

_To Blaine:_

_You keep him out of the fight club and I will give him your phone number and let him know you asked about him._

_To Finn:_

_Deal._

Finn was now stuck with trying to figure out how to give Kurt Blaine's number and pretend like he didn't know about them. Kurt didn't tell him and he was going to try to keep it to himself that he knew. Telling Kurt he knew was not part of the deal. Whatever he decided, he was going to do it in public so that Kurt wouldn't blow it out of proportion.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Finn wanted Kurt to pick and drive because he was too busy trying to think of a way to give Kurt Blaine's number.<p>

"Breadstix of course. I need a salad and breadsticks." Kurt knew that Finn really didn't care where they went. "I'm driving."

"Okay." Finn was glad and he remained silent just thinking the whole way there. How was he going to do this? By the time they pulled into the parking lot at Breadstix, Finn was lost. He knew there was no way to do this without giving it away that he knew.

"What's wrong with you Finn? You're so quiet." Kurt seemed pretty bubbly for the day after getting his face beat up. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Nothing. Just tired I guess." They were seated and the waitress took their drink order.

"What did you guys end up doing?"

"We played Xbox at Samuel's. Stayed up late. The usual." Finn had a new idea. Maybe he could get Kurt to admit it. "What about you? What did you do after you were feeling better?"

Kurt squirmed in his seat a little. The memory too hard to forget with the nagging pain in his ass. The nagging awesome sex pain in his ass. "Nothing. Blaine and I talked after I iced my face. He was nice to me. Then he got me some blankets and set me up to sleep on the couch."

"So you just went to sleep?"

"Yeah Finn. What else is there to do? I don't know the guy. He beat me up. He was being nice, so I let him. I was in pain and tired and didn't feel like driving." Just when he was going to go off on Finn, the waitress came back with water for Kurt and a coke for Finn.

She asked. "Are you ready to order?"

Kurt answered immediately. "Super Salad with fat free Italian and breadsticks."

"Lasagna with side salad and garlic Italian dressing. Thank you." Finn was not dropping this conversation. It was not all about the deal anymore. Finn wanted to hear the story. "So you don't like him?"

"What the fuck Finn? You're not my dad." Kurt was clearly annoyed. "Why are you so interested anyway? Worried I might scare off another straight guy?" He hoped to God that Finn would just drop it now. He didn't want Finn to know that he couldn't take his mind off of Blaine. Every time he had a moment, he couldn't think of anything other than his face, his curly hair, his eyes, his dick, and his ass. Shit, he went there again for the 15th time today.

Finn felt like Kurt could read him like a book. Why else would he ask why he was interested? When he looked up at Kurt again, Kurt seemed to be in a daze. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm asking because Blaine contacted me." Kurt's eyes grew wide and he looked panicked.

"Why would he do that and how does he have your number anyway?" Kurt was clearly trying to play innocent here.

"He has it from when you decided to get punched really hard and couldn't breathe, conveniently giving you the opportunity to stay at Blaine's house, which happens to be a mansion, with a guy you barely knew."

"So what Finn. It's not like I slept with him." Finn knew this look. Kurt was lying. He barely made eye contact. Kurt got fucking laid last night. Holy shit. He likes Blaine too.

"Okay. Well if that's your story then you shouldn't be interested in what Blaine had to say to me."

Kurt looked around his face turning dark red. If steam had the ability to come out of his ears, it would have happened right about now. "What did he say?"

Kurt was ready to get in his car and haul ass to Blaine's house to beat the crap out of him. This was supposed to be a one night stand and no one was supposed to know. "First calm down. He just wanted me to give you his phone number. He said he likes you and wants to get to know you. Okay?" Finn expected Kurt to get excited, not what happened. "I didn't even know he was gay."

"You can tell Blaine to leave me alone. It was one fucking night. It's not like we're dating or anything." Finn was dumbfounded.

"Y-you don't like him?" Finn was so confused.

"Not in the least." Kurt was lying again and Finn picked up on it again. Kurt leaned in to talk low. He didn't want the whole place knowing his life. "If you must know, fine. We had sex and yes it was fantastic. He's kind of cute and he's got really nice eyes, but it was a one night stand. That's all."

Finn's eyes went completely wide. "You slept with him?"

"He was hot and it seemed like a good idea at the time." The salads were being delivered. "Apparently I was wrong because he went and blabbed it to my brother."

"He didn't tell me. You just did."

Kurt was really angry. "What the fuck Finn? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Like I'm supposed to tell you what to do?" Finn was starting to fork at the salad in front of him. "When you get like this, no one can stop you."

"So, he said nothing?"

"I wouldn't say nothing. He told me he liked you. I think he wants to ask you out. I didn't know you slept with him." Finn was chewing on his salad now and talking through it. "He's a good looking dude and he's gay. Why not go out with him? You already had sex with him so there won't be that pressure. You can just take your time and get to know him."

"He lives in Columbus which happens to be an hour away and he never said he wanted a relationship." Kurt brushed Finn off. "It would be too hard anyway."

"Well, I told him I would give you his number. So here it is." Finn pressed send on his phone and Kurt's text message buzzed as he received it.

"Kurt hit delete. I don't need it." Kurt looked like he really didn't know. "It's not like it could last."

"Maybe it could? Kurt, you of all people deserve to be happy." Finn believed his words and he really did care about his brother like they were really genetically related.

"I can't keep dreaming anymore Finn." Kurt looked regretful. He really did like Blaine and was extremely attracted to him. They ate in peace and quiet and Kurt reminisced of the gentle touch of Blaine's hands on him. He felt something for Blaine last night. He felt strangely connected to Blaine, but refused to believe it.

"I think you're making a mistake about him, Kurt. He seems genuinely interested in you and I think it's worth a chance. Look, I know you're scared but isn't happiness worth taking a risk."

"Just butt out Finn."

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the weekend in his room. Finn decided to let him be, but didn't' delete Blaine's phone number. In fact, on Sunday night, Finn decided to text Blaine and let him know how bad it went.<p>

_To Blaine:_

_I gave him ur number and he was kinda pissed that u told me._

_To Finn:_

_So did he take the number_

_To Blaine:_

_No._

_To Finn:_

_I didn't think he would. He's a pain in the ass isn't he?_

_To Blaine:_

_Just stubborn. I think he thinks he doesn't deserve what the rest of us guys get._

_To Finn:_

_Will you please give me his number?_

_To Blaine:_

_I can't. Sorry. You should probably forget about him._

_To Finn:_

_I can't. He's all I can even think about. I just want to go out once. If he doesn't like me after that, I'll leave him alone. Will you tell him?_

_To Blaine:_

_K.. not 2day, maybe 2morrow. I'll text you after._

_To Finn:_

_TY_

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his dorm room at Dalton. He was pacing and his room door was open. Jeff and Nick came right in. "Hey Blaine. Hope you don't mind. The door was open." Jeff was always the more talkative one.<p>

"No, that's okay."

"We just got back in from the weekend. Well, Nick got in earlier but I just got back. What happened after I left?"

"Turned out he was okay. I just took him up to the house to fix his face and put ice on his jaw."

"What a pansy." Jeff laughed.

"Don't call him that." Blaine answered trying not to look like he cared but the annoyed look did not escape from Jeff's eyes.

Jeff didn't understand the look at first, but then he smiled. "Oh Really?"

"What?" Blaine turned away because he didn't want to be an open book, not just yet. "I'm just saying he was tough. He got a good hit in. See my jaw? Bruised." Blaine pointed to a dark spot on his jawline.

"He was tough. Since when do you ever fight someone that you compliment?" Jeff was nudging Nick with his elbow.

Nick chimed in. "So, I wasn't there, but I heard he took the first swing at you. Why'd you let him?"

"Who says I let him?" Blaine was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing because if someone would be able to read him, it would be these two.

"You always take the first swing Blaine. Never seen a fight where you didn't. AND, I've never fought you where you didn't swing first." Nick was chipping away at Blaine hoping to see him slip up.

"It was just lucky. Okay? Stop with the Spanish Inquisition. It just happened alright, I wasn't paying attention and he hit first." Blaine was clearly hiding something and he was annoyed by all the questions.

"Uh-huh." Jeff put his hand to his chin just watching Blaine. Why would he be aggravated? "Oh my God. He's gay, isn't he?"

Blaine turned away. He was afraid he would give it away. "I need to clean up my room. How about we get dinner in half hour?"

"You are not changing the subject Blaine Anderson. Your room is always spotless. He's gay and you like him." Jeff could see Blaine take a deep breath and let his shoulders down. He was going to spill. He turned and closed the door. "Spill Blaine. I want all the nitty gritty details."

Blaine sat down initially but then groaned and laid down looking at the ceiling. He really liked Kurt and it seemed there was no hope. He didn't want to have anything to do with him. Jeff sat on the bed next to Blaine and Nick turned his desk chair around to get comfortable for the story. He told them generally about the sex occurring not wanting to mar his heterosexual friends with his sexual escapades. Plus, it was a personal topic.

* * *

><p>"So that's it? You're going to give up?" Jeff was annoyed to no end with this. "Blaine Anderson does not give up. At least the Blaine I know."<p>

Nick chimed in. "I agree. We'll get him to go out with you. We have to think of a plan. We need to get him here or you there and then you need to sing to him."

"What? I'm not singing to a him."

"Blaine, there is no man or woman that can resist you when you sing. You know that. Hell, if I were gay I would fall for you from the first note." Jeff and Nick laughed at that. Blaine shoved Nick off the bed.

"Let's go get dinner and talk about this later. I think I'll go crazy if I keep thinking about it."

The 3 boys stopped in the mailroom before heading to the dining room. The boy behind the desk yelled out. "Hey, you guys have Warbler mail." Jeff, Nick and Blaine were the Warbler Counsel this year and responsible for everything.

Blaine grabbed the letter. "Thanks man!" He glanced at the return address. It was from the Ohio Music Educators Association. "Hey guys. It from the OHMEA. Probably about our Sectionals competition."

Jeff grabbed it from Blaine. "Ready to see it?"

He held it up and Blaine grabbed it back. "Let's read it over dinner. Come on."

They got to dinner and were seated at the Warblers table. Blaine stood up holding the envelope up. "Warbler's. I have in my hand our competition for sectionals." All attention was given to the Lead Counsel member. "Are you ready to hear who it is?" The group clapped and cheered with a bunch of yeses. "Okay. Quiet down everyone." Blaine tore the envelope open and his eyes brightened a bit. "We are competing against four other teams this year. Apparently, the top two show choirs will advance to regionals. That's good for everyone I think. Our competition is Princeton High School's Shake and Groove, Springboro High School's Music in Motion, Springfield High School's Be the Beat and McKinley High School's New Directions. Gentleman, we need to work on our songs for Sectionals if we're going to advance. Come to Warbler practice ready to work tomorrow."

Blaine sat down. Jeff noticed a change in his demeanor. "What's up Blaine? I can tell you saw something."

Blaine leaned over and quietly stated. "Kurt goes to McKinley. I wonder if he's in their group?"

"One way to find out my friend. After dinner we are going to your room and hitting YouTube to search out the competition." Blaine started thinking about Kurt again. The blue eyes, his soft lips, the feel of him, being with him, around him and in him. Shit.. not again. Blaine needed to stop fantasizing about this boy that refused to talk to him. Blaine silently finished dinner saying a silent prayer to whatever God might be listening. "Blaine…. Did you hear me?"

"What? No sorry, just thinking about something."

"It wouldn't be this Kurt person, could it be?"

Blaine just shook his head at his friend. "Cut it out."

Jeff turned to Nick. "I wonder if he's thinking about…." Blaine punched Jeff in the arm before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>The three of them were sitting in Blaine's room, each with their laptops. They were all over YouTube trying to find the competition. Blaine was the first to find something. "Hey.. I found New Directions. This doesn't look like a competition, just a video from at their school practicing, I think." Blaine had trouble making out the people in the video, but though he saw someone that looked like Kurt in the background singing. There was a really tall guy singing lead and that looked like Finn. Puck, the Mohawk guy was also there. He had to be there.<p>

Jeff and nick moved over to the bed where Blaine was lying down with his computer. Nick examined the video. "That's definitely practice. What about this one? It looks like it's on a stage."

Blaine clicked and the entire group was wearing white tee shirts with words on them. In the middle was Kurt. "Shit. That's him."

"This is really cool Blaine. We never do stuff like this. We really need to think about this for this year. We need to move around the stage more and show off our dancing skills."

"Easy for you to say Jeff, you're really good. Some of us aren't that good."

"Blaine, you are really good and what you can't do in dance, you carry us in showmanship."

Nick was still watching intently. "They're really good and you're boy is singing Lady Gaga. This is that song Born this way. I wonder when they did this. Maybe some of these people graduated."

"Sure, that would make it convenient." Jeff slapped Nick on the head. Jeff and Blaine returned their attention to the screen. "His shirt say's likes boys.. Good thing for you Blaine. At least it's confirmation that he at least bats for you team." Jeff laughed while Blaine gave him the evil eye. "Just kidding."

Blaine smiled and responded. "He's really good. His voice is really high. Isn't there a name for that?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea." Jeff and Blaine continued to watch as all of the New Directions made their way on stage singing and dancing in concert with the music and each other. They did look really good on stage. Not as polished as the Warblers, but they were having fun and it showed in their performance.

Nick returned with his computer in his hand and set it up next to Blaine's. "He's a countertenor. It's any male that can sing higher than tenor. That's actually amazing. He's cute Blaine. You picked yourself a cute guy. His arms look pretty built."

"They are pretty strong." Blaine pointed to his face again reminding him of the bruise that remained there.

The song was finishing up and Jeff looked at the other two. "That was good, but different then our style. It would be cool to keep our style but add our own dancing, don't you think?"

Blaine wanted to keep the integrity of the group. "Jeff, that's a good idea as long as we don't change ourselves to be like other teams. We need to be unique and maintain our integrity. The dancing we can do has to be good, but not really sexy. That's not what we're about." In the back of his mind, Blaine could only describe Kurt as sexy in that video.

Nick had taken control of Blaine's computer while the other two were talking about the dancing. He clicked on three people wearing skin tight outfits dancing together. The video was titled Single Ladies and piqued his curiosity. "Check this one out." Nick was laughing and pointing at the screen and there was Kurt in all his glory dancing to Beyonce's Single Ladies.

"Holy shit. He can move his hips. Blaine, I can't believe you hit that. You aren't that good."

"He looks so young in this video. Look at him move. Good God that's hot." Blaine stated while, starting to feel that familiar tightness in his pants. He needed the other two to leave before it became a big problem.

Nick waved his hand in front of Blaine's face that was affixed to the screen at the moment. "I think we should get leave Jeff. Our friend here is mesmerized by some cute blue-eye boy on his computer."

Jeff laughed as he elbowed Blaine. "Dude. I think you need to do something about this. You are so into him."

Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts. "You guys have to help me figure out how I get him to go out with me again."

"Sadly, my friend, I don't think that's going to happen unless you can get his brother to give you his phone number."

Blaine stood up to see the boys out of his room. "Or we can invite them here."

Jeff crooked his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll talk to you guys at breakfast, but I feel an idea coming on. That would get me time to see him face to face and then maybe ask him out. In the meantime, are you interested in Fight Club next weekend. I think I'm going to need it."

Jeff turned to look at Blaine. "Frustrated?" He moved quickly out the door to avoid getting punched by Blaine.

"You could say that." Blaine blushed a little that the boys could see how much he liked Kurt.

"Sure, I'm in. I still can't fight because Thanksgiving is only 2 weeks away." Jeff knew they could get in trouble. When is sectionals?

"It's the first week in December according to the letter. It's going to be at McKinley High School Auditorium this year." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign."

"Who needs a sign to tell you that you are head over heels for this guy?" Jeff patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Hope you still like the direction this is going.<strong>


	5. Competition Revealed

**A/N: First of all, Thank you everyone for liking this story so much. It started out as just a thought in my head and now I keep seeing future chaptersSorry for the delay in this chapter! I was supposed to upload last night, but I fell asleep and it wasn't quite finished. This is a lot of story, but I promise that there is some fighting coming up and more smutty times very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything related to the actual show. I own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Competition Revealed<strong>

**Monday**

Breakfast brought a renewed effort in trying to get Kurt to go out with him. Blaine met Jeff and Kurt at breakfast with his idea prepared. They all sat down with their trays. "What's this idea Blaine?" Jeff gave Blaine his undivided attention.

"Okay. I say we invite all of the teams to Dalton in a friendly concert. We do it the week before Sectionals. They can sing whatever they want. They don't have to do their competition songs, They don't even have to sing as a group. We just tell them to have a 15 minute show prepared and then we'll have refreshments afterward." Blaine smiled, quite proud of his idea.

"That's a really good idea. This way we get to see our competition too. Let's work on that tonight and send out the invites?"

"I thought we could hand deliver McKinley's." Blaine smiled wide at Jeff and Nick knowing they couldn't resist a friend in need.

Jeff sighed and looked at Nick for some kind of agreement. Nick nodded. "Sure. We could do that. Only for you Blaine, would we do something like this."

Blaine knew they would give in. "We need to get drivers at Warbler practice. I can drive, Jeff, Nick and Trent could drive. How many more?"

"I think we need 2 more. That should do it."

"Okay. I will bring a prepared invite to Warblers tonight to announce to the group." Blaine finally dug into his breakfast knowing this would do it. If he could see Kurt outside of Fight Club, he would consider it. He just needed to see Blaine as a real teenager and not a fighter. He wished he had never punched him. Blaine thought that memory would be hard to get rid of.

They talked through breakfast about some older songs that they could sing for this. Blaine's brain was working on overtime. "I want to sing a song. A solo or something. I think I know which one."

Nick was laughing again. "Blaine you are so smitten. Was he that good in bed?"

Blaine blushed unintentionally giving away information about their night. "It's not that. We talked a little that night and in the shower."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. In the shower?" Jeff was shocked.

"Well yeah. We took a shower together.. you know. After. Forget it." Blaine blushed deep red realizing the he had confirmed everything that his friends thought happened.

"Okay. Because I do that. That's normal. You don't take showers with someone you just had sex with, that you don't even know." Jeff was shocked. "Does murderer mean anything to you? How did taking a shower even come up? You know what? Forget it. I think that might be too much information."

Nick interjected very interested. "I want to know."

Jeff hit Nick behind the head. "You're and idiot. You need to get a girlfriend dude."

"Just because I'm interested doesn't mean I'm deprived." Nick focused his attention back to Blaine. "So, I want to know. We always talk about our dates with Blaine and he sits and listens. I'd like to think I'm being a friend by being interested."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He wasn't used to sharing information like this. "Not much to tell really. We did, you know…. Then he wanted to take a shower and invited me to take one with him." Blaine shrugged.

"AND…."

"And, we talked and kissed and you know hugged and stuff." Blaine was really embarrassed. Being gay and having straight friends was tough. While they didn't care that he was gay, he wasn't sure that they really got what intimacy was like for two guys. He didn't want to freak them out either.

"Talked and kissed….and stuff?" Nick really seemed interested.

"Well, yeah. We talked about school and music and we kissed. What's so weird about that?"

"You just met and you were in the shower. Wasn't that awkward?" It was a fair question to ask, but Blaine was more taken aback by the answer he knew he was going to give.

"I thought it would be, but it wasn't. He was pretty open."

"Duh.. You are in the shower."

"No. You know what I mean. We talked like about just regular things."

"And that's all you did while you were naked in the shower after having sex?"

"Well. Kind of. We kissed and touched, not like touching but more like hugging. He was a good kisser. He's got the softest skin. I don't know why I am so attracted to him. Dammit." Blaine looked so frustrated. "Why would anyone reject going out with me?"

Jeff laughed loudly. "There's a list Blaine. It's long and distinguished."

Blaine looked sad. He glanced at the clock. "Well, time for class. See you later?" Blaine nodded as they all got up to head off to class.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why don't you give Blaine a chance?" Finn was prying. Kurt had been quiet the rest of the weekend and Finn suspected that he was thinking about Friday night trying to get some perspective on it.<p>

"Finn, why are you so interested?" Breakfast was the time that he and Kurt talked the most because Burt and Carole were always off to work by this time.

"He texted me. He asked me to tell you that he just wants one date. He said if you agree to one date and don't like him, he'll leave you alone." Finn was actually beginning to like this guy and was getting frustrated at why Kurt was being so guarded. He knew Kurt was interested. He would have had sex with him if he wasn't interested. "He seems like a straight up guy. He goes to a good school. I mean Kurt, he's a private school kid. He must have money."

"Finn, are you that stupid? You remember his house. He's got tons of money."

"Kurt. This is a chance at some happiness. Why would you turn your back on at least trying? He said he won't give up." Finn saw a break in Kurt's tough façade and knew that he was making progress. He really wanted to see Kurt happy. "You are alone all the time. All your friends have boyfriends. Mercedes has Sam, Rachel and me. Quinn, well she doesn't count because she is always plotting something, Brittany and Artie, Puck and Lauren, Santana and everyone. We are always with dates."

"You guys are still my friends and we do stuff together."

"But, I see you Kurt. I see you when we are out as a group. I know you want that. I know you think about it."

Kurt was angry again. He hated when people could see through him. "Who cares Finn?"

"I do. I care Kurt. I want you to be happy." Finn looked genuine.

"I'll think about it." Kurt stood up and grabbed his messenger. "I'm off. I want to stop at the Lima Bean and get coffee. Don't forget, I've got senior privilege and study hall first class so I have a bunch of time before I need to be at school."

"I'll see you at school Kurt."

The drive to the Lima Bean was a little out of the way, but he had heard that Dalton boys hung out there on occasion. Kurt was beginning to start feeling torn over all of this stuff. Apparently Blaine was interested. "Why would he be interested except for the sex?" Kurt spoke out loud to himself, but then remember how Blaine's touch was disarming. What was that feeling that Kurt had? It was like he met the devil himself. Kurt felt so good just kissing Blaine. Sleeping with their bodies so close together was almost more than he could handle. It felt so nice and so comfortable. And the shower. Like heaven. Blaine was all around him in the shower. His touch was gentle and personal, not awkward at all.

When he got to the Lima Bean, he saw a few uniformed boys and spent a little too much time trying to see if one of them was Blaine, but none of them were. He knew he looked to long because one of the guys caught him staring. So this was a Dalton hangout. He would start putting this on his list of after school spots. He got his coffee and walked toward the exit taking one last glance around to see if anyone he knew was there. He saw no one.

Kurt made his way back to McKinley and started to his first class when he was slammed into a locker. He didn't even see it coming. "Hummel, you were in my way." Karofsky said. Kurt could see the hint of regret behind his eyes. Where Karofsky existed, Azimio was not far behind. "Stay out of the way. Kurt stood up rubbing his shoulder and continued on his way. It wasn't worth it to do anything now, but Kurt was angry.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Azimio approached first. "Are you mouthing off Hummel?"

Karofsky took a stance right behind him. He shook his head slightly. Kurt knew it wouldn't do any good. By the time he got to class he wanted to punch someone. Kurt decided that he would do fight club this weekend if it was happening.

By the time Glee club rolled around, Kurt was bored out of his mind. School didn't challenge him and outside of the people right here in this room, no one cared about him. He leaned over to Puck to whisper. "Hey Puck. I want to go to fight club this weekend if it's happening."

"Kurt. No. Finn will kill me."

"I don't care. I just got shoved into a locker and I feel like going. Do this for me."

"I don't know. I'll talk to Finn."

"Please don't? You know he'll try to stop me." Kurt looked so sad. He looked like he really needed Puck to trust him.

"I'll call Samuel and see if you can get put on the call tree. They come by text from a throw away phone." Puck was worried. He was still planning on telling Finn.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Schue walked to the white board and wrote down Blockbusters. We are going to sing songs from Blockbuster movies. This must be either used in the movie or on the movie soundtrack. You should have a lot to choose from. One thing is that you must sing a song from the opposite sex." Kurt smiled because he was perfect for this challenge. "Whoever wins this challenge will receive either a solo or duet for Sectionals." The room clapped loudly.

"Mr. Schue, where is sectionals being held this year?" Rachel asked since it was merely 6 weeks away.

"Actually, Sectionals will be held here in our McKinley Auditorium this year." Mr. Schue pulled out a piece of paper form his bag. "I also just received word of our competition."

"Tell us, Mr. Schue." Everyone had demanded in their own way.

"Okay. We are competing against Springfield High School, Princeton High School, Springboro High School and Dalton Academy." Kurt looked up immediately when he heard Dalton, and then glanced toward Finn. "Hey guys. Since its being held here, maybe we can invite our competition to a friendly concert and get to know everyone? What do you think about that? Raise your hands if you are in favor of it?" All hands went up. "It's settled. I'll get some invitations ready to send out"

Kurt decided that if Blaine was in the Warblers that he would agree to one date if he asked. If it's meant to be, he figured it would happen.

* * *

><p>Nick and a few of the Warblers had a free period in the morning and ran out to the Dalton Academy's favorite coffee joint on his break. They were sitting at a table by the window when a boy walked in by himself. Nick didn't see his face, but something seemed different and familiar about him. This boy kept looking around and then he looked Nick's direction and paused as if examining them. Nick didn't know him until he noticed the eyes on this boy. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.<p>

_Nick:_

_I swear Kurt is here at the Lima Bean_

_Blaine:_

_Really. Are you sure?_

_Nick:_

_Pretty sure. He looks like the guy in the videos_

_Blaine:_

_I'll come up after I get out of class. Will you let me know if he stays there?_

_Nick:_

_He's ordering now. I'll let you know if he stays_

_Blaine:_

_Thanks_

_Nick:_

_What are friends for? Do you want me to say something to him?_

_Blaine:_

_No_

Blaine glanced at the clock. Damn. There was still 5 minutes left in class and the Lima Bean was a good 20 minute drive from there. It was unlikely that he would be there when he got out of class. Another missed opportunity.

_Nick:_

_Forget it. He just left. Looked like he was headed to school._

_Blaine:_

_Did he talk to anyone?_

_Nick:_

_Nope. He looked like he was looking for someone_

Blaine hoped he was looking for him. He decided he would be at the Lima Bean after school to see if he could get a chance to talk to Kurt. Maybe he would show up there looking for Blaine.

_Blaine:_

_Thanks for letting me know_

The day dragged on as he patiently sat through all of his classes. He anticipated Warblers practice where he would announce that they would be going to McKinley to invite them to this concert. In the meantime, Blaine took lunch to call McKinley High School to talk to their choir director.

"Hello, this is Mr., Schuester."

"Hello Mr. Schuester. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am with the Dalton Academy Warblers. We just got our information on the Sectionals competition yesterday and looks like we are competing."

"Yes we are. Funny you should call, we were thinking of having a get together with all of our competition. Sort of a friendly gathering."

"That's what I was calling about. We were going to invite everyone to Dalton to do some performances."

"Actually Blaine, we thought since its being held here at McKinley, we were going to invite everyone here. Can you ask your director?"

"Mr, Schuester, we don't have a director. We have a Warbler's Council made up of senior members of the group. I happen to be the head of the Council."

"Oh, well then can you talk to your group to see if coming to McKinley is okay."

"No. No need. The Council decides on these types of things. When were you planning on having it?"

"The week before sectionals."

"That sounds perfect."

"Well, we'll still send a formal invite. We look forward to it."

"This is good news." Blaine hung up. He would share this with Jeff and Nick before practice tonight. "Lima Bean. Be my lucky charm." Blaine headed off with a better attitude for the rest of the day and anticipation for Warblers practice.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what are you doing after New Directions practice?" Finn wanted to try to talk to Kurt again. He didn't understand why Kurt was closing himself off from Blaine when Blaine was so clearly interested.<p>

"I think I'm going to do my homework at the Lima Bean. I could use some coffee."

"Okay, but can we talk later at home?"

"Finn, I think it was pretty clear that I want you to butt out."

"As your brother, it's my job to make sure you are happy and you are clearly not happy and not taking chances at something that could make you happy." Finn crossed his arms and was not giving up. It was actually quite endearing. "I'm tired you seeing you sad Kurt. Maybe this guy can change things around."

"Okay Finn. You are a good brother. I promise I'll talk to you later." Kurt hoped he got home so late that Finn was asleep. He was sure that Finn would be able to see right through him.

Kurt found a booth near the window and set his books out before going up to the counter to order a coffee. He glanced around the shop and didn't see any of the blazers that he knew Dalton guys wore. So much for the possibility of seeing him. Maybe it's just as well. Kurt found that he was slowly getting his hopes up.

The Warblers had gathered for practice. Blaine called everyone to order. "Warbler's, I talked to McKinley High Schools choir director and he has invited us along with all the other schools in sectionals to a friendly concert. This is a good thing because we get to perform on the stage that we will be competing on. It is planned for the week before Sectional." Everyone clapped. "By the claps, I'm assuming that everyone is all for it, but I need to see a show of hands." All hands went up. "Okay. We decided to begin work tomorrow on Sectionals and give everyone the afternoon off. The council will work on the song list for the concert at McKinley tonight and will announce it tomorrow. There may be some solos up for grabs so make sure you start thinking about whether you will try out for one."

The room cleared out and Blaine gathered everything up. "Hey guys, I'm going to go get some coffee at the Lima Bean. Anyone want to go?"

Nick smiled knowingly. "I'm in."

"Me too. I'm not going to miss Blaine trying to woo Kurt, IF he happens to be there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Jeff. With my luck, he won't even be there." Just then his phone went off. Hey another add on to the Fight Club group.

"Are you still planning for Friday night?"

"Yeah. I sense the need to release some energy."

Jeff elbowed Blaine. "You think he'll be there?"

Just then Blaine remembered his promise to Finn and he didn't want to go against the guy's brother. He needed Finn's help. "No. I promised his brother not to let him in Fight Club in return for his help in getting his brother to go out with me."

"Blaine, you will play any angle won't you."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Blaine texted the Fight Club group list in his phone. '345 Collier, Westerville, Brown barn, you know the drill 9 PM.' He hit send as they got into Blaine's car to drive over the Lima Bean.

Kurt had his earphones in listening to music and working on his English Paper. His phone buzzed and when he looked down to see his text messages, it was from an unknown number and all it stated was an address. Kurt knew immediately it was Fight Club. When he looked up from his phone, he saw a really nice car coming in the parking lot. Ignoring it, he went back to his writing and didn't even notice when 3 guys in blue blazers entered the shop and ordered coffee.

Nick nudged Blaine as he saw the boy from earlier. He wasn't absolutely positive because the boy was looking down, but he thought it was Kurt. "Blaine, is that him?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side focusing on the boy in the booth by the window. It was hard to see because he was looking down and intently writing something. "I think it is."

Jeff grabbed all the coffees and handed them to Blaine and Nick. "Then I guess we should sit over that way to make sure. Then Blaine could walk over and ask him out."

They sat at a table across from the booths but down one from Kurt. Kurt looked up and saw the boys and there he was. Blaine looked good in his Dalton uniform. Kurt thought he looked perfect and his heart started to beat a little faster and a little louder. He hadn't thought this through very well. What if Blaine avoided him or pretended not to know him. It was be a devastating blow to him. Kurt just continued to do what he was doing hoping that either he wouldn't see him or at least say hello to him. All these thoughts were in his head and he was getting nervous.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up to see those beautiful hazel eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Uh Hi Blaine." Kurt looked at the table of Warblers that Blaine was with.

"Hey, can I sit?"

"Yeah. Sure. What about your friends?"

"They're fine over there. I really wanted to talk to you along anyway." Blaine's smile was gorgeous. He was everything Kurt had remembered from Friday night.

"Oh?" Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes. They looked like the beautiful pools of blue that he remembered. He was staring and noticed Kurt shift in his seat.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Not too often. I like it though. The coffee is really good and there's plenty of seating." This was stupid conversation. "How about you?"

"This is kind of a Dalton hangout for the same reasons you just said. We like the coffee and there's a lot of room." Blaine shifted nervously but continued to make eye contact. "Listen…"

Kurt cut Blaine off. "We don't have to talk about it. I'm fine. Don't worry. I won't get all needy on you."

"So you're fine?"

"Of course. It was one night."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's not what I think, it's what it was."

"I really wanted to talk to you the next morning, but you left before I could." Blaine looked sad and Kurt wanted to hold his hand and squeeze it to let him know that he would be a friend.

"I know. I just figured I would save us the awkwardness."

Blaine nodded understanding. "So, are you alright? You know. Your face looks perfect."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've got some make-up on to cover the bruising, but its okay. I actually had fun."

Blaine brightened up. "You did?"

"Yeah.. I mean, the fight was fun." Kurt trailed off glancing around the shop.

"Is that all?"

"Of course. What else is there?"

"I hoped that you thought…" Blaine leaned toward Kurt to whisper. "That the night was fun."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled even wider because Kurt's mouth was big and perfect. "It was Blaine. It was lovely. You were lovely."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Blaine could see Kurt's guard go up almost immediately. "Why do you do that Kurt?"

"Do what?"

"Put your guard up like that? I promise I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry Blaine. We live in different cities and we go to different schools. It just doesn't seem realistic."

Blaine was losing the battle. Kurt had started to close everything up and Blaine put a gentle hand to Kurt's, stilling them for just a moment. "I really want to get to know you. I obviously can't force you to go out with me, but will you please consider it?"

"Um. Okay." Kurt admitted defeat. As Blaine's hand touched his gently, he slowly and discreetly rubbed the top of Kurt's hand with his fingers. Kurt's skin was smooth and beautiful.

"Okay? You'll think about it?" Blaine lit up like a Christmas Tree. Kurt smiled again as he blushed and his heart fluttered. Blaine was flirting this him. Maybe this could work. Blaine was blushing as he realized he was flirting.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's phone and typed his name and phone number in it and pressed send. His phone buzzed. "Now you have my number and I have yours. Please don't delete it." Blaine looked at him with these eyes. The only way to describe it was puppy dog.

"Okay. I won't."

"I might see you on Friday." Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully. Blaine looked confused.

"Friday?"

"I just got a text. You sent it didn't you?"

"Kurt, you can't do this. I don't want you to get hurt." Blaine was being truthful. If he could skip fight club now, he would. He had made progress. "Maybe I can take you out on Friday instead."

"I was really looking forward to it. Please let me do this Blaine. You're not my mother or my brother." Kurt already sensed that Finn had made a deal with Blaine.

"Okay. I'll be there thought."

"Was hoping you would be." Kurt winked at Blaine as he started to pack up his things. "I need to get going. It was nice to see you…." Kurt looked down at his phone for the full name. "Blaine Anderson.

"Yeah, Kurt Hummel. VERY nice to see you again." Kurt grabbed his bag and stood. As he walked by Blaine he moved his hips just a little more, knowing that Blaine would probably be looking. Kurt made the most of it.

A piece of the Kurt Hummel shell was broken today. Blaine was sure that he would get Kurt on a real date. He was determined to.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

I have coming up in next chapter... McKinley song contest, fight club and more Klaine sexy time.


	6. Text Me

**A/N: Hello... I thought there would be more fighting in this chapter, but it turns out it will be next chapter! I will be updating this book on Wednesdays since I have another one going at the same time. Wednesday's make more sense on this one.**

**This chapter is mostly story moving along. Next chapter will be fighting and smut! LOL If you know me, you know it will be steamy! lol :)**

**Disclaimer: Blaine and Kurt are owned by Fox, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuck. I wish I owned them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Text Me<strong>

The next morning brought a renewed effort in Blaine. He knew he had broken part of the Kurt Hummel shell. He knew that Kurt wanted to go to Fight Club on Friday, he knew that Kurt was part of New Directions and he knew that at the very least he was going to be able to see him a week before Sectionals. After long thought, Sectionals was decidedly too long to wait. He needed to make a move on Friday.

Blaine was sure that Kurt was flirting with him as he left the Lima Bean yesterday. He met Jeff and Nick at breakfast and asked their opinion. "Okay guys. I need to your opinions. Do you think Kurt was flirting with me yesterday?"

Nick was the more serious of the two and was truly concerned about Blaine's well-being as he responded. "Yes. He is definitely interested. He went there looking for you. I'm sure of it. When I saw him in the morning, he was definitely looking around and when he saw our blazers, he definitely was looking for someone."

"Maybe he was looking for someone else Blaine?" Jeff loved torturing Blaine just a little.

"Right." Blaine turned to Nick. "I promised his brother that I wouldn't let him fight anymore, but someone requested to add him to the fight club call tree. He got the text for Friday. I tried to talk him in to going out with me, but he said no. He said something about living too far apart."

"That might be a problem if you end up liking each other."

"I don't care about the drive. He's really cute, strong, smart…" Blaine was rambling like a lovesick boy.

Jeff finished the sentence. "…knows how to move his hips to turn you on." Blaine punched his arm.

"I'm being serious. Why is it that Nick is the only one that can be serious?"

"I am being serious. He was walking really suggestively for you when he left the Lima Bean yesterday."

"Jeff is right. That was all for you."

"Okay, so now that we agreed that he was flirting with me. What do I do? Do I text him now that I have his number? Do I go to the coffee shop to see if he shows up? Do I let him come to fight club."

Nick held a hand up. "Blaine, you need to slow down. First, the one question that I know how to answer for sure is the last one. You need to call his brother. I think you need to be on the brother's good side. All the other stuff I say yes to, but the brother you made a promise to. You need to settle that part before Friday."

"Thank you Nick. I appreciate your honest opinion." Blaine went back to eating his breakfast. "I think I want to skip class to see if I can catch a few minutes with him at the Lima Bean this morning. When were you there?"

"Around 9:00. Seems odd that he was there at that time. I wonder what his deal is with school."

"Not sure. Maybe he gets to go in late? Who cares? I just want to see him." Blaine was pretty much done eating. "So after first period, you're going to go?"

"Yeah. Meet me in the parking lot."

Blaine got up to go to class. "I hate science class anyway and I'm getting an 'A' so I should be okay. I'll see you out there."

Blaine was gone and Jeff was worried. "Blaine seems all into this guy. Should we be worried about his focus?"

"No. Not yet. Let's see where it goes."

"I hope it works out. We need our lead singer and head council member in top form. We can't have him all depressed and lovesick."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think they'll both figure it out. Kurt is definitely into him. Blaine just needs to convince him that the distance is worth it. If I know Blaine, he'll give it 110%"

"I know he will, but I hope we don't suffer while he is doing all that."

"That's where we need to support him. We'll need to pick up the slack when he needs us to." Nick was comfortable in this position. He knew that was part of being in the Council.

"I meant to ask you Nick, why the interest in all the details. Yesterday it seemed like you were fishing for info."

"Just interested to hear."

"Are you batting both ways now?"

"No. I don't think so at least. Aren't you in the least bit curious?"

"No." Jeff paused to think about it. "I don't know. Whatever. Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised to see not just Nick, but Jeff in the parking lot to go the Lima Bean. "I guess I have my entire Council's support in my endeavor to win a guy over?"<p>

Jeff was always devil's advocate. "Why are you so head over heels for this guy?"

"Because Jeff, he cute, and strong and he can sing. Do I need to get into the details about how he moves his hips?"

"NO! Stop right there. I do not want the details of what you guys did last Friday night. Let's just leave it with you got laid and it was good."

"Fine." Blaine smiled at his friends..His best friends.

They arrived at the Lima Bean in 20 minutes and were inside sitting and chatting. There were a few other Warblers there, so they pulled up some seats to sit with them. Blaine was half paying attention and half staring out in the parking lot with hope to see Kurt.

"Earth to Blaine. We need to talk about Sectionals music, but why don't we set what we're going to sing at the get together the week before. We certainly don't want to give them any idea of what we might be doing for Sectionals competition."

"Jeff, you're right. We should go with things we already know for the get together. I would like to suggest Teenage Dream, Misery and Raise your Glass. They are all a good show of our dancing and singing ability. We could have a duet and a solo."

"That sounds good. Who do you have in mind for the solo?" Jeff knew who.

"Well. I have been practicing something, but I will try out with everyone else. It's only fair."

"Like anyone can show you up." Jeff responded but noticed Blaine was preoccupied.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke early again. He was psyched for the day. He had found it nice that Blaine was flirting with him yesterday at the Lima Bean. Kurt never got the guy and he wasn't so sure he could get this one, but it was definitely a start. He met Finn at the breakfast table. "Hey Finn. I have a question for you. What did Blaine say about Friday night? You said he didn't tell you and that I did, but how did you even know to question it?"<p>

"He wanted your number and I basically told him you were gay, just in case he didn't know. He said he knew and that's how I found out he was gay too. You told me you spent the night and I put two and two together. I'm not a total idiot Kurt."

"So he said nothing?"

"No. I asked him about the spending the night thing and he just dodged the question." Finn was very honest and matter of fact about everything. He was far too innocent to lie about it and Kurt knew it. "If you weren't so angry all the time, maybe you wouldn't have flown off the handle and told me."

"Oh.." Kurt was thinking about those words. Has he been angry? He must be.

"Kurt, that's why I think you should date him. At the very least, it's someone to go out with and who knows, if you don't end up liking him in that way, it's another gay guy to hang out with or talk to. It's not like you have a lot of gay friends to do things with."

"That's so stupid Finn. Why do I have to have gay friends?"

"I'm not saying you have to have gay friends, but this gives you someone with something HUGE in common with you. You know. Someone to relate to your problems."

"Maybe it will get you to stop wanting to punch people and go to fight club. Honestly bro? Fight club is not for you in the long run."

Kurt was resigned. Everything Finn said was right on the money. "I understand.." Kurt grabbed his messenger to head out to the Lima Bean again. He really enjoyed the coffee and the possible opportunity to see Blaine again. "And thank you Finn. I know you're just trying to be a good brother."

"I want you to be happy. You just seem lonely and sad all the time."

"Maybe I'll do what you said. Go out with this Blaine guy. I don't know." Kurt grabbed his keys. "In the meantime, I'm going to get coffee again." Kurt was out the door and in the black Lincoln Navigator.

* * *

><p>Finn did more than Blaine asked, but any possible chance for Kurt to be happy was a good thing. Maybe Finn was simple, but he knew about loneliness. His mom was lonely for a long time until she met Burt.<p>

_To Blaine:_

_Not sure wat u did, but he's thinking about goin out with u_

_To Finn:_

_Just my natural charm_

_To Blaine:_

_Not sure if I should tell u, but he's goin to the Lima Bean right now_

_To Finn:_

_What do u know. I'm there._

_To Blaine:_

_You're better at this than I thought_

_To Finn:_

_U know? I think we could be friends_

_To Blaine:_

_Im str8_

_To Finn:_

_I really meant friends_

_To Blaine:_

_Maybe. Are you in the Dalton glee club? Our choir director said he invited the one from your school to sing with us and a few other choirs_

_To Finn:_

_Yeah. Im in charge of the Warblers_

_To Blaine:_

_Cool. Then we can maybe talk then. Gotta go cya_

_To Finn:_

_Ty_

* * *

><p>"Who are you texting?" Jeff was trying to look over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just nodded to someone that was heading toward the building. "You're texting Kurt while he's walking toward us? What'd you say?"<p>

"I texted 'hope you have a good day today'" Blaine smiled because he saw Kurt look down and a huge smile came across his face. He paused and began to text on his phone. Blaine looked at his phone willing it to buzz. "I hope he's texting me."

Kurt shoved his phone in his bag and continued into the Lima Bean heading straight to the counter to get in line. Blaine's phone buzzed. When he looked down, it was a text from Kurt. 'It's getting better already'. Blaine hurried a text to Kurt and then made his way to the counter hiding behind Kurt. Kurt had placed his order for a Grande Nonfat Mocha. As the barista was ringing him up, he looked down and saw the text. 'Don't even think you're paying.' As the barista asked for $3.95, Kurt saw a $5.00 bill appear over his shoulder. "Thank you Blaine. You really didn't…"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be silly. Last I checked I was pursuing you. What kind of guy would I be if I couldn't buy you a coffee?"

"Strong."

"The coffee?"

"No. You."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really." Kurt smiled and walked toward a high top double table. "Since you bought me coffee, the least I can do is sit with you."

"Thank you very much."

"It's the polite thing to do." Kurt was taken by how polite and honest Blaine seemed.

"So about this weekend." Blaine breached the subject. "Do you want to go out Friday? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Friday I have plans."

Blaine's face hardened slightly. "Fight club?"

"Yes Blaine, fight club."

"About that Kurt, I really don't think you're cut out for fight club." He saw Kurt's reaction and knew he made a mistake.

"Why's that Blaine? Am I not masculine enough for it?"

"No, not that."

"Then what Blaine." Kurt was clearly angry now. "You can do it and its okay, but not me? Nice double standard."

"It's just a guy like you…."

"What a gay guy like me? A somewhat stereotypical gay guy like me is not man enough? Or are you afraid of me ruining your little club."

"No. Kurt. You're really blowing this out of proportion. I really don't want you to get hurt."

"But it's okay if you do?" Kurt stopped and waited. He waited for a reply.

"No, you're right. I promised…. I feel responsible if you got hurt really bad. I really like you." Blaine slipped up on that one.

"What promise?"

"I didn't say anything about a promise."

Kurt stood up. "I heard you say promise. Don't lie to me Blaine. If you ever want a chance with me, let's start by being honest. Okay?"

"Okay. I promised your brother that I would keep you out of fight club."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but I really don't want you to do it either."

"I think it's about time my brother butts out of my life and how dare you even get involved? Why would you even..you don't really know him."

"He said he would help me if I promised to keep you out of fight club." Kurt turned and his face was red with anger and stormed out the door of the Lima Bean. "Wait! Kurt, please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Blaine followed him out the door.

"So Finn bothering me to no end was all about you?" He stopped and faced Blaine straight on.

"Yes. I wanted to see you. Doesn't that account for anything? I really wanted to see you again."

"I'm glad I was that good for you." Kurt had tears in his eyes because he felt betrayed by his brother and by this boy. He didn't know why that bothered him so much.

"No it's not that. You wouldn't give me a chance. You left before we could talk. I had to do something. This is not about sex Kurt." Blaine wiped a stray tear that managed to make its' way out of Kurt's eye. Kurt gasped. His touch was tender and purposeful and his eyes were honest and true.

"You don't even know me." Kurt whispered unable to speak louder right at this moment.

"But I want to get to know you." Blaine scratched his head because he didn't understand why he was trying so hard either, except that he felt it again. Touching Kurt's face brought back that fire in his fingertips. "You're always running away from me. What happened to you that you can't trust people? You have your guard up all the time."

"Maybe it comes from being bullied all the time because I'm gay. I don't know. I do know that I'm still angry at you, but also flattered that you would go that far to get to know me." Kurt paused and looked down at his feet. "I guess I don't understand. It was just sex. It was one night. It's not supposed to be anything more."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt looked up hopeful again.

"I guess I'm still curious about you too."

"Then let's start over okay?" Blaine extended his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Very pleased to meet you. If it's okay with you, I would like to ask you on a date."

Kurt's face showed his guard. "Blaine, let's start with coffee maybe."

"Okay. Fine. I'll take what I can get." Blaine looked like he was okay with it. "How about today after school. Me and You."

"Fine."

"4:30?"

Kurt smiled a little. "4:30. See you later." Kurt turned and walked away.

Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt drove out of the parking lot. He made his way back into the Lima Bean. "He's a tough one."

Nick caught Blaine before he made it to the table. "You okay?"

Blaine smiled just a little bit. "Yeah. He's pretty headstrong." Then he brightened a bit more. "I like it. I like the fire in him."

"I told him about the deal with his brother." Nick nodded an understanding. "He was mad, but I think we resolved it somewhat. He's agreed to meet me for coffee later."

Nick smiled. "That's progress. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Kurt was mad at himself for giving in. He knew he did it because when Blaine touched him, he felt it again. He liked the fire he felt from it and frankly, he still couldn't get over how good looking Blaine was. "Finn Hudson, you are in so much trouble."<p>

Kurt got to school and there was a text.

_To Kurt:_

_I'm sorry. For what it's worth. You looked really nice today and I can't wait to see you later._

_To Blaine:_

_It's okay. Finn's in trouble though. I think I'm looking forward to it too._

Kurt smiled and put his phone away. Throughout the day Blaine sent texts every hour on the hour and by the end of the day Kurt was laughing about it. Every text said the same thing. 'looking forward to coffee. Have a good day.'

Kurt was at his locker grabbing his books to leave and Finn came by. "Finn! Get over here. How dare you get involved in this deceit?"

Finn was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine told me about your deal. You can butt out of my personal life, thank you very much." Finn was stuttering. "Do you think I need your help? I'm that bad that I can't get a guy on my own?"

"Kurt it wasn't like that. I made the deal because I don't want you fighting anymore."

"So you think I can't take care of myself. I'm too fragile?"

"No Kurt, you have to fight for everything. You shouldn't have to fight anymore. You should be allowed to be happy." Finn had a goofy look on his face. "I just wanted to help you and I promised Burt to always protect you. This was my way."

Kurt groaned. When Finn put it that way, it made all kinds of sense in a Finn way. He was doing good. "Okay. Just please let me make my own decisions form here on out. Please?"

"Yeah bro. Okay. I really did do it to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you at home for dinner. I'm meeting Blaine for coffee." Finn smiled because as Kurt walked away, he noticed a bit of a jump in his step, more than usual.

* * *

><p>Jeff pounded the gavel. The one which he won the honor of using since he, Nick and Blaine fought for it in fight club and he won. Blaine was Head Council and addressed the group. "Our set list for the McKinley concert will be Misery, Teenage Dream and Raise Your Glass. We decided that it would be best to use songs that we are already accustomed to performing. We will also be holding auditions for a solo and a duet on Thursday, so you have 2 days to prepare. Blaine will be auditioning for this solo as well but wanted everyone to have the opportunity. His audition will be an open audition at the beginning of tryouts on Thursday. Everyone can watch."<p>

Nick took over. "So let's practice. We will need to work on this at least once a week until the concert, but all the rest of the practices will be devoted to sectionals." They ran through all the songs several times and called it an afternoon. Jeff ended the practice advising that Next week would begin the hard work on Sectionals songs and expectations for extended practices.

"I'm out guys. I'm meeting Kurt at the Lima Bean." Blaine looked like a little kid he was so excited. "Oh yeah. And fight club is definitely on Friday. I had 10 responses." Blaine's demeanor change to concerned and Nick picked up on it.

"Is one of them him?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"He wants to do it. I will try to protect him, but what else can I do. I can't stop him."

"It could end badly Blaine. It could ruin your chances."

Blaine looked sad. "Don't you think I know that? I'm going to spend every day until then trying to stop him. Starting in about 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived with 10 minutes to spare and ordered coffee and biscotti for the two of them. He made a note of Kurt's order earlier and bought the same coffee. He was nervous and decided to take the same table that they sat at earlier in the day. At 4:35, Blaine started to worry that he was being stood up. Then there he was. He quickly moved to the table. "I'm sorry for being late. There was traffic."<p>

Blaine tried to hide his nervousness, but he was sure that his heart was beating out of his chest. He though Kurt could surely hear it. "That's okay." He pushed Kurt's coffee toward him as he sat down.

"You look nervous."

"Worried actually."

"Worried about me?"

"No.. I mean yes. But really worried that you changed your mind." Blaine's feelings were running so deep for Kurt and still no reasoning behind why the heck this boy made him nervous and why he felt like he wanted him more than air every time he caught a glimpse of him.

Kurt looked guilty. "I thought about it. I did, but I'm here now."

"Thank you."

"No. I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Sorry for being so difficult all the time. It's just…. It's just me."

"Forget it. Let's talk about other things." Blaine needed to understand Kurt more than he needed anything else. He wanted to prove that he could be a trustworthy friend and maybe more.

"The text messages were nice." Kurt smiled wide and Blaine about melted at the sight. God, Kurt was so hot and Blaine could feel his arousal at just the sight of his smile and eyes.

"I wanted to give you something to look forward to."

"You are.. " Kurt blushed and looked away. Why did he let his guard down so easily around Blaine? What was it about Blaine that Kurt could let go so easily?

Blaine became hopeful. "I caught you."

"Caught me what?"

"You let your guard down."

"You must be some type of wizard because I say and do things around you…. Or with you that I would never do with anyone else."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blaine smiled and blushed at the admission that Kurt just made. Blaine now knew that Kurt had some feeling like he had. Some unknown pull.

Blaine and Kurt talked for the next hour and it turned out that they had a lot in common. They both like fashion, but Blaine knew how bad it would all look on him while Kurt had the right body for it. Kurt found himself enjoying the time. They talked about classes they had in common and found that they were both good at school and French class. Blaine was good at sports and Kurt was good at cooking. They differed, but were appreciative of the differences. It was 5:30 and though he didn't want to, Kurt had to leave. "Blaine, I've got to go. Thank you for inviting me. I had fun."

"Me too. A lot of fun." Blaine looked so happy and Kurt stared into those hazel eyes and was hooked. "Can we meet tomorrow after school?"

"I think so. Next week we start our extended rehearsals for Sectionals so my free time is greatly diminished next week." Kurt realized that they both liked music and learned that Blaine played multiple instruments while Kurt just dabbled at the piano. "Are you in some type of glee club at Dalton?"

"Yeah. I'm head of the Warbler's. We were invited to a gathering at your school by a Mr. Schuster?"

"Yeah. Then, I'll definitely see you there."

"So, I'll text you about tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Will you be here in the morning too?"

"No. I skipped class today so that I could be here." Blaine was a little embarrassed to admit, but part of him wanted Kurt to know what he did just to see him.

Kurt looked skeptical. "You skipped class to hang out at the Lima Bean?"

"To see you. I wanted to see you, but normally I am in class."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I skipped class because I heard you came in at that time yesterday."

Kurt explained. "Maybe if I at least talked to you, you wouldn't have skipped class to see me, which was very nice." Kurt flashed the smiled that he knew looked good. He witnessed Blaine eyes warm at the look. "So, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Blaine was happy as he headed back to Dalton. Kurt seemed to really like the texts so Blaine intended on texting him often. He got back to his dorm room and decided to text. He wanted the right words.

_To Kurt:_

_Thank you for a lovely time. Looking forward to talking again._

_To Blaine:_

_I really enjoyed myself. Looking forward to tomorrow._

Blaine broke a lot of Kurt Hummel barriers today. Kurt was more fantastic than Blaine had even though before. He only hoped he could keep the barriers down long enough to get Kurt on a real date. Blaine knew he could only take one step at a time. He still needed to tackle the issue of Kurt wanting to fight Friday. Blaine focused on homework and decided that he would try to devise a plan tomorrow. He still had 3 days until fight club. That was 3 days to figure out how to get Kurt away from it for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

Next up is fighting and some Kurt and Blaine smut! It will be good promise.


	7. Fight Club

**A/N: Sorry for posting this a day late, but I rewrote the entire chapter today. I am going to apologize if there are typos, but it's late and I'm too tired to go through it closely. This is super long since I rewrote the entire chapter. Not sure how it ended up so long, but I'm sure you like it moving along. **

**I'll explain more about why I re-wrote it after you read the chapter.**

**Warning: Smut. smut. smut... unwanted advances**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them but still wish I did! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Fight Club<strong>

Blaine and Kurt met for coffee dates every day after their respective glee club practices this week. Though it ended up being later in the day, they still seemed to be enjoying the coffee dates. Blaine knew he had to take it slow. He wanted to keep Kurt from putting up his guard. Overall, Kurt was amazing. He had the most beautiful eyes and then when he smiled they would brighten up even more. Blaine was completely hooked. He had such an internal pull toward this chestnut haired well dressed person. They talked about music, a lot about music. They both loved music and not the same type of music. Kurt was more broadway and pop. Blaine was rock and pop. What they both shared was their appreciation for each others taste and general appreciation of all music. Never once did they make fun of each other, but rather looked for reasons to like what the other liked. It didn't end there either. They had discussions about fashion and how Blaine could never wear it, but Kurt had the perfect body for it. Kurt blushed profusely every time it came up.

They had long conversations about places that they wanted to live when they graduated and what they wanted to do in college and after. Blaine was all about New York City and Kurt was all about Los Angeles. Surprisingly, their second choices happened to be each other's first choices. The talks were always good until it came to fight club. Always ending at odds because Blaine didn't want Kurt to go and Kurt didn't want Blaine butting into his personal choices. Thursday it all came to a head.

"Blaine, I appreciate that you don't want me to get hurt, but why do you to it then? It seems like you are holding me to a double standard." Kurt sat back in his chair. They were at their table at the Lima Bean. "I'm waiting."

Blaine tried to gather all the thoughts of why he didn't want Kurt doing it, but all it really boiled down to was that he cared to much about Kurt that he never wanted to see him hurt. Could he say that without pushing Kurt away? "If you promise to go on a date with me Saturday night, I'll tell you."

"One date? Saturday Night."

"Wait a minute. Now it sounds like one date and you're going to run off." Blaine feared that most of all.

"How about one date on Saturday Night and sex. Then, if things go well, I will agree to another date and so on."

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't really sound appealing at all. The date does." Blaine was shaking his head very laid back. Kurt slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Are you trying to say that it wasn't good?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and smiled. He had the flirting down.

Blaine leaned forward and motioned with his hand for Kurt to lean in too. They were a mere inches away from each other and Blaine breathed in the floral scent of Kurt's lotions. He smelled divine. "The sex was unbelievable. I would do that every night if you wanted. I would do anything for you Kurt."

Kurt stayed hunched forward at he looked straight into the warm hazel eyes. He could smell Blaine's cologne and thought he could surely get lost in it. He made a mental note to figure out what the cologne was. "I'll let you in on a secret. I loved it when your cock was up my ass. That was the single most satisfying event in my gay life so far."

"So far? How little you trust me." Blaine smirked. He would spend a lifetime proving Kurt wrong. "You hide you nervousness in sarcasm. It's quite endearing actually. I also find you totally irresistible." Kurt examined Blaine in that moment and Blaine glanced away from his stare feeling like he must've given away to much information. Kurt felt something that he never felt before. His chest ached as he looked into those hazel eyes that he felt like he could tell anything to. He felt anxious suddenly and sat back in his chair feeling a little embarrassed for having these feelings for someone he barely knew.

"I trust you. I just don't trust me. I've never been good at letting anyone in. It comes from never having anyone close in that way." Kurt was honest.

"Let me in then. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"It's so funny that you sit here looking all cute and sweet and talk to me about promises that you know you can't deliver on." Kurt's guard returned and Blaine knew he lost his battle for the moment. He refused to back down.

"So, Saturday right?"

Kurt paused and looked at Blaine who looked like he was holding his breath waiting for the big let down. Kurt figured, he might as well enjoy himself. He never gets to. "First, I'll see you Friday, then Saturday I will go on a date with you."

Blaine cut him off. "We'll see how it all goes. Promise me you'll just let it happen."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything about that comment instead he started with another topic. "I want to try again."

"You do?" Blaine's eyes widened. He liked the way this was going.

Kurt laughed. "Do you have to be a regular hormonally charged teenager?"

"Oh. You were talking about the other thing." Blaine looked disappointed.

"Yes. I'm going to fight. Please don't stop me. Remember our deal."

"Okay. I won't stop you." Blaine touched Kurt's fingers that were surrounding his coffee cup protectively. "I'm worried for you."

"Don't be worried. Are you going to fight?"

"I'm undecided. I want to look good for a date I have on Saturday." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the day<strong>

Thursday tryout's had Blaine in a familiar position as the lead singer. He picked the perfect song for the concert at McKinley. It had meaning for him and a message for Kurt. His performance face was on and he performed impeccably. The song was clearly something that meant a lot to him and the rest of the Warblers agreed he would have the solo. After all the others tried out, a duet was chosen and they were ready for the concert.

The council still had the job of finalizing the songs they would sing for sectionals. "Let's do it tomorrow. Does that sound okay with you guys?"

"Sure. Hot date?" Jeff always joked about everything. Blaine knew he cared. It was just Jeff's way.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"You've been seeing him a lot."

"Just for coffee. He hasn't agreed to go out on a real date with me yet. And I stress yet. I'm really close. He's this close to breaking." Blaine held up his hand with his fingers showing just an inch space between them.

"Today just might be my lucky day."

**Friday Night**

Friday night came too quickly for Blaine's taste and he knew that he would have to deal with Kurt wanting to fight. He really had no right to stop Kurt, so he just wanted to be there if Kurt needed him. His mind was going a little crazy. Meanwhile, Kurt was a little worried about getting hurt too. Last week he got a break because he met Blaine, but he still wanted to know the feeling. Blaine wanted to fix a fight so bad.

At lunch on Friday Blaine asked his friends. "So, I want to fix one of the fights this weekend."

Jeff smiled at Nick and they both laughed. "Is Kurt fighting then?"

"Yes."

"Let it go. Just be there to pick up him up when he gets hurt." Jeff was so smug. "Then you win your man….. OR you get sex out of it and you're still good."

"I don't want to do that again."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "What. Sex?" He was so confused.

"I don't want to do it again in a way that he thinks it doesn't mean anything."

"You have become quite the romantic sap."

"No. I just really, really like him. I like him a lot."

"Man, you are whipped Anderson." Jeff held his hand up for Nick to high five him.

"I'm not high-fiving you. I think it's nice that Blaine wants to be a real gentleman and that he wants more." Nick turned to Blaine. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong. All I said was that he was whipped."

"Okay.. Fine, Jeff. I'll concede that I am whipped, as the term is used. I think I want more with Kurt. It's not like he's the first gay guy I have ever met. I've dated plenty. He's the first one that I really kind of feel something for. Plus he just now finally agreed to one date. Just one and a we'll see from there."

"Awwww, our sweet Blaine is in love."

"Shut up." Blaine wanted this discussion to stop immediately. "I'm going to drive to the location separately in case I stay at home again. It's at 9:00 tonight, so I'll see you guys after class. We should meet one last time to discuss the sectionals music. Let's meet in my room."

Blaine was preoccupied the rest of the day. He was thankful that he had no exams today because he was already thinking about what he was going to do for their date tomorrow night. He spent a lot of the day worrying about Kurt getting hurt fighting, but knew he probably couldn't stop him. Blaine was present, but his mind was elsewhere. They met after school in Blaine's room and it was the only time that Blaine's mind left the thought of the chestnut haired man that stole his heart and refused to let it in or give it back. It was a double whammy that Blaine's heart was left to dangle in the middle of the Garden of Eden and the fires of hell. Okay, Blaine knew he was being a bit over dramatic, but that's what happens when you're in love, right?

* * *

><p>Around 7:00, Blaine left Dalton to get some dinner and pick up some things for the house in case Kurt came over. He wanted to have coffee and eggs for breakfast and possibly some things for Saturday if Kurt wanted to stay in and let Blaine cook for him and watch a movie at home. After all, they had already seen each other naked. He was home by 8:30 and after unloading candles, groceries and movies, he walked to the barn to open it up. His parents texted that they would be in Chicago for the weekend. Blaine's parents thought he would be at school anyway.<p>

He opened up the barn and it felt different. It was almost time for the fight club people to start wandering in, so Blaine turned on the lights and put some heat into the place with some space heaters that were already in there. The barn hadn't been used in decades, but at some point there were cows and horses in here and there were heaters for them in the winter. They came in handy.

The Dalton guys were the first to show up and there was idle chatter and some drinking going on. A few of the guys had started to fight when Blaine recognized Puck and Samuel arrive. He nodded toward them and looked around for Kurt. He walked over the them. "So are you still looking for a money fight?"

"Yeah. I need to earn some cash."

"Ok Puck. We'll find you one." Blaine was still looking. "Did Kurt come with you guys?"

"No." Blaine was stricken by the news. Maybe Kurt finally took his or Finns advise and stayed home. Either way, he knew he would still see him tomorrow. Then Puck continued. "He is driving separately because I'm going to stay at my cousin's house."

"Hey Samuel."

"Blaine. Good to see you."

"Likewise. Some guys are already going at it. You could ask the blond over there if anyone wants a money fight."

"Okay." Puck and Samuel headed over to Jeff to discuss. Just then Kurt walked in.

"Fuck." Kurt was wearing a short sleeve tee shirt that showed off his built arms and trim waist. Blaine tried to not draw attention to their interaction. "Hi Kurt."

"Hi Blaine."

"Are you still?"

"Yeah. I still want to."

"Fine. Let's go over to the group."

Kurt stood on the side watching the two that were currently fighting. They weren't very good and Kurt was sure his punches were better than that. Blaine stood near him as they both watched the fighting awkwardly. They started making some small talk about the fighters when a new guy came in. "Do you have to go?" Kurt knew that Blaine had to visit this new person and advise them of the rules of engagement.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Kurt looked lost and Blaine flashed him a smile that warmed Kurt up immediately. Blaine made his way to the new person. "Are you new?"

"Yeah"

"How'd you hear?"

"Samuel told me about it one time. I've been on the call list, I just haven't shown up until now."

"What's your name."

"Sebastian."

"Okay Sebastian. Welcome to the DA Fight Club. You are a first timer, so you'll have to fight."

"I can do that." Sebastian was smug and tall and looked ready enough.

"Just join the group until there is a chance. I will announce you." Blaine was about to head toward the door because 4 more people entered the barn. They were all DA Fight Club regulars.

"Hey. Do you want to fight for money?"

"No. I don't know how good I am. Maybe next time." Blaine greeted them and Sebastian made his way to the group. He came to stand next to Kurt. He glanced down at Kurt and immediately knew Kurt was gay.

"Hey. My name's Sebastian."

"Kurt." Kurt shook his hand.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"My second time."

"Oh. Are you going to fight?"

"Yeah. Planning on it. I've got a lot of pent up energy."

"I'll bet you're hot when you're fighting."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, you're hot now so you must be really hot when you're fighting. I'm glad I came tonight. Didn't know there would be someone looking the way you do here."

Kurt was annoyed by Sebastian's arrogance and started to move away. "Enjoy your night."

"It's definitely starting to look up." Sebastian smiled and continued to look over Kurt's body without regard.

"Do you mind?"

"Not if you don't."

"I do mind. So quit undressing me in that tiny little mind of yours."

"How about you and me get out of here later and have some real fun."

"You're so forward and I don't like it."

"You're not here with someone or you would have said something. You know how I know?" Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You would have said you were with someone by now. So how about trying me on for size."

"You're disgusting."

Sebastian started to look Kurt up and down and licked his lips. "I'll bet you're delicious." Sebastian tugged his sleeve and nodded over toward the wall so they could get away from all the yelling.

"Listen Sebastian. I don't know you and judging from what you've already said to me over there, I see you're gay." Kurt put his hands on his hips. "You're pick up lines are juvenile and you reek of bad hair spray. I am not interest in you and want you to just leave me alone." Kurt walked away leaving Sebastian by the wall.

Sebastian decided to observe from the short distance. Blaine walked back up to the crowd and was talking to Kurt. He had these sad puppy eyes. Sebastian figured out that Blaine was gay and he seemed to have eyes for Kurt. That was enough to want to win Kurt. He just wanted to fuck Kurt. He was tall and had great hair, smelled good and his body was to die for. Sebastian was never cut out for long term relationships. He was up for just fucking a bunch of hot guys. Kurt suddenly rose to the top of his list.

Blaine was taking off his shirt and socks which meant that he was getting ready to fight. Sebastian was going to return to Kurt when Blaine was fighting. The voices cheering names suddenly changed to cheering for Blaine and Sebastian came to stand next to Kurt.

Blaine eyed Kurt when he had a chance to and saw Sebastian talking to him. Kurt looked annoyed and Blaine took that as a good sign. Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine. He cheered. Blaine could see Kurt's mouth form his name and he didn't know what hit him. "Fuck." Blaine was distracted by Kurt. That had never happened before.

Sebastian touched Kurt on his shoulder. "Take your hands off me."

"I promise, I will make it good. I'm probably better than the hobbit there that just got hit bad." Blaine was knocked to the floor when he wasn't paying attention.

"Are you stupid or deaf?"

"Neither. I just know what I want and go after it. Right now I have decided I want to take you home and fuck your brains out, so I'm working on it."

"Fuck you."

"Just what I hoped. This is progressing a lot faster than I even expected." Sebastian watched Kurt's body language and he knew Kurt was hot for Blaine. He constantly had worried eyes every time Blaine swerved to miss a punch. Sebastian reached down and grabbed Kurt's ass.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kurt batted his hand away only to have Sebastian grab his wrist.

He leaned in close to whisper in Kurt's ear. "It won't hurt as bad if you just relax. You have a divine ass and I think this could be really fun for us." Kurt looked at Sebastian and noticed how serious he looked.

"Let go of my wrist." Kurt was a little nervous because Sebastian was strong and had a good 5 inches on him.

"No." Sebastian gripped Kurt firmly and started to pull him away from the crowd. It was really loud. Kurt didn't want to cause a scene so he didn't yell even though he continued to struggle a way out of his grip. Sebastian pulled Kurt to a darker spot of the barn and pushed him hard up against a beam hitting his head really hard. Kurt tried to hit Sebastian with his free hand only to have Sebastian grab it too. "Kurt. You make this too easy."

Now Kurt was nervous. The volume in the barn was rising as he could hear Blaine winning in the background. Kurt realized he was stuck here with this awful boy and the one person he did trust was in the middle of a fight completely oblivious to what was happening. "Leave me alone. I'll scream."

"Do you think they'll hear you over 25 high school boys screaming? I think not." Sebastian held Kurt's hands to his sides and he had him pinned between himself and the beam. He leaned in to try to kiss Kurt and Kurt instinctively turned his head away. Sebastian just started kissing and licking Kurt's neck. "You smell really good."

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kurt tried to knee him in the balls but Sebastian just pressed his body right up against Kurt's. There was no way for Kurt to move now as Sebastian took both of his hands and stretched them almost straight over Kurt's head. There was no defense in this position. Kurt knew he had no leverage. He felt like a strung up piece of meat. Kurt started to cry. He hated feeling like this. He hated that Sebastian made him feel weak. He came to fight club because he was tired of being week and here he was having his body stolen from him. First the kiss to Karofsky, now this.

"GET OFF HIM!" Blaine pushed Sebastian against the wall. Turning to Kurt, he gently touched his cheek looking for a sign that Kurt was hurt. He was scared that Kurt would flinch away from him, but he didn't. Blaine could see the trails of tears that fell from his eyes, but Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes. Blaine's hands moved to his shoulders and he looked over Kurt's entire body and found that his clothes were still in place. "You're okay. You're okay now. I'm here. With one last palm to the side of Kurt's face Blaine turned to Sebastian. Your turn new guy." Blaine went at him, not even waiting for Sebastian's shirt to come off. He could care less. He was sure he would beat this guy, height advantage or not.

"Blaine, you don't have to."

Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt. "Yes I do. This is my fight club and he's not going to get away with doing what he did to you."

Blaine took the first swing and landed the punch to Sebastian's face, cutting his lip. Sebastian raised his hand to wipe at his lip and smiled. "This is going to be fun." Sebastian swung and missed.

Blaine smirked. "Yeah.. For me. I've got a deal for you Sebastian. If I win, you never show your face here again. If you win, you can come back and I'll beat the crap out of you every week. Simple as that." Blaine walked around Sebastian eyeing him.

"How about if I win, I get to fuck your boyfriend here."

Blaine's anger was rising quickly and you could see it in his face. "I have a better deal. I beat the crap out of you right now."

Sebastian swung his fist and just grazed Blaine's stomach. Blaine punched him and landed it to his cheek. Sebastian took a few more jabs and got Blaine in the stomach and then hit his face. Blaine felt a cut above his brow as he lunged for Sebastian. He saw nothing but red when he tackled Sebastian to the ground punching his face two more times, once on his jaw, the other was his eye. Blaine knew he cut Sebastian with both punches. Sebastian kicked him off and landed a punch to Blaine's kidney and stomach followed by a jaw punch causing Blaine's lip to swell. Blaine was fierce tackling Sebastian yet again to the floor. He punched Sebastian repeatedly in the face until he was out cold. Blaine stood up barely able to maintain his balance. "Get this asshole out of here."

He looked around and no one claimed him. Samuel stepped forward. "I knew this guy a long time ago. I mentioned it to him, but I am not his friend."

"If he's still here at the end of the night, someone needs to dump him somewhere. Check his pockets for an ID. We just need to get him out of here." Blaine turned to Kurt who was still dumbfounded leaning against the beam. "Come on. I need to get cleaned up."

Kurt didn't even know how to react. Blaine had just defended his honor. It was the most amazing thing, that someone felt like he deserved to be defended. Kurt followed him out to the car. Blaine was still jumpy on adrenaline. "My car's right here Blaine." They got in and Kurt drove to the house. Blaine stumbled out of the car and lost his balance again. Kurt ran to his side putting Blaine's arm on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist helping him into the house and up to his room. Blaine sat on his bed all sweaty and bloody. "I'll run a bath for you. Okay?"

Blaine just nodded as Kurt disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of the tub filling replaced all other noise. Blaine didn't want to move. He could feel a bruise forming on his cheek and the blood dried on his eyebrow. Kurt returned and knelt down in front of Blaine. Blaine didn't know what would happen next, but didn't expect this. Kurt began to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants. "Okay. Up." Blaine obeyed and Kurt pushed Blaine's pants to the ground, tapping his ankle to step out of them. "Come on. I think you have a bath waiting." Kurt pulled Blaine toward the tub and bent over to pull Blaine's boxers off. He held his hand while Blaine got in. "Where are your washcloths?"

"Over there in the linen closet." Kurt retrieved two and then stood at the side of the tub.

Blaine looked up at him. "Kurt, you didn't have to do this. I could have gotten myself in here." Blaine looked sad.

"What's wrong Blaine."

"I feel guilty. I feel like I completely lost my temper with that guy."

"He was a jerk and he deserved it. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For saving me, for defending me. I guess for everything."

"It was nothing Kurt. He was trying to..." Blaine shook his head and took a deep breath. "I wanted to kill him when I saw what he was doing to you. I hope you know that I would never do that to you."

"I know."

"Kurt, I just don't want you to think that I'm that guy. That crazy guy that just beat the crap out of another guy. I'm not like that."

"Shhhh." Kurt stood there in front of Blaine and started to remove his tee shirt. Before Blaine could say anything more, Kurt repeated himself. "Shhh. Don't say anything." He kept his eyes on Blaine's beat up bloody face and he knew he was in love. Kurt removed his pants and boxers and gently put a hand to Blaine's shoulder urging him forward. He stepped in very gently sitting down and spreading his legs around Blaine's current position. "Just relax. You can lay back on me." Kurt laid back in the tub and wrapped his arms around Blaine pulling him to lay down with him. They just laid there in the warm water silently.

Kurt took the washcloths and dipped them in water gently squeezing out most of the water and brought it to Blaine face. He slowly began the process of cleaning Blaine lip and his eyebrow. Blaine leaned his head back to make it easier for Kurt. The blood was dried to those areas and his face was tear stained. Blaine stilled Kurt's hand on him. "Why are you doing this? I could do this myself, you know."

Kurt looked hurt. "You don't want me to?" He started to move and Blaine took a firmer grip on his hand.

"No. I mean, yes, I want you to." Blaine wanted all of this and then some. "I want to be with you Kurt. Oww."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentler."

"No, it's fine. I like this." Kurt finished cleaning what he could and it was silent. Kurt closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water and Blaine's body against him. His heart was pounding and he could feel Blaine's heart beating under his fingertips.

"I like this too."

"Can I confess something to you?" Blaine felt like the time was right to admit his feelings. They were completely bared before each other. It felt like a shift.

"As long as you're not going to say you're straight, yes."

Blaine laughed. "I'm definitely not faking the gay thing. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"I'm not sure I can make promises without knowing, but I promise I'll try to understand."

"Fair enough." Blaine took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I think I'm in love with you. I know it seems juvenile and we've only known each other a week, but I feel something for you. Something deeper than I've ever felt before and I hate that I don't understand it."

"Maybe it's because it would be difficult for us to work."

"Give me your hand." He took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest and covered it with his. "Do you feel that?"

"Your heartbeat? Yes."

"That's what you do to me. Just the thought of you and my body reacts and don't say it's the teenage hormones because it does that even when I'm not hard and not thinking about sex." Kurt didn't respond. "Kurt? Please don't close up."

"I'm scared." Kurt admitted his fear.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"No not that kind of scared. I'm scared that I'm so guarded that I'll screw this up." Blaine waited because he sensed Kurt wasn't finished. "I'm going to confess that I feel it too. My heartbeat on your back probably gave it away."

"I felt it, but was worried it was because you were scared of me, of what you saw me do. What I was capable of."

"That's one thing I never feel around you. How could I not feel safe with you?"

"Well, because you just watched me beat the crap out of a guy 6 inches taller than me. I beat him unconscious."

"You did it for me, for what he did to me."

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt. "I did do it to save you." He couldn't finish because Kurt moved his lips over Blaine's kissing him gently not wanting to reopen his cut lip. Kurt brushed his tongue across Blaine's swollen lip and Blaine moaned lightly at the feel before opening his mouth to meet Kurt's tongue. They stayed like this for a few minutes and parted just staring at each other.

Kurt blushed deep red. "That was nice. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You couldn't possibly." Blaine moved a little noticing that Kurt's cock was hard under him. "I feel like I'm crushing you."

"You're not. I love the feel of your body against mine. I never thought I would have this."

"Have what? Me?"

"No, not you. Anybody. I never thought I could hold someone like this. I've always wanted to, but never thought I could have it because of who I am."

"Me either." Blaine wanted to hold Kurt and talk in bed. "Are you ready to get out? Kurt, stay with me tonight. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I just want to be in your presence. We can talk, watch TV, hug, kiss, hold hands or just sleep, but I really want you to stay."

"Well…"

"Your parents will probably not…"

"No, my parents are in Washington."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my dad is Congressman Hummel. District 4 Representative to the House?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Finn and I usually have the house to ourselves unless his mom is home. That's a story for another time." Kurt smiled and nudged Blaine to stand up. "I'll just text Finn and let him know that I'm alright and with you. I think, based on you and he trying to get me to go out with you, that this would be okay with him."

Blaine stood and felt the cold air. "Well that killed it." He looked down at the effects of the cold air.

Kurt laughed. "I think I can do something about that."

"Really? You think?"

"Oh I know. Where are your towels?"

Blaine stepped out and grabbed towels from the linen closet and Kurt drained the tub. After drying off, Blaine led them back into his room. "So, it's 11:00. What do you want to do?"

Kurt gave him a look. "I think you know what I want to do."

"Wait. Kurt, before we go any further. I don't want you to think this is nothing. The last time we.. you know… you kept saying it was a one night stand."

"That's what it was. Not what it is now."

"I know you think that, but it really hurt my feelings because I think I felt something even then. Those feelings I told you about? They were there from the moment I saw you walk in the barn."

"Sure."

"I'm serious Kurt. I just looked and saw you and something happened. I feel like a complete idiot because who believes in love at first sight. It's stupid."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Remember I told you that I have trouble letting my guard down. Well, it will take a while to break it down completely. Just promise if you don't want to be with me anymore, tell me. I can handle that. What I can't handle is if you just stopped calling or if you cheated, or something like that." Kurt looked scared.

"Don't be scared. I know that look. You are ready to hide yourself again."

"I won't, but we need to do something right now."

"Like what?"

Kurt pushed Blaine forcefully on his bed. "Like, I need you to make love to me." Kurt kneeled on the bed taking Blaine's slowly hardening cock in his mouth. Kurt liked being in control and with Blaine injured, he could do a little leading. Kurt sucked hollowing his cheeks and Blaine made a noise that sounded like he had never felt anything like that before. Kurt figured he was doing something right and continued to suck hard and roll his tongue occasionally around his head. He paused to kiss down Blaine's cock. "Your cock is gorgeous Blaine. Just like you."

"Get over here now." Blaine pulled Kurt to him kissing him deeply. Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt's mouth. "Your mouth deserves a fucking shrine. God Kurt, the things you do." Kurt laughed but was quickly silenced by Blaine's mouth kissing him feverishly. Kurt was running his hands all over Blaine's body tracing every curve and every dip. He was memorizing the places where Blaine had a light dusting of hair. He wanted to commit it to memory so he could remember it always. Kurt accidentally brushed his teeth over the cut lip. "Ow."

"Sorry Blaine."

"No.. more."

Kurt gave him more of his mouth. He kissed and licked his way to Blaine neck sucking gently and breathing in the smell of Blaine. It was intoxicating and Kurt loved it. For now, Blaine was his to touch, lick, smell or suck anytime he wanted to. Kurt's hand reached to Blaine's cock pumping it firmly and Kurt remembered his own painfully hard cock. "Fuck. Blaine I want you inside me."

"Not yet." Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back so that he could suck Kurt. Blaine was sucking hard and swirling his tongue down the length of his cock.

"Oh God Blaine. I won't last long if you keep doing that."

Blaine reached into this bedside table for a condom and lube. He lubed up his fingers and gently brushed his fingers across Kurt's hole eliciting a quick gasp for air followed by a whine. "Kurt, you are gorgeous. So fucking hot." Blaine slipped in a finger and quickly went to two. Kurt wanted him and he showed Blaine how much by literally fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. Blaine added a third finger and Kurt was moaning and flush as he continued to rock into Blaine's hand.

"That feels so damn good." Kurt opened his eyes and Blaine was there between his legs gently moving his fingers in and out of him. "Please Blaine." Kurt was begging to have his cock and he needed to give it to him. Tonight was the breakthrough Blaine and wanted and dreamed about. He would be making love to a guy that was gay and wanted him and pushed all kinds of Blaine Anderson lust buttons.

Blaine pulled his hand away and grabbed the condom ripping it open and quickly rolling it on to his rock hard cock. He generously lubed his cock brushing some leftover lube onto Kurt's hole teasing him a little. Kurt stared at him with his eyes so bright blue and his face flush. "Ready Baby?"

"Yes. Oh God Blaine!" Kurt loudly called out as he felt Blaine slowly sink into him. Kurt could feel the thickness of Blaine's cock. He hadn't recalled much about their first time because it was such a shock and he had been so hot and needy that night. "So, so good. So big."

"You okay?" Blaine was so worried to be hurting Kurt. He couldn't bear to see the face that Kurt had when Sebastian was trying to take him. He never wanted to be the one to make him look like that. "Kurt, you feel so good and tight."

"Come on Blaine. Move." Blaine reached down to Kurt's face as he began to move. He caressed Kurt's face with his palm and Kurt moaned under him with every thrust. All the quick and desperate movement of before simmered down to simple lovemaking. Lustful and delicate. Blaine wanted it to last a long time. Kurt's face was worth every minute longer he could cause Kurt to make that face. There was a power in bringing pleasure to another person in the way that Blaine was doing now. He leaned down cupping his hand around Kurt's neck. He reached to kiss him gently before plunging deep inside again. Blaine got up on his knees looking down at how hot it was to see him inside Kurt. It was burning memories in his brain.

"Kurt. I want to be closer. Move on your side." Blaine removed himself from his lover and moved to press his body to Kurt's. He held Kurt's back to himself and lifted his leg up to be able to reenter him. It was all very intimate and personal in this position. Blaine liked this so much better. He could wrap his arms around Kurt and let him know how much this meant to him. "You're so pefect Kurt. So perfect in my arms. So perfect around me." He continued to thrust again and again to the continued pleasure of Kurt's moans.

Kurt was becoming more and more vocal. "Blaine. I'm getting close. Come with me please. I don't want to do this alone." Blaine wrapped one arm across Kurt's chest and held his shoulder while his other hand cupped the side of Kurt's head turning it toward him so that he could kiss him while fucking him. This was as personal as it got. At least Kurt thought so as he moaned his pleasure repeatedly into Blaine's mouth. Each thrust of Blaine's talented hips hit a pleasure center that Kurt didn't really understand and then Blaine's hand moved from across his chest to his cock.

Blaine had every part of Kurt. Kurt never felt like this before. Blaine cock was inside him, their tongues were tangled together and Blaine's hand firmly and surely pumped in rhythm until Kurt screamed as he came all over Blaine's bed and his hands. As Kurt pulsated around Blaine's cock, it became too much for him as he came deep within Kurt erratically thrusting his cock until he was spent.

They didn't move and inch, nor did they completely stop kissing. Oddly enough, both boys wanted and needed to stay in that moment together. Blaine was first to move as his cock softened and he needed to get the condom off. He stood to grab one of the washcloths that was still damp from the bath so they could clean off. When he returned, Kurt was crying. "Oh my God. Kurt, did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head no. "No Blaine. it's not you."

Blaine turned Kurt to him. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you? I'm sorry."

"Blaine, don't be sorry. I'm crying because I have these feelings that are so overwhelming right now. I can't even describe how fantastic that was."

Blaine smiled. "You were fantastic." He kissed Kurt on the forehead waiting for Kurt to further explain his emotions right now.

"No Blaine. I have never felt so taken care of and so loved.. and I don't mean love, love. I mean my body appreciated and loved the way you just did. I want that. I thought I could be without it. I thought I was destined to be alone because I was gay, but now I know what it feels like, and now I want that."

Blaine brushed away the tears. "I want that too. I want you, Kurt. I'll keep saying it until you believe me." Blaine knew they couldn't talk about what they were right now, but he wanted to be sure they understood their relationship. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt, but knew that Kurt still struggled with accepting happiness. It would be a battle that they could fight together if Kurt let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Okay.. I originally wrote Kurt fighting and getting beat up and him coming to Blaine's rescue, but I just couldn't see it in my head because his face would get cut up and it would be so unlike Kurt for that to be okay. **

*****Spoiler - stop reading here if you haven't seen ON MY WAY episode ********

**Dave Karofsky was originally who I wrote showing up to fight and not Sebastian, but after the last ep with Karofsky, I couldn't leave it that way. By changing Dave out, especially in light of the last ep, it changed the chapter.**

**So.. I rewrote the entire thing. Somehow, rewriting it made if 1000 words longer than the first draft! lol**

**Hope you liked the smut!**


	8. Day Date

**A/N: I know it's late. Had a busy week with work. New bosses and such. I'll get back on track... promise.. Especially because now it's getting good!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Standard one..Don't own them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Date Day<strong>

Kurt woke to the sound of rain pelting the window. Blaine was still asleep curled up to his side with his arm draped over his waist and his leg hitched over one of Kurt's legs. He listened to the sound of Blaine's breathing as he whined in his sleep. Kurt smiled at the cute sounds Blaine was making. This was peaceful. Lost in thought, Kurt remembered last night being awful then so fucking good literally. He searched his head for an understanding of the weird feelings he got whenever it came to Blaine. What the fuck was it about Blaine that screwed with his head? Blaine moved a little gripping Kurt's waist a little tighter. Then suddenly he spoke. "Hey, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Just listening to the rain." Kurt didn't want Blaine to think that he was some weird stalker type guy. Kurt was truly enjoying waking up to Blaine like this. He never had this settled feel before in his life and he could get used to it.

"Mmm. It's peaceful, isn't it?" Blaine cuddled even closer holding Kurt tight in place.

"Yeah. I like it." Kurt turned his head into Blaine a little. He wanted to see Blaine's face. "Umm.. Hi." Kurt smiled not really knowing what to say in this moment.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Kurt, it doesn't need to be awkward. We've been talking all week. This is no different than what we've been doing all week."

"Except that we're naked."

"Yeah. Except that we're naked." Blaine touched Kurt's face. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm nothing like you. You're so good looking. Your body is so strong and.. I don't know." He blushed deep red. Kurt didn't know how to describe how much he was into Blaine's body. All he knew was that Blaine was hot and he was in bed with this completely hot guy.

"Your body is soft and strong too. Your taller and your legs, God, your legs are long and lean and so, so sexy. So enough about how attracted we seem to be to each other, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. You want to hang out?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. Do you need to do anything important today?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, will you spend the day with me? I want to take you on an all-day date."

Kurt laughed because it was a funny notion. Blaine laughed in return until he felt his lip throb. Bringing had hand up to his lip. "Wow. That still hurts."

"Oh..Sweetie." Kurt touched his lip gently. "Sorry. Didn't mean to call you that." Kurt was chastising himself internally for letting a term of endearment slip out. It was part of his need to keep his distance and not get too attached to keep his heart safe.

Blaine squeezed his arm tighter around Kurt and made eye contact with the gorgeous boy with him. "Okay. Listen to my proposal for today. Today, I am going to call you baby, honey, sweetie and anything I feel like calling you today. We are a couple today."

"But…." Blaine brought his finger to silence Kurt.

"Shh. We are a couple today. I want you to try this couple thing on for size. I want you to forget about all the people around us and just think about us as a couple. We talk at the end of the day. If at the end of the day, you think you can't handle it, we stay friends. If you aren't sure, we go on more dates like we've been going on and if you don't like it or you don't like me, we stop seeing each other." Blaine took a deep breath. "I hope you don't pick the last one, because I don't know if I can let you go." Blaine giggled a little because he was still smitten with Kurt after the past week.

Kurt listened closely and was mesmerized as he watched Blaine's lips move. His eyes were drawn to the cut on his lip. He hadn't responded to Blaine's last comment and Blaine just watched as the blue-eyed boy in front of him was examining him. Kurt's eyes moved north to the cut on Blaine's eyebrow and instinctively his fingers went to touch it. Blaine's eyes closed at the touch of Kurt's soft fingers to the cut. He shivered slightly to the touch.

"Kurt? Say something." Kurt realized he hadn't said anything to Blaine's request and Blaine looked nervous or sad.

Kurt sighed and his eyes watered a little. He always wanted someone to want him back and here it was in front of him. "Yes. Okay. I want to try this Baby." Blaine's heart melted at the sound of Kurt's voice. Kurt held some kind of tie to his heart and he was getting a chance to own Kurt's heart. He was going to make the most of it.

"Yes?" Blaine was clearly overjoyed. He could barely contain his excitement.

Kurt smiled gently and dreamily at the curly hair boy before him. "Yes. Definitely."

"Okay, we should get up, then."

Kurt whined. "A few more minutes so we can enjoy this?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:00."

"Okay. 30 minutes then I'm taking you for brunch. It's Saturday and there are places I want to take you to start our date day."

The 30 minutes was spent wrapped in each other's arms just kissing lazily and talking. Kurt liked kissing Blaine. His heart ached immensely as he whimpered in Blaine's mouth. "I like kissing you."

"Me too."

"Blaine, don't take this the wrong way, but I get weird feelings around you."

"Bad weird?"

"No, good weird. I just don't know what they are."

"I get them around you too. I don't know what it means. I don't know if it's just intense lust or if it's just… I don't know. Whatever it is, I can only describe it as intense."

"Intense." Kurt thought about the word. "I guess I would describe it as intense too."

"It's okay Kurt. We don't need to understand them. I just know that I like the feelings that I have around you and the way I can keep having them is having you around." Blaine paused watching Kurt's facial expressions. He was trying to figure something out and it showed. "Listen, don't over think things."

"No. I'm not. I just keep trying to ignore the feelings because I'm afraid of them." Kurt was calculating something in his head. "Do you really believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know. I just know I wanted you the first time I saw you. Even before you uttered the first word through those beautiful lips of yours." Blaine kissed Kurt again, quickly and gently. "And you?"

"I don't know anymore. I just know that I found you more attractive than anyone else I had ever met." Kurt was getting hard at just the thought of Blaine's body and here he was pressed up against him. "God Blaine, I can believe how hot you make me." Blaine was running his hand along Kurt's abdomen gently feeling the firmness of his skin.

"Come on. Join me in the shower." Blaine smiled as he gently took Kurt's hand and led him to the shower. Kurt let Blaine lead him. He thought back to that first night. He was starting to feel like even that first night was a sign of what was to come. He had felt then that Blaine could lead him anywhere. Blaine turned the water on and glanced at himself in the mirror. "Wow, I really got a few good ones on my face, don't I?"

Kurt stood behind him looking at Blaine inspect his face. "It's my fault."

Blaine turned and took his face in his hands. "It's not your fault that jerk Sebastian did that to you."

Kurt let a tear fall from his tear swollen eyes. "Maybe I could've done things differently and not let him have the upper hand like that. It seemed to happen so quickly and before I knew it, I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck."

"No. That was on him. He was just a bad guy." Blaine wiped away the now several tears that fell. "I wish I could take away that pain from you."

"You did Blaine. Thank you. For everything."

"Let's get in. I'm sure it's warm now." Blaine let Kurt step in first and then followed him. "I think I like this best. I love showering with you."

"Me too. There's something comfortable about you and the shower."

"Maybe it's because you're taller than me?" Blaine laughed at that but truly liked that Kurt was a little taller than him. It was the right height for Blaine to rest his hands on Kurt's sweet, smooth hips. Kurt loved that Blaine was the right height when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He could relax into Blaine.

"We're really close in height." Kurt grinned because he did like it. "You're the perfect height."

"Come here Baby. Can I wash your hair?"

"I'm not sure you have the right products, but okay." Kurt was letting go of the little things that would normally bother him. Blaine massaged the shampoo into his hair and Kurt closed his eyes to the feel of Blaine's hands gently massaging his scalp. There were few things that could be this relaxing and Kurt decided that he really loved Blaine in the shower. "B, that feels so good."

"B? Like Bumblebee?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"No like your initial. You said we could use any terms. I have decided that I would call you B. I like it."

Blaine leaned in to Kurt's ear. "It's sounds nice when you say it Sweetheart."

"I love when you address me with some type of term. I've never been on the receiving end of anything like that, so I like it a lot." Kurt blushed in embarrassment with that admission.

"I like when you blush." Blaine and Kurt just remained there for 25 minutes when Blaine mentioned that his skin was getting pruny.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stuck wearing the jeans he had been wearing all night, but Blaine gave him a shirt to wear. "Ready for our date?"<p>

"Yes. I just need to text Finn and we can go. So what we doing?"

"We are still going to brunch at a café in town." Kurt had not been in Blaine's car yet though he recalled it being a small black car from the Lima Bean. Blaine opened the door for Kurt like a real date.

Kurt couldn't believe how plush the inside was and everything was state of the art down to the video display console. "What kind of car is this?"

"It's a Porsche Panamera."

"Oh.. I've never been in one before. We don't see a lot of these in Lima." Kurt's was touching the leather interior. "Uh..how much does one of these cost?"

"Does it matter?" Blaine didn't seem to be phased by any of this.

"No, but I was just wondering. My dad owns a mechanic shop in Lima."

"I thought he was a state senator."

"He is now. He used to work in his own auto shop before that." Kurt was proud of his dad. "He's a real down to earth guy. He raised me by himself. My mom died when I was 8. He married Carole, Finn's mom, last year."

"You sound like you are really close to him."

"I am. I love him because he raised me and he never made me feel bad to be who I was."

"I want to meet him someday." Kurt didn't respond. Blaine just let it sit out there.

"Here we are." Blaine decided on a day of fun things. Kurt had been at a place just the week before that he wanted to be beat up. He was going to make sure Kurt had the best day of his life today, with Blaine.

The café was small and Blaine requested a secluded table. They ordered and while waiting Kurt finally gathered up the courage to respond. "I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier."

"To what?"

"To your statement about meeting my dad."

"Oh. That's okay. I didn't want to push it. It's okay if you don't want him to meet me."

"No. I want you to meet him. I guess if we might be dating, it would be proper, right?"

"Yes. If we were dating." The food was brought to the table. Blaine whispered to Kurt. "You know what I want. I'm content to patiently wait for you to come round to what I already know."

"That's pretty bold of you Mr. Anderson."

"I know what you're feeling Kurt because I'm feeling the same thing. I'm just waiting for you to come to the same understanding and accept it." Kurt just smiled.

Brunch continued and they talked about colleges that they either applied to, or were planning to apply to before the deadlines hit. Blaine wanted to go to NYU for film production and surprisingly Kurt, was looking at NYU for acting, but also UCLA. By the end of brunch, Kurt was happy and really enjoying their time together. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he would treat this as if they were a couple. Blaine was constantly holding Kurt's hand or squeezing his knee and rubbing circles on his thigh. He did all this with that familiar sparkle in his honey eyes. Kurt couldn't help but blush to his touch. Kurt felt like part of a couple.

Blaine paid for lunch and was ready for the next part of the daylong date. "Okay, we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Kurt looked around seeing a pet store and a Bed, Bath and Beyond.

"Laser tag." Blaine shook his head like Kurt didn't notice the obvious.

"I don't know."

"Trust me, you'll love it."

Blaine dragged him into the building, paid for the two of them to do 3 missions and they got their laser pack on. "So I just shoot with this? This seems kind of violent B."

"This coming from the guy that is desperate to fight every weekend."

"And I still haven't been able to fight a real fight. AND you still want to keep me from fighting."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you beat me in there, I will let you fight next week, if I win, you have to give up this notion about fighting."

"That doesn't seem fair"

Blaine gave him a knowing look. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

They entered the laser city and it started. Kurt was laughing so hard because there were smaller kids that were really good at this. He and Blaine were split into opposing teams as were the other people in the dark with them. He was having so much fun until at one point, Kurt looked up and thought he saw Sebastian on one of the platforms above. He was shooting and looking down at Kurt. It was impossible to tell because it was pitch black except for the black light. When Kurt looked up again, the person was gone, but it was enough to scare Kurt who was now looking in every corner and window, paying closer attention to people around him.

Kurt was moving through the shadows trying to find Blaine. His heart was pounding remembering how Sebastian had managed to get him away from the crowd. If Blaine hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened. Kurt looked across the room and saw a boy that was tall and lean like Sebastian. He was sure this time that it was him. Kurt began to panic. "Blaine! Blaine!"

Sebastian turned around and smiled at him. He made sure that Kurt saw him and made eye contact. Kurt's heart was racing at an unnatural pace. He was looking around everywhere for Blaine. Kurt felt like he was cornered and that Sebastian would take him out from somewhere in the dark. "Kurt! Gotcha!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt playfully only to receive a scared looked that turned into relief.

"B!" Kurt dropped his gun and fell into Blaine holding on tight. He had Blaine in a vice grip. Blaine didn't hesitate a bit and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt immediately understanding that Kurt needed comfort. He held Kurt's head to his neck and felt moisture on his neck. Kurt was crying.

"Kurt.. Baby, what's wrong. Shh.. I'm here. Let's get out of here." Blaine kept his arms around Kurt and led him toward the exit ramp. When they were finally out. Kurt sat down and looked around the room. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Blaine took Kurt's face and held it in his palms. "Are you okay? What happened in there?"

"Sebastian." Blaine immediately felt anger at just the mention of his name. "H-he was there. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but then I saw him not more than ten feet away from me. He was in there."

"Hey. I'm here." Blaine took Kurt in his arms again and held him tightly. "What is with this guy? Come with me." Blaine led Kurt to the cashier. "Can I ask you if a tall guy with light brown hair was here?" They confirmed that there were a couple. "Can we see the list of people in our group?"

"It should come up on the screen in a minute. But I did notice a guy leave before you guys came out of there."

They went to the screen and read the list. One name with only 2 hits caught their eye. "Basstian." Kurt read aloud.

"That asshole. He's following us."

"Can we leave? I'm sorry you spent all that money." Kurt looked hopeful that Blaine wouldn't care and he didn't.

"I don't care about the money. I care about keeping you safe. Let's go back to my house. It'll be safe there. We have an alarm system. We can cuddle and watch movies. Call Finn and let him know what's happening. Do you think you should call your dad?"

"Not yet. I don't want him to worry." Kurt smiled a little and let Blaine lead him back to the car where there was a note under the windshield wiper. Kurt opened it up. "It's from him." Kurt was scared and you could see the fear in his face. "What did I do to deserve this. I don't understand why he won't leave me alone."

"Let me see it." Blaine was turning red and he became angry as he read the words on the paper. "Before we go to my house, we need to make two stops. The Police Station and Dalton. We need to call Puck and Samuel too." Blaine was seething and his fists were clenched.

"I'm so sorry to be trouble Blaine. If you want me to….." Blaine turned to Kurt and took both his hands in his.

"Don't .. Don't say it. Please don't let this change how the rest of our day goes. I know that's a lot to ask, but us staying home in the safety of the Anderson compound is a good thing. WE will enjoy every minute of it."

Tears welled in Kurt's beautiful blue pools and spilled over slowly. "I feel like."

"Like this crazy lunatic is going get what's coming to him?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands tightly. "He's not going to stalk us and get away with anything. If I have to, I won't ever leave your side."

"Blaine, you couldn't skip school or anything. I'll have to call my dad."

Blaine sighed because he sensed that it would become a problem for them to see each other if his dad got security for him. "Okay.. but let's see what we can accomplish before you worry him."

* * *

><p>The officer examined the note.<p>

_**Kurt,**_

_**You really think you can get away from me? **_

_**I meant what I said last night. I know what I want and go after it and right now, I want you. Don't think I'm afraid of the little man you are with right now. I know people and I can take care of him. **_

_**I WILL NOT yield. I'll have you.**_

_**Bass**_

"Boy's, there's nothing I can do with this. There is no clear threat in this letter. It could just be a joke."

Blaine was so frustrated because not only did he threaten Kurt, he threatened him too. "So, we are just sitting ducks?"

"You can fill out a restraining order, but we really can't do anything else boys. Are you sure this isn't just a high school prank?"

"Officer. We know it's not. He tried to rape Kurt last night. If I wasn't there to save him, it might have happened."

Kurt was complacent during the entire conversation and felt like it was his entire fault. "Let's go Blaine. I'm going to call my Dad and see what he thinks we should do." He pulled Blaine from the station. "Well, looks like you're going to get your wish."

"What?" Blaine looked at him incredulously not understanding what he could possibly wish for in this situation.

"You are probably going to be meeting my dad very soon. I hope you're ready for it."

"I'm fine. I've been ready to be part of your life.. like, from the moment I met you." Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly giving him a reassuring hand squeeze and headed back to the car. "One more stop at Dalton. I want to get some things then we need to figure this out."

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel, this is Jeff and Nick." Kurt shook hands with both of them. He had always had a firm handshake. It was something his dad taught him. It was something he had to learn when he was meeting important people. For the most part, his dad kept him from the political arena because he wanted Kurt to be a normal kid. Kurt and Finn were almost 18 and they didn't need constant supervision, so he and Carole would live in Washington DC for 3 weeks at a time and then come home for a week or at least a weekend.<p>

Jeff questioned his last name. "Hummel?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

"One of the Senators from Ohio has the same name."

"Yeah. That's my dad. You actually know who he is?"

"Well, I want to go into politics someday, so I try to watch people that I admire." Jeff was genuine. You could tell that he really meant it. "I understand now why he feels so strongly about civil rights."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. He's a great guy."

"Mechanic to Capitol Hill. It's a great story. It shows that anyone can make it."

"Yeah. He still owns the shop. He put his manager in charge and my brother and I work there during the week after school and on the weekends."

"Well. Really nice to meet you Kurt."

Nick finally had a chance to say hello. "Hi Kurt. Nice to meet you finally."

"Finally?"

"Well, Blaine told us about you and constantly talks about you." Blaine slapped him across the head. "So what's up?"

"That guy from last night is following us and he gave us this." Blaine handed him the note. "We tried the police and they said we couldn't do anything about it.

Nick showed a lot of concern after reading it. "He's basically threatening you in the note. Both of you, but really you, Blaine"

"I know, but the police didn't think it was anything to worry about. They brushed it off as a high school prank. Anyway, we are going back to the house and Kurt's going to call his brother and father. Who took care of him last night?"

"Kurt's friends took him out of there. I think the one guy with the dread locks felt responsible."

Blaine looked to Kurt. "I guess we should call your friends too."

"Yeah. Okay."

"We're going to see if we can get everyone together at my house tomorrow to talk about what we should do. Can you guys come? I could use your help. Nick, we might need some advice from your dad." Nick's dad was a lawyer and could probably help.

Jeff responded for both of them. "Of course, we'll be there. We wouldn't let you handle this on your own. We have Warbler practice tomorrow night, don't forget. Got to get ready for Sectionals or Kurt will beat us."

Kurt just smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"We would do anything for Blaine and since you are his boyfriend, we'd do anything for you too."

Blaine dragged Kurt down to his room to grab some clothes and head back to the house. "We still have all afternoon. Let's stop at the store for some food and then we can watch some movies at my house. Why don't you call you Finn and your other friends, Puck and Samuel, right?"

"Yeah.. And B?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for caring about me. It really means a lot to me."

"You'd do anything for the people you love, wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? It's starting to get complicated but good! Hope you like it.<strong>


	9. Teach me to Box

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than a week. To be honest, I kind of lost track with this because I was caught up in Forever Love and almost done with that chapter now. I hope to post it before Sunday. When I got back to this, I was a little lost in the story. I think I forgot where I was because Kurt and Blaine are so different from story to story.**

**Just some swearing in this chapter.. Story line mostly.**

**FYI - If you're wondering how long this story will be, it will end after Sectionals. If I continue it, it will be a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, just the stories tha **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Teach Me to Box<strong>

All afternoon Blaine saying _'you'd do anything for the people you love' _seemed to be playing on repeat in his head. He liked Blaine a lot and he truly felt a connection to him, but there were so many things to consider. Kurt only had one heart to give and he was still afraid that this one small heart of his would be crushed someday by someone. Yet here he was allowing himself to be with someone and playing a couple. Or was this a trial couple. Whatever Blaine said it was, Kurt liked saying sweet nothings and smiling at Blaine and kissing him when he wanted to. More than any of that stuff, he loved the shower with Blaine and now he had a new favorite which was cuddling with Blaine.

They were on Blaine's bed watching a movie cuddled together. They were watching Harry Potter movies and decided that they would watch them all of them and see how far they got. They were in the middle of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "I hate spiders."

Blaine laughed. "I hate spiders too." Kurt blushed and smiled turning away from Blaine a bit. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to be with me? I mean..based on the whole try out being a couple thing, you must want to." Kurt looked worried but deep in thought. "I'm not hot or built or anything. I guess, what I'm saying is, you have this amazing house, you go to an all boys school with a bunch of other rich, good looking guys. Now I have this crazy guy after me. You can walk away from me and not have to worry about any of this stuff, yet you seem to want to spend time with me." Kurt was trying to reason. "You could cut your losses with me and find someone that's more like you."

"I don't really know what else I can do to convince you that this is real for me." Kurt picked up on the tone that Blaine was speaking with. He was starting to get frustrated. "I can only give you what I have to give. I only have so much in me before I will need to walk away and protect my heart. Just try to give us time. I know you're not used to being wanted. You've said it in so many different ways." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms as tight as he could and shivered a little at the feel of him in his arms. "I can be patient until you're ready to say we can be a couple. And this thing with Sebastian? I want to protect you, so just accept it. I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Kurt didn't know how else to accept it from Blaine. "I like being with you too. People are starting to know about us and I just don't know how to answer."

"Answer however you want, but I'm going to say that we're dating. The labels are really not important to me. We're going to take this slow."

"I like being with you in your home. Public gets me a little nervous."

"Whatever you want, but Kurt, I want to take you out and woo you."

"The café earlier was okay. It was quiet and we got a table that was kind of secluded. I felt okay about that. I like the coffee shop because we go there a lot and people don't seem to notice."

"We can do those things." Blaine smiled because he knew that Kurt was trying to expand his comfort level with having a boyfriend and being public about it. Blaine broke through today. He realized in this discussion that Kurt was concerned about being out in public as a couple. "There are lots of places I can take you that are either dark or secluded if that's what you want."

"I want to try to get out more and meet your friends. They seem nice and they didn't treat me weird or anything. I'm just used to getting shoved or made fun of by people. It's made me a bit introverted lately."

"Okay, so we're officially dating?" Kurt hesitated for just a second and he looked a little nervous but nodded his head. "Kurt, I want to hear you say the word."

Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's neck and sighed. "Yes."

"Okay, now that that's settled, I want to kiss you silly."

Kurt even laughed at this. "I would actually like that. Your mouth is sort of amazing."

"Oh no. You're mouth. Do you remember me saying that there should be a shrine built? I wasn't kidding."

"You…" Kurt was silenced as Blaine closed his lips to Kurt's, mid-sentence. He took advantage of Kurt's mouth being open and slipped his tongue gently in looking for Kurt's tongue to play with. Their tongues massaged against each other and it all felt right to Kurt. His last thought before losing himself in Blaine was 'this could work'.

* * *

><p>It was close to 3:30 and people would be coming over soon. "Who did you call to come over here to discuss the Sebastian situation?"<p>

"I just called Finn and Puck and told them to bring Samuel."

"Nick and Jeff are bringing Jon and Trent from Dalton. Don't worry, they are really cool too. Plus, you said you wanted to try meeting my friends."

"B. It's okay. You don't need to convince me. Jeff and Nick were really nice. Must be a prep school thing. Do they do fight club?"

"Yeah. Jon is the really tall guy. You can't miss him."

"He's pretty big too."

"Yeah."

"Good. Finn is big, but not intimidating. Puck is intimidating but not big."

"Don't worry."

"I'm worried." Blaine still thought that Sebastian, even with the threats, was probably all talk. "You can't be with me at school or in Lima to protect me. I'm going to be out there a sitting duck."

"Don't forget he threatened me too Sweetie."

Kurt's face brightened at the term of endearment used by Blaine. "I know, but your school is guarded and he probably can't get past that."

"True." Blaine thought about it more. "Are you going to tell your dad?"

"NO! I don't want to worry him. Let's just try to handle this. Okay?"

"Okay. But if it gets even a little out of hand, we are calling him. Okay?"

"Sure."

The doorbell rang and Finn, Puck and Samuel entered. Blaine brought them into the Great Room. "Blaine, this place is cool." Finn had a goofy look on his face, like he just entered a candy shop.

"Thanks. Kurt's in here."

"Hey Finn."

"Hey buddy." Finn looked happy to see Kurt. "You keep disappearing for days Kurt. I feel like I'm living by myself."

"Sorry. I've been with Blaine."

"Yeah, I got that. For the record, I want credit for getting you two together because you wouldn't be with him if it weren't for me."

"Really Finn.. I think you were butting in."

"Wait a minute, you two are together?" Puck just caught on. "This is where you've been hanging out? This is sweet!" Puck held his fist out for a fist bump. Kurt obliged even though he thought it was completely juvenile.

"Puck, we are dating." Kurt gave him a look that Puck had seen often and it was to back off and shut up.

"Whatever. Dude's rich." Kurt just rolled his eyes. "So what are we here for. Finn said it was something about Sebastian."

Samuel perked up immediately now knowing why they wanted him there. "Did something more happen with him?"

Blaine looked at him very seriously. "Yeah. Let's wait til my friends from Dalton get here to go into it more." Just then the doorbell rang and the 4 Dalton boys came in. After introductions were made, Blaine pulled out the letter and showed it to the guys that had not seen it yet.

Finn got angry instantly. "I am going to kill this guy." He was pacing the floor.

"Finn calm down. He's a complete idiot and he'll make a mistake. I guarantee it. I'm worried about Kurt at home since his dad and your mom are gone most of the time." Finn calmed down and nodded his understanding of what Blaine was getting at. "I'm afraid that he'll get to Kurt at your house."

Nick added. "What about you Blaine? You are so worried about Kurt, but he threatened to get rid of you. You keep forgetting that. He's probably mad at you for the ass kicking you gave him on Friday night."

Finn finally smiled a little. "You kicked his ass?"

"Yeah. I got hit pretty bad on the lip and the eyebrow." He pointed. Kurt pulled Blaine to sit with him on the couch. It was becoming quite comfortable for Kurt to act like this with Blaine in his home and around the people he was close to. Blaine took his hand and Finn smiled just enough to let Kurt know that he thought it was okay.

Kurt told the real story. "This started because he tried to take advantage of me and then Blaine beat him unconscious."

Finn was shocked. "So then what happened?"

Puck filled in the blanks of the evening. "Samuel and I took him to his house and dumped him there."

"I figured it was my fault he was there in the first place. He goes to my school. I didn't even realize he was gay. I told him about the fight club and he's been getting the messages, so I needed to take care of my responsibility."

"Samuel. It wasn't your fault that that jerk tried to take advantage of me. It's my own fault for not wanting to cause a scene." Kurt harbored a feeling of responsibility for what happened to him. It made so much more sense about rape victims blaming themselves. He understood because he couldn't help but blame himself for the situation.

Blaine started to wave his hand up to stop all the blame going on around the room. "Listen. It's nobody's fault that this guy tried to attack Kurt and then stalk us this morning. We just need to be careful. The police can't do anything about it because they don't see a clear threat in his note. I'm a little worried about me, but I am more worried about Kurt. He really wants Kurt. I think, when he figures out we go to different schools and that Kurt is alone at his home a lot, he might try something."

Finn didn't often have good ideas but this one was. "We need to get him to come to us. We have to somehow get him to come to our house or here and have everyone there so we can end this. Kurt will have to be the bait to get him there. He goes to Samuel's school. We have Kurt write a note to get him to the house and Samuel can give it to him."

"Then what, Finn." Blaine looked interested but wasn't sure what they could do to him. Could they scare him enough to leave them alone? Do they get him to admit it and video the session. "I just don't know what to do to scare him."

Jeff chimed in with an idea. "What about fight club. We invite back to fight club after we have Samuel deliver a message that it's okay. He comes back and we end it then."

Kurt decided to put something out there. "We could do nothing?"

"What?" Blaine brushed it off like that was the stupidest thing he ever heard. "Let him just keep coming after you or me? Kurt, he really scared you today. You know how obsessed he is."

"Well, maybe if he sees that I'm never alone and that I'm with Blaine, he'll leave me alone or do something really stupid."

"I don't know Kurt." Blaine didn't like it, but Kurt was probably right about Sebastian. No one really knew him. He just might back off.

"My dad and mom are coming back for a few days next week so, they'll be around and he wouldn't dare do anything. Finn and Puck are always at school with me and so are other friends. What could he possibly do? He's obsessed, not stupid. At least I hope so."

"I don't like it either, but dude, Puck and I will be your bodyguards if we need to."

Kurt pleaded with Blaine. "Blaine I am not going to go running scared. I refuse. My dad taught me to be proud of who I am and I am going to do this."

Finn gave Blaine a look to back off. "Fine, but always have your phone on you. The only time you should be alone is when you are driving somewhere and lock you doors and windows."

"I could say the same for you Blaine."

"I'm not worried about me Kurt."

"But I am."

Blaine realized what Kurt just admitted in front of other people. "You are? I knew you loved me."

Kurt punched him on the arm. "I'm still going to fight, but I need help. Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure."

The Warblers stood up. "Blaine, we have practice soon. We are going to have to go."

"Go without me. I'll be there in a bit."

"Finn, I'll leave when Blaine leaves. Please, keep your cell phone on. I'm a little worried because I'll be on country roads for part of the drive."

Puck offered to stay and drive back with him. "No Puck. I'll just see you guys at home."

The house was quiet again. "Kurt." Blaine pulled him into his arms. "I'm coming to your house tonight. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Blaine. Don't be stupid. I'm not your responsibility."

"Dammit Kurt! You don't get it do you!"

Kurt was shocked by the reaction from Blaine. He'd only know Blaine a week and he was pretty much perfect, but Kurt needed time to accept that it could actually be. He wanted to be sure if he laid his heart on the line that Blaine was going to be there for him. "I'm sorry." Kurt knew Blaine was disappointed. His damn head was going to ruin it for him and it brought him to tears. He didn't want to look at Blaine.

"Wait a minute." Blaine softened. "I'm sorry. I said I would wait and I meant it. I'll wait Kurt, but I can't wait forever." Blaine turned Kurt's head to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt nodded with tears falling gently down his cheeks. "I'm trying. I really am trying to let you in."

"Start by letting me come over. I'll even sleep on the floor. I just want you to be safe from that bastard." Kurt just nodded. "Warblers practice is for 2 hours. I'll be over in 3 hours."

Blaine put Kurt in his car and watched him drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

"What the fuck!" Sebastian woke up on his front porch in the middle of the night. His car was parked on the street. Checking his pockets he knew he had everything. The last thing he remembered was fighting that mini guy in the fight club. Then he felt the ache in his head. He picked himself up off the ground only to be a little dizzy. After a misstep, he found the door handle and went to bed. When he awoke, it was raining outside. He still had an aching headache as he made his way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he got really pissed off. His face was cut and his cheek and eye was bruised. His eye was especially swelled. He groaned as he lifted his shirt up feeling the ache in his back and stomach. He was bruised on his chest, stomach and side too. "Holy shit! I really took a beating. How the hell did that little hobbit to this to me."

Turning on the shower, Sebastian remembered what led up to the beating. Kurt, the blue eyed, chestnut haired boy was hot. That's right. Sebastian had him pinned to a wood pole toward the back of the barn away from people. He was just about to get busy with this boy who was playing hard to get. He was playing hard to get. Surely, this boy wanted him. Who wouldn't? He was Sebastian Smythe. Athlete of the month in soccer. Basketball extrodinaire. Sebastian stepped into the shower, the hot water welcomed by the aches and pains of his body.

He closed his eyes and started stroking himself while he pictured Kurt in the shower with him. "Yeah baby." Kurt was on his knees with his beautiful lips wrapped tightly around his cock. His hot blue eyes staring up at him with want and need. Sebastian knew. He would satisfy Kurt's need soon. He wanted his dream to be a reality. Why would Kurt ever pick someone like that Blaine guy over him? Money? He had enough. Looks? No way. Sebastian knew he was a better choice for Kurt. Better than any snotty prep school boy that thought he was something with daddy's money.

"I could make you feel so good baby. I will fuck you like you've never been fucked before." Sebastian was back in his dream shower and Kurt was sucking fast and hard. "Fuck.. so good Baby.. That mouth, your eyes. I can't wait to have you long legs wrapped around me and my cock so far up your ass you'll be screaming my name in ecstacy. More..more..more.. keep going. AAaahhh.. Uhhh.." Sebastian stroked himself through his orgasm with the dream of Kurt still vivid in his head. It would have to do for now.

He finished his shower, and was fixing his hair in the mirror. He cursed Blaine for damaging his face. His face was impeccable and Kurt will see it. Over a bowl of cereal he started to obsess of the blue eyes and lean legs. The next think Sebastian knew, he was headed back to the fight club address. He wondered if he could find out who lived there. It was probably someone from fight club. He was at the end of a long driveway blocked by a gated entrance. In fact the place was a fucking compound. Last night the gates had been left open to driver right in. Today it was a fortress. He would wait..

By 10:00 a car drove down the driveway. It was some rich person car. Looked like a Porsche of some sort. Inside were Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian pounded his fist into the steering wheel. I figured that this was Blaine's house. He was a formidable opponent.

Sebastian decided that he would follow then and see if he could get Kurt alone to talk. Talk, right. He was not into talking and relationships. He wanted to fuck Kurt and get it out of his system. Who had the time or money for a relationship? When he pulled up to the café, he realized that Blaine was taking Kurt to eat. "What a sap. He's wasting his good money on dates.. haha" He didn't dare go in. They would surely see him so he patiently waited outside until they exited the café. They were holding hands. "Ugh..gross. Romance." Nice car. It was nicer than Sebastian's older BMW. No matter. I won't have him around long enough for him to criticize my car.

Laser Web. Now this became interesting to Sebastian. It's dark in there. I can try to see if I can get Kurt alone. He never gave me a chance to show him how good to him I could be. He reached into his back seat to grab a piece of paper from a notebook and he had a stray envelope in his glove box. He scribbled some word on the paper and got out of the car and put it under the windshield wiper. Thank God the rain stopped. This was a message he wanted them to see.

If he got in there, he could probably watch Kurt inside the laser tag room. He went up to the desk and paid. They had just release the next group and he was lucky enough to just make it in that group. He stood above, in one of the high up rooms and looked all over for Kurt. He should have been easy to spot since most of the people in there were little kids. Then he was him. He was as hot as he remembered. Then he looked right at him. Sebastian thought Kurt saw him, but it didn't matter, he wanted to get a better look at he soon to be lover. Sebastian made his way to the lower level and was not more than 10 feet away from Kurt. Kurt made eye contact. Sebastian smiled and he saw the look on Kurt's face as he turned and was looking for, presumably, Blaine. He knew he needed to make a quick exit or they would find him. He couldn't risk Blaine getting in a punch. He had already damaged his face.

Sebastian had not stayed around to see how the note went over. He knew it would be epic whether Kurt or Blaine read it first. He had followed them around for several hours. He needed to go home and make some plans for how he would get Kurt into his arms and in his bed.

* * *

><p>As Blaine promised, he was at Kurt's house by 8:00 that night. He and Finn watched TV while Kurt read a magazine. "So, when did you guys officially get together."<p>

Kurt was annoyed. "Finn, technically we are just dating."

"Well, whatever." Finn glanced at Kurt. "You guys look like a couple. He's kind of short for you, but I can see the attraction. The guy can fight."

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?"

Finn laughed. "Just not used to you being here. Anyway, wish I would've been there to see you beat the crap out of him."

Kurt put the magazine down. "I'm going to go upstairs and watch TV in my room. Finn. I am locking all the doors." Blaine didn't automatically get up. He wanted to make sure that Kurt wanted him to go with him. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Are you coming?"

Blaine looked at Finn. "Yeah." Kurt didn't wait or take his hand until they were out of Finn's sight.

He allowed Blaine to enter his room first before closing the door behind them. "Well, this is it! Not as nice as your room, but nice enough."

"I like it." Blaine smiled as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Kurt crossed the room and took the TV remote from his nightstand flicking the TV on. It sort of shocked Blaine, but Kurt started to just undress. He stripped down to his boxers. Blaine just stared. "Are you getting in here or are you just going to stand there." Kurt laughed. "This is the first time I've seen you uncomfortable. Why?"

"Well, you just told Finn that we weren't a couple, this is your room so I'm waiting to be invited like a polite person would."

"I'm inviting. And anyway, didn't we say we were a couple today. According to my watch, it's still today, so technically we are still a couple for a couple more short hours."

Blaine obliged by slipping all of clothes off to his boxers. Kurt held the cover up for Blaine to get in. As soon as Blaine laid back, Kurt's head was on his chest and he wrapped his arm around him. "This is more like it Babe." Blaine settled more and pulled the covers up. "Can I ask you something and not have you get mad?"

"Sure."

"Last weekend, you said your parents would be home, but now I know that he is a busy congressman. Why did you make up that story."

"I don't know really. I just wanted you to know that there are people that would miss me if you harmed me."

Blaine's look was utter shock. "Did you think I could really hurt you?"

"No. Not really. I thought you looked nice and cute then too." Kurt couldn't help kissing Blaine in that moment. He really liked Blaine. He wanted to give Blaine everything and be a real couple and not be afraid, but he just need to take it slow. He didn't want to be the cause of anyone's pain and he certainly didn't want to get hurt. "I just try to not let that get out too much. My dad likes to keep a normal life for all of us. Plus, some of the things he supports aren't exactly well liked by everyone.

"Okay.. so you wanted to ask me somthing?"

"Okay. It's not a big deal. I was just wondering if you could teach me to box."

"What? No Kurt. You don't need to learn to fight. You shouldn't have to fight."

"I know I shouldn't have to, but I want to be able to defend myself if. Please?"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Blaine, Please? I want to be able to fight Sebastian off. I really need this for myself."

Blaine knew that he was in trouble. He was in love with Kurt and here Kurt was begging for something and Blaine knew he couldn't say no to that face. That gorgeous perfect face. "Okay. Okay. I'll teach you to box."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Sebastian in this story will remain bad. This story is AU, so even though he does the right thing on Glee. He is going to do bad things here. There will be more Fight Club scenes to come.**

**A little background on my thoughts: Kurt has not yet fully opened up. He lets his guard down and then clams up again. He definitely wants Blaine and wants to be with him, but his head keeps getting in the way of his heart. **


	10. Letting Him In

**A/N: Fanfiction has been messing with me for a few days now. in my live preview it shows that the new chapter is there, but when I had a friend search, the chapter was not there. Anyway, I am trying one more time to post this. Sorry if you already read it. **

**Sorry this was a few days later than normal. March Madness and St Patricks Day got in the way a bit. For my no US readers, March Madness is the College Basketball Tournament that gets all americans drinking beer, watching basketball and filling out pools to win money! lol then Green Beer on Saturday.**

**Warnings: smut (haha not really a warning), stalking (you know who!)**

**Disclaimer: I am still wishing to have some type of ownership.. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Letting Him In<strong>

Kurt felt a nudge in the dark. There was a somewhat familiar feeling in the back of his dreaming mind. Then he felt it again. Another nudge. He scrunched up his face. Then a whisper. "Kurt… Kurt.." Kurt finally came to his senses somewhat and remembered he was in his own bed tonight. What he didn't remember was that Blaine was with him.

Kurt sat up in shock looking around to take in the regularity of his room. He gasped loudly when he felt hands rubbing at his sides. Trying to focus in the dark, Kurt slowed his breathing down to see a faint figure next to him. The hands rubbing his sides had become a familiar touch lately. "Blaine?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I forgot you were here. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I woke up when you started talking in your sleep. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What did I say?"

"I don't know, but you sounded worried. I thought you might start crying because you were mumbling something about staying away."

"I was having a nightmare, but I can't remember it. I hate when that happens."

"They say that you have to remember it immediately or you won't remember it at all. At least that's what I've heard."

"What time is it?"

"It's 4:00 AM"

"You really didn't have to stay Blaine."

"I wanted to."

"You'll be so tired for school tomorrow."

"I don't care."

"I do. I don't want you to get bad grades because of me."

"Isn't that my choice?" Blaine was not budging in the least. "And besides, I am a straight 'A' Student. I might say I'm sick and stay here, or I might go to school with you."

"How are you even real?" Kurt thought back to how long he had looked for someone like Blaine. Sam and Finn were no comparison now that he met Blaine. He was too perfect to be real.

"I'm not perfect in the least."

"You seem perfect. Everything you do is always selfless."

Blaine wondered why Kurt always thought so lowly of himself. That was another reason he was probably so guarded all the time. "Maybe we reach perfection when we meet someone we are compatible with or maybe when we meet our soul mate."

Kurt chuckled. "Do you really think there is such a thing?"

"Maybe not one right person, but I do think that there are people out there that are meant to be." Blaine knew Kurt still didn't want to believe he could be happy, but really wanted to be the one to make him happy. To his surprise, Kurt leaned in close slowly and gently kissed him and Blaine was all too happy to kiss back. "Mmmmm. I like kissing you so much."

"I like it too." Kurt traced his lips with his tongue and instead of letting him in, Blaine poked his tongue out to play with Kurt's. Kurt laughed. "It tickles."

"I like teasing you."

"I know you like me a lot Blaine and every minute I spend with you, I get more comfortable with it. Be patient with me."

"I promise. But, Kurt, if at any time you don't want me, could you at least tell me so that I can save my- myself the trouble." Kurt was glad for the darkness because he swore that Blaine was going to say heart. Inside, Kurt was jumping for joy at the thought that Blaine could possibly love him. He just didn't want to show how much it made him happy.

"I'll make that promise to you. I would never want to hurt you Blaine. We've shared so much already that I do want you. I really do. I just need more time to wrap my head around it."

"Speaking of head." Blaine nudged his hips forward just a bit and Kurt felt his half hard cock pressing against his growing one. "uuunnngh." The thin fabric of their boxers left little to imagination as Kurt thrust back meeting Blaine. Blaine reached around to pull Kurt by his ass flush against him as they rutted against each other enjoying the friction.

Kurt was moaning at the friction and feeling the full hardness of Blaine against his own. He was out of breath from the angle they happened to be in and the frotting seemed to last hours even though only minutes passed. Breathily, Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck. "Blaine, I want you."

"I want you too."

"Please. Don't make me beg."

Blaine's lust blown mind could barely fathom what his next steps should be, but he knew he wanted Kurt. "Do-d-d-do you have lube?"

"Uuunnghh..Top drawer of the too."

Blaine pushed himself up and hovered over Kurt while reaching for the needed items. Kurt was faced with Blaine's arousal so close to his chest. He couldn't help but reach out and take a hold of it though his boxers. Blaine gasped and abandoned the lube and condoms to settle down next to Kurt and the feel of him squeezing his cock over his boxers. Blaine thought his head was going to explode from excitement. "Kurt..feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Kurt never thought he would be this eager to take someone's dick in his mouth, but everything seemed to be magnified with Blaine. In his mind he already knew that Blaine was going to get the chance to be his boyfriend but his logical mind talked him out of it in the next second. He could never wrap his head around why Blaine excited him so much. Blaine was very understanding and there was a comfort in the fact that Blaine was very clear that he was interested in more with Kurt.

When Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine it was heated and Blaine moaned at the intensity with which Kurt's tongue was massaging and exploring his mouth. Blaine was desperate for more. He wanted to feel more, touch more, be more. Kurt moved down slowly, copying what Blaine had done on their first time together. He licked and sucked at Blaine's pulse point and sucked in his earlobe exhaling his hot breath into Blaine ear causing him to shiver and groan. Moving down sucking at Blaine's nipples licking and lightly biting at them. "Oooh God.. Kurt." Kurt paused to take in the completely unraveled man beneath him. They weren't boys anymore, they were teenagers but everything about Blaine's body screamed man. Licking through the dusting of hair on his chest to his belly button nipping gently just above his waistband as Kurt carefully tugged his boxers down. His cock got caught on his boxers and when the boxers finally released him, Kurt watched his cock flip back and hit his stomach. Blaine gasped.

Kurt giggled under his breath. "Sorry."

Blaine was too far gone to even think anything of it. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's perfectly shaped cock rubbing his thumb over the head collecting the precome that was starting to leak from it. Spreading it around his head with his thumb. Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes. He was so interested in watching anything Kurt did. Kurt brought his thumb to his lips and gently sticking out his tongue licked the small amount of come from his thumb. "That's the hottest thing I have ever seen." Kurt was on his knees to the side of Blaine. After hearing his gravely statement, Kurt didn't waste any time. He leaned down taking Blaine in his mouth as much as he could. His cock was thick and about the same length as Kurt's. That was to say that he was hung pretty well, but not too scary to take. What Kurt couldn't take in his mouth he held tightly in his hand moving his head up and down putting pressure on the vein and swirling his tongue at the head. "Fuck Kurt."

Blaine started to reach down only to find Kurt's cock still hidden in his boxers. Blaine reached into the opening pulling Kurt's fully hard cock out. He stroked as firmly as he could under the condition that he was in. Soon Blaine was thrusting up gently into Kurt's mouth as he continued to suck. Blaine reached into the back of Kurt's boxers and ran his finger down his crack trying to reach as far as his tight puckered entrance. Kurt stopped moving to feel Blaine's hand moving closer and closer. Kurt started to feel the need to have Blaine's cock pounding into him repeatedly. There was no question after last night, Kurt loved to completely surrender to Blaine. He liked it when Blaine took hold of his entire body and did with it what he pleased. Did that make him a whore? Then he thought, who cares. Just being with Blaine was worth the stupid label.

"Blaine. Make love to me."

Blaine thought he was hearing things, but he was pretty sure he heard the word 'love'. And 'to me'. He wasted no time reaching into the drawer that he was so distracted from before. He handed the condom to Kurt to roll on him while he covered his fingers with lube and grabbed Kurt's ass angling it where he could reach. Blaine couldn't see very well thought he was adjusted to the darkness. He ran his finger down his crack and over Kurt's hole just massaging gently over it. Kurt was starting to rock with his fingers begging for him to give him something. Blaine laughed. "Eager, are we?"

"Fuck you. You're teasing me and you know it." As the words left his mouth, Blaine had already inserted a finger through the muscle ring guarding that tight hole that he would be inside soon enough. He paused for just a few seconds before Kurt began rocking into his finger. "More." Blaine inserted a second finger and Kurt hissed at the addition.

"You're so tight."

Kurt continued to rock into his hand effectively fucking himself on Blaine's hand. There was just enough brain function left in Kurt's mind to roll the condom on Blaine and grab the lube, all while impaling himself on Blaine's fingers over and over again. On the next rock, Blaine quickly inserted the third finger without warning. Kurt gasped loudly and continued to move. Blaine crooked his fingers slightly to rub against Kurt's prostate. "Oh fuck! I need you in me now. Please let me ride you Blaine. Please."

"Yes… Yes Kurt. Do it."

Kurt positioned himself over Blaine angling his cock toward his entrance. He lowered himself slowly onto Blaine's thick hardness pausing about halfway down to adjust to Blaine's girth. "Fuck. You're so big. I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You feel so good inside me." Kurt finally bottomed out and let out a sigh..not a moan or a groan.. a sigh. Kurt felt like Blaine was made to fit him perfectly.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows looking at Kurt as he began to raise and lower himself slowly, repeatedly impaling himself and moaning every time. "I wish you could see yourself. You're beautiful Kurt. God, I can't…." Blaine trailed off. He couldn't just watch anymore. He started to slowly thrust up meeting him halfway reveling in the deep penetration.

"I-I can't much longer." Blaine understood his half statement and sat all the way up grabbing Kurt's ass and rolling them over on Kurt's back. He quickly took over thrusting in and out. Kurt reached for his cock and began pumping with the rhythm that Blaine set. "I'm going to come."

Blaine was close too. "m'close too." Blaine felt Kurt tense around his cock and the tightness was pushing him out but he held tight knowing that Kurt was coming hard. After Kurt stopped tightening around him, it took only a few pumps into Kurt before Blaine came. He was hunched over Kurt breathing heavily. Kurt was rubbing his chest trying to help his breathing come back to a normal pace. Blaine lay down on top of Kurt.

"Hold on. You'll get my come all over you."

"Don't care." Blaine pressed his body on top of Kurt settling his face into Kurt's neck kissing and licking at the saltiness of his neck, damp from sweat. "You smell so good still. How do you do it?"

Kurt laughed at that. "I use lotions and lavender oil."

"How did you even come up with that?" He paused to kiss Kurt's lips gently and sweetly. "You know what? I don't care. I'm just glad you taste and smell so good all the time."

"You always smell like…" Kurt stopped. He was good at figuring out colognes.

"What?"

"I think it's Eternity Aqua, but I might be wrong."

Blaine smiled. "That's impressive. That's what I wear. How did you guess? From all your other men?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right. I think the citrus scent mixed with musk and lavender. It's a very particular scent." Kurt looked away almost embarrassed that he knew that.

"And?"

"And, I really like it on you. On your skin it smells watery and sweet and fresh smelling."

Blaine didn't realize that he was still inside Kurt. "I need to pull out." As he pushed himself up away from Kurt's chest, he realized that they were starting to stick together. Then he lifted his hips and removed the condom, tied it off and threw it into the trash. Kurt took in a quick breath at the immediate emptiness. "I'll get a washcloth." Blaine got up and grabbed a washcloth with warm water.

Kurt laughed as the towel tickled him. "Stop already."

From just outside the door they heard something. "YES..please stop already."

"Go away Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"I would be sleeping if there weren't two horny guys going at it at..Oh my God 4:00 AM!"

Blaine responded before Kurt could. He didn't want to get in the middle of a sibling fight. "I'm sorry Finn. We'll keep it down from now on." Kurt crooked his eyebrow at the statement.

"Thank you." They heard Finn head back down the hall and shut the door to his room.

Blaine again responded putting his hand over Kurt's mouth. "You're welcome."

"From now on?" Kurt questioned Blaine's comment. He wanted to know what it meant.

"Yes. We're dating remember. I suspect I might be staying here more often."

"That's a bit presumptuous."

"I like taking charge." Kurt thought back to a few minutes ago when Kurt felt his legs burning and he knew he couldn't finish it off. Blaine had taken charge then. Heck, Blaine always took charge with calling the meeting, going to the police, advising Kurt that he was staying overnight. It was how it's been.

Kurt quieted back to a whisper. "Mmmhmm. You're good at it." Kurt settled back into Blaine resting his head on his chest. They were both yawning and would have to get up in a couple hours. "Are you at all afraid of Sebastian?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think he believes he's tougher than he is. That's his downfall. It was his downfall in fight club." Blaine paused to gather his thoughts. He didn't want Kurt to feel bad. "I'm worried about you being safe."

"I'm not as strong as you, but I think I can hold my own."

"That's the only reason I agreed to teach you to box." Blaine would rather teach Kurt some tactical things so that he can defend himself when he wasn't around.

"Okay. When will we start?"

"I'll let you know my schedule. As it stands, if you aren't with Finn or Puck, I'm going to be with you. I don't trust this guy is going to just give up."

"No, I know. I'm worried about when he's going to attack again."

"He'll try to do it when you're alone. That's why I don't want you to be alone ever."

"You can't come here every night Blaine. It's too far from your school."

"I know, but I can try. I can call off of school on some of the days when I don't have exams or quizzes. That's the beauty of Dalton. We live there and are responsible for ourselves. They usually don't question it unless our grades are bad. Mine are excellent."

"You don't have to do that."

Blaine smiled and ran his fingers down Kurt's back, feeling his skin. "How else can I prove to you that 'we' could work?"

"There are other ways."

"I like this way."

"Okay. 's just sleep and figure it out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sebastian chose to skip school this morning and scope out the Hummel residence. They made it too easy to find it. He followed Kurt here and was surprised to see the big guy that was at Blaine's house. 'Kurt's getting busy.' Sebastian was sure he never saw the guy before this afternoon when he watched the pitiful group of people gathering at Blaine's. Surely it was for him. This guy and Kurt couldn't possibly be related, but they seemed really comfortable about going in the house together. The two never left the house so he snuck around to see if he could peek in the house. It looked like they were comfortable. There was no touching like it wasn't a boyfriend. 'They must live here.' He snuck back to his car and was going to try to get Kurt alone as soon as it got dark, but he fell asleep in the car. When he woke up, it was because he heard a car door slam. It was Blaine. He was annoyed that the little hobbit was going to spend the night with what he now referred to as his 'Kurt'. Sebastian was not going to back down on this. Blaine had nothing on him.<p>

He sat in his car a few houses down and on the other side of the road. They weren't making it easy for him. Maybe if he could get Kurt without Blaine, or anyone else for that matter, he could use his charm to get him to go out with him. He admitted to himself that he went about it the wrong way over the weekend. The beer and wine probably made him worse.

Sebastian watched as the big guy let Blaine inside. He was sure at this time of the night, Blaine was definitely staying the night. Sebastian decided to make the trek back home since there would be no getting to see Kurt tonight. He had to come up with a better plan. Why did he always have to come on too strong and do stuff like this. Sebastian just thought that if he was tough, it would attract Kurt to him. He started the car and drove off to try and think of another plan.

* * *

><p>The morning was unwelcome for the boys as Kurt reached over and banged his hand down on the snooze button. "You probably should leave to get to school."<p>

"Don't wanna."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Blaine. he looked so cute with his mass of curls every which way and the slight pout of his full lips. He really did look so sweet when asleep. Kurt watched the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. If Kurt really wanted to, he could call off sick at school, but the worry over getting too attached to Blaine tugged at him every second he sat and stared. Why couldn't he just take a chance and give in completely. "Blaine, come on. You need to get up for school." He rubbed his hand against the stubble of his cheek. Blaine slapped his hand away.

"Wanna stay in bed. Tired." He scrunched his face up.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "You are too cute for your own good." Kurt shook his shoulder. "Up Blaine Anderson. You have school today."

"Wanna stay with you."

Kurt was sure he didn't know where he was. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yeah..Wanna stay in bed with Kurt."

Kurt's heart completely melted and he said what he's been wanting to say. "I want to stay in bed with you too."

Blaine groaned and stretched a his legs out and then opened his eyes blinking the sleep out of them. "So can we?"

"I have a quiz third period."

"Kurt, you're a senior. It's almost Thanksgiving. Did you already apply to college. Who cares if you get straight A's."

"Of course I already applied. I'm just waiting on my acceptances. I don't want to skip. Just come to school with me then."

Blaine paused and checked his iPhone. "Let me make sure that I don't have anything to do, but last I checked, I just had a lab that I don't really care about because I can still get and 'A' with missing the lab."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, school is not the greatest for me either." Kurt looked down and he looked almost embarrassed. "I just want you to know that I'm not really well liked there." It almost broke his heart to admit it because he was sure that it would scare Blaine away. He was sure Blaine already thought he couldn't take care of himself. Why would he want to be with someone that was a doormat for the entire football team.

"Then I can be there to support you." Blaine's eyes were bright and Kurt couldn't help smiling back at him.

"You can't be real. No one could be as supportive as you are."

"I can be because I know what you're going through. I came to Dalton because I was bullied and beat up. My parents put me at Dalton because of their 'zero tolerance policy' on bullying. Everyone treats each other with respect. It's simple. It turned out to be great for me because I joined the Warblers and quickly became their lead singer."

"Because of your charm or your talent."

"Please… Both!"

"Okay. Well, then I guess let's get ready to go to my school. You're in for a real treat." Kurt pulled Blaine sitting. "You'll like Glee Club though. It's my favorite class of the day and all my friends are there, including Finn and Puck." Kurt paused. "Oh! Did you even bring anything to wear?"

"Of course I did. I brought something for all the plans I thought out in my head."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love it."

"That I do." Blaine was pleased to see that he was slowly chipping away at the shield that Kurt had built around himself.

They were sitting up looking at each other in what should have been an awkward silence, but it wasn't. It was comfortable. They had showered together before and Blaine definitely wanted to get Kurt in the shower again. It was one of those places that Kurt seemed to relax and just be himself with Blaine. Maybe it was because they were both bared, but whatever the reason, Blaine liked showering with him. "So are we going to shower?" He stood and reached out a hand to Kurt who looked so innocent in that moment.

He shyly smiled and responded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Samuel, can I talk to you?"<p>

"Dude. Stay away from me and for that matter, stay away from Kurt and Blaine. You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble. The beating you took should've given you a clue."

"Please. I'm sorry."

"There's no sorry man." Samuel leaned in close to whisper. "You tried to take advantage of a really good friend of my cousin's. Then you stalked them yesterday. I'm warning you. Stay away from them and stay away from me. You gave me a bad name."

"But Samuel, I want to ask him out."

"You should've thought about that before you tried to rape him. You should've thought about that before you stalked them and threatened them." Samuel turned to walk away and Sebastian grabbed his arm. Samuel pushed him hard into the lockers. "GET.. YOUR.. HANDS.. OFF.. ME. We are not friends and I'm warning you. Stay away from both of them or you're going to have to deal with me, my cousin and Kurt's brother. We are not playing and you are not equipped to beat us. It would be best for you to just back off. Didn't you take enough of a beating from Blaine?"

"That little guy?" Sebastian laughed. "He just caught me off guard."

"He's been boxing longer than you've been thinking with you dick." Samuel gave him one last shove. "Last time Sebastian. Stay away."

Sebastian was scared because Samuel was the scariest guy in their school and when he said something people generally listened. He needed to rethink his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

Just a reminder - Sebastian is intended to stay bad in this fiction.


	11. Boyfriend

**A/N: Well my birthday was March 28th and it is officially over in my time zone.. yay. I'm just happy I am able to give you another chapter in this story!**

**Warning: I like to think it's really really hot smut! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: They created the characters, I created this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Boyfriend<strong>

"Are you ready for some fun?" Kurt gave Blaine a look.

"I'll follow your lead." Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

"We'll need to check you in as a guest at the office and then we are off to class." Kurt smiled a smile that actually looked genuine. "I-It's kind of nice that you wanted to come to school with me." He blushed at the underlying thoughts in his mind. Blaine was starting to become a kind of boyfriend to Kurt. He found himself giving into Blaine's wants more and more because he truly wanted to be with Blaine too. If he could just get all the feelings of doom out of his head, this could work.

"I'm excited. Plus, I don't trust Sebastian. He's the type of idiot that will try to show up here." Blaine smiled at Kurt as they walked into the building. Kurt glanced around the parking lot and noticed a lot of people walking in. Some holding hands with girlfriends and some alone. Blaine immediately saw what Kurt was looking at. Finn was walking into the school holding hands with his girlfriend. "Would it be too much to ask to hold your hand?"

"I don't know Blaine. That would be like me asking to get beaten up." Kurt looked like he really wanted to but his fear was taking over in the decision. "I would really like it, but no one else would like it or approve."

"Are you opposed to holding my hand?" Blaine knew he read Kurt correctly, but wanted to make sure that he really wanted to.

"No. I guess I'm just scared for you to get beaten up or hurt or even slushied."

"Slushied?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I didn't tell you that if the football players aren't shoving me into the lockers, they are usually throwing slushies in my face or over my head."

Blaine stopped before getting to the door of the school. "I won't let them do that to you. At least not today. I don't know about tomorrow or the next day, but when I am with you, those things will not happen."

"You're really sweet Blaine, but I doubt you'll have any control over them. They kind of think they rule this school and do whatever they want. The crazy thing is everyone just stands there and stares."

"I know. But, today, it's not going to happen. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Kurt agreed. "Okay."

"So, Kurt, I want to ask you again. Can I hold your hand?"

Kurt smiled still unsure. "Umm. Yes." Blaine took his hand and squeezed Kurt's assuring him that nothing would happen. It was so perfect. Blaine was holding his hand and Blaine was this hot, gorgeous guy. Girls were already turning to look at him. As they walked by a group of girls he heard one say. 'Shit that guy is hot and he with that gay Kurt guy.' Kurt smiled smugly thinking. 'Yeah he's mine.' Kurt didn't realize how much Blaine really belonged to him.

They stopped in the office and Kurt signed him in getting a pass for Blaine to come to his classes with him. As they exited the office, Blaine once again took his hand as they walked through the halls. Kurt found himself blushing at the eyes that were all on him. He felt like he was on display. Kurt wasn't sure if he liked or hated it. All he knew was that he was falling for Blaine every second he spent with him. It was hard not to.

Blaine was confident as he smiled at people and proudly held Kurt's hand. He would never have been this daring a few years ago, but Dalton and Fight Club taught him how to be smart about the homophobes and how to fight. "This is my locker." Kurt looked so uncomfortable and then proceeded to open his locker. Blaine noticed how Kurt glanced around the hallway looking out for something. Then Blaine saw the line of red jackets headed their way and Kurt immediately looked frightened as he slammed his locker door shut. Blaine saw someone in this group of red jackets that was of interest to him.

Kurt stood with his back against his locker as he watched them approach. Blaine was ready to have fun with this one. He put either hand on the side of Kurt's head and leaned into him. He was a whisper away. Kurt could smell him right there. It was calming. "Relax Kurt. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Well, well. Hummel has a fairy boyfriend." Dave Karofsky was a large boy that towered over Blaine and Kurt. "He's a cute guy Kurt. You have really good taste."

Blaine smugly responded. "You would know."

"What did you say?" Karofsky took a step closer.

"You heard me. You would know what a cute guy looks like."

"I swear, I'll…"

Blaine cut him off. "You'll what?" Blaine got really close. "You won't do a thing. You should be very afraid of me. I could kick the crap out of you and then how tough would you be."

"What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I know how to fight. I'm a boxer." Blaine gave him a look. Kurt really didn't get what it was all about but reveled in the fact that Karofsky seemed to be afraid of him.

Just then, Dave looked at him and started to take a few steps back. "Oh my God. You're.. You're that guy."

"Yeah. That's me. Now run away and never touch him again." Blaine motioned for them to leave. "If I hear that you have laid one of your dirty little fingers on him, I will beat the crap out of you." Blaine turned back to Kurt and leaned on his side still facing Kurt.

Kurt gave him an incredulous stare. "What just happened there?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to get you to class, Babe." Blaine winked and Kurt felt like his face was on fire. Blaine kissed him quickly on the cheek and whispered. "I like it when you blush. You're so cute."

"I get so embarrassed when I do that." Kurt was embarrassed, though he was really starting to like Blaine around. Behind the happiness was concern because, even though he had Blaine right now, what would happen when Blaine found someone better than Kurt. Someone stronger, smarter and better looking would eventually come around and he would be left trying to put together the pieces of his heart. It would be just like his crushes except this time, he would be breaking over a real boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Kurt was a trying to not give away his concerns.

"Liar. I know you're thinking about something and worrying too." Somehow Blaine could sense what the problem was. He responded by squeezing Kurt's hand tighter. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I really like you."

"And what happens when something better comes along?"

"Kurt, I totally understand your fear." Blaine stopped them in the hallway so that he could look Kurt in the eye. "I'm scared too. I want this to work and I know it's going to be hard, but I'm willing to try. I want to see if we can make a go of it." Blaine brushed his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

"I'm afraid that if I give you my heart, you might crush it and I'll never be the same."

"I don't want to crush it, I just want inside of it. Even a little bit would help."

"You have a little bit." Kurt said shyly and smiled as they entered the classroom. Blaine wondered how much, but it was too late to explore how much since Kurt led him into the room and introduced him to the class. Blaine wasn't used to all the attention from girls and it was funny that he was there with Kurt, who was most definitely gay and girls were still giving him eyes.

Blaine leaned in to whisper during class. "Do these girls not get that I'm with you? They are still smiling and staring at me."

Kurt giggled softly. "Stop being so cute then."

"I knew it." Blaine smiled smugly. "I knew you thought I was cute." Kurt didn't respond, just a wink.

* * *

><p>Azimio and Karofsky were headed in the opposite direction after confronting Blaine. "What was that all about Karofsky?"<p>

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, you let that faggot push you around."

Dave grabbed Azimio and pulled him into the locker room. "That's they guy from the fight club that I went to that one time."

Azimio was laughing. "You mean the one that beat the crap out of you? He's like 5 feet nothing tall. You're weak man."

Dave grabbed the front of Azimio's jacket. "Trust me. He can fight. He's strong."

"You're scared."

"I dare you to fight him then. Next time I get a fight club text, you are coming with me."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, this is Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Artie, Mike and Tina. You already know Puck and Finn." They all smiled and waved.<p>

"Hey. Are you all in New Directions?"

Rachel spoke first. "Yes. Are you in show choir?"

"I'm with the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"So, you're here to spy!" Everyone turned to stare at him. Mercedes, Artie and Santana all glared at Blaine. They had been here before with Jesse St. James.

"No! I'm here with Kurt."

"Shut up Rachel. He's not spying. He's with me today." Kurt crossed his arms ready for battle with the girl.

"And how did you meet?" Rachel stopped and waited for an answer. All she got was silence. "So, just out of the blue, some guy meets you and suddenly has you bringing him to school with you which includes going to our New Directions practice. Sounds quite familiar doesn't it?"

"Rachel, you're crazy. I met Blaine before he even knew I was in New Directions." He knew that anyone could really find out that he was in it, but he was not going to share any doubts with Rachel at this moment.

"Like he couldn't find out before."

Blaine held his hands up to calm everyone down. "Listen. I can skip Glee class if it makes everyone feel better. Besides Rachel, if I wanted to know what type of music you guys do, I could look it up on YouTube. It's not like its top secret anyway."

"So you have been looking."

"I looked after I got the letter telling us who our competition is, but really you're overreacting. We're an all-boys group. We don't use instruments. We are completely vocals."

"But you could be stealing our songs."

Kurt didn't even realize he was yelling. "That's enough Rachel. Blaine is my boyfriend and I won't have you attacking him because of your crazy need to be the best ALL THE TIME. Isn't it enough that you get all the solos?" He paused and looked around to see the shock. He knew it was because he called Blaine his boyfriend. "What?"

Mercedes quietly asked. "Is Blaine your boyfriend?"

Kurt looked at Blaine nervously, but when he saw those beautiful hazel eyes looking at him with desire and love, he couldn't deny that he was falling for the boy. He took Blaine's hand and smiled at him. He calmly turned to the table. "Yes. He's my boyfriend and if he's not welcome at this table, then we will gladly go sit somewhere else. I'm really disappointed in you Rachel. Really, all of you. Glee club has always been a place for the misfits to be welcomed and you have never made me feel as unwelcome as I feel right now." He turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry they are treating you this way. Come on. We can sit over there." He started to lead Blaine away, but Finn grabbed Kurt's other hand.

"I want you guys to stay." Finn smiled at Kurt. "We can kick the Warblers butt anyway." He turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I love you, but my brother is more important. Blaine isn't here to do what Jesse St. James did. Trust me on this on."

"But, how do you…" Rachel spat out only to be cut off.

"Just I do Rachel." Finn felt guilt for how the entire table treated Blaine. "Dude, you are welcome here."

Puck chimed in too. "Plus you can kick ass and I want to talk to you about that."

Everyone quieted at the comment and then realized it was Puck, so it didn't have to make any sense really. The table settled to eat lunch. Kurt smiled at Finn who seemed as excited about Kurt having a boyfriend as Blaine was for hearing Kurt call him his boyfriend. "Finn. Thank you."

"Dude. Forget it."

Kurt wanted Finn to understand how important it was that he stood up to his girlfriend and chose Kurt's side. "Really Finn. Thanks. You're a great brother."

"I just like that I was right!" Finn held his hand up to Puck who high fived him.

"You're a child."

"I just like being right. I'd like to take credit in this relationship. I think I deserve some credit. I got Kurt to go out with you Blaine." Blaine was laughing because he had to do so much work just to get Kurt to trust him.

Blaine sucked it up because Finn was Kurt's brother. "Fine! Thank you Finn for bringing the gorgeous blue eyed wonder into my life." It quieted after that and went back to small conversations at the table. Blaine turned to Kurt. "So boyfriend?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess."

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and lifted his head up to see his eyes. "Yeah? I want to see your eyes when you tell me."

"Yes. I would like that very much." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it squeezing it tightly. He was nervous about admitting it out loud and actually let himself believe it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be your boyfriend. I promise I'll be good to you."

Kurt just smiled as the bell rang and the entire table was headed for the choir room. "Choir practice is next."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, this is Blaine Anderson. He's here with me for the day. He's with the…"<p>

"The Warblers at Dalton Academy." Mr. Schue cut in. "We talked on the phone Blaine. What brings you here?"

Mercedes chimed in. "Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend." She smiled at Kurt who blushed again.

"Really?" Mr. Schue seemed surprised. "I didn't know you knew anyone at Dalton."

"I met him a couple weeks ago and we kind of hit it off." Blaine took Kurt's hand and sat next to him.

"Blaine, I know you aren't really in this class, but do you want to sing for us? Generally a student would sing as a sort of try out on their first day in Glee."

Blaine stood with a huge smiled on his face. "Well, I am the lead singer for the Warblers."

Kurt didn't know this. "You are?"

"Of course. That's precisely why there's no way that you would've been able to resist my charm in the long run. I'm totally lovable."

"And full of yourself." Blaine ignored it, because if there was one thing he could to, that was charm a crowds. He walked over to the band and asked them if they could play the song and they nodded. As he walked away. "Or just play the chords E, A and B. I think it repeats for the most part." Then Blaine turned to the Glee Club. "I think you guys will know this song and if you do, jump right in and sing back up. It would be cool." Then he turned to Kurt. "This is for you, because you just don't know what you do to me, so here it is in a song."

Blaine started looking right at Kurt.

_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<br>_  
>He pointed to all the people in the room bobbing his head with the beat until he got to the chorus and was jumping up and down signing. Blaine had incredible energy and Kurt smiled brightly at hearing Blaine sing for the first time and he was singing to him.<p>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
><em>

He turned and sang the next part of the chorus directly in front of Kurt making eye contact.

_You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful  
><em>  
>Blaine got on his knees in front of Kurt and took both of his hands in his.<p>

_So c-come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<br>_  
>Blaine went back to bouncing around. He had amazing energy singing this song. He actually lit up the room and all the guys joined in and sang with him. They became full of energy too.<p>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na NaNaNaNaNaNaaa,  
>Na NaNaNaNaNaNaNa<em>

_Na NaNaNaNaNaNaaa,  
>Na NaNaNaNaNaNaNa<em>

Blaine sat down in the chair next to Kurt and sang this quietly to him to match the way the song went.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

He repeated his prior movement of bouncing around occasionally making eye contact with the girls still sitting, grinning and tapping their feet to the beet. They were sold on Blaine Anderson._  
><em>  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful_,  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately_,  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>_  
>Blaine slid on his knees across the floor directly toward Kurt and with a true love expression, he clutched his chest over his heart and sang the last line.<p>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck kissing him gently and quickly. "Oh my God that was unbelievable."

"Just wanted you to know how I feel."

"Thank you. I loved it. You are so good."

* * *

><p>'I can't believe that asshole went to school with My Kurt.' Sebastian was sitting in his car in the McKinley High lot. Kurt should've given me a chance. He could only see Blaine Anderson. 'What a tool bag. The guy is a midget and he's not even a good singer. What am I going to do to get him?'<p>

Sebastian decided to buy flowers and leave them on the doorstep with a message. Maybe that would help in getting his point across. 'I'll bet Blaine hasn't done anything mildly romantic for Kurt.' He needed to get going because it was almost lunchtime when he finally found a flower shop and bought the flowers and even longer to determine what to write on the card.

He ended up with:

**Dear Kurt,**

**Forgive me for being a big jerk. I would really like to take you out on a date.**

**Sebastian**

He was going to leave his phone number then decided against it as not the right time yet. He also debated on staying to see him get them, but then decided to leave because if Blaine was there, he didn't want to see them together.

* * *

><p>Kurt was beside himself the rest of the day. He was at school with Blaine. Blaine was holding his hand, he stood up to the football players and sang him a song. Kurt knew there wasn't a chance he would be able to resist him now. As it was already, they were in Chemistry class and Kurt could smell his cologne and found himself staring at that gorgeous jawline. A hint of a five o'clock shadow already daring to make itself known. Kurt was becoming aroused at the thought of Blaine on top of him dominating him. The song he sang today was enough to get the hormones working and though he blushed at the song, he had become hot and bothered.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine turned to see Kurt staring at him.

"No." Kurt hadn't even known how long he was staring at Blaine. He took a finger and ran it along Blaine's jawline gently and quickly so as not to draw attention to them in the middle of class. He saw Blaine's posture tighten and shiver at the touch. When Blaine looked at Kurt again, his hazel eyes had darkened considerably and that caused Kurt to shiver. Kurt reached down and Put his hand on Blaine's thigh rubbing his hand along the top of his thigh and then sneaking for about two seconds on his inner thigh. He heard Blaine take a deep breath and knew he was aroused. Thank God, Chemistry was the last class of the day.

As papers were being passed out, Blaine leaned and whispered to Kurt. "I want you." Kurt froze.

"Five more minutes." Kurt winked and smiled as they both seemed to stop and stare at the clock and it's painstakingly slow movements. Kurt was already have hard just feeling the electricity pulsing between them as they impatiently waited for the final bell of the day.

R-R-rrrr-i-i-iiiiinnnnngggg!

"Finally Kurt. We don't have bells at Dalton. Class sometimes ends early and they just let us go. Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and became immediately confused at which way to go. His movements were almost frantic wanting to get Kurt to his house and into his bed.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine. This way." He tugged him down the opposite direction. Finn's locker was across the hall. "Finn are you going home?" It was like Finn knew that they needed the house to themselves.

"No. I'm going to Rachel's after school for a couple hours. If her dads are cooking, I might stay there for dinner." Finn smiled. "Is that okay with you?"

Kurt just smiled. He opened his locker and grabbed his books placing them in his messenger bag quickly. He didn't even stop to look at Blaine he just reached his hand out hoping Blaine would just take it. He walked quickly to his car with Blaine in tow as Mercedes, Tina and Mike were yelling good-byes. "Come on. Get in."

"In a hurry are we?"

"God dammit Blaine. I need you in my bed like hours ago." Kurt looked like he might just die before getting home. "That song. Fuck. Your voice is incredible. Why didn't you tell me you were the lead singer for the Warblers?"

"Then I would have missed out on this Kurt. This totally hot and bothered Kurt." Blaine giggled at the possibility of Kurt getting out of control and being able to bring him back down.

"Fuck you Blaine Anderson." Blaine slid his hand on to Kurt's thigh for the drive home. He rubbed up and down his leg and slowly moved over the zipper of Kurt's pants feeling Kurt's hardness pressing against his pants. Kurt moaned. "If you want to get home in one piece you better stop it now."

Blaine was enjoying this just a little too much, but he knew it was getting dangerous so he just took Kurt's hand in his and rubbed gentle circles into Kurt's palms. Kurt moaned at his touch. "That's getting you excited too?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips kissing his knuckles one by one.

"Blaine. I swear you're going to be the death of us." Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it in his own lap. "Be good until we get to my house." Blaine just smiled and Kurt's heartbeat sped up because he was so damn cute.

Kurt drove as fast as he could without getting into trouble. They both ran to the front door and looked down. Blaine held his hand up stopping Kurt from picking them up just in case it was something bad. He opened the box and they were staring at roses. "Wow. Looks like a dozen long stem red roses." Blaine looked a little sad as he read the card and handed it to Kurt.

"Is he for real?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"They are really nice." Suddenly Blaine felt like he wasn't good enough for Kurt. He had not done anything like this for Kurt. "The card seems sincere." Kurt could see immediately that Blaine was feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt took his hand and led him upstairs sitting Blaine on the bed. Blaine had never looked small before, but right now he did. "What's wrong?"

"I-I never bought you roses or anything like that."

"Blaine, you fought for me. You took me on an unbelievable date until he ruined it. We had coffee dates; we talked and shared dreams in the shower."

"With a lot of sex." Blaine almost looked ashamed because that's what they were just going to do and Kurt was more than that to him. "I mean, I like it with you so much, but that's not all you are for me Kurt. You are, I don't know, more." Blaine's eyes were filled with tears of regret that he had not bought Kurt something.

"Blaine, I hate him. He tried to rape me. He is an awful person and nothing he says now will change the way I feel about him." Blaine put his head down. He couldn't look Kurt in the eyes. How could he be a boyfriend if he didn't think about the romance part of it all? Kurt got down on his knees and held Blaine's hands on his knees. "Blaine, please look at me. You have been everything I have ever wanted in a boyfriend. You have been so respectful of me and you've loved me. Well, I don't know if love is the right word, but you have treated my body with love and care every time we have touched. You romanced me already. You took me on the date we had a nice quiet lunch. The roses are things. They are bought things that mean nothing. Your hands on me, the way you look at me, the way you kiss me tells me how romantic you are. I want you Blaine."

"Really?"

Kurt answered by kissing Blaine as he slowly stood not letting Blaine's lips go. He took Blaine's hand and moved it right over the front of his jeans, which housed his still hard cock. "Really. This is for you. You make me feel. You make me feel wanted and desired."

Blaine's eyes were watery. "How can I fall for you even more than I did yesterday?"

"Because I think I fall for you more and more every time you touch me. Every time you look at me." Kurt didn't know what happened in that moment, but his chest suddenly felt heavy. "Please Blaine. I need you."

Blaine breathed in all of what was Kurt. He smelled so good, so fresh. He smelled like comfort, like home. "God Kurt. You're so perfect."

Kurt pushed Blaine down on his back and crawled up his body straddling him. "Blaine, make love to me. Please. I need to feel you. All of you."

Blaine wanted to do this right for Kurt. He was going to do it all right. He kissed Kurt on the mouth with all the passion he could put into it. His lips sucked on Kurt's tongue, he explored every part of Kurt's mouth tasting every bit of Kurt that he could before he kissed down his jawline, licking at his pulse points. Kurt moaned and his hips were moving looking for friction, for anything. Blaine lifted Kurt's tee shirt off his body and kissed down to his shoulder dipping his tongue into Kurt's clavicle and sucking a mark to the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Blaine moved down to Kurt's chest where he licked down his sternum before moving to his left nipple. Blaine teased his left nipple flicking it several times with his tongue and gently nipping with his teeth before sucking, causing it to peak in the wake of his breath. "Blaine, fuck." Kurt's breath stuttered as Blaine worked to bring Kurt closer and closer to the edge.

Blaine whispered at Kurt's nipple and Kurt's breath hitched as he felt the vibration of Blaine's voice over his nipple. "Kurt. Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me and I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"Uuuhhhh… Oh Blaine. Please touch me." Blaine continued his slow decent licking and kissing his slightly defined stomach muscles. He dipped his tongue into the Kurt's belly button for just a second as Kurt giggled at the sensation. Blaine tugged at the button and zipper before relieving Kurt, finally, of his jeans. He stripped them from Kurt's legs and moved his head over Kurt's cock licking the precum that had gathered there. He swirled his tongue over the head as he stroked him with his fist. His hand was firm as he continue dot stroke him.

"Do you want me to suck you, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes rolled back at the rightness of Blaine's fist moving confidently around his cock. "Yes.. Blaine."

Blaine's mouth stretched around Kurt's perfect cock as he used his tongue to put pressure on the underside of his cock the entire time he moved up and down. He sucked hollowing out his cheeks providing suction until he could hear Kurt closer to the edge. He could see Kurt's toes curling in and he was starting to cave in on himself and Blaine sped up sucking strongly as Kurt spilled his perfectly bittersweet seed into Blaine's throat. Blaine never hesitated as he swallowed and sucked Kurt until he was complete. Blaine quickly stripped his clothes off and stroked himself. He reached into the bedside table for a condom and lube. He rolled the condom on himself. "Are you ready Kurt?"

"yes. Fuck Blaine. Finally."

Blaine lubed his fingers inserting two immediately twisting and moving in and out reaching for his prostate so he could hear Kurt make those noises that drove him crazy. Then he heard him whine or moan or whatever that noise was that Kurt made. He continued to massage over his prostate preparing him. Kurt started rocking into Blaine's fingers, so Blaine added a third still moving them in and out and attempting to stretch and scissor to prepare Kurt for his cock. Kurt was ready as he hitched his legs up while Blaine lined himself with Kurt's entrance, pressing in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside Kurt. With a nod from Kurt, Blaine began moving in and out angling just right as Kurt's moans were becoming more intense sounding. Kurt was hard again just from Blaine massaging his prostate. Blaine knew he couldn't possibly last. He had been hard since they left the school. Really since chemistry class. "Fuck Kurt. You feel amazing. You're so tight and hot and just perfect."

Kurt moaned as Blaine penetrated him deeply plunging strong and deep within him. Blaine sped up out of necessity to come soon. Kurt was stroking himself in tandem with Blaine's thrusting. He knew Blaine was too far gone at this point. "Come for me Blaine. I want to feel you go over the edge, Baby." That was all Blaine needed to hear as Kurt's name spilled out of his lips and Kurt moaned into the wave of pleasure coming all over his stomach. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. He kissed Kurt tenderly and buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck just breathing in the sweat and cologne that smelled of lavender and something sweet. Kurt's smell was so comforting to Blaine. "Kurt. That was fantastic. You were fantastic and you taste so good. I'm not going to say the words Kurt because I know you're not ready to hear them, but I'm certain I'm falling in love with you. You make everything feel right and I promise to romance you every day that you'll let me. Please say you'll be mine for as long as I make you happy."

"Blaine. I could never be anyone else's now."

"Not even Sebastian's?"

"Especially not his."

"I'm feeling such strong feelings for you and you're right. I'm not ready to say or hear those words, but I want to be with you. You make me feel right when the whole world always made me feel wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hot or not..<strong>

**Blaine has to go back to his school.. Burt has to come home.. There has to be another fight club soon!**


	12. I Love You

**A/N: Happy Easter to anyone that is celebrating! Sorry this is late, but I was preparing for Easter the last few days and no time to write. I think I will have made it up to you guys when you read this one. Love you all!**

**Warning: DUH SMUTTY SMUT! I was in the mood to write it so I sidetracked a little.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the crazy idea for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – I love you<strong>

Sebastian was frustrated with the entire situation. He hoped that the flowers would open some magical door that would let him take Kurt out because that's what he wanted. So he went a little too far once. Everyone did that. Didn't they? He hoped to go out to Kurt's house tonight and catch him alone. Blaine certainly couldn't stay there forever. He knew that Blaine went to Dalton from asking around and that meant his school schedule was pretty rigorous. Maybe a day or two, but any more, he probably would get in a lot of trouble with the school and with his parents who are probably paying a hefty penny for him to go to school there.

Guys like Blaine were a dime a dozen in Sebastian's mind. He was rich and Kurt was, well, not. In the time since meeting Kurt, Sebastian found out that his dad was a State Representative and was gone a lot. Before that, he owned an auto shop. Probably still owned it. Sebastian spent a lot of time the last two days trying to get as much information on Kurt as possible. He was trying to get on his good side. Maybe he should send him a gift or show up with flowers or something. He hoped that the roses went over well.

* * *

><p><em>To Kurt:<em>

_Your boyfriend misses you_

_To Blaine:_

_You just left! _

_To Kurt:_

_So I miss you already_

_To Blaine:_

_You're needy_

_To Kurt:_

_You like that about me_

_To Blaine:_

_I do. I like sleeping with you_

_To Kurt:_

_I knew it!_

_To Blaine:_

_You know what I mean. I haven't slept alone in a bed for days_

_To Kurt:_

_So does that mean you miss me?_

_To Blaine:_

_Maybe_

_To Kurt:_

_You are so hard to get to admit things_

_To Blaine:_

_It's been tough to trust people_

_To Kurt:_

_Do you trust me?_

_To Blaine:_

_Yes and I guess I do miss you_

_To Kurt:_

_I'll see you tomorrow night at the Lima Bean and we need to plan the weekend_

_To Blaine:_

_At fight club?_

_To Kurt:_

_I wish you would give that up_

_To Blaine:_

_I still haven't been able to fight a real fight yet_

_To Kurt:_

_Okay._

_To Blaine:_

_Okay? Really?_

_To Kurt:_

_Yes really. That way I can pamper you the rest of the weekend while your wounds heal. It hurts me to think of you hurt and in pain. Maybe if you get your fight, you will give all this fight club stuff up._

_To Blaine:_

_Thank you_

_To Kurt:_

_For what_

_To Blaine:_

_For treating me like an equal. Not like a doll that might break._

_To Kurt:_

_I've been on the receiving end of your punches before. I know how much they hurt._

_To Blaine:_

_You shouldn't text while you drive. Just call me when you get to Dalton. I want to be sure you're okay._

_To Kurt:_

_That's why I have Siri texting you for me. But okay. I'll call you soon._

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to Dalton, he was cornered by Nick and Jeff. Jeff was definitely the first to be there. "Since you decided to skip school to play with your new toy, we had to change practice to after dinner which is in about 20 minutes, Mr. Anderson." Jeff really wasn't mad because the beauty of living at school was that it was easy to get everyone together last minute.<p>

"I'm sorry Jeff. I should have texted or called, but I was a little preoccupied." Blaine was glowing. He got what he wanted. Kurt was his boyfriend and it made him blush.

"Wait a minute. You look really happy." Jeff smiled at Blaine widely and looked at Nick. "Do you have anything to share with your two best friends?"

Blaine blushed. Nick giggled. "Oh my God. You're in love. Blaine, are you in love?"

"I am, but he won't let me say it."

Nick was so confused at the comment and wanted to know because he really loved Blaine like a brother. "I don't understand. So, are you guys official?"

Blaine could hardly contain his excitement at his situation. "Yes. He is officially my boyfriend."

Jeff nodded knowingly. "You sang to him."

Nick slapped Jeff. "Of course he did. The question is what did you sing?"

"I sang 'What Makes you Beautiful' by One Direction. He loved it. You know, he didn't know that I was the lead singer for The Warblers, but his director remembered me and asked me to sing. It was perfect."

Jeff was disappointed somewhat. "I can't believe we didn't get to sing back up for you. It would have been so much better."

"Here's the thing. Everyone knows that song, so it was easy to get the New Directions guys to back me up. It was so much fun. They have a band that plays back-up for them so I got to sing with the music and everything. You guys would have loved it." Blaine still felt so alive from the whole experience of singing with the band and Kurt agreeing to be his boyfriend. "Plus, when we sing at the concert before Sectionals, I am going to sing to him again. I'm going to say it out loud in a song."

Jeff laughed loudly patting Blaine on the back. "You are starting to make me sick with all this romance and stuff."

"It's nice Jeff. Just because you don't do the whole romance bit and girls drop at your feet just because you have the ridiculous surfer boy image doesn't mean that what Blaine does isn't nice." Nick turned to Blaine. "I think it's a great idea. I'm really glad to see you happy Blaine. I'll be honest, I didn't think you would ever find someone that made you happy until you left this place, but I'm so glad you did."

Blaine nodded. Jeff and Nick were good friends, even if Jeff didn't show it all the time. Jeff just liked to give him a hard time. "I really like him a lot. I hope we can deal with the distance."

"It's not that far. The weekdays will be tough, but you could still meet at the Lima Bean for coffee on those days." Nick was sure that Blaine would do what it took. He was clearly in love and whatever Blaine put his mind to, he accomplished. That was the type of person Blaine was. "I know you. You'll make it work and you'll make him see how important he is to you. I just hope he feels the same way about you. I'll kill the guy myself if he treats you badly."

Blaine smiled at Nick. Nick was always so honest and nice and he saw the best in everyone. "He won't. I know he loves me, he just doesn't know how to trust people yet. That brings me to the next thing. Fight Club."

Jeff perked up. "Are we on for Friday?"

"Yeah. It'll be the last one before Thanksgiving. I kind of got into it with guys from McKinley."

"Great Blaine."

"No, it was actually. Do you remember that big guy that I fought in the spring? The big dopey looking one." Jeff didn't remember but Nick did and nodded. "Wouldn't you know that he goes to McKinley and has been one of the guys making Kurt's life miserable?"

Nick was not surprised. "Well, we should have figured if Puck and Finn were coming that a few other's found out and would have been here before. But, what's the big deal? You kicked his ass."

"Yeah. Well I kind of challenged him. I told him if he didn't leave Kurt alone, I would beat the crap out of him. I think he might show up with his friends if we have a fight club meeting this weekend."

"So, we'll be ready. You'll be ready for him."

"There's another thing. Kurt still wants to fight and he wants me to teach him."

Jeff leaned over to talk softly. "Not really the best idea, but I'm guessing you already committed to it."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot."

"No. You're not." Nick nudged Jeff. "Kurt is tough, just not as tough as you. It'll be fine."

"I'm just worried that if I get beat up by these guys, Kurt will break up with me to protect me. That's how he is."

"Well. You won't lose then." Nick smiled. He knew Blaine was a good fighter. He was worried for no reason. "We'll have to make sure that you are best you can be. Jeff and I will make sure no cheating happens and you'll do what you do best."

"Nick's right. You are the all-time champ at fight club. You are just a good fighter. You're trained. Sucks for the rest of us."

"Okay. Can one of you send out the text for fight club? I need to call Kurt."

Jeff grabbed before Nick even reached out. "Too slow Nick." Jeff went running down the hall.

Nick turned to Blaine one last time. "Meet us for dinner in about 20 minutes, but don't cut Kurt off. We aren't meeting to practice until after the dinner shift is over, so you have time." He took off after Jeff.

Blaine smiled and entered his room. He felt so lonely for the first time in 4 days. He was spoiled having Kurt to sleep with. He frankly, liked the sleep noises Kurt made and he'd become accustomed to being able to wrap himself around that pale smooth body and soak up the warmth that existed there. He laid down on his bed as he typed in Kurt's name and pressed send. Kurt picked up before it rang even once. Blaine smiled because that meant Kurt had been waiting.

"God, Blaine. I was starting to worry about you."

"Aww, Babe. " Blaine didn't know it, but that term of endearment made Kurt's heart pound out of his chest. "I got stuck talking to Jeff and Nick in the hall. They had to switch Warbler practice around for me since I was with you."

"I knew you shouldn't have come here last night."

"No… No.. You are so worth it, Kurt. Any time with you is worth it. Trust me. They weren't mad, but they did switch practice to after dinner tonight." Blaine paused as he looked up to the ceiling in is too quiet room. "I'm lonely. I have no idea how I'm going to sleep tonight."

Kurt laughed. "You're being silly. I'll see you tomorrow at the Lima Bean. It's not like we haven't been apart our whole lives."

"I know. I just like wrapping you up and sleeping with you while you make those sleep noises."

"Sleep noises?"

"Yeah, you make really nice soothing sleep noises. Not snoring, just little sighs and stuff like that. Anyway, I just like having someone to hold while I sleep. You're warm and soft."

"So are teddy bears."

"Yeah, but I can't do to a teddy bear what we did this morning or this afternoon."

"Well…"

Blaine cut Kurt off. "Stop! That's gross. Plus I would never want to cheat on you, even if it's an inanimate object."

"That's good information and for the record, I like when you cuddle up behind me. It makes me feel loved."

"Well, I do…"

Kurt cut Blaine off. "I thought I said we weren't going to say that."

"I didn't say anything. I said, I do. I was just agreeing with you Babe. Plus I like being behind you in so many ways, but my favorite is physically sleeping with you wrapped in my arms." Kurt didn't respond. He had a feeling that Blaine was falling in love with him, but he wasn't ready to hear those words. Not yet. He wanted Blaine to love him, but there was the fear of when it ended. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about that Karofsky guy."

"What about him? I remember you scaring him off, but wasn't sure what that was all about. I'm guessing he's been to fight club?"

"Yeah, and I beat the crap out of him."

"How? He's huge."

"I'm a trained boxer, Kurt. I used to box at a local place and even fought a little there. I can beat him because he's big and stupid." Blaine continued. "That's how I know I can always beat Sebastian. He's an idiot and he thinks he's so good. I can use it to put him at a disadvantage. Speaking of Sebastian, have you seen him?"

"No. I'm a little nervous that he'll show up, but Finn's here and Puck was going to hang out here tonight. I'll be honest. I would rather have you here." Kurt dared to get more attached. "I kind of miss you too."

That made Blaine's heart grow. "I am falling in love with you Kurt. I know it and I can feel it. I promised you I wouldn't say it, but I want you to know that I won't be able to hold it in for much longer. I just need you. I keep looking around this room and what I really want to is look at you." Blaine felt so wimpy admitting his feelings like it was a school girl crush."

"Oh hey! I just got a fight club text. Are you texting fight club while talking to me?"

"Of course not. Jeff has the phone. I asked him to text it out." Blaine decided he would use this time to ask Kurt to stay with him. "Can you stay with me on Thursday or Friday?"

"I would really like that." Kurt changed the subject after that admission. "When are you going to teach me to box?"

"Maybe I'll come and stay with you on Thursday instead. I can teach you some things." Blaine thought that it might be easier.

"Really?"

"Boxing things, though I wouldn't mind teaching you other things." Blaine smiled up at his painfully white ceiling. He wanted to be with Kurt. He couldn't believe how early in their relationship he was becoming attached to Kurt. There was really no explanation for why, he just felt whole around Kurt.

"I suppose boxing things would be okay." Kurt giggled a little because the flirting was doing nothing but making him hard at the thought of Blaine staying the night. "I like other things too. I'm not sure I need a lesson in other things, but you can always refresh my memory."

"Are you flirting with me Kurt Hummel?"

"Is it working?"

"Um.. Yes. I would say my tight pants say its working."

"Then yes, I am flirting with you."

"I want to keep talking to you, but I have to eat dinner or I might starve to death before Thursday. I also have to go to Warbler practice." Blaine groaned in frustration. "I wish we were together right now."

"You'll live. Plus, I think my parents are coming home tomorrow morning for a few days."

"Really? I wanted to meet them."

"Maybe this weekend. I'll let you know if they come home and how long they'll be here. Talk to you later or see your tomorrow?"

"Definitely talk to you later. I will need to resolve some issues with a bit of phone sex."

"How could I possibly resist you?" The sarcasm was thick as Kurt laughed.

"I'm irresistible. Just give up trying to resist me."

"Okay.. Go eat before you wither away to nothing. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Babe."

"Bye Blaine."

* * *

><p>Warbler practice was going well. "Okay Warblers, I think we have our harmonies down. Do you think we need to work on the beat boxing?" Blaine questioned the council. He got head shakes. "Then I think that's enough for tonight. We are going to be great shape for Sectionals. We have several weeks to just perfect everything and add a few dance moves to the songs."<p>

Jeff eyes Blaine suspiciously. "In a hurry Blaine?"

"You know I am." Blaine was shoving all his music into a bag. "I told Kurt I'd call as soon as I was out of practice. His dad is actually coming home tomorrow and I was hoping to be able to meet him. Maybe you guys want to come with?"

Jeff pounced on that invitation. "I want to. Do you think Kurt will mind?"

"I don't think so. He is so proud of everything his dad has done and someone that is a supporter would be something Kurt would want his dad to see. I'll ask him tonight just to be sure."

"Thanks Blaine. Snack later?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"10:00. We'll come get you."

It was only 9:00 and Blaine was happy that he would have time to talk to Kurt. One whole hour.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"Hi Blaine. How was practice?"

"Went well. You guys will have your hands full."

"You're so cute. You know that?"

"You think I'm cute?"

"You know you're cute. I'm just stating fact."

"I don't know that, but I'm glad you think I am. So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I finished my homework a while ago. I was just waiting for you to call."

"Any sign of Sebastian being there?" Blaine was worried. "I'm just nervous with you being a sitting duck there."

"No sign of him. I don't think he'll try anything tonight."

"Kurt, don't underestimate him. He's capable of anything. He tried to rape you. That's not just stupid. That's someone that's really unstable."

"We have an alarm system that we usually don't use, but I'll turn it on if you'll feel better about it. I'm just worried Finn is going to accidentally set it off. He's goofy like that sometimes."

"It would make me feel better."

"Please don't worry Blaine."

"My boyfriend is being stalked by some crazy guy and you want me to not worry?"

"Your boyfriend is a stubborn person and I promise, I'll be fine."

"I just want you here with me. That way I know you're safe."

"Is that the only reason you would want me there?"

Blaine sensed that Kurt thought he only wanted him around because he felt like a protector. "Of course not Kurt. I want you here so that I can look at you and hold you all night and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm really falling in love with you. You make me feel.. I don't know how to explain it, but the only way to describe it is whole. I want to talk to you all night until I fall asleep with your body pressed to mine. I want to see your smiling face and those blue eyes in the morning when I wake up. I already have hopes and dreams that we end up in the same city after we leave Ohio. I want all that Kurt and I'm willing to wait. So, please don't ever think that that you don't mean anything to me."

"You really think about that? The future?"

"Yeah." Blaine was almost embarrassed to admit it. "I kind of like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too." It was Kurt's turn to admit something about their relationship. "I've liked you since that first night. Since I first laid eyes on you, really. I couldn't believe you were Blaine, the guy that ran the fight club. I just figured Blaine to be.. well.. something else. The first thought that came into my head when I saw you was how hot you were. Then you turned out to be gay and I was lost in you."

"So, now I wish you were here even more. Maybe I'll drive to you house and just get up early. It would be worth it." Blaine was already thinking about what time he'd have to get up to make it to class in time.

"No. Maybe I'll drive to you. Are you allowed to have visitors?"

"No, but they don't say anything unless it is a problem or a student starts to have problems. I want you here, but I don't want you to drive. It's dark outside and you'll get here late."

"Okay. How do I get to your room?" Kurt was kind of missing Blaine too. It was his first boyfriend and Kurt would have just wandered around looking for him, but he didn't want to seem like he was needy. Kurt needed to hear Blaine say it. He needed to hear Blaine say that he wanted him there. He got that and now he was getting out of his car in the Dalton parking lot. He had been sitting there for 45 minutes trying to decide what to do. Should he turn around and go home or try to find Blaine.

"Kurt, please don't drive here this late. It'll be almost 11:00 when you get here." Blaine grabbed some clothes and a bag and was running out the door. He figured he would text Jeff and Nick as soon as he hung up with Kurt. "I'll come to you."

"Blaine. You're being silly. I'm almost 18 and can certainly drive at night." Kurt laughed because Blaine was so protective of him.

Just as he said that he saw Blaine heading right toward him. He knew Blaine hadn't seen him because he was fumbling to shove things in his bag and he could hear him breathing heavily on the phone. Then he heard Blaine in his phone and in the distance saying. "Stay there. I'm on my way."

Kurt looked up and Blaine was within 15 feet of him. "It would be too bad if you were there and I was here." Just then Blaine looked up from his phone and bag and saw Kurt.

He continued to talk into the phone which Kurt laughed at. "What are you doing here?" Blaine sported the biggest smile that Kurt had ever seen him wear. He made the right choice. He was sure of it.

"I wanted to see you." Kurt was standing in front of Blaine with a smile on his face. "I think we can hang up now." Kurt hung up first and then Blaine followed suit and pocketed his phone.

"You're here."

"So are you." Kurt was excited and happy to see Blaine. "Are you going to show me how to get to your room?"

"Absolutely, but first I need to do this." Blaine closed the distance to Kurt and his mouth was on Kurt's. Blaine felt his lips mold to Kurt's like they were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders moving closer and kissing back with the same enthusiasm as Blaine. They kissed for a few minutes until Blaine took his hand and led him toward the building that Kurt saw him leave.

The touch of Blaine's fingers was electric and Kurt's body started to tingle. They were at Blaine room in no time. Blaine opened the door. "Home sweet home."

Kurt looked in wonder. He'd expected something like a college dorm room, grey and drab. What he found was a cozy room not unlike a room in a really nice house. Not like his own. Nicer. "This room is so nice."

Blaine turned taking Kurt's bag and placing it on a chair in his room. "I like it. Do you want to go get something to eat? The cafeteria is open until 11:00 for snacks and drinks."

"No. I think I have everything I need right here." Kurt took Blaine's hand as he led Blaine to his own bed. "I just want you right now." Blaine moaned into the kiss that Kurt started.

"Kurt, you're so hot Babe. "

"Just for you."

Blaine didn't want Kurt to think that all he wanted was sex, but it was such a good feeling being inside Kurt, feeling him tight around him. "Everyone is still awake and I need to text Jeff and Nick. They should be here any minute. They were going to pick me up to grab some snacks." Just as Blaine picked up his phone to text, there was a knock at the door. He looked at Kurt. "Sorry."

"Are you kidding Blaine? I don't mind. We have all night." Kurt looked a little disheveled.

Blaine opened the door with an apologetic look in his eyes. He turned as he opened the door. "Hey guys. Look who came to visit."

Nick perked up with a sly smiled on his face. He seemed genuinely happy for Blaine. He was first to say hi to Kurt. "Hey Kurt. Nice to see you again. At least Blaine isn't keeping you hidden away."

"Hi. I decided to visit him since I was skipping school tomorrow. My dad is coming to visit and school is generally lenient when he is visiting since he's usually so busy. Anyway, I thought I would come here and then meet my dad at the airport. He flies into the Columbus Airport anyway. He usually needs to stop and see some of the State representatives that are here before heading home."

Jeff chimed in. "That is so cool. I want to meet you dad."

"Well you're in luck. He'll be here until Friday, so you can come to dinner with us. Blaine will probably appreciate having some moral support when he meets my dad." Kurt moved to stand next to Blaine and took his hand. "It's a little unnerving to meet the boyfriend's parents the first time. Especially when said boyfriend has not yet told his House of Representative Dad about a boyfriend." He squeezed Blaine's hand tight. Blaine looked at Kurt with panic and Jeff and Nick laughed.

"That would be great. Just let us know. It's not every day you get to meet a representative in Congress." Jeff turned to Blaine. "I take it you don't need snacks?" Blaine shook his head no. "Water?"

"All set on water." He motioned to his mini fridge.

"Well, we'll see you later then. See ya Kurt." Jeff winked at Blaine as he left the room.

Kurt smiled and said good-bye. "Now for boyfriend time. Kurt latched his lips to Blaine's as soon as the door shut." He pulled Blaine back to the bed and pulled him on top of him. "God Blaine. I want you right now. I want you inside me, taking me. I just want you."

Blaine realized where this was going fast. "Hang on." Blaine went to the door locking it and then to the nightstand pulling out condoms and lube. "I don't want to hurt you Babe." Blaine rested back on Kurt's body as his hard cock met the front of Kurt's pants and an equally hard cock as he rocked his hips into Kurt's. "Crap, one more thing." Blaine got up and lit some candles he had in the room and turned off the harsh overhead light. "You are gorgeous in any light, but Kurt, you glow in the candlelight. Your skin is perfect and soft."

Blaine immediately started working on the buttons of Kurt's shirt slowly unbuttoning one after the other. Kurt's heart was pounding with need and excitement. Kurt reached up catching his fingers on the hem of Blaine's tee shirt pulling it swiftly off so that he could touch Blaine nipples. This was his boyfriend and it was out in the open now. Kurt felt a release to want and be wanted. The fear he had was slowly dissipating as Blaine rocked his hips repeatedly into Kurt's. This was right for however long it would last. Kurt decided that it was okay to want to let go and give of oneself. "I'm ready to let go and trust you with my heart Blaine. Just please be gentle with it."

Blaine could see how much Kurt struggled with saying it. Now would be the time if any that the words could be said. Now as Blaine removed Kurt's shirt to reveal his bare pale chest glistening in the candlelight. Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt over his head to revel in the beauty of his boyfriend. Blaine's tan skin was spattered with light hair and his lightly defined chest aching to be touched. Bare chest to bare chest, Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck marking him at his pulse point. Kurt's hands made their way in the back of Blaine's pants while Blaine moved to Kurt ear sucking and licking. His hands slipped around the swells of Blaine's ass and he gently squeezed. Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer. His body was on fire from Kurt's touch. He wanted to belong to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to belong to him, so he did it. He broke his promise to not say the words as they left his lips a whisper into Kurt's ear. "I love you, Kurt. I want you to know how much I love you."

Kurt couldn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. Blaine didn't expect a response back. He was okay with it until Kurt could say it. "Blaine… God. I love how you make me feel." Blaine moved on his side a little to reach down and unbutton Kurt's jeans. He tried to push them down but had little success. Kurt on the other hand was able to get Blaine's pants down to his shins where Blaine could kick them off. "Fuck Blaine. Let me get my pants. They are so tight. Sorry." He said with a chuckle.

Kurt stood and Blaine watched Kurt peel his pants off releasing his hardened cock. Kurt blushed because Blaine just lay there looking up at him. "Come here." Blaine crooked his finger stopping Kurt at the edge of the bed as he fisted his cock, stroking firmly. Kurt closed his eyes at the touch and Blaine took the opportunity to lick his head softly swirling his tongue around the tip lapping at the pre-come dripping lightly there. Kurt gasped and his knees were starting to give out. Blaine held his hips as he stretched his mouth around Kurt's arousal. The noises seeping from his mouth were incredible. Blaine worked harder sucking him in as far as he could and fisting the base that he couldn't fit. He hummed while sucking him in and out.

"B-b-blaine. Stop."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just didn't want things to end too quickly." Kurt smiled while he climbed onto the bed. Taking Blaine in his hand and stroking him gently.

Blaine pushed Kurt's back to the bed and straddled him. They continued to stroke each other their arms tangling at times and Blaine threw his head back as Kurt sped up his pace. He stopped and stilled Kurt's hand. "I want to try something Babe. Trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

Blaine smiled. "Relax." Blaine pushed Kurt's legs to his chest laying down off the bed and spread Kurt's ass cheeks apart to reveal his pink puckered opening.

"Oh God." Kurt knew what was going happen next and he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. "Blaine. I-I might not be able to.."

"I'll stop if you want me to." Blaine stroked his finger over Kurt's hole and Kurt shuddered.

"No.. Don't stop.. Please.. Don't." Blaine licked his finger and inserted his finger past the tight muscle ring. He could see Kurt tighten around him and felt it. It was amazing. He pulled out and rubbed his finger over his hole again before dipping his face toward his hole and licking over it. Kurt gasped and moaned in ecstasy. Blaine thought he made beautiful noises before, but these were even more incredible. Kurt was holding his thighs up and trying to relax. Blaine continued to lick and push his tongue in alternately trying to breech the ever protective muscle ring. He had marginal success and Kurt cock was dripping pre come on his stomach. Kurt eyes were clenched closed just holding on as he could and groaned at the loss of Blaine breath. "Fuck. You. That was.. Oh my God."

Blaine grabbed the lube and a condom ripping the wrapper quickly and sheathing himself coating it generously with lube. "Shhhh. Ready?" Kurt just nodded. He wasn't sure anything coherent would come of out his mouth. Blaine pushed slowly in noticing how much more relaxed Kurt was. More than normal. He continued to push until he felt his balls his Kurt's ass. He sighed at finally being completely surrounded by Kurt. Kurt caressed Blaine's thigh indicating that he was already prepared for him to move. Blaine moved his skin already tingling his body already ripe for the finish line. Kurt moaned time and again as Blaine pushed in and out setting the pace and pushing Kurt more and more to that edge that he already teetered on. "I'll find your prostate Babe. I know what you want."

"Blaine.. I want you. God please. I want you."

Blaine angled himself just a bit higher and thrust deep and strong finally finding what Kurt needed. He clenched down tight around Blaine's cock and Blaine began thrusting slowly becoming more erratic in his thrusts. Blaine was close. Kurt was close. "Kurt. So close, Babe."

"M-me too." Kurt rocked with Blaine trying to help his rhythm and he reached down to stroke himself as he stomach tensed and his toes curled. He came shooting pearly threads of come all over his chest. "Oh Blaine.. I love you." He clenched tight and intermittent on Blaine's cock pushing Blaine over the edge seconds later. Blaine thrust spastically groaning and coming fully sheathed in Kurt's warm tight heat.

"I love you Kurt."

Blaine collapsed into Kurt. His breathing hard and deep. He could smell Kurt. The sweet smell of vanilla, some type of flower and sweat. He slid to the side not caring that he was covered in come. He reached down taking the condom of and haphazardly tossing it toward the trash can. Kurt turned to Blaine and met his hazel eyes. No words spoken. Blaine's honey brown eyes found the sea of blue that he loved and knew he fell hard. What he hadn't expected was for Kurt to admit it now.

Kurt spoke first catching his breath. "You're eyes. They're beautiful."

Blaine merely responded with. "I knew you loved me."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I hope it was to your liking! lol**

**There will be fighting next chapter and an alliance formed. Don't worry. Our boys will be fine.**

**This book will end after Sectionals. That's as far as I thought this one through. if you know me, you know how sidetracked I can get sometimes.. THIS CHAPTER! lol I think most of my readers will have liked my sidetrack though!**


	13. Meeting the Dad

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I keep getting lost on this one because I have my big story 'Forever Love' going on at the same time and I try to update that one at twice the speed... Getting lost on this meant that I have to keep going back to read and realize that as I wrote my ideas changed. To avoid that, I have mapped out the next few story arcs and I hope I don't get lost again... **

**That said, this is a long chapter and some things are going to happen here that are part of the story progression. I will try to update this within a week. I know it's been more than 12 days since I last updated this.**

**Warning: Smut - as per usual because I like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any music I use... I just own the messed up story line.. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Meeting the Dad<strong>

'…_.You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on…"_The alarm clock sung out to wake them.

Kurt cracked and eye open and found that he was tangled in a web of Blaine's legs and arms. He slept more soundly than he could ever remember sleeping. He grumbled softly at the sound of the alarm clock going off. "Blaine, I think you need to get up. Your alarm clock."

"No." Blaine was still in a sleepy haze as he groaned. "Wanna stay."

Kurt giggled. "Come on Blaine." He kissed him on his nose. He was too cute. "No. Stay miff Kurt." Blaine turned into Kurt nuzzling into chest and sighed

Kurt smiled broadly at the gorgeous guy he could now call his own. "You are so cute."

Blaine giggled and smiled with his eyes still closed. "You're beautiful."

Kurt's breath hitched at Blaine's admission and then his eyes met golden brown that seemed to glow in the morning haze seeping in from the drapes. "No. No, have you seen yourself? You glow."

"You're ridiculous."

"Get up then." Kurt nudged him pausing to look into his eyes and he couldn't resist kissing Blaine's unshaven jawline. "I – I sorry."

"For kissing me?"

"Well, I-I"

"You're my boyfriend and you're allowed to kiss me, just like I can kiss you." Blaine kissed Kurt with a little more passion than Kurt, but it was enough to take Kurt's breath away.

"Thank you." Kurt shyly stated.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend."

"Now get up and get dressed in your cute uniform and get to class. I'll shower when you're done."

Blaine got up and started toward the bathroom and at the last minute. "Join me?"

"I think I'm starting to become your shower whore." Kurt didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. How could he decline an invitation to see this hot guy naked? Kurt tripped up a little as he stood up not even realizing before this moment that his ass was on fire from the activities of the evening before.

"Aw... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Blaine took his hand as he neared the bathroom drawing him in to a sweet hug still holding his hand. He kissed Kurt's forehead gently noticing tears in Kurt's eyes. Blaine cupped his face in his hands and kissed him on his cheeks before resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you."

Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his. "Blaine, I'm not crying because of the pain. I am a little sore, but I'm crying because, I don't know, because I'm really happy." Kurt was still nervous about this whole relationship thing. "I just. I don't know, you're just so perfect and I can't believe you picked me. There are other guys out there that are manlier or stronger. I think you should be with one of them, but you're not, you're with me." The tears streamed slowly and Kurt felt embarrassed, his eyes turning to the ceiling. Blaine felt his chest constrict so much that it was actually painful.

Blaine wiped away the tears. "Look at me Kurt. Please." Kurt obeyed. "It hurts when you say things like that because you have no idea how perfect you are. I've been with other guys before, but you do things to me that I can't even explain. My chest is in pain right now. Hearing you talk like that make me hurt. I don't know why it's you that my heart wants, but it's you. I want to hold this feeling in my heart for as long as I can." Blaine continued to look into the watery pools of blue. "Okay? Is it okay if we hold on to each other as long as we can?" Kurt nodded and they entered the bathroom.

Their shower was filled with kisses and caresses, but there wasn't a need to go any further this morning. They needed to feel each other. Stay in that comfort of their own world where they could just feel and trust and learn each other.

* * *

><p>Coifed and ready, Kurt grabbed his bag. "I'm going to run some errands and get to the airport to meet my dad and stepmom. I'll call you about dinner tonight, okay?"<p>

"I wish I could skip class again, but I just know that they'll call my parents if I do."

"Go get smart Blaine. We both need to graduate and see where this all takes us." He motioned between himself and Blaine.

"Okay. I'll walk you out to your car. It's not quite on the way to class but I'll gladly take a detour to see you a few more minutes." Behind the words was a concern of how close they actually were to Sebastian. "Keep your phone on you Kurt. Sebastian lives far too close for my comfort. Plus, he's crazy."

"I'll be fine. I'll keep my phone in my hand at all times so that I can press send at any moment." They walked out to his car hand in hand and Blaine kissed him. "When will I see you? I hope tonight even though I'm afraid to meet your dad. I just know I can't wait until Friday."

Kurt's heart pounded at Blaine's words. "We can't wait until Friday silly. You need to teach me how to box. You promised."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. I did promise. But I won't like it. Call me later and we can make some plans for dinner. I will have to get my game face ready to charm your dad."

"He's going to love you. Don't worry."

Blaine leaned in for a goodbye kiss. No one was around, not that it mattered because at Dalton everyone was treated equally. Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine's tongue pressed past his lips and wrapped around his tongue. When Blaine finally pulled away Kurt was breathing heavily. "You are so good at that. My boyfriend has the most awesome lips and tongue."

Blaine winked as he said. "You have no idea." Kurt had a shocked look on his face while Blaine turned and yelled over his shoulder. "Love you Babe. See you later!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in a remote area of the school grounds with binoculars in hand. He seethed and gripped the binoculars tighter when he saw how Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt was supposed to be his. He thought he staked his claim clearly when he sent the roses. Sebastian was tall and dressed well. Blaine was short and definitely too short for Kurt. Kurt deserved to be on the arm of a tall gorgeous man. He could draw attention to the perfection of Kurt's skin, eyes, lips and body. Sebastian was ready to punch something, but he had to get control of himself. This is how he always got himself into trouble. He could've had a chance with Kurt if he didn't let his hormones run rampant that night.<p>

"Little Blaine. Little fuck." He said under his breath as he continued to follow Kurt's figure in the binoculars. He was definitely going to try to make contact today if he could. Kurt made this all too easy. He traveled right into Sebastian's backyard without knowing it. Columbus was his area, he knew where everything was.

Kurt decided to head to the Lima Bean and get coffee before going to the airport. As he sat down to plan out how he was going to tell his dad about a boyfriend that he'd been hiding from him for a while. That wasn't really the truth, Kurt decided. Blaine was technically only his boyfriend for a day, but he had been with him or in his thoughts for a few weeks now.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt looked up and immediately stiffened at the person he saw in front of him. He glanced around to be sure that there were people around even though he knew the coffee house was busy at this time of the morning. It was just a standard reaction.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Kurt tried to put his tough face on. He was familiar with doing this as he did it every day at school. Kurt had just been getting comfortable with the idea that he might not have to do it since Blaine scared the crap out of the footballers.

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt answered flatly. "What are you doing Sebastian? I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Well, my note said it all. I was hoping I could apologize in person." Sebastian tried to keep his tone even though he really wanted to just grab Kurt and kiss him.

"So, you've done that. I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"You're not going to invite me to join you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, I bought you roses and apologized and you didn't say anything about them."

"Sebastian, buying me roses and apologizing does, in no way make up for what you did." Sebastian sat down across from him. Kurt started to get up and Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt cringed at his touch and his heart was pounding. Even though he knew nothing would happen here with all these people, he still couldn't stop the fear that was coursing through him at this moment. "Please don't touch me."

"Will you please just sit down and not make a scene." Sebastian looked honest in this moment so Kurt sat down. "I know I made a mistake."

"Really, a mistake? That doesn't even begin to describe what you did." Kurt leaned in and whispered. "You tried to rape me."

Sebastian caught a whiff of Kurt's cologne and he lost his composure again. "God. You smell so good."

"You are unbelievable."

"Come on Kurt. Give me a chance." He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand strongly as Kurt stood up to leave.

"Please let me go." Kurt said strongly and loudly so as to draw attention.

"You tease! You constantly lead me on and then take it all back."

"You're crazy Sebastian."

"That midget of a guy you've been with. What a loser. I guess you like losers."

"Blaine is so much more talented and stronger than you could ever be." Kurt paused. "I am proud to have him as a boyfriend. He knows how to treat people. He knows how to treat me."

"Your boyfriend?" Sebastian started laughing and looking crazy. "That's hilarious. I could crush him like a little bug. Now if you would just give me a chance you might know what a real man is all about."

Kurt was furious and scared all at once. "Be at fight club Friday. I'm inviting you. You be prepared to fight me. You are going to fight me Sebastian. You got that?" He turned to walk away and heard Sebastian laughing so he turned around and went back to the table. "This is not funny. Blaine was right about you. You're crazy. I'll prove to you Friday how much I don't like you, got that?"

"He said I was crazy? I knew he was an idiot, but now he's a short idiot. I've got his number. You tell him to be careful."

Kurt walked briskly to his car looking back only once. Sebastian was crazy. He couldn't believe he told Sebastian that Blaine said that. Blaine might be in danger because of him. Kurt got in his car and drove to Dalton. He was still paranoid about Sebastian following him. He took out his phone. He needed to make sure that Blaine would be safe.

_To Blaine:_

_Where are you?_

_To Kurt:_

_Just getting out of class._

_To Blaine:_

_I need to see you. In the parking lot._

_To Kurt:_

_Are you okay?_

_To Blaine:_

_Sebastian followed me to the Lima Bean._

Blaine panicked as he grabbed Jeff and Nick who were walking down the hall. "Guy's, I've got to go. That crazy Sebastian followed Kurt to the coffee place today. Cover for me. I have no idea how he is, but he's here in the parking lot and I need to go."

Jeff understood. "Go. We'll cover for you. Call us as soon as you know what's going on."

Blaine ran to the parking lot and found Kurt slumped with his head on the steering wheel. He knocked on the window. Kurt jumped in this seat. He startled him. What had Sebastian done to him? Blaine could see Kurt was crying. He threw the door open and fell into Blaine arms. "Oh my God, Blaine. You're okay."

Blaine was holding Kurt's head in his hands brushing his hair back on the sides and wiping tears away. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's going to come after you. I just know it." Kurt was so upset. Blaine tried to rub his back and offer some comfort. "He's crazy. You're so right. He's crazy, Blaine. What are we going to do?"

"Did he hurt you Kurt?" Blaine was looking all over Kurt's body for a sign.

"No. But I told him to show up for fight club on Friday. I want to fight him, but I'm scared. I don't think I can beat him."

"Kurt, look at me. I can teach you how to beat him. We have three days and I promise you that it will be easy. He's an easy target because he's cocky and thinks he's better than everyone else. I know what to look for. Plus, I'll be there if you need me." Kurt's breathing started to level and he glanced around the parking lot.

"I feel like he's watching us. I told him you said he was crazy and he went nuts and was laughing and the whole thing got out of control. He was unreasonable. He thought if he apologized and bought me flowers that I would go out with him."

"Okay. Let's just take one thing at a time. First, when are you meeting your dad?"

"His flight arrives at noon."

"It's 10:30, so let's go back to my room for a little while and then we'll go get him together. If you don't want him to meet me yet, I'll have Nick follow me in his car and he can drive me back here."

"No. I want you to stay. You might as well meet him."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they headed to the dorms. In the safety of Blaine's room he called Jeff and Nick. "We're in my room for a while."

Within about 15 minutes, Jeff and Nick showed up. They were both worried. Blaine had Kurt recount the events of the morning with Sebastian. Jeff suggested that they cancel Fight Club indefinitely. "The Sebastian thing is getting a little out of control."

"I think I'm going to tell my dad." Kurt was resolved and Blaine didn't blame him. Kurt's dad could give him the security he needed to feel.

"I think you should. I want you to feel safe Kurt. I can't do that for you."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "Blaine. You saved me from him. I have nothing but trust for you. I know you can protect me, but I'm afraid that he's capable of something serious now and he really has it in for you, because of what I said."

Nick chimed in after listening a long time. "Blaine, after Kurt tells his dad, I think you should call your parents."

"Why?"

"Because I think they can provide the same type of support." Nick looked at Blaine very seriously.

"I thought they were some type of sales people?" Kurt was so confused at this point.

"Well, not exactly sales, but I can't talk about what they do."

"Oh brother." Kurt was beside himself. "You lied to me?"

"Not technically." Kurt backed away a few steps and crossed his arms. "No Kurt, hear me out. I'm not really supposed to talk about what my parents do because it's secretive. It's the nature of what they do."

"Like FBI or CIA secretive?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked at Kurt with hope that he would understand. "That's why I stay at Dalton and why my house is always empty. If they are in the middle of something, they can't always come home. Nick's dad works in the same type of thing."

Kurt calmed and uncrossed his arms. "As long as they are doing something to protect us, it's okay." Kurt asked with questioning knitted into his eyebrows. "They don't work as assassins or anything, I hope. I want my dad to be safe."

Blaine laughed. "You watch too many movies. Nothing like that at all. They do investigative type stuff, but again, they can't always be around so I live here almost year round with Nick and few others."

Jeff knew so he just sat back. Nick and Blaine were close because they were in the same type of club. Jeff's parents just had money and sent him there because it was a good school. "I'm lucky because my parents are normal." He laughed.

"Yeah, Jeff's lucky. My mom is home though. For Blaine, it's both his parents so it tougher for him than it is for me."

"So, we're kind of the same Blaine. My parents are gone a lot and so are yours."

"Yeah. You have Finn which is amazing. You're so lucky."

"I'm also lucky that I have you." Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the cheek as Blaine blushed. "I think that settles it. Let's go pick up my parents and tell him everything that's been happening."

"Let's not forget that you have to introduce me as the boyfriend. I'm a little scared."

"Don't be. He's harmless, plus he spoils me." Kurt kissed Blaine again. "They're going to love you."

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Sebastian sat in his car at the same spot he was before when he watched Blaine and Kurt before he followed Kurt to the coffee shop. He recapped the morning and realized he did it again. Why does he always get cocky like that? It's like whenever he might have an opportunity, things in his head start spinning out of control and it happened again. He did something bad.<p>

In his car watching Blaine running to Kurt's rescue and then the intimacy that followed, Sebastian seethed at the fact that he drove Kurt right back into Blaine's arms. Sebastian thought about giving up but he knew he was better than Blaine. Kurt had to know deep down that Sebastian was better than Blaine. Blaine was an over privileged kid like all the rest of these Dalton Academy boys were.

Sebastian decided that fight club on Friday would be another try at getting Kurt. Maybe if he let Kurt win, that would give him the lift over Blaine. As Sebastian's insiders told him, Blaine had beat Kurt up badly on Kurt's first night at Fight Club. That will be Plan B. He will let Kurt win.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at baggage claim with Blaine at his side, arm fitted tightly around his waist. "Calm down. I know how to make good first impressions. It's the second and third that I'm not good at." Blaine offered a goofy smile and Kurt knew all that was for him to loosen up. "You know. What my parents do is not really glamorous. It's just that they can never tell me who they're investigating or where they are all the time. It's secretive like that because they are looking into catching someone or some company. They work on mostly white collar stuff."<p>

"I'm not sure I know what that means, but sounds like they are in a position to help too."

"They could."

"Okay." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and they waited for his dad to arrive. Blaine was tentative to put his hand over Kurt's because he knew that lying to Kurt was a big deal. He didn't lie because he wanted to, he lied because he had to. "It's okay Blaine. I still like you as much as I did before, but I can say now that I'm way more curious about your parents than I was when I thought they were sales people." Kurt laughed.

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I'm really in love with you Kurt and I don't want to ever betray your trust." Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine was everything he had hoped for in a boyfriend and he genuinely wanted to love him back.

"Well, let's not tell my dad you love me. I'm still not sure how he's going to react to the boyfriend thing." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips, damn all the people around them if they didn't like it.

Wouldn't it figure that Burt would walk up right when Kurt was kissing his boyfriend? "Kurt?" Burt eyed Blaine suspiciously partly because he was kissing his son, but partly because he was in his Dalton Uniform.

Kurt pulled away quickly. This was not how he wanted this to go, but it was too late. "Hi Dad! Hi Carole!"

"Hi Sweetie. Where's Finn?"

"He went to school. He didn't want to miss the football game and if he missed a day of school, he wouldn't be allowed to play."

"Oh, I forgot." Carole's eyes wandered to the boy in uniform. "Who's your friend?"

"Carole, Dad, this is Blaine."

Blaine stepped forward and shook both Burt and Carole's hand. "So nice to meet you Representative Hummel and Mrs. Hummel." Blaine's flashed his perfect smile. He was trying so hard to make a good impression.

"Hello Blaine. I see you and my son are close?" Burt cut to the chase quickly. He figured it might as well be out there. "Uh… Well, I assume since I saw you both kissing."

Kurt cut in. It wouldn't have been fair for Blaine to have to explain. "I met Blaine a few weeks ago and we've kind of been going out." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and Blaine blushed. "He's pretty much my boyfriend dad."

Carole's screamed and wrapped her arms around both boys and was hopping up and down. She looked at Blaine. "You're so handsome you know that?" Blaine blushed and just smiled because how do you really respond to something like that?

"Where does he go to school? I know in clothes like that he's not at McKinley." Burt was trying to be understanding while getting the information he needed.

"No Sir. I go to Dalton Academy here in Columbus."

"That's some kind of prep school? Not like a military academy right?"

"Yes Sir. Not military, though it feels like it sometimes." Blaine was trying so hard to make a good impression.

"Blaine, please start call me Burt. When I'm not at the capital, I'm just a regular guy."

"Okay Burt."

"Dad, I thought we could go to lunch and talk before you have to meet with people."

"Sure son. I actually don't have anything going on. It's not like an election year." Burt paused still soaking in the change in his son. He looked happy, truly happy and Blaine was clearly nervous trying to make a good impression. "Why don't you pick where we go."

We have a car waiting here that we're going to drive home. We can eat before heading home.

* * *

><p>The foursome were seated in a booth at the Olive Garden. Kurt liked it because he could feast on the salad. Burt had other plans. "So how long have you two been dating? Kurt didn't tell me about a boy."<p>

Blaine decided to try to take the lead here putting his hand on Kurt's thigh as a silent, wait for me to answer. "Well we officially started to date a few weeks ago. I asked him out."

"I see and you go to Dalton, so how did you meet?"

"His friend Puck's cousin lives near here. He attends public school but I met him a long time ago. Kurt was with them in town and I saw them at a local coffee shop." Blaine smiled at Kurt and could tell that he calmed after that.

"And what do your parents do, Blaine?"

"They work for the FBI." Blaine admitted it and Kurt smiled with approval and placed his hand on Blaine's. Burt didn't miss the immediate affection that Kurt gave Blaine and was pleased to see Blaine flip his hand over and squeeze Kurt's hand into his. The affection returned made Burt happy. "I can't really talk much about it, but they're very busy which is why I'm at Dalton."

"Are you an only child then?"

"Yes sir… I mean Burt."

"You don't have to be nervous." Burt looked at Kurt. "Now Kurt does, because he has a lot of explaining to do."

"You were busy, Dad. I didn't want to bother you with something like this."

"Bother me with the fact that you have a boyfriend?" Burt seemed to be happy about it.

"Well, yeah. That's not really a big deal. Finn has girlfriends all the time."

"That's Finn. You haven't..well… we can talk later."

"No. It's okay dad. Blaine knows I've never had a boyfriend before." Kurt turned to Blaine and Blaine couldn't resist Kurt when he looked so adorable like that. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips in front of his dad.

When he parted, his eyes were still closed and he slowly opened them and realized he forgot he was at lunch with his boyfriends' parents. He blushed and nervously said "Sorry".

"No. Nothing to be sorry about kid. I know how all this works. Just be good to my son."

"I will. He's everything I would have wanted in a boyfriend."

"I actually only let him call me boyfriend Monday." Kurt shot Carole a smile. She had told him once that playing hard to get sometimes worked. Kurt hadn't been playing, but in reality, it's what it probably seemed like.

Burt laughed as the meals began to arrive. "So, this distance thing is probably tough."

"We meet at the Lima Bean and do homework and coffee on the weekdays lately. It's been hard, but we're making it work." Kurt looked happy with the situation so Burt let it go.

* * *

><p>Lunch was finished and they headed to their cars. "Kurt, we're going to stop and see a few people at the state building really quickly and then we'll head home. You have school tomorrow."<p>

"Um.. yeah. Okay. I'll see you at home later?"

"Yeah. Don't be too late."

Kurt turned to Blaine finally able to be alone and not under the watchful eye of Burt. He knew it would be another long discussion later again. "Can we go back to your dorm?"

Blaine leaned his forehead meeting Kurt's. "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a pre Warbler practice blow job or something else?"

"Something else sounds good, but I also like doing the other too." Blaine was smiling sheepishly. He never thought he would be so embarrassed talking about this stuff, but now he had a boyfriend that wanted him. And, even better, his boyfriend really liked.. no loved, him back. "So, let's get back before you have to go."

When they arrived back at the dorm, Kurt remembered the Nick and especially Jeff wanted to meet his dad. "Jeff is going to be disappointed isn't he?"

"He'll get over it. Crap! I forgot to text him" Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Jeff that he was okay and was with Kurt in his room. Blaine pulled Kurt into his dorm room and held his hand up as he seductively pulled off his tied, then turned to the door and hung it over the door handle. "Just to be sure not to be bothered."

Kurt was already lying on Blaine's bed just waiting for him to settle on top of him. "Get over here already. You skipped class all day. Again! For me again!"

"You're worth it." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The feel of Blaine's breath on him made him squirm a little. Blaine felt him squirm and decided to torture Kurt even more as he started to lick the shell of Kurt's ear and then suck on his ear lobe until Kurt was panting and whining. Kurt clutched Blaine shirt in his fists and began thrusting up into Blaine feeling how much Blaine was enjoying this too. "The sounds you make are fucking gorgeous."

"Kiss me."

Blaine didn't respond with words and he knew that Kurt wanted him to kiss him on the mouth. Blaine stripped his shirt quickly off and while he made headway on Kurt's shirt while they were making out, his shirt was not entirely unbuttoned yet. Kurt's hands were moving as fast as he could make them move. He finally got to the last button and shrugged the shirt off as he started for Blaine's pants unbuttoning them and unzipping so he could slip his hand in and squeeze Blaine's rock hard cock over his boxers. Blaine moaned at the touch as he settled back down on top of Kurt kissing his neck and licking over his pulse points before going back to work on his ear. Kurt was begging to be kissed.

"Blaine, Kiss me!"

Blaine still didn't respond as he started to move lower palming Kurt's hardness over his pants to give him some relief. He kissed Kurt's Adam's apple and licked a line to the center of his chest kissing and moving over one of Kurt's nipples already hardened from excitement. He took one between his teeth biting gently and licking around it before sucking on it and then moved to the other one to give some attention. Kurt was whining and his fingers were digging into his back. "I can't wait to be inside of you."

"Yes.. Please Blaine.. Please.. Please kiss me." Blaine finally gave in to his begging. Catching Kurt's moan into his mouth and plunging his tongue inside wrestling with him for dominance. Kurt had wanted this kiss for a while and Blaine refused him to see how excited it would make him. Kurt was hungry.. practically starved for Blaine's mouth. "I want you more and more Blaine. God, you are so hot."

Blaine made his way back down to Kurt's jeans quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He peeled them off as quickly as possible and took Kurt into his mouth sucking hard then licking a stripe up the underside of his cock and licking his balls. "You taste perfect Kurt. Fuck, you are so hot." Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt's cock bobbing his head up and down quickly creating the much needed friction until Kurt was at the edge. He wanted Kurt right there. He returned to kissing him cherry red lips swollen from kissing and from Kurt himself biting down on them to contain his rapture. Blaine kneeled to admire Kurt. Kurt sat up and pushed his pants down pulling Blaine down on top of him and using his feet to kick them down to his ankles.

"Finally! God, what's a guy got to do to get laid." Kurt was serious and Blaine giggled as he reached over Kurt to the nightstand to get the lube and a condom. Kurt grabbed the lube right out of his hands and poured some in his own palm putting it aside and rubbing the lube onto Blaine's fingers. "Come on Blaine."

"Anxious are we?"

"I want you so bad." He pushed Blaine's hand down toward his ass and pulled his legs up to aid in the process.

If Blaine could get any harder, he would have because Kurt was laying there in front of him spread out wanting to be taken. He wanted Blaine and everything he had to give. Blaine didn't waste any time as he lowered his finger massaging around Kurt's hole just teasing him. Kurt was moving his hips trying to get Blaine to move faster. Blaine did everything in his own time. He slowly inserted a finger pushing gently through the tight muscle as it contracted at the intrusion. Kurt's took a breath in feeling a little soreness from the previous night. He didn't care. His dad was so right when he said once he started having sex, he wouldn't want to stop. It was a huge understatement that he'd have to talk to his dad about one day in the future. "You feel so good around me Babe." Blaine said as he pushed in to rub against his prostate. Kurt moaned loud enough for Blaine to react. "Kurt, Babe, you've got to be a little quieter."

Kurt nodded his acknowledgement and bit lightly on his bottom lip because Blaine was continuing to rub his prostate over and over again. Instead of a moan, he whined his need for Blaine to stop. Blaine recognized it and was ready himself. He stroked Kurt a few times before he positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in slowly not stopping until he was fully sheathed. He paused to make sure Kurt could adjust to the fullness and stretch, especially because he was sore this morning. "Blaine, you can move now. Please." He whined

"I don't want to hurt you. You were sore this morning." Blaine began to move slowly careful not to pound into him. He wanted to be gentle. Kurt was pushing back against him at the same time and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt as they created a rhythm that they were both enjoying. Kurt stroked himself as he rocked his ass down to meet Blaine's thrusts. Blaine swallowed up the moans leaving Kurt's mouth as he continued to thrust slowly into him.

"Faster Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly. "I'm close." Blaine got up on his knees to thrust faster and deeper as he headed to the finish line too. It was beautiful watching Kurt stroke himself as Blaine felt his stomach muscles contract and his toes were curling under.

"I'm going to come Kurt."

Kurt stroked faster and faster and as the first string of pearly white come hit his stomach, Blaine was coming inside him, hips moving erratically and Blaine above him looked like some kind of Greek God with his hair curling from the sweat and his body damp and shiny.

Blaine collapse on top of him as he let his legs drop down. They didn't move or talk while trying to come down from their high. "Blaine, my dad might not like you as much if he knew you were suffocating me."

Blaine moved to the side. "I don't think he would like me that much if he knew why I was suffocating you right now." Blaine took a hand and ran it through the side of Kurt's hair. He gently leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's head. "I know you have to start getting ready for Warbler practice and I guess I need to get home so that I don't miss anymore school."

"Talk about using me for sex and leaving." Blaine smiled jokingly.

"Stop making me feel incredible and I'll stop using you for sex." Kurt winked at Blaine as their breathing normalized. They lazily kissed with their foreheads pressing together. Blaine was lost in the pools of blue that he adored. He swore they sparkled more today than they did yesterday.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you look more gorgeous every time I see you?" Kurt blushed because he never had anyone say that to him before. He worked hard at it, but most of the time, people made fun of him for his clothes or hair. Blaine liked him just the way he was.

"You are too. "

Blaine was sort of lost in Kurt's eyes. "Too what?"

"More gorgeous every time I lay eyes on you. You are built like some God; I swear they drew all of them with you in mind." Blaine blushed now.

"We're a perfect match you know. I can't believe I found you." Deep down, Blaine knew this was so much more and would always be so much more. He had to wait for Kurt to get there too.

The reveled in their lovemaking for a while longer and Kurt got up kissing Blaine. "I'll call you tonight. Promise me you'll be safe. I'm worried about Sebastian. Can you sleep in another room until we're sure he's not going to kill you?"

"I could sleep in Jeff and Nick's room, but I can always lock my door you know. Kurt it will be hard for him to get into the building. They lock down after 9:00 PM. It gets harder to get in here after dark because of security and the cameras. The gate requires an escort after dark. You need a key to get in the dorms. I'm more worried about you."

"My dad will be home. He has a gun. If it gets bad we'll tell my dad and your parents, okay?" Blaine nodded as he dressed to walk Kurt out to the car.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was perched in his same spot, binoculars in hand. He would go to fight club Friday. It might be the last time he could see Kurt before the holidays started. They might not even have fight club over the holidays. Maybe Kurt was right and he was off a little. He had been feeling a little out of control lately. Why couldn't he control his temper or his jealousy. In the end, it didn't matter. He was going to convince Kurt to go out with him. At fight club, he would fight Blaine, not Kurt. He wanted to show Kurt that he was better than Blaine. That would drive him into his own arms.<p>

Sebastian decided Scandals was on the docket for the evening. Instead of driving all the way to Lima where he knew Kurt would be going, he would drink tonight and finish out the week so he could get to fight club. As he entered the bar, he took a seat next to a tall burly guy who immediately turned to him and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dave."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? It was a long chapter so I hope you forgive me for taking so long with the update. :)<strong>


	14. Secrets

**A/N: Okay so sorry it's been a while. I have been so busy with Forever Love and my momentum was moving on that book. Every time I go back to Forever Love, I have trouble remembering where I left off on this story. I have my notes, but they are always very loose as I like to develop it in my head with the guidance of my initial plans. This ended up going off in it's own world a little, but still follows my initially intended story path. Anyway, Hope you like this and the direction it is going. It clears up Blaine's parents and what they do.. getting closer to everyone being back together. Getting closer to the craziness of Sebastian. There is planning happening here. Getting closer to some fighting that's going to happen.**

**Warning: There is smut! LOL Yay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I always wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Secrets<strong>

"Hi Dave." Sebastian turned away to the bartender. "I'll have a Miller Light draught." He turned back to Dave. "Sebastian." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Dave continued to stare at Sebastian. He was sure Sebastian was under age like him. "So, do you come here often? You don't look the rest of the regulars here and I don't think I've seen you here before." Even though Dave had only recently started coming here, he thought he could get the information quicker if he bluffed.

"I come here enough. Never seen you here before."

"Must've missed each other."

"So, you in college?"

"Don't waste your breath, you're not really my type." Sebastian smirked. Dave was definitely too big and burly for his taste.

"That's okay, you're a little too tall to be my type. I like well-dressed guys. You really don't qualify in your rugby shirt there."

"So, you look young yourself. Are you in college?"

Dave smiled. "Sure."

That was all Sebastian needed to know the truth. "So you're in high school too."

Dave just nodded. "Where do you go?"

"Westerville High School? You?"

"McKinley."

Sebastian knew this was worth pursuing. He wasn't sure how yet, but this guy being at Scandals tonight was like a sign and definitely worth pursuing to see how he could use him. "So you know a Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah." Dave smiled and it seemed his face lit up a bit. So Sebastian knew that it might be the Kurt Hummel type that Dave liked, just like Sebastian himself. "Now, he's a different animal altogether."

"Oh.. You like him?"

"He's definitely my type." Dave turned back to his drink. "But he has a boyfriend."

"Of which I know." Sebastian was going to try to play the card that if Dave helped him break them apart, he could have Kurt, which in fact would be a lie. Why not use him though. Kurt couldn't possibly like someone like Dave.

"So Kurt seems to like guys that are pretty athletic, on the shorter side." Dave smirked. "What is your type?"

"I like shorter guys and the athletic side."

Dave turned to face Sebastian. "So it seems we both have a similar problem."

"Yes. Very convenient, don't you think?" Sebastian was the best liar. He knew this would be worth it. "I want Blaine and you want Kurt." Like Kurt would even give you the time of day, Sebastian thought to himself.

"Nah.. He told me that I would never have a chance anyway. I kissed him last year and was really mean to him at school. Even if I wanted him to like me, that ship sailed long ago."

"Ahh. But that is my specialty my friend. If we could get him to see a different guy underneath all this, maybe?"

"Probably not."

"Kurt will need someone to lean on when I take Blaine away from him. That someone could be you. Don't you think?"

Dave scrunched his face in thought. "Possibly. How do you propose we do that?"

"Leave all that to me. I have a master plan." Sebastian nodded to the dance floor. "So you want to dance?" Sebastian needed Dave to trust him completely and frankly, he was horny as can be jerking off every night to visions of Kurt. Might be nice to fuck someone and pretend it was Kurt.

"Okay. I'll dance.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck! That..That's fucking..shit!" Dave was bent over the side of Sebastian's bed with Sebastian pounding into his virgin ass.<p>

"You're so fucking tight. Take it like a man."

There were tears in Dave's eyes from the burn and the stretch, but it felt so fucking good to him. Sebastian was hitting something inside him that made him want to come right then and there. "Keep doing that. Right there!"

"No problem, I aim to please."

Sebastian was close as he continued to grunt while slamming into Dave with all his strength. He held tight on to Dave's hips knowing that he would have bruises on this his hips after this. Sebastian's hips moved erratically as he started coming in the condom. He felt Dave squeezing tight over him as Dave moaned while he came. "Fuck. That was incredible!"

"Just wait till you have to walk." Sebastian smirked. He didn't care about Dave, but wanted to seal the deal and this was part of sealing it. They shared something like this and Sebastian knew he could use it to his advantage if he needed to.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Is it too soon for me to say that I miss you?" Kurt was still reluctant to believe that Blaine could be real and that Blaine was really his.<p>

"No. I miss you too. This is going to be tough." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed on the other end of the phone. "Do you..Do you want to see other people?" He hoped not.

"No. No way.. Um.. Do you?" Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"No."

Blaine sighed in relief. He couldn't imagine Kurt with anyone else. "Good because I just couldn't bear to see you with anyone but me." Kurt laughed.

"Maybe you're right about us. Perfect match?"

"I think so." Blaine missed Kurt. This was going to be hard. "So, can we meet for coffee tomorrow?"

"Coffee? Just coffee?"

"Kurt, you know I want you, but we probably won't have time. Well….maybe."

Kurt laughed loudly. "I don't even mean sex Blaine. Sometimes it would nice to cuddle and maybe make out a little or just hold hands and talk"

"We definitely have time for that."

"Now to the serious stuff. Have you seen him at all?" Kurt was still worried. "He's crazy Blaine. Please be safe."

"I haven't seen him. Calm down. I'll be okay."

"What if he's following you? Just don't go anywhere alone." Kurt paused. "I guess that includes coming to see me. Have someone drive you to the coffee shop and I'll bring you home before coming back home."

"Kurt. That's ridiculous. It's way too much driving."

"I don't care. I just want you to be safe."

"Fine."

"Thank you Blaine. Now I have to go and finish my applications to NYU and Parsons."

"I applied at NYU and Columbia."

"If fate is on our side, we'll both end up in the same place right?" Kurt felt heavy in his heart. He hated that he became attached to Blaine this quickly. In some ways he hated that he hoped for a future with Blaine, but there was no turning back now. "I hope fate smiles upon us."

"Me too, more than you know." Blaine felt a pang in his chest. "I really do love you, even though you don't really believe me yet."

"Don't say that. I feel love for you too. I mean.. I love you too." Kurt stumbled but said it and it wasn't in the heat of love it was in a normal discussion and he felt almost relieved to say it like this, even though it wasn't face to face.

Blaine appreciated it all the same because with Kurt, it was huge. Those words did not come easily to Kurt and he knew it and would cherish hearing it every time Kurt said it. "I'll call you before going to bed okay?"

"Deal."

"Kurt?" Burt was leaning against the door frame. Kurt immediately looked frightened. How much had his dad heard. "I think we should probably talk about some things, okay?"

"Sure dad." Kurt was nervous.

"Downstairs in the living room."

"Okay. Give me a second. I'll be right down." Kurt texted Blaine. _I think my dad was listening to my whole conversation. I'll call you after our talk._

_Good luck!_

It was the longest walk downstairs. Kurt felt like his feet were a thousand tons. He wished he could disappear into quicksand. Maybe struck by lightning. Kurt mumbled to himself. "Fat chance of getting out of this one." He took a deep breath as he reached the bottom step and turned the corner. The entire family was there. Kurt went to the open spot next to Finn on the couch, glancing at Finn as he took his seat.

"Welcome to the Hudson – Hummel family meeting." Burt looked at Finn and Kurt. "Does anyone have anything to share with the Hudson – Hummel family heads?" Kurt and Finn both shook their heads with guilty looks on their faces. "Do we need to have another discussion about trust? You know, Carole and I can come home every weekend instead of staying in Washington. This family is about trust and both of you will be heading off to college in a few months. I want to be able to feel like you are ready for it."

Kurt looked a Finn and got a dumb look. "Fine. Dad, I met Blaine several weeks ago and have been seeing him which you know, but he is a really good guy dad."

"But, you should have told me. Finn, did you know?"

Finn looked at Kurt and he nodded. "Yes. I kind of helped Blaine get Kurt to go out with him."

"I see."

"Well, Kurt is so guarded all the time and Blaine called me and said he really, really liked him."

"And where did we meet Blaine? Was the story at lunch the truth?"

Finn stuttered and then quicker than Kurt could respond, Finn answered. "Puck's cousin lives in Westerville. We went to play video games at Samuel's house. Before we shut ourselves in for the night we went to the mall and had some dinner and just hung out. We went to a coffee shop. That's where we met Blaine and some other Dalton Academy guys. Then during Glee Club they told us that we would be competing against four teams and one of them was the Dalton Academy Warblers." Finn had just realized that he didn't even ask Kurt if he told the truth.

"Okay, so the story sticks. I must say, that's a lot of coincidence." Burt looked concerned. "And he pursued you?" Then Kurt caught on to where Burt was going with all of this. "How do you know that he's not after me?"

"He's not dad. His parents are FBI. Why would they be after you anyway?"

"Honestly, some of my policies are not the most popular Kurt. The point is, you need to be careful." Burt rubbed his forehead.

"Honey, he seems like a nice boy." Carole tried to decrease the stress in the room. "How about you make a call, Burt. Check up on his story."

"What? No! Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Kurt, I know you don't like it, but the reality is that there are people that may be out to get me because what I stand for. One way to do it is getting to you. It won't hurt him. Don't you want to be safe too?"

"I guess." Kurt hung his head in defeat.

"And Kurt, I know you want to be safe. So, while we are talking about being safe. Why are you worried about someone following Blaine? I heard you on the phone."

Kurt felt betrayed by his dad. "I can't believe you were listening."

"I didn't at first, and started to walk away when you asked him if someone was following him and to be safe. I just couldn't turn a deaf ear on this Kurt." Burt crossed his arms and waiting in silence.

"Kurt, just tell him. Maybe he can get help on that too?"

"Finn, shhh. It was supposed to be kept quiet."

"Boys, I'm waiting. Don't make me ground you for the rest of your life Kurt."

Finn finally sighed. "Fine.. If you won't tell him, I will. There's this guy that met Kurt and he tried to, well.. He tried to.."

Kurt cut in. "Shit. I might as well tell him."

"Watch the language Kurt."

"He tried to take advantage of me. Blaine rescued me and everything was fine. Well, except that he's following me and Blaine around. He is apologizing and says he still wants to go out with me."

"This is crazy Kurt. Did you file a police report?"

"I tried to, but they said there wasn't enough information and witness accounts to do anything about it anyway." Burt decided that Kurt was telling the truth. "Please don't do anything yet dad. He's just a kid that thinks he's tough. I'm pretty sure he's all talk."

"Finn, did you know about this?"

Finn was resigned and hung his head. "Yes. I knew about it. I've been taking care of Kurt and looking out for him. I promise."

"And who's looking out for Blaine. I could tell that kid was head over heels for Kurt and from the conversation, he's not worried about himself. You boys need to learn to take some things very seriously." He stopped to think for a moment. "For now, I'm going to do a check on Blaine Anderson."

"But-"

"No but's Kurt. I need to protect myself and my family. I'm going to run a check on him. End of discussion." Kurt hung his head as he felt the tears stinging behind his eyes. "I love you Kurt, both of you. I don't ever want anything to happen to you or Finn. For that matter, if Blaine is who he says he is, I want him to be safe too. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"If anything, and I mean anything happens with this other kid. I want you to call me at any time. I will get someone to you ASAP. I trust you to let me know when things are bad." Burt looked tired and he was ready for the few days he had at home. "I'm so glad that I'll be home for a few weeks. Well, except for next week. We are actually leaving on Friday boys. There are some holidays gatherings that we'll need to attend, but when we get home for Thanksgiving, we may need to have a discussion about the schedule. Kurt, make sure Blaine knows he's welcome for Thanksgiving. Well, he's welcome unless I find out he's lying."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby! I'm sorry, can I call you that?"<p>

Kurt giggled. "Of course, but after I tell you what we talked about, you may not ever want to call me again." Kurt was completely serious. It showed in his voice.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh it is. I got a lecture about the fact that you could be using me to get to him because people disagree with his policies."

"I'm not, you know that Kurt? Do I need to drive over there right now and prove how much I care about you?" Blaine sounded a bit exasperated with the idea.

"No. No. No. No.. Don't be silly. It's just.. Well…" Kurt trailed off.

"You can tell me Kurt." Blaine was so sincere and Kurt hoped that Blaine wasn't lying about his parents being FBI agents.

"My dad is making a call to someone, probably secret service to check on you and your parents." Kurt let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh.. Really.. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but I should probably call my parents so they know that they'll get a call."

"What do they really do?"

"They are what I told you. FBI agents. White Collar crimes." Blaine was honest. Kurt could tell that much. "It wouldn't be the first time a Senator or Representative checked up on them. It may be a first to find out that they're checking on me, but not them."

"So I shouldn't worry?"

"No, not at all. Do you want me to come over tomorrow night?"

"No. They're leaving for Washington Friday and will be gone for a week. I would like to spend some time with you since they'll be home for 2 weeks before they head back again. We won't have any alone time."

"Are you saying you want alone time with me?"

Kurt laughed. "Well who wouldn't want alone time with you. You're hot!"

"Okay, now that you're all calmed down, we need to have some phone sex here."

"Blaine, you're so silly. You don't plan phone sex, it needs to be spontaneous."

"Fuck spontaneity, I need help with the hard on that I have every time I think about you."

"Completely ridiculous." Kurt giggled. "I don't even know what to say. I feel stupid."

"Wait a minute. Did you close your door? I don't think it'll matter if I pass any test if he hears us on the phone. I think he might kill me."

"He wouldn't. I'm a big boy."

"But, you're still his little boy Kurt. You'll always be his little boy."

"Okay, so you have a raging hard on? By just thinking about me?" Kurt lay down on the bed. If Blaine were there, he would have seen the embarrassment on his face. He never had anyone say that to him.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" Kurt could hear Blaine breathing lightly right now. His mind wandered to what Blaine looked like right this minute. Did he have clothes on still, was he stroking himself? Blaine naked was like looking at some type of God.

"I'm not. You are." Kurt wasn't sure about touching himself with Blaine on the phone. It just seemed weird to him. "Where are you right now and what are you doing?"

"I'm in my room lying on the bed. My sweatpants are pushed down over my thighs and I'm shirtless. What about you?"

Kurt laughed again. "I'm fully clothes lying on my bed."

Blaine's voice had gotten lower and gravelly. "Too bad for you. My fist is wrapped around my dick and it feels nice I'm stroking myself, imagining it was your hand."

Kurt gasped and he worked to unbutton and push his pants down because his problem arose quickly by just hearing Blaine's voice. It was hot and sexy and it was all for him.

"Oh God Blaine."

"I see we've disrobed?"

"No.. didn't have time, pushed my pants down my thighs but still have my vest and shirt on."

'Take them off Kurt. You're going to get come all over them if you don't take them off." Blaine could hear Kurt fussing with something on the other end before his hear a thump to the ground.

"I'm totally naked now. So much better."

"Fuck Kurt. You sound so hot Baby." Kurt could hear Blaine's breathing get louder. "I'm so hard for you, Kurt. God your lips, your eyes and that ass. I can just feel it around me." Blaine put Kurt on speaker because he was having trouble focusing on not losing the phone. "I put you on speaker."

Kurt swore he could hear Blaine stroking himself vigorously. He knew the sound of a hand on a slick cock, working hard at creating the friction needed. "Blaine, Oh." He gasped. "I want you so bad. I want to feel your hands on my skin. It hurts."

"I'm there Kurt. Close your eyes." Blaine closed his eyes imagining his words. "I'm caressing your face with my thumbs the way you like it and running my fingertips through your soft hair. Everything feels so good. I want to kiss you everywhere now and I will. I'm kissing your neck 'til I move to the sensitive place by your ear. Can you feel me?"

"Yesssss. Blaine" Kurt let his imagination run with Blaine's voice, feeling everything that Blaine described. It was unbelievable real in his head, probably because he could remember every touch of Blaine to his skin. It was emblazoned on every part of his body now.

"I'm licking and sucking you neck Kurt. You taste like coffee and cocoa. It oozes out of your skin. It's intoxicated." Blaine was panting a bit now. "Your nipples are soft and cute and I love to bite so I'm going to bite and suck on them until you let them stand up straight." Kurt could barely prop his phone on his shoulder while he attempted to pinch his own nipples still caught in Blaine husky voice. He was filled with such need now that Kurt moaned in pleasure of everything Blaine was doing to him.

"No whining Kurt. I'll take care of you. Promise." Blaine was moaning. "I feel like you're right here with me. Please.. Say something Kurt.. I'm right there."

"You're cock is so perfect." Kurt knew it would push him over the edge and sure enough he could hear Blaine's grunts and moans signifying the end was reached. It was enough to push Kurt to speed up his effort just visualizing Blaine falling apart on his bed, spread out naked and ready. "Oh fuck, Blaine. You're so fucking perfect." Kurt followed very quickly after.

"Wish I was there." Blaine voice was still husky with lust

"Me too." Kurt replied. "Wish we were out of high school and in New York. Maybe we could even room together."

"Do you think we could work out in the long run?"

Kurt was getting tired and he really needed to clean up. "Yeah, I think we could. Just never thought I'd ever meet someone like you."

"Me either." Blaine yawned. "We should sleep."

"Yeah." Kurt yawned.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"At the Lima Bean." Kurt's eyes were closing.

"Looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Blaine was groggy the next morning and it was really early. "H'lo." His voice was scratchy with sleep.<p>

"Blaine! Blaine.. Are you okay?"

Blaine shot up. "Mom?"

"Yes. Blaine are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine. I see the check's been done."

"We got a call late last night about you. Someone is checking on you?" Blaine's mom seemed worried about her only son. "Did you get mixed up in something? If you did, you should've called me or your dad and we would have come straight home."

"No Mom, it's nothing like that. Didn't they tell you why I was being looked into?"

"We haven't talked to anyone yet. You know how it is honey. It's a huge deal just to talk to someone when you're working a case like we are. This is two years into it and they're not going to let us slip up when we almost have what we need."

"Sure. Okay. Well, Mom, It's nothing big. I'm just dating son of Representative Hummel. Do you know which one he is?"

"Well, who doesn't. I guess it makes sense that he get anyone checked out. Dating his son?" Blaine's mom was still not completely comfortable with Blaine being gay, but at least she tried, both of his parent's tried.

"Yeah. He's so perfect mom. He's smart and a good dresser and gorgeous. His eyes are so expressive."

Kathy laughed. "Well, it sure sounds like you're head over heels for this boy."

"Um.. I really am. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Of course Honey. School is going well?"

"Yes. Straight A's. My applications to college are done and sent in. The Warblers will be competing at Districts in a few weeks." Blaine felt his stomach drop. "Did you say you were almost done?"

"We are Blaine. We'll be back at home and back to the old routine in no time."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Sorry Blaine. We won't be, but you have been invited to your Uncle's house."

"I might be spending it with Kurt. That's my boyfriend's name. Kurt Hummel."

"You've been so mature about everything Blaine. We are so proud of you and I promise we'll do some real family things when we are back at home. You know how we get long breaks, maybe we can travel."

"It would be nice to see you instead of just over the phone."

"I love you Blaine. You're dads still asleep, so I need to wake him for our busy day. I'll call you later."

"Okay Mom. I love you too. Tell dad I love him too."

"I will. And, I'll call back and make sure that Mr. Hummel knows that you're a good boy."

"Thanks Mom." Kathy hung up.

Blaine suddenly felt alone again. It was very strange the way he always felt like he was a grown up. On a day like today, he realizes how much he misses having a family around. Kurt was in the same boat, but not for as long as he had been. Blaine's parents worked in white collar crimes and he wasn't sure what they were working on because he wasn't allowed to know, but the last time he overheard them discussing it was before they left to stay in New York for an extended period. It sounded like a Ponzi scheme or Pyramid scheme. His parents want him to follow in their footsteps but he's just not so sure that the FBI is for him. Someday he would have to have a discussion with Kurt. He wanted to share what he wanted, his hopes and dreams with someone and he hoped that would be Kurt.

* * *

><p>"There he is." Jeff yelled across the cafeteria. "We thought you may have disappeared on us Mr. Anderson."<p>

"Nope. Still here. What's nice is we haven't seen crazy Sebastian in over 24 hours. I think that's a record. He couldn't possibly give up."

"Not likely my friend. Nick here has been talking about Thanksgiving Break in eight days. What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet. My mom and dad are almost done with whatever they are working on. They should be home soon, but not before Thanksgiving."

Nick always thought of Blaine. "You can come home with me."

"Well, I was hoping that Kurt might ask me." Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You should tell him that your parents aren't around. I'm sure he would want you there anyway."

"I'll tell him when I meet him later. Okay, so back to Sebastian. Jeff, you need to text out the fight club meeting place and make sure everyone knows that this probably the last one before Thanksgiving and might even be the last one of the year. That would get everyone out there."

"I'll take care of it." Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out the new throwaway and texted.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his phone. He figured, this would probably be his last chance to really fight. He still wanted to, but not as much as he did before. It's funny how Blaine changed his view on it.<p>

Sebastian pulled out his phone. "Perfect. My chance is here." Sebastian texted Dave and asked if he wanted to meet him for coffee later. Dave agreed. It was time for Sebastian to start really planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but Forever love is consuming my brain lately. <strong>


	15. Let's Fight

**A/N: Sorry this took so long.. It's not as long as the prior 2 chapters, but you get to see a glimpse of what Sebastian is planning. It's so hard to update 2 books at once. I lose momentum on both when I switch.**

**Warning: smut! as per usual.. LOL**

**Disclaimer: why can't I write for the show! Don't own anything except this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Let's Fight <strong>

Kurt was thrilled to see Blaine waiting for him at the coffee shop. He looked at his watch and knew he was early and so was Blaine. That had to be a good sign. Kurt was having a great day.

"Hey you." Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look really happy. I hope I have something to do with that happiness."

"You do, but also, I just had a great day!"

"Wow, great? Without me?" Blaine worried that Kurt met someone new. Kurt immediately noticed Blaine's face fill with worry.

"Hey. No worries." Kurt took his hand and laced their fingers together. "It's just Dave Karofsky is being overly nice to me. He actually stopped to talk to me. It was on the back stairwell where no one would see him, but at least he didn't hit me, slushy me or shove me into a locker."

"That's so great Kurt." Blaine was happy for Kurt.

"So, I got the text for fight club. Last one for a while?" Kurt knew how Blaine would react to him asking.

"Well next week is Thanksgiving, so we probably won't do another until after Christmas. Maybe we can do one between Thanksgiving and Christmas, but attendance is usually low. Guy's don't want to have to explain how they got hurt to their families."

"I get that. So, speaking of Thanksgiving, what are you doing?"

"Not sure yet. It depends on if my parents are coming home, which they probably won't be done yet. I'll probably end up at Jeff or Nick's."

Kurt sat for a few seconds just thinking. "Well that's silly. Wouldn't you normally go to your boyfriends house if your parents were too busy?"

"I wouldn't want to impose. You never get to see your dad. I wouldn't want to take that time away from you."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and leaned forward to kiss him, but instead of kissing him, he whispered. "But I want you. And I want you there. I think it would be nice for you to get to know my dad….. unless you.. well, unless you don't want to."

Blaine closed the distance between them and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. An older gentleman sitting across the aisle from them coughed and look at them. "Excuse us." Blaine just looked at the man until he turned away. "I'm sorry."

"What? That's not your fault. He can't help it if he's a close minded bigot." Kurt flashed the man an evil stare. The man got up and left the coffee shop.

"So I was going to say that I really would love it, if that's what you really want."

"I want." Kurt looked a Blaine with sultry eyes boring into his hazels. "There are so many things that I want right now."

"Only a few more days baby. I like the sound of that. Do you mind being called that?" Blaine took his finger and traced Kurt's jawline. Kurt shivered and his eyes became slate colored instead of the normal blue.

"No I don't mind you calling me Baby. It reminds me of the first night with you. However, if you keep doing that with your hand, I'm going to jump across the table and more than that one guy is going to be freaked out by it." Blaine laughed.

"Do you have a little time?"

"Not only do I have a little time, but I also have a big car out there." Kurt winked and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on Anderson."

"Anderson. We're a little saucy today."

"That's just a piece of my diva coming out!"

"I'm liking the Kurt diva. I like it a lot." Blaine let himself be dragged out of the shop and into the back seat of Kurt's Navigator. No sooner was the door closed that Blaine already had Kurt pressed into the seat straddling him. Kurt was gasping for air.

"God, Blaine. I really could get used to this you know." Blaine was relentless kissing Kurt all over his neck while he talked. "Uhh.. You are really going to be the death of me."

"Less talking more kissing." Blaine's heart was racing. "You know" kiss "It's only 5:00" kiss "We could go back to my place for a little bit."

Kurt was breathing heavy from all the kisses and desperation he heard in Blaine's voice. "Yes.. Let's go." Kurt hopped into the front seat then stopped. "What about your car."

"You can drive me back here."

Kurt threw the keys at Blaine. "Drive!"

"Yes sir." Blaine drove the 20 minutes to Dalton as Kurt tapped his foot.

"I really like you Blaine."

"I really like you too."

"Not because of the sex though."

"That's not why I like you either." Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee. "It's a bonus, but not the main reason."

"Can you teach me some boxing moves later. You know, before I leave?"

"Against my better judgement, I will." Blaine glanced at Kurt. "You know I would probably do anything you asked me to do. Right?"

Kurt smiled brightly. "I know. I do. Because you love me?" It sounded weird to Kurt to say that, but he was more asking Blaine to repeat it than really asking if he loved him.

"I really think I do, Kurt. I can see us together for a while." Blaine pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go, Babe."

When they got to Blaine's dorm room, things slowed down a lot. The urgency and excitement had finally worn off a bit. They were lying in Blaine's bed with no shirts on and just their boxers and they were just kissing and exploring each other's bodies. They were memorizing each other. "You know what I love?"

"What?"

"I love your stomach." Kurt traced the faint lines defining Blaine's stomach muscles. Blaine giggled clearly tickling him. "I like the hair right here. It's soft and curly, just like your hair. Kurt looked up to Blaine's face. "Well, your hair's not curly right now because you use all that gel, but after you shower, you get these great ringlets that are wild, but I like that they have a mind of their own. I think they kind of fit your personality."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "I love how soft your skin is. It's feels silky smooth and it's pale and unblemished." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. "You smell so good all the time. I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, I get hypnotized by it. It's wonderful."

Kurt snuck his hand into Blaine boxers and started to stroke Blaine's cock, reaching under to massage his balls too. Blaine eyes closed as he tried to control himself. "The things you do to me Kurt. It's got to be something. It means something. You don't even need to touch me. You just look at me and I'm lost in you. It's like I'm drowning in you. I barely think about anything but being with you. I can't seem to ever get enough."

"I think about you a lot too. Thoughts of you invade my dreams while I sleep and my thoughts when I'm awake in class. It's quite pleasant all the time." Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's hand on him. They were stroking each other just staring into each other's eyes.

Blaine whispered. "Oh God, Kurt. Feels so good."

"Good. I want to make you feel good." Kurt's breaths were even and loud. Kurt whined as Blaine rubbed his head with his thumb. Kurt shivered when Blaine repeated the movement and then Kurt's hand stilled. He knew Kurt was trying to hold off.

"Kurt open your eyes. I want to see you when you come."

Blaine started to move with more effort and Kurt matched his pace with his hand as they continued to stroke until they spilled over. Blaine's eyes closed for a split second when he first started coming. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of him. Blaine's eyes got even prettier when he came. The pure ecstasy in them was enough to make Kurt sigh in love or lust, or whatever it was. They stayed still staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you have to keep your fists up and strong. Keep them close to your face to protect from shots to your face and keep your elbows in. It's good protection for your face and body." Blaine was showing him.<p>

"Okay, like this?"

"Yeah.. that's really good." Blaine moved them over to a punching bag in the workout room. "Now you need to learn to jab with your left hand. Reserve your right hand, the dominant one, for the big punches. To put extra power behind the punch, use your body. If you step into the punch, your body gets behind the punch too." He showed Kurt how to step with the punch. Blaine paused just taking in Kurt jabbing at the punching bag. "Do you really have to do this Kurt? Wasn't the reason you wanted to do this because you were sad, lonely and depressed. Are you still?" Blaine reached out his hand to caress his face and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"That was why, but now I feel like I never followed through with it. I feel like fighting you wasn't fair."

"Technically, you're still supposed to fight me. You know that?"

Concern washed over Kurt. "Oh.. But I don't want to hurt your face. I kind of like it exactly the way it is."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Then, don't fight. Everyone knows you were there. They know you fought me. There will be no questions asked."

"Blaine. You're so sweet. I feel so lucky that I found you."

"Well technically I found you. I saw you across the room and figured out you were gay. You were cute."

"Then you proceeded to get in my pants."

"Those are the perks, I guess." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't ever want to be the cause of your pain."

"Well, then don't fight me."

Blaine sighed and gave up. They continued to work on fighting technique for another half hour.

* * *

><p>"Can I take a shower here? I mean, I really have to leave to go home, but can I take a shower before I leave?"<p>

"Sure." Blaine grabbed his hand and led Kurt to the shower. He grabbed 2 towels form the closet on the way there. Kurt noticed and tried to hold back any excitement he had, however obvious it would be as soon as he took his pants off.

Kurt giggled. "So, you're joining me?" Kurt turned to face Blaine, who blushed.

"I thought you liked showering with me."

"I do." Kurt pulled Blaine into the bathroom with him. Kurt plastered his lips to Blaine's and kissed him running his tongue along his lower lip eliciting a moan from Blaine. Kurt began to undress Blaine slowly pulling his tee shirt over his head. Blaine followed his actions removing Kurt's shirt as well and then immediately moved to Kurt's sweatpants pushing them quickly down revealing Kurt's already painfully hard cock. Kurt pushed Blaine's sweatpants to the floor moving them the last bit with his foot and holding it so that Blaine could kick them off. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt guiding them into the shower. "Kurt, you're absolutely breathtaking."

Kurt blushed because people just didn't say things like that to him. "Not me. You are. You take my breath away every time you look at me." They locked their lips together, not wasting any more time. Blaine picked Kurt up and pushed him against the wall. Kurt wrapped his long lean legs around Blaine's waist. Their cocks were pinned between them rubbing together. Both of the boys moaned at the friction of dick against dick. The thrill was rather unexpected as Kurt tried to rut involuntarily against Blaine, whining at the need for friction. Blaine was able to press Kurt up against the cold wall holding him with one hand while he brushed his fingers along Kurt's opening, inserting a finger past his tight muscle ring.

"Can we?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he was even thinking. His hormones were completely out of control and all he wanted to do right this moment was fuck Blaine. "Oh my God, yes. Please."

Blaine reached out of the shower to the drawer in the bathroom he wanted to at least try to use some lube even though the water would probably help. He wanted to remain safe so he rolled a condom on. Blaine lifted Kurt back up while lining himself up. He lowered him down gently. Kurt moan every bit of the way down. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. No. It's perfect. I just can't really help you much."

"I got you." Blaine held Kurt up by his ass and pushed his hips into Kurt. It was becoming far too difficult to keep holding Kurt up so he let him down and turned him to face the wall entering him from behind. Kurt moaned and leaned back against Blaine.

"I like this better anyway because I can feel you against my body. Fuck. Feels good." Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's head entwining his fingers into the wet ringlets. Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck leaving a purpling mark as he continued to push into Kurt quickly.

Kurt was so turned on by Blaine sucking on his neck he tilted his head more so that Blaine could continue to assault his neck while fucking him. "You like that?"

"Keep doing that Blaine. Fuck me. Suck on my neck, I want the marks. I want to remember that I have you. When you're not near me, I want the memory of you always."

The words penetrated Blaine heart and his head. He couldn't handle any more. He sped up even more and Kurt moaned at the friction. He knew he would probably be sore tomorrow. "Uuunngh Blaine. Fuck. Keep going." Kurt stroked himself as he felt the heat rise from his belly and tension go straight to his balls. "I'm going to come Blaine." He groaned loudly and came.

Blaine slipped out and stroked himself until he came on Kurt's back, covering him with his warm seed. "You're gorgeous Kurt. That was perfect."

They stood in the shower catching their breath. It was close to 9:00. "You know I need to go when we're done in the shower."

"Yeah. I wish you went to school here. Then you could sneak in here and sleep with me every night." Blaine regretted saying it. "Oh, crap, not for the sex, but just so we could talk and hang out and sleep, and I mean sleep."

Kurt caressed the side of Blaine face. "I like sleeping and other things with you. It's okay to say it."

"Kurt. Thank you for being you and being understanding and for giving me a change and for so many things."

"Thank you too Blaine for being persistent to push me to make the right decisions."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. So we go to fight club and I'm going to fight Kurt?" Dave was so confused as he and Sebastian plotted at the coffee shop. "Why would I fight him? I want him to like me don't I?"<p>

"Of course. So you fight him and you hurt him and then stop. That will show him you have compassion. Kurt will like that." Sebastian was betting that Kurt would hate him for hitting him. He was definitely not Kurt's type of guy and Dave had told him that he bullied him, but Dave was an idiot. He would believe anything Sebastian said.

"So you think that will be enough to get him to go out with me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not sure I'm in if this is a maybe." Dave started to suspect that Sebastian was playing with him. He wondered what Sebastian really planned. He wasn't sure what he should do at this point but decided to go along with it. He hoped it would work out if he paid attention to what Sebastian did. Something made Dave uneasy about Sebastian.

"It's a better chance then you have right now." Sebastian internally struggled with this and he was starting to get frustrated with this idiot.

"Fine. You're right. I'm no worse off." Dave decided to give in and just go along with it. "So do we pretend that we don't know each other?"

"Naturally. We can't let them know that we are working together on this. Especially with your history with Kurt."

"Actually, my friend Azimio wants to come to fight club with me. Blaine challenged him at our school when he came to school with Kurt this week. He wants to beat the crap out of him. That might be your way in with Blaine. You could save him."

"Do you think he could lose?" This was of interest to Sebastian.

"Who Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so. Azimio is huge, but Blaine is smart and really strong. I fought him a long time ago and he beat the crap out of me. I guess I can see what Kurt sees in him. For a short guy, he sure can fight and he's strong. Then he's got the prep school thing going on."

"I could beat him." Sebastian was convinced that given a second chance he would have been better prepared.

"Well Azimio is big and strong. I know he'll get some good shots in." Sebastian lit up with this information. "Yeah. Now you're thinking like me. That's a good angle to take on this."

"Okay. Then what? Azimio fights Blaine, you save Blaine and get your guy. Then what?" Dave was pushing. He just needed to know what Sebastian was all about.

"Then when Blaine comes to me for saving him, you get Hummel on the rebound. It's a win-win for both of us." Sebastian worried that Dave wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. Maybe he needed to take him home again to seal the deal. "So you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. Sorry, I can't go with you tonight." Dave didn't really trust Sebastian. It always seemed like he was hiding something. With Sebastian, there was a chance though. If Sebastian was really on the up and up, he might be able to get Kurt.

"Your loss. I can go find a dozen guys to take home. I don't need your hairy ass."

"You're crude. I don't know Sebastian, but maybe you're after the wrong type of guy. Blaine seems pretty straight laced. To be with Kurt, you gotta be a good person."

"How would you know. Your history is so straight laced with Kurt." Sebastian snorted. "I've asked around. I know what you've done to him."

"That may be, but that's another reason why he won't go out with me. It's tough to get a second chance with a guy like Kurt. I gotta go, I'll see you at fight club tomorrow night."

What did Dave really know about Kurt Hummel. Sebastian was better than Dave and Blaine put together. Kurt will have to see it soon.

* * *

><p>Outside the coffee shop, Blaine and Kurt were saying goodbye. Kurt leaned up against his car. Blaine was leaning on his side stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I told you this could work out. This week, I think I've seen you every day. It's a lot of work, but if we both want this, I know we can make it work."<p>

"I guess you're right. In some ways, I've been so mad at the world and don't think I deserve a chance at this." Kurt was serious. "I'm still worried, but I push it out of my mind when I'm with you. Some time I think it will creep back in and I'll do something wrong."

"You can't possibly. If you did, we would talk about it." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and breathed in the now familiar scent of his lotions or cologne or mixture of all those things.

"I run Blaine. It's what I do. It's what I'm used to. I hide in my room and run away."

"You won't. I won't let you get away. I'll come after you, you know." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips, but Kurt was sstill worried and not responding. "Promise me Kurt." He kissed him again with a half-hearted response from Kurt. Blaine took Kurt's face in his palms. "Kurt, promise me that we'll talk if you get scared or if something else happens. We'll talk about it and we'll work through it together. I'm willing to do that for a chance at what feels right to me."

Blaine kissed Kurt hard. It was long kiss. His tongue invaded Kurt's mouth with fervor and dominance and promise. Kurt could feel everything that Blaine was fighting for in that kiss. He knew how he sometimes got, but was this worth the risk of his entire heart and body? He had already given in to Blaine so much. It was against everything his head told him to do, but somehow Blaine invaded his head and made him do things. He wanted to do those things and he let himself feel love and happiness. Blaine kissed Kurt breathless. "I promise Blaine. I'm scared of breaking the promise, but I promise you."

"Yeah?" A huge smile covered Blaine's face. Their noses were touching and Blaine rubbed his nosed against Kurt's. Blaine was completely sure he fell in love with Kurt. Kurt was worth the fight so he would have to chip away at Kurt's guard every day. He was ready for it.

"Yes." Kurt's smile matched Blaine's in that moment.

Just as they were getting ready to part, the coffee shop door opened and out walked two people that they never expected to be together. They were both Kurt's tormenters and they were obviously there together. They didn't appear to be a couple and in fact, they both looked a little annoyed. Blaine pulled Kurt back out of view. "Shhh. Let's get out of sight."

"What are they doing here? This can't be good. Sebastian and Dave?" Kurt looked really worried. Blaine didn't want him to go back in hiding, but seeing his two tormenters together might just cause him to do that.

"Kurt. Don't worry." Blaine looked around the car. "Shit, they're coming this way. Get behind the car." It turned out that Sebastian was parked by beyond Blaine's car. He would never have recognized either car anyway. Dave turned to walk the other way.

"So Dave! Tomorrow right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow." They both got in their cars and took off.

"Tomorrow is fight club Blaine. What do you think they're going to do?"

"I don't know, but let's just be ready. Tell Finn and Puck to come with you this time and I'll make sure all the regulars are on watch, Jeff and Nick won't be fighting so they can keep an eye out for both of us. I think we need to be careful."

"I'm scared." Kurt looked scared.

"Don't be. It'll be okay. We need to stick close to each other and see what happens. I really would be surprised if Sebastian showed up after the beating I gave him and I have no idea why the two would get involved in something together. It doesn't make any sense."

"When it involves them, I'm not sure it needs to make sense." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine could tell that he needed something to hold on to. Something that he could be sure of and trust. "I promise I won't run away from you, but I do have to go. I have school tomorrow and so do you. We need to graduate so we can both live our dream and get out of here."

Blaine hugged Kurt close and they kissed. It was sweet and innocent. Kurt needed the reassurance that Blaine just wanted him. Not for sex or anything like that. Kurt needed to know that it was just because Kurt was himself. "I'll protect you always. That's a promise. I don't know where we'll end up, but I promise you that no matter where or when you need me, I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Up next..Friday Night Fight club!**


	16. NYU

**A/N: This is a bit of a transition chapter. I hope you still like it. I apologize for any typos. I am really tired, but i wanted to get the chapter out.**

**Warning: Smut - does this really need a warning? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had some type of right to the characters, but I don't**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - NYU<strong>

In the lunch room Kurt asked Finn and Puck to go with him to fight club. "I need both of you there. Blaine and I saw Karofsky and Sebastian together at the Lima Bean. They were talking about something they were going to do today."

"Maybe it's something else." Finn was hopeful to not have to deal with them.

Puck laughed. "I don't trust either of them guys. They are up to no good for sure. I'll make sure Samuel comes too. Maybe we should get Sam and Mike to come with."

"Blaine has Nick and Jeff watching out. I think Jon and Trent are going too. They aren't fighting because of the holidays, so they are going to watch out for us. We need more people watching us."

"Kurt, of course we'll be there. What kind of brother would I be?"

"Thanks guys." Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see the jock table. Dave and Azimio were making a lot of noise. He caught Dave's eyes as he looked over briefly. He had a look of guilt on his face. Kurt was certain that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a feeling of dread. He had a gut feeling that whatever was happening that night was going to be bad. Really bad. He didn't want Kurt to come to fight club. What if he didn't get to Kurt when he was in trouble? What if they were planning on doing something bad to him? He was deep in thought during breakfast when Jeff interrupted his thoughts. "You okay Blaine?"<p>

He shook his head. "No."

"We're your friends and we're here for you."

"Yesterday, Kurt and I saw Sebastian with this guy from his high school. This guy has been tormenting him for 3 years. They were at the Lima Bean yesterday when I was dropping Kurt off at the Lima Bean."

"Where were you guys?"

"I brought him back here."

"Oh really?" Jeff winked at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. But can we get back to what happened?"

"Sorry Blaine. I'm just impressed with your sexual prowess. I would have never guessed it." Jeff laughed even though Blaine appeared slightly annoyed. "Go on." Jeff tried to keep a straight face.

"They were actually heading straight toward us and we heard them talking about something they planned for tonight. I think it has to do with fight club tonight."

"We can cancel it."

"No, Kurt wants to fight tonight and I think they're going to try something." Blaine looked more worried than he'd ever looked before. "We really need you guys to watch out for us."

Nick reached his hand up to tell Jeff to not talk. "We'll be there and we'll be your lookouts. All of the Warblers that go will definitely have your back, right Jeff?"

"Of course we do." Jeff nodded seriously.

"I was hoping you guys would be there for me." Blaine was happy. "I need everyone to watch Kurt. I'm not worried about me."

"Dude. You're our front man. We're worried about you." Jeff knew that they needed to protect him.

By lunch all the Warblers knew about what they needed to do. Nick caught Blaine on the way to the lunch table. "All the Warblers that go to fight club know what the problem is and know to keep their eyes open. Are you going to be with Kurt the whole night?"

"That's the plan. Unless he or I are fighting, I plan to be right next to him the entire night. I don't want to leave him alone even to go to the bathroom."

Nick laughed. "Okay. That's a bit much, I think. A guy's got to have some privacy don't they?"

Blaine answered completely seriously. "Not tonight. I don't care. I'm not leaving him unless he is fighting or I'm fighting. I'm considering making Finn hold his hand if I end up getting in a fight."

"Why would you even fight?"

"Well, when I went to school with him on Monday, I kind of challenged a guy name Azimio to a fight. I can't go back on the challenge. He's a big guy, but I'm sure he's really slow and not trained like me. It'll be no problem." Blaine was confident. "I think Dave is going to bring him tonight."

"Okay." Nick turned to the group. "Blaine might be fighting a guy named…. Uh… " He turned to Blaine.

"Azimio."

"Okay, what he said." Nick thought to himself. Azimio sounds like a scary name. "Anyway, while he's fighting, we need to keep a really close watch on Kurt. They might try something at that time."

"Thanks Nick. Everyone thanks. I'm really worried because I think this guy is capable of a lot of things. He tried to rape Kurt and then challenged me to a fight. I think he's a little on edge and he might be crazy."

"We get it Blaine. We're there for you."

"Thank you."

"We're a family and we stick together."

"I thought school would never end. My Dad is gone with Carole. They won't be back for a week and a half. For Thanksgiving." Kurt was enthusiastic and it made Blaine smile. "You're still coming for Thanksgiving, right?"

* * *

><p>"If you still want me."<p>

"Of course Blaine. I can't wait."

"What time do you want me to come over?"

"Now.." Blaine laughed. He didn't care when he saw Kurt as long as he was going to see him. "No, really. I want to see you as soon as you can get here, but if you have things to do, I can be patient."

Kurt smiled on his end as his heart skipped a beat. He was falling head over heels for Blaine. He didn't want to wait another second. "I'll leave in about 15 minutes. I have to make sure I pack a bag to stay with you over night."

"We'll stay at the house. Does that sound nice?"

"Perfect. No distractions and we don't have stay quiet."

Blaine giggled. "You want me don't you?" He was joking trying to sound all provocative, but deep down he meant it.

Kurt's voice was gravelly and lower than normal when he responded. "You know I do." Blaine felt all of his blood drain south immediately. Hearing the desire in Kurt's voice was all it took.

"Get to my parent's house as fast as you can. I'll be waiting. I'll pick up dinner for us and wait for you. Salad for you?"

"Yes please. I'll leave in a few minutes. I wish I was closer."

"Kurt, be careful. I want to see you at my house, not in a hospital. Do you hear me?" Blaine was firm and demanding. "Kurt, please drive carefully."

"I will. Just. I need to go so I can get to you, okay?" The need to see Blaine was overwhelming. Kurt wondered how he let himself get so lost in one person, but something about Blaine made him feel more whole than he'd ever felt before.

"I'll be waiting." Blaine needed to touch Kurt and not touch in the sexual sense. He needed to feel Kurt and see Kurt. He felt a need for someone that he never felt before. Its strange how one glance at Kurt several weeks ago had changed him. It changed what he cared about, it changed his attitude, and it changed him and made him feel like he could conquer anything as long as he had Kurt.

There was plenty of time to get ready. Blaine had almost two hours to get the house ready. He stopped at the grocery store for salad makings. Last minute he decided to get chicken breast to grill it for the salad. Luckily the grocery had pre-marinated breasts. He picked up candles for the table and then had a better idea to get more candles to set the mood. Blaine decided that Kurt was worth every penny he spent and any time with Kurt was worth it. In his mind, he already belonged to Kurt. He hoped Kurt would completely give in soon and tell him that he was it for Kurt too. Blaine couldn't be wrong about this. He felt it in every fiber of his body.

"Hello?" Blaine was at the florist buying rose petals and roses for the dinner table.

Jeff called. "Blaine. We didn't even know you left the dorms. Are you okay?" Jeff was serious for once and really seemed worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you worried?"

"Yeah. You weren't here and you didn't tell anyone."

"Sorry. I was in a hurry. Kurt is coming over before fight club. We're having dinner at my house."

Jeff laughed out loud. "Kurt is not dinner Blaine."

"Funny.. haha. You crack me up. I'm totally serious. I just picked up chicken breast and salad and candles."

"So Kurt is desert?"

Blaine blushed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I know you. So I know that Kurt must be desert."

"Maybe."

"Now, I'm picking up roses and rose petals."

"Oh my God. Kurt is desert!"

"Shut up!" Blaine smiled. His friends were excited for him, not embarrassed or grossed out by him. Dalton was so good for his self-esteem. He was bits and pieces of a broken boy when he first arrived, but now he was popular, gay and the final piece to complete him was found, Kurt. "I've got to go or I won't have dinner ready when he gets there."

"Okay. See you around 9:00?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. I suspect there will be a lot of someone's there."

"We got this, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Blaine grilled the chicken and cut it up to chill. The salad completed. He set up the coffee table instead of the table. The fireplace was lit and candles lined the room sparsely. It was truly romantic. Blaine never knew he was capable of being a romantic. He was wrong. He smiled at himself confident that this was perfect.<p>

Blaine took the remaining few candles upstairs to his room to light and scattered rose petals on the bed. He took the remaining rose petals and trailed them down the stairs. As he looked around, he had one last thought. He took one of the roses from the face on the coffee table and brought it upstairs and laid it gently on his pillows. A glance at his watch told him that Kurt would be there in the next 20 minutes as long as Kurt was mindful of the speed limit as he requested.

Blaine grabbed his IPod to make a playlist for tonight. He wanted to make sure the message he was delivering was imparted properly. 15 minutes later, Blaine was satisfied with what he had for a play list and put his IPod into the home theater system and turned it on. It was now playing in the entire house. He made one last sweep of the house and adjusted the speakers in every room to make sure it would be heard but that it wasn't too loud. Then the doorbell rang. Blaine's heart started to race in anticipation of the bright blue eyes that he had grown to love.

He stopped in the mirror one last time. He had left his hair less gelled because he remember Kurt saying he loved the ringlets. He knew he could never leave it completely without gel, but instead of combing it straight, he styled it leaving the ringlets free. Kurt rarely got to see him dressed in street clothes because they would meet after school so he wanted to look good. He wore straight leg dark washed jeans and a dark grey fitted V-neck tee shirt. He hoped that Kurt liked to see the little bit of chest hair and his tight body.

"Hey gorgeous." Blaine popped the door open quickly and had to take a breath at the first sight of Kurt. This felt like a first date, yet like coming home at the same time. Kurt was breathtaking. He was wearing skin tight black pants and with his jacket on, Blaine was already wondering what Kurt was wearing on top. His eyes seemed to be glistening in the dim light from hall. It was already dark outside because Ohio in November is like living in the dark. Blaine took his hand. "I'm glad you did what I said and obeyed the speed limit."

"I wanted to get to you, not land in some ditch somewhere." Kurt smiled brightly at his first sight of the house. He gasped when he fully entered the foyer and saw the trail of rose petals up the stairs. "You didn't have to do all of this." Kurt blushed and dipped his head.

Blaine lifted Kurt's face to his holding his chin firmly. "I like taking you out on dates even if it is a stay at home date. I want to make it special. You're special to me and I should show you that all the time. Now jacket please." Blaine helped Kurt out of his jacket and scarf. He found a dark tee shirt that hugged his biceps tightly and a silver vest that showed off Kurt's broad shoulders. He was hot. "You look fantastic." Blaine hugged Kurt from behind kissing his neck.

"You left your curls loose." Kurt's eyes hungry and darker than normal. "For me. I know you did that for me."

"I knew you liked it."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and pulled him to him by his ass. "I like these jeans on you too. They make you look.. well.. good."

"Good? That's it?" Blaine faked a pout.

"You know you look better than good to me." Kurt sealed his lips to Blaine's.

"You're quite aggressive tonight. I like it." Blaine entwined their fingers. "Let's eat." They entered the family room and Kurt saw the coffee table and candles and heard the music playing in the back ground. It was beautiful. Romantic.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine came up behind him and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes. This was the most romantic thing he had ever seen and he couldn't believe that someone went through the trouble to do that for him. Blaine was darn near perfect in Kurt's eyes. "I love it. I love you." Kurt hoped he had said those words with as much passion as he felt for Blaine in this moment. He turned on and kissed Blaine hungrily for a few minutes.

"Eat first, and then desert." Blaine brushed his thumb across Kurt's lower lip. He was in love with Kurt. Kurt appreciated him and everything that Blaine was. "You sit." He took Kurt over and pushed him down. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

When Blaine emerged from the kitchen he had 2 salads with grilled chicken and a container of salad dressing. "I believe you order vinaigrette every time you have salad so I hope you'll like this mango vinaigrette that I found. It looked good."

"I know I'll love it, if you picked it out." If Blaine could pat himself on the back, he would have done it now. They sat down and Blaine draped a napkin over Kurt's lap. "You look hot in that shirt. Your arms look big."

Kurt laughed. "They're sore from yesterday. I could barely move them this morning."

"I'll massage them later and make them feel better, Okay?" Blaine started digging in. "How was school?"

"Completely boring. Senior year is ridiculous because all my colleges have my transcripts already. It's not like they're even going to see the grades from this fall."

"I know. Have you heard back from anyone yet?"

"Not yet, but I applied early decision to NYU. I hope to get into their Fine Arts program. I had my audition in September."

"I auditioned in September too."

"You're kidding me. I wonder if it was the same group. There were too many people to even remember."

"We had seventy-five people in my group. I was the week of September 18th."

"I can't believe we didn't meet then. I was in that same group."

"Did you audition with vocal or instrumental, oh, or did you do acting."

"I did vocal and acting."

"I did too. I played the guitar and sang and did an acting piece from How to Succeed in Business Without Really trying."

Kurt jumped up. "Oh my God. I heard about you. Some other people that I was hanging around with were so upset about you. They had heard that you were incredibly good before the tryout. Someone was peeking in on your practices. I should have known it was you."

"I can't believe people were spying on me." Blaine laughed. "How about you?"

Kurt blushed a bit. "Okay, you can't laugh because I was good." Kurt waved his fork at Blaine.

"I would never laugh."

"I did Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz." Blaine stopped eating. He was stunned.

"I saw you. I watched your audition. It was unbelievable. I had never heard of it, so I looked it up on YouTube and you were so much better than Hugh Jackman."

"How did you watch my audition?"

"I snuck in to see some of the competition after I was done. I was in the light room so I was really far away and I was hiding so I didn't really get a good look." Blaine smiled so big. It was the biggest smile he had ever seen on Blaine. "You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. You're going to get in on early decision. If they don't let you in on early decision, they're total idiots."

The food was almost gone. Kurt looked down at his food, because he needed more of Blaine right now. "How are you even real Blaine? I feel like I've looked forever for someone like you and then, poof, you're here. The man of my dreams. There's just no way that this can be true."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his palms. "I'll make it true for as long as you let me." He kissed Kurt and Kurt moaned out of need.

"Can I see what you have upstairs for me?" Kurt looked at Blaine seductively and Blaine found him hard almost instantaneously.

"Kurt, You can't look at me like that and expect me to last." Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face as Kurt's eyes gently closed at the touch. His face tingled in the aftermath of Blaine fingers.

"I can taste before I make my decision if I want more, can't I?"

Where the fuck did this Kurt come from. Wherever it came from Blaine didn't care. He liked it. He liked it a lot. "You are so fucking hot Kurt. Let's go."

Kurt looked around in wonder as he realized he music played everywhere. Blaine kissed Kurt's hand as they ascended the stairs to his bedroom. He gently pushed the door open to find the room completely dark except for five or six candles lit around the room. The glow was enough to see the bed covered in rose petals. "You had plans Mr. Anderson."

"Does it bother you?" Blaine worried for just one second thinking that this must look like he just planned to have sex. "This is just for you. We don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you in any way you let me Kurt."

"I swear Blaine, if you don't fuck me soon, I will be so pissed off at you." Kurt whined a little pulling Blaine toward the bed. The scent in the room was intoxicating. Between the rose petals and the candles wafting some vanilla scent, Kurt's senses were completely enveloped. The lust taking over his body.

"You like it?" Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Yesssss." Kurt hissed because Blaine had pressed his hips to Kurt's and he felt Blaine's hardness pressing o his. He involuntarily jerked his hips back toward Blaine.

"Wait." Blaine reached on the pillow as Kurt's lust filled eyes followed them to the rose lying on the pillow. He held it up to Kurt's nose. Kurt sniffed in enjoying the scent before Blaine trailed the rose down to Kurt's lips tracing them. Kurt's eyes closed and he gulped audibly. "Let me undress you Kurt."

Kurt just nodded, eyes still closed. He was trying to control himself. Blaine trailed the rose to Kurt's Adams apple and in its' wake, Blaine sucked gently, licked then kissed. Kurt shuddered at the intimacy. Blaine placed the rose on the nightstand and returned to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily licking the shell of his ear and whispering, "I'm going to make you beg for me." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's vest kissing him deeply the entire time. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth and Kurt just gave into him completed, resting his arms around Blaine's shoulders. His heart was pounding with anticipation. Blaine removed Kurt's vest tossing it gently to the chair and lifted Kurt's tee shirt so lick at his nipples. Blaine sucked and licked at both of them providing equal attention to them. Kurt reached to the hem of Blaine tee shirt and lifted in one swift movement. Blaine lifted his shirt the rest of the way and gently pressed Kurt to lie down. "Blaine" was all that Kurt could say. He wasn't ready to beg.

Blaine moved to Kurt's feet pulling one shoe off and then the sock and repeating the act with his other foot. What shocked Kurt was that Blaine didn't proceed up to him, but took his big toe and sucked it in his mouth. "Kurt, I don't know what you bathe in, but you taste so delectable. Even your toes." Blaine kissed the rest of his toes and the soles of his feet. Kurt never knew how much that would turn him on. He was never into feet and if Blaine would have said something before doing that, Kurt would have certainly cringed, but now he found himself so turned on.

"Blaine.."

"Shhh." Blaine worked his hands up Kurt's legs finally unbuttoning his and unzipping his pants and pushing them and his boxers down far enough to release Kurt's beautiful hard cock. "I can't get over how gorgeous your cock is, Kurt." Blaine stuck his tongue way out using the tip of his tongue to play with Kurt's head as he gazed up at Kurt. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and watched Blaine as he lowered his mouth around him. Blaine began to work expertly at sucking Kurt, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue firmly along the underside of his cock. It was all becoming just a bit too much.

"Please Blaine." Blaine let his cock go with a pop and pulled Kurt's pants and boxers down and off his feet, leaving Kurt completely bare. His alabaster skin against the red rose petals looked pristine. Blaine was definitely going to 'fuck' Kurt as requested. Kurt pulled Blaine up to unbutton and unzip his jeans and pushed them down. He took Blaine ass in his hands pulling him to straddle his chest. Kurt pushed his jeans down far enough to release his cock and immediately started to suck bobbing his head back and forth. It was an awkward position, but Kurt was too hungry to even think about it. "Mmmgh, Taste good Blaine."

Blaine was moaning. "Stop Kurt. I want to be inside you when I come."

"Well, come on then." Kurt was demanding. Blaine smiled at the need Kurt expressed and how demanding he was. "I've been ready forever. I'm craving the feel of you inside me Blaine."

Blaine reached for the lube and condoms when Kurt said, "No condom".

Blaine was stunned and looked at Kurt. "What?"

"Blaine, I-I just want to feel you. I want to feel all of you, not something else."

"But, Kurt." Blaine looked so worried. "I don't want you to regret this."

"Do I have a reason to?"

"No. I love you. I feel like you and I could conquer the world." Blaine's eyes were glistening with tears as he laid it out on the line. "I want us to both get accepted at the same school and live happily ever after. I know it's childish, but it's what I want."

Kurt seemed resigned. "Then no condom Blaine. I want you. All of you."

Blaine put the box down and lubed his fingers up before hitching up Kurt's legs and slowly running his lubed finger across Kurt's hold back and forth. Kurt responded with a whimper at the feel of Blaine's finger across his hole. The second swipe found Blaine slipping his middle finger inside to the knuckle. Kurt tensed for a second before spreading his legs wide open to ease the movement of Blaine's hand. Kurt's mouth was hanging open and his breathing deep and loud, his eyes were shut and Blaine swore he never saw anything more beautiful in his life. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on Kurt. I can't believe you picked me."

"We picked each other. Now, please Blaine. I'm begging."

Blaine continued to move his finger in and out and inserted a second and soon a third. Kurt had become ever vocal over the stretching that Blaine was doing. "You are so hot. Are you ready for me?"

"Fuck yeah. Please fuck me." As Kurt got the words out, Blaine was pushing slowly inside of him holding his feet up near his face kissing his calves. "Oh God, Blaine.. Go, move!"

Blaine started to move in and out slowly savoring the feel of Kurt. He could feel the heat and tightness, not dulled by a condom like many times before. He even slid in and out easier and it felt incredible. "Kurt, you feel so good. Oh my God, I never expected it to feel this different, this much better. I love you so much."

Kurt felt the difference too. He could feel Blaine inside him. It didn't feel like plastic or something else. It felt like Blaine. "So—different for me- too" as Blaine continued to thrust inside Kurt. "You feel – so—good Blaine, so good inside me. I could do this all night."

Blaine stilled for a moment. "Except that you would be completely sore." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt and started up his motions again thrusting deep. He liked this position because he wanted to see Kurt. "So I'll settle for pleasuring you for the next, oh, say fifteen minutes?"

"I don't think I'll ever want anyone else." Kurt gasped at the closeness. It added to what he was feeling for Blaine now. Kurt clearly was in love as he kissed Blaine, their moans being eaten up with each kiss.

Blaine got up on his knees and began to pump with speed as he was racing to the finish line. "Kurt, I'm close." He reached out a hand and took Kurt in his fist and began to pump with the rhythm of his hips until Kurt screamed and clenched down on Blaine's cock. That was enough for Blaine as he spilled inside Kurt. It was then that he remembered that they didn't use a condom and he could feel the insides of Kurt and his come sliding along with his cock. "You are incredible Kurt." Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, tucking his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt rand his fingers through Blaine's curls as he continued to come down off his high.

"I'm leaking Blaine."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Blaine ran to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. He returned and wiped Kurt's problem clean. "Kurt?" Blaine looked worried.

"Just come here." Kurt pulled Blaine down to him as he positioned Blaine on his back and Kurt draped a leg over him and settled into Blaine's side. "I wanted that more than anything Blaine. I'm still comfortable with the decision to not use a condom. I want you to know that I trust you and I love you too."

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer as if to place him in his protective custody. "This has to work for us Kurt. I can't even imagine being away from you anymore. Everything has to fall into place for us. I don't want to lose you now that I've just found you." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel orbs and knew it would work. "We'll both get in. Then we can start planning our future." Blaine smiled at Kurt. He had been waiting for Kurt to give in completely and it finally happened. The tears that were welling finally fell from his eyes. Kurt took his thumbs and wiped every tear away.

"I can't wait for our future, Kurt." Blaine turned his head to look at the clock. "We have some time for a nap. Nap with me?"

"I couldn't think of a better thing to do right now than sleep in your arms." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly. Both succumbed to the sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I know you were expecting the whole fight club scene in this chapter, but it will be next chapter. I know I'm dragging this out a little.. sorry. I hope you can deal with my little indulgences.**


	17. Fight For Your Love

**A/N: WOW.. I am so sorry that it has been a long time since I updated. Forever Love has kept me busy and I have been honest that that story is my priority right now, but I also promised everyone updates on this consistently and they've been less than consistent. I will try to do a better job at consistently updating weekly. I can only try, no promises. **

**My other excuse which is a very valid one. I was on vacation for 10 days in sunny California. If you have not gone to Universal and ridden Transformers.. YOU HAVE TO! It is the best ride I have ever and I repeat EVER been on. I can't even put into words how awesome that ride was. Hands down best ever!**

**I am jet lagged and just landed from Pacific to Eastern time about 5 hours ago. **

**Thank you for being patient with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for the long overdue update. **

**Warnings: smutty, **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Fight for your love<strong>

"Are you ready for this?" Sebastian was a bit annoyed tonight.

"Yeah. Why are you so worked up over it?" Dave noticed how irritated Sebastian was. "This probably won't work anyway, so you better get yourself prepared for an epic failure."

Sebastian got up in Dave's face. "I need this to work. I don't like to fail at things. We are going to win this game. You get Kurt and I get Blaine." In the back of his mind he thought 'I get Kurt and you get nothing you stupid football player'.

Dave pushed Sebastian back. He was bigger than Sebastian, but something told him that he was a little crazy and that he can pack a punch. "Back off Sebastian. He might not want you. Did you ever think of that? Just stick to the plan and whatever happens, happens. We can't make them like us." Dave was a bit crestfallen as he thought about the impending rejection that he knew he would get.

A large guy came up behind Dave. "Is this the idiot that's going to pick that Blaine guy up off the floor when I beat the crap out of him?"

Dave nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. This is the idiot that thinks he can get him to care about him."

"I plan on beating the crap out of him, so you better have a first aid kit handy when you pick him up off the ground." Azimio looked at Dave. "I normally don't help fags, but beating this one up will be a pleasure. Then Hummel is next."

They got in 2 cars, Dave and Azimio together and Sebastian in his car as they pulled out of the parking lot at the Lima Bean. Dave was thankful that Azimio didn't know his secret and Sebastian didn't slip up either. He knew he could never be as popular and trusted if they knew his secret. Dave followed Sebastian as they headed to Westerville for a fight that he hoped ended with Kurt liking him just a little more.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt a vibration on the bed somewhere. "Kurt, get that." He nuzzled closer into Kurt's neck. There it was again. "Kurt, is that your phone?"<p>

Reluctantly, Kurt looked over to the nightstand where his phone was and there was nothing happening. "Not my phone Blaine. Must be yours."

Blaine shot up quickly realizing that they fell asleep. "Oh shit! What time is it?"

Kurt shot up at the question. "It's 9:15. Crap."

"We fell asleep." Blaine popped up to a sitting position, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, still hazy from sleep. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I can. You were sort of fantastic." He blushed at the admission that Blaine truly wore him out. "It was nice having some time to lie down with you, Blaine."

"Aww. Baby. Me too, but when you run a fight club, it's kind of common knowledge that I should be there when it starts."

"Who helped you start it?"

"Jeff and Nick. They're there. Jeff is the one that's texting me." Blaine was grabbing his clothes as Kurt stood to get to his bag for his fight club clothes. "Let me text him and then we can drive down to the barn. It's too far to walk."

Kurt threw on what he called his crappy jeans and his black v-neck and added converse shoes to the outfit. It was very dressed down for Kurt Hummel. "I think this the only time you will ever see me dressed this casually."

"Kurt, that's still a pretty nice outfit. Especially for fight club, but I do like the tee shirt. It makes your arms look big and your waist look trim." Blaine tugged his clothes on. "Don't forget the pointers I gave you last night."

"I won't forget. It's not like I'm going to win anyway."

"You can win Kurt. I know you can." Blaine had decided since his little lesson, that Kurt deserved to do what he wanted whether he liked it or not. He, most definitely, did not like it. "I need you to promise me one thing."

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. He suspected what Blaine was going to ask him. "Okay, what?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and led him to sit on the bed while Blaine kneeled in front of him. "Promise me that if you fight a full fight tonight, win or lose, you won't fight again." Blaine's eyes were pleading or begging or maybe a little of both.

With a sigh, Kurt agreed. "Okay, but I also have a condition."

"What's your condition?"

"If I quit, I want you to back off on fighting so much. I know you have to continue doing it since it's your fight club, but I just can't sit and watch you get hurt. I don't like it when your face gets hit Blaine. You're so beautiful and I hate to see it all bruised up." Blaine was still on his knees in front of Kurt as Kurt cupped his face, kissing him gently on the forehead. Kurt was nervous asking Blaine for so much. They really hadn't been a couple long enough for him to ask him to give up something that was part of his life.

Blaine sighed heavily and Kurt could see the thoughts running through his head and suddenly, "Okay. I won't fight every fight club, but I will have to fight sometimes." A huge smiled graced Kurt's face and Blaine couldn't help but smile too. "But, tonight I think something big is going to happen and we probably should settle this once and for all."

"I agree." Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand as they headed out the bedroom door to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked into the barn hand in hand to a fight already happening. They paid less attention to what was happening in the fight than they did to the three people they had expected to be there. Blaine's eyes immediately trained on Sebastian, Dave and Azimio. He whispered to Kurt. "It's funny that they're trying to pretend they don't know each other, yet they are standing together."<p>

Kurt looked alarmed. "Azimio is here."

"I am so ready for him."

"Blaine.."

"Sh.. I can beat him. He's stupid and will make mistakes that I'll use to my advantage. I promise you, I won't get hurt."

They walked up just as Finn, Puck, Jeff and Nick noticed them. "Dude, I was worried about you. You tell me to be here and then you aren't here and Jeff said he texted Blaine and there was no answer." Finn stopped and there was a weird look on his face. "You weren't-. Forget it. I'm just glad you are okay."

"They were totally getting it on." Puck patted Blaine on the shoulder.

Kurt looked offended. "Why does he get the pat?"

"Because, Kurt, I know he has to be the one doing, not being done."

Kurt gave Puck a disgusted look. "You know when you're gay there are no gender roles Puck."

"I know, but Kurt.. " He looked at Kurt noticing a smirk. It didn't matter that he hadn't topped Blaine. Just the idea of putting a question in Puck's head was enough and it stopped Puck in his tracks. Puck's brain was working and that always took time.

Blaine laughed. "You amaze me, Kurt." He patted Puck on the shoulder. "Don't think about it too hard Puck."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, blushing. "It's so easy to get him thinking too much."

Blaine whispered, "You know I would like to try that." He nodded back to what Puck had said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "You would?"

"Of course I would. I just never.. You just seemed to like it."

"I do. A lot. I like it a lot. You have no idea how good it feels." Then he blushed even more, his ears turning crimson. "Well, unless you.. to yourself, I guess."

"It's not the same."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "So, I guess we need to experiment with you a little." Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Here we go. Now stay close to me, Kurt."

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous."

"We've got this. All our friends are here and the three of them are complete idiots. They can't possibly hurt either of us. I don't care how crazy Sebastian is. He won't get near you."

"I'm just worried about what he told Dave and Azimio to get them to help."

"Again, Kurt, they're stupid and can't possibly understand what his crazy mind is thinking."

"Okay. I'm a little nervous to fight today, but mostly because of who I might end up fighting."

"You'll be okay." Blaine wasn't sure, but he was sure that whatever happened tonight, it would be Kurt's last fight.

They walked up to the group just watching the current fight. They were standing across from Sebastian, Dave and Azimio. Blaine nodded his head toward Azimio. Azimio just smiled. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Looks like we are on for tonight. He's here, I'm here."

Kurt looked really worried and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." He turned to Finn, Puck, Jeff and Nick. "I'm going next." Truthfully, Blaine was a little worried about the fight. He was half the size in height and weight. As the fight going on was ending, Blaine was tearing his shirt off and taking some deep breaths trying to get his head in the fight. He needed it.

Kurt took Finn's hand. "Why does he have to do this?"

"It's like an honor thing, Kurt. I know you don't get it, but a lot of guys would do it to defend the honor of someone they love or believe in. You know what I mean?"

"Azimio made fun of me and threw me around a little and Blaine needs to show him that he can't just do that to someone for the fun of it."

"Yeah. He's doing it for you." Finn stood close and Puck was just in front of Kurt.

Blaine stood center of the crowd. Azimio and Dave stepped forward. Blaine put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I'm not fighting both of you. I think I have something to settle with both of you, but I'm only fighting one. If you want to fight it out, I'll gladly wait for the winner. Your call." He motioned for them to figure it out.

Dave stepped back and motioned for Azimio to move forward. "He's all yours."

Sebastian was smiling in the background. Kurt's eyes were trained on the fight now. Blaine and Azimio were circling. Blaine had a cocky smirk on his face. Sebastian yelled out, "Come on. You can take him, Azimio." Kurt turned red with anger. He released Finn's hand.

"Kurt, don't let him get to you." Finn Squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I want to kill him. I hate him so much." Kurt dropped Finn's hand and clenched them into fists and his knuckles were white.

Sebastian smirked at Kurt noticing how angry he was getting. Azimio took a swing and just as Blaine predicted, he was slow and stupid. He thought he could just swing at Blaine and land the punches. Blaine moved swiftly away from some big swings that Azimio thought he could land and just as Azimio was off balance, Blaine took a few punches to his side and head. Azimio stumbled sideways groaning as Dave helped him up by the arm. He whispered something to him that no one could hear as Dave urged him forward back toward Blaine. He lunged at Blaine reaching a fist out again while Blaine hit him with his elbow in the kidney. This time it was Sebastian that was there to help him up. Kurt was smiling at Blaine while Azimio got up slowly with Sebastian's help.

Blaine looked around to find Kurt still flanked with Finn, Puck, Jeff and Nick. He smiled just as Kurt had a look of surprise on his face. Azimio tackled Blaine to the ground from behind and pinning him on his back and straddling him taking a few punches to the face and solar plexis. Blaine was trying to protect his face more than his body, but Azimio was punching too fast. "Stop!" Kurt didn't even know it was him screaming. "Get the fuck off of him! It's me you want." Kurt stepped out into the ring as Blaine stood, not quite able to get his bearings.

Catching his breath, he pushed Kurt away. "Kurt, stay out of this. It's me and him. Those are the rules of the club. Stay out!" Blaine had a few small cuts on his cheek and his eyebrow, but otherwise, he looked a little bruised, but okay. He shook his head at Kurt, "I'll be fine. I just got distracted a minute."

"That's what you think!" Azimio was pumped up. The adrenaline was flowing and Sebastian smiled because this is what he expected to happen.

Dave moved toward Kurt. "You should probably let it be, Kurt." Dave looked more gentle than he had ever looked and something about the look made Kurt pause.

"Okay." He stepped back. Jeff and Nick were behind him while Finn and Puck remained close.

Blaine glared at Dave for even touching Kurt then turned to look at Azimio. "You caught me off guard. It won't happen again." Blaine clenched his fist showing off his muscular arms. Kurt's mouth went dry because this shouldn't have been a turn on considering Blaine almost got completely beat.

Blaine went at Azimio landing a few small punches but Azimio landed a big one to his kidney. Blaine chastised himself and Kurt could see he was angry for letting all of this get to him. "Blaine, calm down. You are better than him." Kurt got through to Blaine and he did calm down immediately coming back into his head. He moved back to Azimio and started in on him. Azimio stumbled back after a few more hits to the gut and one to the head.

Kurt was clapping and jumping up and down. Sebastian saw his chanced pissing away so he had to do something. He needed to distract Kurt's protectors while Azimio was in this fight. It became clear that Azimio would probably not win this. He leaned into Dave, "You guys are both worthless pieces of shit. You definitely fit the F-A-G role in the way you fight."

Dave was a hot head and his ears turned red with anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you Sebastian. I told you this wouldn't work."

"It didn't work because you guys are totally worthless. You can't even beat up a bunch of fags that are half your size."

Dave bumped chests with Sebastian. "Back off Sebastian." It was working and people were starting to notice something else going on.

"Kurt. Stay here close to Finn and Puck. We need to break up whatever's going on over there." Jeff and Nick left.

Dave swung at Sebastian. "You are fucking crazy, you know that? I was stupid to even get involved with you."

Sebastian smirked. "Wait until I tell everyone how much liked getting fucked up the ass." That was it. Dave tackled Sebastian to the ground and started beating on him with both fists. He pounded Sebastian's face and gut until Jeff and Nick grabbed him by the arms. They had trouble controlling him as he flailed his arms and legs all around. Finn and Puck noticed that they needed help and ran over to help.

"You are out of here. We're kicking you out of this club for good." Finn and Puck grabbed Dave's feet while Jeff and Nick had his arms and legs, literally picking him up to take him outside.

Sebastian pushed himself up and dusted off. Now it was his turn. Azimio was giving Blaine a hard time. Kurt's protectors had taken Dave away from the barn and would be out for a little while. Kurt was moving toward the side of the crowd to see what they were doing to Dave when Sebastian grabbed him from behind clenching his arm around Kurt's neck and covered his mouth. He dragged Kurt out a side door.

Kurt was struggling, and at this point he knew it was Sebastian, even though he couldn't see that it was him. "Please let me go, Sebastian."

"Aw, isn't that sweet. You recognized my touch." Sebastian pushed Kurt to the ground and straddled him pinning his arms to his sides. His head moved to Kurt's neck and he ran his lips across the side Kurt's neck sniffing the sweet coconut scent wafting form Kurt's skin before grabbing a bandana that he had stuffed his pocket and tying it into Kurt's mouth. He took a second one from his pocket to bind Kurt's arms together.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. It was happening again. He didn't deserve this one bit. "Get up, Kurt. We're going to go on a ride." He pulled Kurt up to a standing position.

Blaine punched Azimio one last time before Azimio gave up. He was dripping in sweat and blood from the cut above his eye. "Stay away from him. Do you hear me? " Azimio nodded his defeat.

Blaine scanned the crowd for Kurt, but Kurt was nowhere and neither were Jeff, Nick, Finn and Puck. Blaine became frantic immediately as he ran toward the door. He got to the door just as the four of them returned. "Where is he?"

Finn began to panic as well. "He's in here. We had to take Dave out for starting a fight with Seb— . Fuck! That fucking bastard. He planned this. He knew we would be watching Dave."

Blaine turned wide-eyed scanning the crowd. "Kurt! Kurt are you here? Has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine got no response from the room.

"Where the fuck is Sebastian?" Puck was starting to get mad as he turned toward the door not seeing either of them.

Samuel was just pulling into the barn parking area when he saw Dave walking very slowly to his car. He didn't know Dave, but Dave had clearly been punched and was kicked out for something. He just nodded at Dave. As he was nearing the door, he heard a muffled yell from the field at the side of the barn and looked around the corner. He really couldn't see anything in the dark of the night, but he thought it looked like the outline of Sebastian. Out of curiosity, he moved the side of the barn and focused more because he was sure he heard muffled screams and if it was Sebastian, it was definitely no good. As he neared the field area, he saw the Sebastian had someone pinned to the ground struggling. Just as he was going to head toward them, he heard someone walk up behind him. It was Dave.

"Dude, that guy's crazy. We need to go help Kurt."

Samuel's eyes opened wide. "That's Kurt?"

"Yeah. We need to go help him."

Samuel nodded as they both walked toward Sebastian cautiously. "Does he have a weapon?"

"He might have a knife. He's been bragging about having a knife."

"Anything else?"

"I doubt it. He's crazy and stupid."

"I know he's crazy. We go to the same school. It's my fault he even comes to this fight club."

"I don't like him."

"Me either." They paused and Samuel whispered, "On three?"

Dave nodded. Samuel held up his hand and started with his index finger, lifting it up to signify one, then his middle finger together and ring finger. They charged Sebastian. Samuel tackled him to the ground pinning him down on his back.

"Kurt!" Blaine was running from the front of the barn to the field where he was. Dave was already untying him and Kurt slumped to the ground seemingly defeated.

Dave gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're okay. It's over." Kurt looked up at Dave. "Your guy is here." Dave motioned Kurt to go to Blaine. Kurt didn't need to move. Blaine was to him in the next second.

"Fuck, Kurt. I'm sorry." He pulled Kurt to him tightly. Blaine was crying into Kurt's neck.

"Don't be sorry, Blaine." He pushed Blaine far enough away to see his face. Kurt actually looked mad. Blaine thought it was directed at him, but it wasn't. He turned to Dave Karofsky. "So this is what you guys were planning?"

"Well, not exactly. He said he wanted Blaine, but I should have known it was you he wanted."

"I can't believe you helped him." Kurt thought to himself, after I kept your secret safe. "How could you do that? I knew you were mean Dave, but I guess I didn't think you would go that far. It's been a school bully thing. This- this is different."

"I know, Kurt, and I'm sorry. I just thought… Nothing." Dave could barely make eye contact.

Kurt walked over to where Samuel and now Puck and Finn had Sebastian held down. "You and I are going to fight, right now, in there." Kurt pointed to the barn. Sebastian looked worried. His cocky persona had dissipated somewhat in the company. Samuel and Puck stood Sebastian up holding his arms. "You think you're so tough. You grabbed me when I wasn't looking. You got me in a choke hold. How about I do this?" Kurt kneed him hard in the balls. "That's a different kind of choke hold than the one you had me in, but I prefer not to exert myself too much." Kurt walked toward the barn. "Get him inside. I want to beat the crap out of him before we kick him off of this property." He grabbed Blaine's hand on the way to the barn. Blaine didn't say anything because he saw the fire in Kurt's eyes. He was angry and Blaine kind of liked this.

The got to the middle of the barn. Sebastian was limping and sort of dragged in by Samuel and Puck. Blaine leaned in to Kurt. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. He's done messing with me." Kurt looked serious. He was ready to teach Sebastian a lesson. Sebastian stood tall and smiled pretending that his nuts were not lodged in his throat at the present time. Kurt swung at him as he stepped back slightly losing his balance and falling down. "Get up Asshole."

Sebastian got up with less of a smirk as Kurt walked to him and swung punching him in the stomach. To Kurt's surprise, Sebastian hunched forward. Kurt packed a punch that he never expected. His knuckles already hurt but Kurt was angry at what Sebastian had done to him. He was relentless. He punched him in the face and again in the stomach followed by another kick to his groin. Sebastian was slumped over as he tried to punch back. Kurt paced in front of him never losing eye contact. "I am done being your victim Sebastian." Kurt punched him in the face again. "You come near me or anyone I know or love, I will have you disappear quicker than you can blink your eyes." Kurt was serious. He looked more angry and more scary than Blaine had ever seen him. "I swear to God I have the means and I will use them. I'm done with you, you piece of shit." Kurt punched him over and over again until Sebastian was on the floor unmoving. Sebastian never got a punch in. Kurt never gave him the time or opportunity. He had been so angry that he never really stopped.

Blaine had to stop Kurt. "Baby, that's enough." Kurt was raging until that moment when he felt Blaine's arms around him holding tight. Blaine brought him back to reality and he slumped into Blaine's arms holding around Blaine's back tightly as he sobbed loudly. Kurt was wrecked. He didn't realize how relentless he had become while punching Sebastian. "Come on, Baby. Let's get you cleaned up." Blaine led Kurt toward the door. He turned back for only a second, "Get rid of him. Make sure he knows not to ever show his face here."

He led Kurt to the car and Kurt tried to hold it together as long as he could, but he completely lost it when the car started. "Blaine. I'm sorry." He sobbed loudly unable to control himself. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to console his hurt ego and calm his evil rage. He had so many feelings coursing through his veins. They ran from anger to hurt to helplessness.

"Hey, stop it. He deserved it." Blaine knew he was struggling with the things he'd done. He knew Kurt would need him when he was able to comprehend everything that happened.

Kurt nodded. "He did deserve it, but I have never been like that before. I've never been so out of control like that before."

"Under the circumstances, I think it was fair what you did to him. You treated him with the same respect he gave you. None." Blaine wanted to ease his pain, but knew he would have to wait until they were in the comfort of his home to do it.

Kurt nodded in agreement, but still felt uneasy with how easily he lost control. He was also unsure that Sebastian would stop pursuing him, but he had to hope that the power he exerted today was enough to make him scared. "Okay, let's go." They drove to Blaine's house to deal with the aftermath of what had just happened to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? The aftermath of the fight is next. We still have Thanksgiving, the concert and sectionals. Still a bit more to go in this story.<strong>


	18. Aftermath

**A/N: We are moving closer and closer to the end of this story. I'm kind of glad because then I can focus on one story. I feel like I'm starting to lose people because it's so hard to update 2 stories at once. Especially when they are so different. I think it's been 10 days since I updated this, so sorry. Hope you like the direction this ends up going.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, nor do these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Aftermath<strong>

Kurt sobbed uncontrollably in the front seat of Blaine's car. Blaine felt for him. He understood the rage because he had been there just recently. When he beat Sebastian unconscious the first time he attacked Kurt, Blaine had lost control of any reasoning. He worried that it would scare Kurt away, but it only drew Kurt to him more. Kurt was there for him as the realization of what he did hit him. Blaine's reaction had been to cry quietly and withdraw until he could deal with the realization, but Kurt made him talk and care and understand why he did it. That meant everything to Blaine, but he was unsure how to help Kurt. They had only been together a short time and while they definitely had an intense connection, he had never seen Kurt like this before.

Kurt had already broken down. Blaine could only hold Kurt's hand tightly and offer hushes with loving squeezes. He couldn't drive quickly enough from the back field where the barn was to the house. He wanted to take away any pain that Kurt was feeling right now. Upon reaching the house, Kurt withdrew his hand from Blaine's clutch and slumped forward with his head in his hands. He rocked himself to try to control his mind. He still sobbed as a result of the situation and Blaine hoped he could put Kurt back together. Blaine stopped the car and took both of Kurt's hands in his, rubbing them gently. Kurt didn't make eye contact. "Baby, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see what you think of me." Kurt was clearly ashamed of his actions. It wasn't much different than the way Blaine felt when he did the same thing to the same guy just a few weeks ago.

"I think you're strong and beautiful. Please look at me Kurt." Kurt didn't respond. "Let's go inside, Baby." Blaine got out of the car and circled to Kurt's side opening the door and urging him out. Once out, Blaine took Kurt in his arms and hugged him gently rubbing circles into his lower back. It started a new set of tears. "Come with me." Blaine draped his arms around Kurt's middle and offered support as they made their way to the door. Blaine pulled Kurt into the house and enveloped him in a hug that was intimate and supportive. "Please speak to me, Kurt. I just want to know that you're going to make it. I need to know that we're going to make it through this." Blaine was starting to feel lonely in the aftermath of the fight.

Kurt looked at Blaine stunned. He never intended Blaine to feel alone in all of this. "I just need help, Blaine. I need help feeling okay with what I just did. I mean, I need you to help me. I need to …" Kurt's tears returned with a vengeance as he crumbled in Blaine's arms. Blaine understood how it felt to have that intense hate coursing through your veins and the power to do everything your mind wanted to do and more.

"What do you need from me? I'll do anything to ease your pain. I know how you feel and what you did for me when I was in your situation."

"I just need to know that you still want me. He attacked me again and I was so angry. I don't know if I'm damaged goods or not since he didn't touch me. Maybe I'm going crazy Blaine. Why would you even want me. I'm a crazy and awful person. I'm just not used to that, Blaine. That's not me… but maybe… I guess that's me, but not the usual me."

Blaine laughed. "Of, course you're not awful or terrible. Let's get this out there. Sebastian was the awful and terrible one that deserved to get his ass kicked. I still want you, silly. I love you."

"You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Did you think I was a monster when I did that to Sebastian a few weeks ago?" Blaine waited for a response.

"Of course you weren't. You were defending me, saving me."

"And today you were saving yourself, right?"

"I guess." Kurt could barely look up. He felt ashamed of how he lost control of himself like that.

"I know." Blaine tilted Kurt's face to his as he kissed Kurt's forehead gently. "Come on, Kurt. I want to do something for you."

Blaine led Kurt upstairs to his room and sat him on the bed. "I'm going to draw a bath for us."

"I'm not cut like you were."

"That bath was what made me better. You and I in there together with our bodies as close as they could get is what helped me. YOU helped me. You cared for me and lovingly cleaned me. I'm going to do that for you." Kurt tried to smile because even though he felt deserving of a jail cell, it did sound nice as he remembered back to when he held Blaine in the warm water, their hearts beating together. "It wasn't the healing of the cuts that night. It was healing my mind. I want that for you." He put his hand to Kurt's cheek caressing him with his thumb and gently wiping away a stray tear that fell there. "Come with me Kurt."

Kurt was still beside himself trying to figure out the rage and how it got so out of hand. He was feeling exhausted from the adrenaline rush and felt a little awkward waiting for the tub to fill with water. Blaine continued to caress his arm offering kind sweet smiles and occasionally a kiss on the cheek or a squeeze to the hand. Finally it was filled and Blaine stripped his clothes off and then carefully removed Kurt's clothes.

Blaine got in first spreading his legs making room for Kurt. "Come on. Get it. The water's perfect." Blaine smiled and gently reached out his hand. Kurt stepped in and settled down in front of Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt gently cupping water in his hands and pouring it over his arms and chest. Blaine began to hum a song and would intermittently kiss Kurt's head as he laid against his chest curled up. He stopped crying but was clearly upset over what he had done.

"How do you think I got that crazy? I swear I didn't even know what I was doing. I didn't want to stop, you know."

"I know you would have stopped. You're not evil like he is Kurt. How you got that crazy? I can't answer that, because I did the same thing. I know how you feel. You didn't feel like you could control yourself, like you would have continued until you beat him dead. Right?"

Kurt just nodded. "I could have killed him."

"You wouldn't have."

"If you didn't stop me, I would have."

"I don't think you would have, even if I didn't stop you, but it would be understandable if you did." Blaine heard Kurt crying softly again. "What he did to you twice was unforgiveable. We should have handled it differently."

"I couldn't tell my dad. I would feel like I failed him."

"Kurt, I doubt that. I met your dad and I know it was only for a little while, but it's pretty obvious how much he loves you." Blaine laughed very quietly. "He even got me checked out."

"I know. I would've been ashamed."

"Ashamed that someone crazy like Sebastian attacked you?"

"Ashamed that I couldn't fight back." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair lightly and kissed him again.

"But you did fight back and you won. You won't have to worry about him again."

"What you must think of me."

"Why don't you ask me?" Blaine sounded so believable, but Kurt was sure that Blaine must think he's a monster. "Ask me Kurt?"

"Okay. What do you think of me now that you've seen me completely out of control? What do you think of me now that you've seen me act like Sebastian."

Blaine turned Kurt to face him. "Kurt, you are not Sebastian. You're nothing like him. He's an evil monster that doesn't deserve to live. He attacked you twice and you still moved on with your life. You stayed strong and you fought to keep yourself and your life normal."

"I'm broken now."

"You're not broken. You're just not used to treating someone else the way you've been treated. There's one huge difference."

"What's that?"

"You never deserved to be made fun of or treated badly. Sebastian? That bastard deserved every ounce of hate you had to give him."

Kurt finally smiled at Blaine. "You .. Do you really think so?"

"I know so. You are a good person and you deserve happiness. You deserve not to be treated like garbage or like a piece of meat that you chew up and spit out. Kurt, you're strong and that's why Sebastian wanted to break you. It wasn't just your looks, even though your looks are very nice. It was your strength and intelligence. It drew me to you. Sadly, Sebastian went about it the wrong way."

"I hope you really believe that."

"I do. I love you, Kurt. I'm very sure of it. I'm so sure, that I would probably follow you wherever you went to school."

"Oh." Kurt found a new set of tears hitting his cheeks.

Blaine was surprised at Kurt's reaction. He couldn't tell if he said something wrong or something right. "Are you okay? Kurt?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I love you too." Kurt paused. "But, I would never want you to give up your dreams to follow me around."

"I would consider it Kurt, but maybe if we work together, we can find an option for our future that we can live with and still be together."

"I would really like that Blaine. You're too good to be true. Will you just hold me?"

"I'll hold you for as long as you let me, but I think we'll need to get out of the water eventually. We're going to get all pruney soon."

Kurt just smiled into Blaine's neck where he decided to nuzzle the rest of the time. Blaine's smell was soothing to him. Something about his sweat mixed with some watery and woody smell made Kurt feel like he was at home.

* * *

><p>Finn called Blaine. "Is he okay?"<p>

"Yeah. He's going to be fine." He glanced at Kurt who fell asleep on the bed when they were cuddling.

"We brought Sebastian to his house and left him on his porch again."

"We need to do something to make sure he never bothers us again."

" I think, I might have a plan, but I don't want to talk about it now." Finn seemed pretty sure of himself.

"We can talk tomorrow since Kurt's asleep. He really struggled with how out of control he got."

"I'm not surprised. You know Kurt, he always looks good, puts on a positive front. He never wants people to see that he is sad or out of control. He's learning to be himself around you Blaine. You've been really good for him."

"Thanks Finn. I really like him." Blaine paused before he admitted to Kurt's brother. "Actually, I'm in love with him."

"He's in love with you too. I see it. If he hasn't told you yet, be patient with him. Kurt's an awesome person, he just holds his guard up so high because he's always had to."

"Don't worry. I'm sticking around as long as he lets me. He's really an amazing person. I like being with him so much."

Finn smiled on his end of the phone. "You guys are really good together. You seem to understand him."

"I think I do." Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt sleeping soundly. "So, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Take care of him. We'll meet tomorrow and I'll tell you my plan. You can tell me if I'm crazy to think it would work."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt the covers lifting as the cool air hit his side. He grumbled and reached around looking for Blaine's body as he felt Blaine easing into the bed. "Where'd you go?"<p>

"I was talking to Finn on the phone. I just stepped outside the door, so I wouldn't wake you."

"I missed you."

"I was only gone a second." Blaine hesitated to tell Kurt that Finn was ready to be done with Sebastian, but he did anyway because he didn't want to keep secrets. "Finn wanted to talk to us tomorrow about Sebastian. They dumped him as his house tonight and he wants to be done with Sebastian once and for all."

Kurt sighed. "did he say what his idea was?"

"No."

"I'll bet it has something to do with telling Burt."

"Maybe. Don't you think it's about time to tell him? We've done everything we could do Kurt. Your dad or my parents could probably fix this easily."

"I know. Even with all the things he's done, I feel like he does this because no one ever gave him a chance to be good. He's only been bad and that seemed to work for him."

"Sometimes, no matter what you do, people are bad. I think Sebastian is one of them. I think he might need help."

Kurt sighed again. "You're probably right. I just don't want to think about that right now. Can we cuddle and talk about something other than Sebastian."

Blaine smiled. "That sounds like a perfect plan."

"So. Thanksgiving? Are you looking forward to spending it with the Hudson – Hummel families?"

Blaine kissed him on the nose. "I'm excited about it. Last year was just with my parents because they were busy. I spend so much time at school because my parents work. I want a lazy day watching football with your family."

"Well, it's still small, but we have lots of food and we watch football. At night we play games until someone's tired or someone starts to cheat."

Blaine laughed. "That sound like fun. Ummm. Where will I sleep?"

"I want you to sleep with me, but I think you'll end up on the couch."

Blaine pouted. "Maybe your dad will forget that I'm your boyfriend and let me sleep in bed with you."

"Sadly, my dad has an awesome memory. I could always sneak up in the middle of the night?"

"I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble. Then I won't get to see you at all."

"I'm sure we can sneak around a little bit."

Blaine knew he would have to settle for that. "Fine." Blaine pulled Kurt close to kiss him. "Why do I feel like if we end up together, I'm going to be giving in to you all the time."

"Maybe because you already do." Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine and him together for a long time.

"Yeah. I kind of like you, so I give in to you. You seem so happy when I do nice things for you. You appreciate it." Blaine moved his lips over Kurt's taking his lower lip between his lips and sucking gently. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's lips on his. Blaine's tongue was licking his lower lip and then he moved away. "I want to take care of you Kurt. I don't mean just right now, but I want to be yours for as long as you'll have me. God.. I have never met someone that makes me feel like this. I just want to make you happy. I just want you." Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest to his nipples. Blaine was thanking all that was holy that they got into bed after the bad and didn't bother with clothing. He kissed and sucked on each nipple affording the attention that Kurt seemed to be soaking up as he moaned and his hipped bucked up a little. Blaine could feel Kurt's hardened cock on his chest as Kurt made the effort to stop bucking up.

Blaine moved down Kurt's body licking a line from his chest to his cock. Kurt was trimmed nicely and he had to have thinned the hair because it was perfect. Blaine took Kurt's cock into his mouth and moaned as he could taste Kurt's precome on his tongue. Kurt's cock was like the rest of him, smooth and thin and long. It fit his body was the first thought that went through his head as he continued to suck and lick at Kurt's cock. Kurt was unraveled. "Blaine. Fuck. So good."

Blaine paused to really take in Kurt. He was crushed. This was it. Blaine felt like cupid must have slain him because there was no way Blaine ever wanted to be with someone else now. "You're beautiful, Kurt." He began twisting his head and sucking again. Lower and lower with each suck. Blaine was working hard at loosening his throat muscles. He wanted to do this for Kurt. He was able to make it all the way down as his nose met the nicely trimmed hair. He breathed Kurt in and that was it. Blaine was working harder to deep throat Kurt with every suck. He did manage to do it every time he sunk down on him and the next thing he knew he was sucking everything Kurt was giving him. He groaned and sucked and licked up every little bit as Kurt softened in his mouth. Finally satisfied with the job he'd done, Blaine removed Kurt's cock from his mouth with a pop.

Kurt was completely blown away. He could barely keep his eyes open, his body was limp and glistened with sweat and he glowed beautifully under the moonlight that entered Blaine's bedroom. Blaine hadn't even touched himself and he knew he came. Kurt didn't know. "Blaine, let me fix your problem too."

"No need Baby. I got it." Blaine went straight to the bathroom and grabbed a dry towel to wipe the sheets of his come. He dampened a small towel and cleaned off Kurt. Finally throwing both towels toward his closet he settled into Kurt's side nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

Kurt was still somewhere in the clouds as Blaine settled into him. "Wow" was the only word that left his mouth.

Blaine giggled and wrapped his arms around Kurt as they settled in to sleep.

* * *

><p>They awoke in the same position they were when they fell asleep. Blaine was stiff. "Oh. Owww.. My neck."<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I think my neck is stiff."

Kurt blushed. "Is it because of.. you know?" Kurt was leading Blaine down the path of the mind blowing blowjob that Blaine gave him last night.

"That's not why. I think it's from sleeping in this position all night and not moving. I think I just need a shower and it will loosen up." Blaine turned on his side facing Kurt. "You tasted divine."

Kurt blushed again. "Oh my God. I just.. I don't even know what to say to that."

Blaine laughed. "You don't have to say anything. I was just informing you of this information.." He shyly smiled.

"Well.. uh.. Thank you then." Kurt finally looked Blaine in the eye.

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled because it was a little awkward, but he was like this with Kurt. He just blurted out how he felt. He was guy stupid, like his brain cell stopped working around Kurt. "I'm sorry. I blurt out weird things around you."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm really, really glad you can talk to me like this. I never had anyone that wanted to talk to me like this, let alone be completely honest."

"I know other gay guys, but even though their out, it's just different with you. It almost seems like they're still a little phony. You're always straight forward. You're real."

"I don't like to sugar coat anything. You get what you get with me. Things got much better after my dad won the election. I guess my dad scares some people."

"Apparently not one, in particular."

"Yeah. Well, I guess there always has to be one." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>They met Finn at the Lima Bean around lunch time. "You want to do what, Finn?" Kurt was yelling at his brother. "You're nuts. My dad will go crazy. He might kill me, you and Sebastian if we go about it that way."<p>

"What's your idea, huh?" Finn sat there just staring at Kurt. Kurt was red with anger. "I didn't think you had a brighter idea."

Kurt stood up. "You…"

Blaine interjected. "Kurt, come on. Finn is just trying to help. Maybe we should." Kurt glared at him. "It just seems like this kid doesn't know when to quit. What if we didn't get to you this time. What happens if he gets to you next time. I'm scared for your safety."

Kurt huffed and plopped down in the seat. "Kurt, I know you don't want to tell Burt, but this way is better than any other option of how to tell him."

Jeff spoke up. "What if we talk to Sebastian and threaten him with it. Maybe he doesn't know who Kurt's dad is?"

"I don't think he's stable enough to think about being scared Jeff." Blaine was scratching his head trying to think of some other option. "He's been beaten up twice now and I think he might come back for more. I just don't want Kurt or any one of us dealing with a lunatic."

"Kurt, it's really the only way. I think this is the only way to ensure your safety." Finn looked Kurt in the eye and he was being completely honest. "You're my brother and I can't stand the thought of something like this happening again. I'm already beating myself up over it. I can't stand that he did that to you."

Kurt finally realized as he scanned the table. Blaine and Finn were the two people outside of Carole and his dad that he truly trusted and cared for deeply. "I feel like I might regret this, but I want this to be over too." He reluctantly agreed. "So we handle all of this over Thanksgiving?"

Finn and Blaine answered in unison. "Yes." They smiled at each other.

"Can we just not do this over dinner?"

Finn looked dumbfounded. "Thankgiving dinner is a perfect time. Burt would never kill you on a day of thanks."

Kurt groaned. He wished he could crawl into a hole and never come out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I just want to know everyone is still out there? Feeling sort of lonely writing here. LOL okay, reviews give me motivation to write. truth be told!<strong>


	19. Commitment

**A/N: So far still no deletions of my stories so I guess I'm okay for now. Remember that I post on Scarves and Coffee too under the same name. thanks for your patience on this story. This chapter is a little longer than the prior ones. We are getting close to the end. I know I thought this would be thanksgiving, but more important things had to happen first. I think you'll like this! :)**

**I want to apologize if there are typos.. I tried to proof it tonight, but it was getting really late and I wanted to get the chapter out to you. It's 1:30 AM while I'm typing this.. :)**

**disclaimer: All rights of the characters belong to someone else, but I wish they belonged to me.. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Commitment<strong>

If there was something to dread, it was Thanksgiving. Kurt didn't feel like giving thanks. Yes, he was thankful for his dad's health, his new stepmom, the most awesome stepbrother and mostly for Blaine. Blaine and Finn had become even closer over the days leading to Thanksgiving. Since Dalton was a private school and many of the students didn't live in state, they had a full week off for Thanksgiving, which meant they only had to be apart for the next week. They planned for Blaine to stay at their house starting the Friday before Thanksgiving.

The weekend after the fight, it seemed that Sebastian disappeared from existence. Samuel said no one had seen or heard from him. He tried to ask around about him, but his circle of friends didn't seem to know what happened either. "I don't like it Kurt. What if he's out and following you around." Blaine was cautious about the whole thing. The last time Sebastian was MIA he was stalking Kurt and Blaine.

"Maybe I really hurt him and he's in the hospital." Kurt was worried. "Finn, was he still passed out when you dropped him off at his house?"

"Yeah. Dude. Don't worry, he's fine. Trust me. He took a beating, but he's fine."

"Well then where is he?"

"Maybe he isn't allowed out of the house? On vacation? Who knows? Who cares?"

"I just… I hate him, but I don't want him dead or anything."

"Kurt, you're getting all worked up. Let's go get something to eat and then we can come back here and hang out and watch some movies." Blaine took Kurt's hand squeezing it tightly. Kurt nodded his agreement. "Finn, are you and Rachel going to be here tonight?"

"No. We're having dinner with her dads. Since they won't be around for Thanksgiving, we're going to do a nice dinner tonight."

"Is Rachel coming for Thanksgiving?" Kurt hoped not.

"Nope. They're going to visit her grandparents."

"Thank God for small miracles." Finn gave Kurt a look. "No, just that we don't need any more people knowing and if Rachel knows the entire school will know."

"That might be kind of cool. Dave and Azimio were there, so they know how bat shit crazy you can get. Who knows, you might get a tough guy rep at school and people will be afraid of you." Finn laughed and he was alone. No one else thought he was funny.

"Right. Okay, Kurt. Let's go. We'll see you later Finn." Blaine dragged Kurt out the door. "Hey Babe. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Famous last words."

Blaine hugged Kurt before opening his car door for him to get in. Kurt just smiled because even though he was worried about everything, he was so happy to have found Blaine. "Where to?"

"Breadstix?" Kurt shrugged. Something about Breadstix was comforting. It was where the family always went out for special occasions and he hoped that Blaine would be part of that for years to come. Maybe it was silly to think that way, but Kurt knew that he had fallen hard and fast for Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't realize that he was looking at Blaine. Staring was probably the proper word for it.

"Hey." Blaine took Kurt's hand and slotted his fingers just right with Kurt's. "Perfect fit." Kurt just sighed trying to take in all of his feelings for the man sitting with him in the car. Blaine smiled just right so that the corners of his mouth and the corners of his eyes wrinkled just a tiny bit. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt hadn't even realized at that moment that he was thinking the same thing. A broad smiled graced his lips and he returned the same words. "I love you too, Blaine."

"It'll be okay Kurt. Finn and I will be there. We'll tell your dad together. We let it go too far and we have to deal with the consequences."

"What if he doesn't let me see you anymore? How are we going to explain the fight club? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I knew it couldn't last forever. Anyway, you don't want me to fight anymore. I don't want you to fight anymore. Maybe it's just the right time." They finally made it to Breadstix. Blaine could barely keep his eyes off of Kurt as they walked toward the restaurant door. There was something about Kurt in the scared and vulnerable state that intrigued him. Kurt had been strong for the most part always accepting what happened and taking blame when he was at fault. Kurt was really worried about telling his dad. "Kurt. You tell me that you have a great relationship with your dad. I think he'll understand that you wanted to be strong and deal with your own problems."

"Even if dealing with this one was the completely wrong thing to do?"

"Yeah. We're teenagers. We think we can solve everything."

"I hope you're right."

"From what I know of him, he is a great guy. He does great things every day. He'll understand. I'm not saying he won't be mad, but I think in the end he'll understand." Blaine turned to the hostess and she led them to a booth. "And us? He can't keep us apart. I show him how much you mean to me. How could he ever think about keeping us apart after he sees us together for a while."

Kurt finally smiled. "I can't believe you'd be willing to give up fight club and prove yourself to my dad just for me?"

Blaine realized that Kurt had been leaning on him and trusting him. That's what created this vulnerability. "You mean a lot to me Kurt. Even if you don't believe it, I think we're going to be together a long time."

"I just feel like you might want to cut your losses now. I'm too much trouble."

Blaine leaned in to Kurt so that he could see into his eyes. Blaine wanted to Kurt to see the truth in his heart. "Kurt, You're worth fighting for. I'll even fight you if I have to show you how worth it you really are."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how much you mean to me Blaine. How much you've done for me."

"If it's anything like what you've done for me, than I do know. Trust me Kurt. Trust me to be with you forever." Their eyes were glued to each other and for the first time, Kurt just let go of everything. He decided that he could let down his guard completely with Blaine. He had to let his guard down completely if he wanted to move into the next phase with Blaine. A few tears ran down his face and Blaine reached gently over to wipe them away. "Don't cry Kurt. It's okay."

"I really love you Blaine. I never thought it would be possible to feel like this, but my chest absolutely aches when I look at you. I keep my guard up because I'm so afraid to get hurt." Kurt sniffled as he continued to let just a few tears out. "I'm scared Blaine. I'm scared that you don't feel as strongly about me as I do about you." Kurt took a deep breath and held it for a second. He waited to hear what he thought Blaine was going to say. He waited for Blaine to say that this is just high school and it's not supposed to be serious. He waited for Blaine to say it's only been a few weeks and he didn't feel the same as Kurt. He waited to feel the heartbreak that was sure to happen.

"Kurt, you need to listen and listen closely." Kurt's breath stuttered with anticipation for what Blaine's next words would be. "I'm in love with you. I'm completely positive that I love you. I'm so in love with you that I secretly applied to colleges in California in case you went to California instead of New York. I feel like I'm being crazy wanting to follow you around but Kurt, you're amazing. You took my heart that first night together. I don't know if it was some voo doo spell or if it was just you being you, but whatever it was, I knew I was hooked. Kurt let the tears roll down his face freely swiping with the back of his hand from time to time. He was in love with the man looking at him and, for the first time, the man looking at him was in love with him too.

"Can we get carryout instead?" Kurt's eyes still full of tears. "I just- I just need to be alone with you so we can talk and just be us."

"Whatever you want." Blaine motioned for the server. "We've decided to order carryout. Can you take our order and we'll just sit here until it's ready." She said it would be okay and they ordered just holding hands and really taking in the moment.

By the time they got back to the house, Kurt wanted to sit in the middle of the floor on a blanket and eat while they listened to music. They decided that his room in the basement would be the best place since his speaker dock was there. Blaine laid out a blanket and grabbed some pillows from the bed so that they could lounge on the floor. Kurt knew it had to be love because there is no way he would even tolerate someone taking his pillows and putting them on the floor. Blaine doing it was romantic.

Blaine patted the floor next to him as he propped the pillows behind their backs. They both leaned against the sofa and ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. Their eyes would meet occasionally and Kurt would blush while Blaine would smile. "I like it when you blush."

"I wish I didn't."

"But then how would I know that I made you feel good?"

Kurt smirked. "There are other ways, you know." Salads were put aside almost as the words left Kurt's mouth because at that moment Kurt needed Blaine more than he needed food or air or anything else. The earth shifted because Kurt was now giving himself fully. Blaine could feel it too as their lips met in a sweet, slow, wet kiss. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough before."

"Doesn't matter." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "All that matters is that you're mine now." Blaine took a second to take both salads and put them on the table. The gesture alone made Kurt fall even further in love. Blaine knew how much it would bother him to have the food on the floor while they did whatever it was they were going to do. He hoped they were going to make love. It would be new because this time, Blaine really did belong to Kurt and Kurt really did belong to Blaine.

Blaine gently urged Kurt to lie down on the pillows as he walked to the nightstand retrieving a condom and lube. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine the whole way, the ache in his chest bursting with the need to be touched by Blaine. Blaine threw them both down on the floor with them. Kurt rose to his knees to meet Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. Their teeth clashed together and they couldn't get close enough. Kurt was whining at the contact as Blaine's hands slipped under his shirt grazing the bare skin just above his waistline. Kurt just pulled at Blaine's shirt lifting it quickly over his head while kissing Blaine's chest and licking at his nipples causing Blaine to shout out. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart pounding under his palm that rested gently on his chest while he kissed Blaine's stomach. "God Blaine. I love you so much. I want you so much."

At that, Blaine pushed Kurt back down on his back as he frantically worked to get Kurt's shirt off and then immediately went to his pants peeling them off as quickly as humanly possible. Blaine needed to taste Kurt and he did, quickly wrapping his full pink lips around him sucking on his head and licking his entire length before finally taking him fully in his mouth. Blaine worked at taking his entire length relaxing his throat until Kurt moaned loudly as his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat and he could feel it. Blaine gagged for a second but regained control as he continued. Kurt hands were fisted in his hair and he tugged gently for Blaine to keep going. Blaine let him go and kissed back up to his mouth.

Kurt pulled Blaine down to him as he rolled them over so that he was on top. He reached down to palm Blaine over his jeans. Blaine was painfully hard and his jeans were too tight at this moment. Kurt took pity. "Let me get these off of you Sweetie."

"Please." Blaine felt a pull in his chest. He whined at the need for release though he knew it wouldn't come soon. He wanted to be inside Kurt when he got his release.

Kurt pulled them off with a smile. As he pulled his jeans off, he kissed, nipped and licked his way down to Blaine's feet. Blaine moaned at how sensitive he was in this moment. Every touch felt like fire on his skin. He was sure he would never feel anything so loving and personal as what Kurt was doing right now. "Do you like that?" Kurt laughed a little as he heard Blaine whining underneath him. "I'll take care of you Blaine. Be patient." There was no argument from him.

Kurt pulled his jeans off all the way and kissed Blaine toes. Normally, Kurt would think this was gross, but Blaine's feet were adorable. Blaine giggled above him as Kurt experimented with licking and sucking on his toes. Blaine made a noise he never heard him make before. It was a cross between a whine and a cry. It turned Kurt on so much that he continued to suck on Blaine's big toe. "Fuck Kurt. Where did you learn that?"

"Just experimenting." Kurt made his way back up to Blaine. "Did you like that?"

"God you just turn me on so much."

"That was hot. Normally, I wouldn't think it would be hot, but you're feet are so fucking cute."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. I'll take cute. You Kurt are gorgeous." Blaine flipped Kurt back onto his back. He made Kurt blush yet again. "Your skin is soft and smells so good all the time." Blaine was breathing on Kurt's chest licking at his nipples and biting gently. "Your toned body is perfect." Blaine settled on his knees between Kurt's legs pulling them buy his knees lifting them up. "Your legs are so long and lean and strong." He held Kurt's feet together in front of his face and kissed Kurt's toes just like Kurt had done for him. He copied what Kurt had done for him, licking and sucking on each one. Blaine had to admit, it was hot! Especially when Kurt cried out his pleasure. Blaine decided that whatever noise that was, he was going to figure out how to make Kurt make that noise all the time. Blaine kissed down his ankle and his calf before licking behind his knees pushing Kurt's knees to his chest. "God, you ass is beautiful." In the angle he had Kurt, he could easily bend down and lick his hole. Blaine was nervous. He had never even thought about doing that until this very moment. People do that right? He read about it and had seen it in porn clips, but that wasn't real life was it? Kurt's puckered hole was so cute and he definitely cleaned himself well, so Kurt experimented, why can't he? He kissed down Kurt's thighs and crouched down lower. Kurt's eyes were closed just enjoying everything. Blaine licked at his perineum and the base of his cock.

"Oh God Blaine. That feels… Ohhhh!" Blaine did it again before pushing his legs up enough to expose his puckered entrance again. Without thinking about it again he poked his tongue out and licked across Kurt's hole. Kurt's eyes shot open and he gripped the blanket under them. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Blaine could hear Kurt alternate between panting and breathing in as he poked his tongue out again licking across stopping his tongue to press against the tight muscle ring guarding his entrance. Blaine figured all of Kurt's reactions meant that it felt good so he continued to work on the muscle ring as he felt it continue to loosen up under the assault of his tongue. He was so turned on by this and when he finally looked up Kurt's cock was bluish purplish and he was so rock hard. Kurt was breathing heavy.

"Did you like that?" Blaine knew that he unraveled Kurt so easily.

"Unnghh." Kurt couldn't form words. How the hell could Blaine ask him a question like that? "MMmmmmmnnnhhh."

Blaine had grabbed the lube and covered his fingers slipping two fingers in his already loosened hole. Blaine still had to stretch and prepare Kurt, not wanting to hurt him. "You're beautiful Kurt."

Kurt found his voice. "Fuck you Blaine Anderson. Quit teasing and get inside me now." Kurt needed to be filled up. He needed Blaine to fill him up, he needed Blaine to make him scream and he needed Blaine to touch that spot inside him that drove him crazy.

Blaine laughed, but took pity on him as he slid the condom on and covered his cock generously with lube. He leaned down to kiss Kurt and sat up pressing his cock gently inside. Kurt moaned at the immediate fullness. "Can I move?"

"Yessss." Kurt held the 's' for a few seconds as Blaine had already started to pump slowly in and out. Blaine was already so painfully hard and Kurt was obviously painfully hard as well. The purpling head evidence of his need for release and soon. Blaine laid down with Kurt's legs propped up on his shoulders. It was nice this way. His face hovered inches away from Kurt's

"I love you, Kurt." Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine's honey eyes on him. He was full of lust and excitement but most of all love. Kurt stretched his head up to kiss Blaine. Blaine sped up feeling the pooling in his muscles. He was so close. Just a little more.

Kurt crossed his ankles around Blaine neck pulling his ass up just a little more and changing the angle in the slightest. "Ohh. Blaine right there. Please right there. Keep going."

Blaine sped up. Kurt's cock was pinned between their stomachs and Blaine hoped that there was enough friction for Kurt to come. Suddenly, Kurt was trying to move his ass to meet his thrusts. Kurt was crying out with every pounding thrust. Blaine's hips began to stutter a bit. "I'm going to come Kurt!" He came pressing hard into Kurt, barely conscious of anything going on around him. He himself up and into Kurt as deep as he could, squeezing out every bit of come left in him. He hadn't even notice Kurt stroke himself twice, but notice when Kurt was closing tightly around his cock. When Blaine came back to reality, Kurt was coming screaming his name.

Blaine caressed Kurt's arms as Kurt's breathing slowed to normal. He pulled out gently and tore the condom off as he walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He came out wiped both of them off and settled next to Kurt, pulling him in to him. Blaine almost cradled Kurt into his arms. It was sweet and loving.

"That was incredible." Kurt finally said.

"It was." Blaine smiled and agreed.

"No. What you did Blaine. That was unbelievable."

"Oh That." Blaine smiled. "It was nice for me too."

"It was?"

"Yeah. You were so hot. I liked it. You taste…"

Kurt cut him off. "OH. I don't.."

"Sh. You taste divine. All over." Kurt blushed. Blaine knew they were perfect for each other and now Kurt knew it too.

"So. Can I try it next time maybe?"

"If you want to." Blaine ducked his head a little in embarrassment. "I'm a bit hairier. Like all over. But, I'll make sure to you know, clean up for you. Crap. That's not what I meant. I clean up all the time, but I meant."

"You don't have to shave your butt hair Blaine." Kurt laughed. "I love you just the way you are. I know you clean yourself. We're gay men. It's what we do." They both laughed.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. There are going to be things that we both like and things we don't. We can learn together." Kurt smiled because this was full acceptance and it felt good.

* * *

><p>"Dude are you coming to school with us?" Finn asked over breakfast on Saturday morning. He and Blaine were at the table shoveling down chocolate chip pancakes compliments of Chef Kurt.<p>

"Yeah."

"Ewww. Why would you do that? You are on break and don't have to go to school but you're still going to come to school?" Finn stopped to shovel more food in his mouth. "Kurt, your boyfriends broken."

Kurt walked in with another plate of pancakes. "He is not." Blaine smiled at him. Things were so normal like this.

"He's going to school with you when he doesn't even have school."

"So, maybe he just wants to be with me." Kurt winked at Blaine.

Blaine winked back. "Who wouldn't?"

"Ewww. You guys are flirting in front of me." Kurt hit him with a spatula. "Oowww."

"Serves you right. Anyway, it's your fault we're together."

"Ughh. Me and my bright ideas." Finn slapped his forehead.

Blaine patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Finn. You're a good brother. And…. I'm in love with him." Blaine looked at Kurt. "So, you did the right thing helping me."

"Well, except that you run that fight club and crazy people are after me." Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine corrected him. "Correction. One crazy person."

Kurt sat down. "So how are we going to tell Dad the whole thing over Thanksgiving dinner? We really need to plan this so he doesn't have a heart attack, or want to kill both of us, or kick Blaine out."

"He wouldn't do that Kurt. You know your dad." Finn was trying to calm Kurt down. "I think we should just start with talking about your new boyfriend and how you met him. Then we lead into everything that happened."

Kurt sighed. "So you think I should say my new boyfriend got me into all this? That's stupid Finn."

Blaine reasoned with him. "How about we start with how you got there in the first place."

"Use Puck?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Good idea. Dad already knows Puck is a bad ass and he accepts Puck. That's perfect. We go with that." Finn stood up to leave. "I'm going to see Puck and warn him about it."

"Finn, your plate. I'm not your servant." Finn groaned but picked it up and took it to the kitchen.

Kurt looked unconvinced. Blaine took his hand. "It'll be okay, Kurt."

"My dad might kill you and you're saying it'll be okay."

"Let me worry about that." Blaine smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving arrived far too quickly for Kurt. It was Wednesday and Blaine had fit into Kurt and Finn's daily routine fantastically. Kurt didn't even mind sharing his bathroom because it meant that he got to smell Blaine every day and see him naked every day. Kurt decided that he would never get tired of seeing Blaine naked. "Ready to see them?"<p>

"How are they getting here?" Blaine wondered as he pulled his pants on. Last time Kurt picked them up.

"They're flying into the local airport this time and they got a car to take them home instead. Some company is flying him home while meeting with him on some things. He didn't have to meet with anyone in Columbus. They're texting us when they land."

Just then Finn yelled down. "Kurt! Blaine! They just landed!"

Blaine was just buttoning up his shirt. They were all dressed nice for Burt and Carole. They were going to go out for dinner shortly after getting home. Blaine wanted to make a really good impression on Kurt before Thanksgiving dinner. He wanted to make sure that he liked him a lot, plus he wanted to talk to Burt privately about his intentions with his son. "You look nervous. Don't worry. He really liked you that last time."

"That was a few hours with me."

"Well, with more time, I'm sure he'll love you." Kurt smiled and stood behind him as Blaine took a last look in the mirror. "You look very handsome."

"You look fantastic as always." Blaine turned around and pulled Kurt to him by his waist.

"Only to you."

"Everyone should notice how hot you are. You really are." Kurt smiled at Blaine in his arms. Blaine nudged up and kissed him on the cheek before Kurt caught his lips. "Mmmmm."

"You look perfect. Let's get upstairs and meet them at the door." Kurt was excited.

* * *

><p>The family was sitting at Breadstix at a table set back. "So Blaine, I talked to your parents when I was in Los Angeles a week ago. I thought since our sons were dating, that I should at least introduce myself."<p>

Kurt almost choked on his salad. "You did what?"

"I talked to my people and they talked to their people and set up a time for us to meet. We had lunch. You guys seem like you're pretty serious and I thought it would be a good idea to meet them."

"Um." Blaine looked a little nervous. "So, how are they?"

"They're good. They miss you. They're almost done as I understand it."

"That's what they told me. That's why they've been away more recently. They're not usually gone for weeks in a row. Just when they are close to the end it happens." Blaine shrugged. "I'm away at school anyway, so I don't usually see them. It's just tough around the holidays if they aren't around."

"They're doing a good thing Blaine. The people they are after aren't good people."

"I know." Blaine nodded and smiled in response to a hand on his shoulder. It was Kurt's hand. It was warm and how could he not smile at Kurt. Strong and gorgeous Kurt.

"We're glad to have you for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Hummel."

"You can call me Burt." Burt had already noticed how close his son was to Blaine. They moved together like they'd been together a long time. Burt missed how they got together, but there was time for that another day. "You guys seem happy." Burt smiled at his son and then at Blaine.

"We are, Burt. I love Kurt." His grin got bigger and Blaine blushed to his ears. Carole sighed.

"I'm happy to hear that. I can already see how much Kurt likes you."

"I love him too, Dad." Kurt smiled and met Blaine's tear filled eyes. "I love you." Kurt leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but their lips moved expertly together for a few moments until Blaine parted and looked down bashfully because he just made out with his boyfriend in front of his boyfriends parents.

"Sorry Burt."

"It's okay. I guess I have to get used to it."

Blaine laughed and Kurt blushed. "I plan on kissing Blaine a lot, Dad."

Burt just laughed and Carole kind of took over after that. "Boys, how is school?"

They all answered that everything was great. They told them about competing against each other at Sectionals and how Blaine was the lead for the Warblers. They talked about college applications and how Blaine and Kurt applied to pretty much the same schools. "We would like to end up in the same city." Blaine admitted.

"We would very much like that." Kurt agreed.

Burt and Carole realized how serious they were in that moment. Unsure how to react, Burt decided to give it a chance since both of them seems so smitten. "It would be nice that you know someone too." He smiled and Kurt responded to his Dad with a smile. He knew it was tough for his dad dealing with this. Kurt had never had a boyfriend and now he has one and he's serious about him.

"Burt, can we talk for a few minutes when we get back to the house?"

"Sure Blaine. Are you staying the night?"

"Ummm…" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yes. In fact, he's been spending the night since Friday Dad." Kurt tried to say it in a very mature way. "We've been dating for three weeks dad." Technically, it had only been about 2 weeks, but sex the first night should count since they were together now.

"And where has Blaine been sleeping?"

Kurt decided now was as good a time as any. "In my room. With me."

Burt looked at Finn. "And where were you?"

"I have my own room. Don't you remember?" Finn didn't get what Burt was asking about.

Kurt laughed. "Dad, I promise you we weren't doing anything bad. We sleep. Well, we kiss and sleep."

"Right. And I know what teenage boys think about Kurt. Blaine's sleeping on the couch."

"But dad, he's already been sleeping in my bed with me." Kurt pouted.

"Kurt. It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." Blaine turned to Burt. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to and I promise we won't sneak around. I respect your wishes Burt."

Burt smiled. "Yes, he liked this Blaine Anderson kid a lot."

Kurt pouted the rest of dinner. When they got home, Burt asked Kurt to get some bedding for Blaine to set up the couch. As Kurt left the room, Blaine asked if there was somewhere they could talk in private. "Sure kid." Burt led Blaine to the garage and turned on the light and heater.

Blaine's jaw dropped at the car in the middle of the garage. "That's a Mustang Convertible, Burt."

Burt laughed. "Yeah. It's a 1965. Everything is done except the body work. Not too much left. I really haven't had much time to work on it since going to Washington."

"I'd like to help. This is beautiful." Blaine took his hand and ran it along the side of the car. Burt smiled. He liked Blaine even more.

"Maybe we can work on it sometime. I wouldn't mind the company and the help."

"I'd really like that Burt." Blaine smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kurt. I want to talk to you about Kurt… and me."

"If this is about the sleeping arrangements…"

"No sir. I want to talk to you about my relationship with your son. You see, Burt, Kurt is the most perfect person I have ever met. He's tough and hates to let his guard down and stubborn to no end." Burt laughed. For the short time they'd been together, Blaine really knew Kurt. "Kurt and I have a connection. I was barely living when I met Kurt. He makes me want to be a better person. He makes me want to do better in everything. I had no idea I could feel like this, but Kurt made me fight for him. He didn't let me in right away. I had to prove myself to him and it was worth every bit of effort that I gave."

"He is tough. He's had to learn to have a thick skin because, well, you know he's gay."

"Yeah." Blaine chuckled. "I have so much respect for Kurt and when I said I loved him earlier, I meant it. Burt, I love you son and I applied to school everywhere he did. I want to be wherever he is. He's changed the way I look at me. The things we go through and deal with are all reasons I love him." Blaine stood tall the entire time and looked Burt in the eye. Kurt deserved him to not stutter over this. Kurt deserved a man that would stand up and shout his love for him.

"It makes me feel good that Kurt has found someone that cares about him. Blaine, you and Kurt are so young. You need to chase your dreams just like Kurt."

"Funny thing is I thought I knew what my dreams were before I met Kurt. I realized I didn't know shit. Sorry. Since I met him, there isn't one dream of mine that doesn't include him. I want to be with him. I want it to be forever and I want to marry Kurt someday. " Burt didn't know what to say. He never thought it was this serious between them though dinner was a telltale sign. The boys knew so much about each other and they didn't notice it, but they touched with gentleness and they were so polite to each other. There were so many sweet signs that should have screamed to Burt that this was what he missed while he was gone. It was Kurt catching Blaine's napkin before hitting the floor and placing it back on his lap. It was Blaine fixing a stray piece of hair when it fell in Kurt's face. It was Kurt taking Blaine's hand gently and running his fingers down them. It was the kiss. He should have known.

"I see Blaine. And Kurt?"

"I think Kurt feels the same. We've talked about being together in a different way, but I'm sure he wants me. See, Burt? I had no idea that a soul mate could really exist, but now I do. I think Kurt and I were meant to meet and fall in love and be together. We fit. We work together and we balance each other out. I love him with my entire being and I promise I will never, ever hurt him"

"Okay. Okay Blaine. Go on inside. I'm sure Kurt's waiting for you to go to bed. Please respect me though."

Blaine looked up at Burt and smiled. "You mean?"

"Yeah. You can SLEEP in Kurt's bed. At least I don't have to worry about you two getting pregnant."

Blaine launched himself at Burt and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Burt! You won't be disappointed." Blaine turned and made his way to the basement bedroom. He didn't say a word, just started to strip to his boxers and crawled into bed. Kurt was in the bathroom finishing up his moisturizing. When he walked out, Blaine was waiting. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Your Dad and I had a very nice talk and he agreed to me sleeping here with you. I promised him we would sleep. I won't betray his trust Kurt."

Kurt jumped into bed kissing Blaine face everywhere. "I love you so much. You're perfect." Kurt settled down into Blaine and they wrapped their arms around each other taking in the familiar soothing scent of one another. Sleep wound them quickly. They fell asleep facing each other just like that.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I would like to make arrangements for a call with Claire and Jonathan Anderson again. Yes. As soon as possible." Burt paused. "You can connect me in 5? Yes please. It's urgent. Yes, they have security clearance. I'll wait for the call."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise you that Thanksgiving and the confession is definitely coming in the next chapter.<strong>


	20. Out

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been since I posted. My MIL is visiting and it changes my schedule so I've been very tired at night. This chapter is quite long so I hope this more than makes up for my late posting. This story is almost finished... I'm happy and sad, because it gives me time to focus on Forever Love and my fictions outside of fanfiction, but sad that this story will be over.**

**Lots of story in this chapter.. Everything is coming to a head here. **

**Disclaimer - I wish I could write for these characters then I would have some say in the season.. Sadly, I have no rights.. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Out<strong>

"Hello Burt. Is Blaine okay?" You could hear the fear in Claire's voice.

"I didn't mean to worry you. Blaine is fine. I just needed to talk to you and Jonathan about the boys. Both of them." Burt made it clear it was both boys.

"Hello Burt. Did something happen with the boys?" Jonathan put the phone on speaker.

"No.. No.. Nothing happened. Well, maybe that's not right. Something's happened alright. They are in love. I've got to say, that son of yours is quite the charmer." Burt didn't want to sound mad. He was more concerned.

"Wait a minute, in love?" Jonathan seemed shocked

"I'm actually not surprised." Leave it to the mom in the group to throw that one out, Burt thought in his head.

"I was surprised. I was even more surprised when Blaine asked to talk to me in garage."

"Go on Burt, we're listening." Jonathan urged him on.

"He told me he loved Kurt and that they were planning on going away to college together. I was shocked, but then your son said, and I quote, '_I thought I knew what my dreams were before I met Kurt. I realized I didn't know shit. Since I met him, there isn't one dream of mine that doesn't include him. I want to be with him. I want it to be forever and I want to marry Kurt someday'_." They heard Burt sigh.

"So what are going to do, Burt? Should we do anything? Maybe it's just a phase. No offense, but they are still very young." Jonathan didn't mean to sound like Kurt wasn't good enough, because clearly with a Congressman father, Kurt came from a good family.

"I don't know. I think you should try to come for Thanksgiving. Do you think you can make it here for one day?"

"Well, we could probably make it if we flew out in the morning and back on Friday. Can you make arrangements for us Burt?" Jonathan knew that Burt would have more pull to get a private jet than he could.

"Let me see. I'll call you back as soon as I have something set up."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with his head rested on Blaine's chest. Like the previous mornings, he reveled in the soft hair and the heartbeat beneath his head. He was swimming in the smell and warmth of Blaine. Kurt whispered while he ran a finger around Blaine's nipple. "Happy Thanksgiving."<p>

"Mmmpphh."

Kurt giggled as he lifted his head up to kiss Blaine on his stubbly chin. He whispered again, "Love you."

"Hmmm.." Blaine sighed at the kiss and his arm tightened around Kurt's back. "Love you too."

"How did you get my dad to let you sleep with me?"

"I told him the truth about us." Blaine smiled proudly at Kurt, brushing his hand through Kurt's mussed hair. "I told him that I love you and that I applied to all the colleges in the same cities as you and that I see our future together."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he felt Blaine's love for him. "I want that too. We've known each other such a short time, but somehow I feel so connected to you, like it was meant to be."

"I would've never believed in fate until I met you, Kurt."

"I believe in it too. Now I do." They just lay in bed for the next fifteen minutes wrapped in each other and the comfortable silence of the room. They just breathed in and out savoring this time together to just be.

"Oh. Happy Thanksgiving."

Kurt laughed. "So, you were awake."

"Nope. But I woke to the sound of your voice and that was nice."

"We should probably get ready. I'm sure Carole has probably started something for breakfast. We usually eat our Turkey midday."

"Okay. You want to shower first?"

"I like showering with you. Remember?"

Blaine blushed. "Okay, but no funny business. I promised your dad that I wouldn't do anything to betray his trust."

"Now you grow a conscience. You sleep with me on the night I met you. Then again after that and now you want to keep my innocence safe. It's a bit late for that."

"Not innocence. This is about gaining your dad's trust. He's not going to believe we're serious about being together. We're young and I could see that he thought that. We have to earn his trust and faith."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and knew he was right. "You're right."

"We need to be mature about this and make sure he sees how much we mean to each other already. Especially, if we are going to spill all the beans during Thanksgiving dinner."

"Fine." Kurt pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed. "Come on. We're still showering together. No funny business as you call it." Kurt smiled and reached out his hand. Blaine took it willingly. "Sometimes you are such a child. Who even used the term funny business anymore?"

"Fine, no sucking my dick."

"Crude much?" Kurt raised an eyebrow to him.

"Sorry Baby. Let's just shower."

"It's okay. I know you were trying to be funny." Kurt pulled Blaine to him. "We can kiss. A lot of kissing is okay, right?"

Blaine kissed him soundly on the lips. "Kissing would be acceptable."

Kurt melted into Blaine's lips. "Good, because you have the best lips."

"You have the sweetest lips."

"Can't be possible. You're lips taste the best."

"Kurt, let's shower."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine climbed the stairs making their way into the kitchen where Carole was already working on making stuffed French toast. "Stuffed French toast?" Kurt clapped like a little kid. "I love it. I'm going to be a thousand pounds, but it's a holiday so I'm eating it!"<p>

"Of course you are sweetheart. We only make this for special days, you know."

"It looks fantastic!" Blaine's eyes were wide looking at the breakfast spread. "Everything looks fantastic. There's so much food!"

Kurt explained, "Since we eat late afternoon dinner, we eat a really big breakfast. Then my dad and Finn usually watch football until dinner is ready. You'll probably want to watch with them, won't you?"

"I want to hang out with you." Blaine gave him this look that Kurt could only describe as sad puppy eyes. Where did he get that look? Kurt sighed.

"You're going to watch football then, because I'm going to help with the Thanksgiving meal."

"I like football, but I'm here to spend the holiday with you."

"It's okay. You could hang out and get to know my dad better." Kurt winked.

"If you're okay with it."

"I'll be okay with it. In fact, I insist. He's going to have to get used to you if I keep you around for a while."

Once the French toast was done, they all gathered around the table to eat. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe I've never had this before." Blaine was shoveling the stuffed French toast in his mouth.

Kurt laughed because Blaine was such a little kid sometimes. "You're silly. Somehow I knew you'd like it."

Blaine nodded. "By the way Burt, thank you for having me. I hope I'm not imposing on your break."

"Not at all Blaine. We wouldn't want you to spend the holiday alone. Besides, we invited a few guests this year too. They should be arriving around 2:00." Burt looked up at Carole and she nodded her acknowledgement that they should keep it a secret.

"Who would we have invited dad? Thanksgiving has always been for family." Kurt was a bit annoyed.

"Blaine's here."

"Well, yeah, but he's.. Well, he and I are, you know. We're in love and he's my boyfriend. He's kind of family." Kurt was beginning to pout. For Kurt it was tradition. His mom always made certain things and it was just the three of them.

"Kurt, family changes for all of us. Someday, you'll move out and Finn might get married. Did you really think it would be just us forever?"

"No, I didn't but strangers for thanksgiving is not fair."

"Just calm down Kurt. Let's finish breakfast so Finn, Blaine and I can go watch some football. You'll like our guests, trust me." Burt wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew Blaine's parents would be calm. They were used to being undercover and knew when to say thing and when not to say things. They were trained professionals.

The meal was finished with stories and laughing from everyone besides Kurt, who sulked a bit the entire time. "Kurt, come on. Don't be like that. I'm here and I'm not family, but I'm so happy that you invited me. I would have been alone if you hadn't invited me."

"I guess. Dad, are these people alone for the holiday too?"

"Yes, and they couldn't spend it with their family, so I invited them. Think about it Kurt. It'll be nice to have some people that appreciate having a family to spend it with, right?"

"Yeah Dad, I guess you're right."

"You didn't want Blaine to be alone, right?"

"Like father like son. I didn't want these people to be alone either." Kurt finally smiled at his dad.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt went down to his room to relax for a little while. Relaxing was not in the cards because he was panicking a little over telling his dad all of the things that have been going on over the last few weeks. He hated to tell him about fight club because he knew it would effectively end it. Part of him wanted to end it and part of him never wanted it to end. He met Blaine there so it would seem odd without it.<p>

He heard footsteps coming down and it turned out to be Finn and Blaine. "So, dudes, are you ready for this?"

"No!" Kurt responded. "Dad is going to kill us and he might kill my boyfriend."

"I don't think he'll kill anyone." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm to comfort him. "Now there's going to be additional guests. He would be hard pressed to get really mad in front of guests."

"Says my beloved boyfriend who will be digging his own grave in the backyard five minutes before my dad pulls out a shotgun. You don't know my dad."

Finn groaned. "Just let me handle it. I'm just going to play dumb and let it slip out."

"Well, that's something that never happens." Kurt rolled his eyes because Finn could be really dumb and he often let things slip out of his mouth without thinking. "Just kidding Finn."

"Are you going to be okay Kurt?" Blaine was worried.

"Yeah. It's for the best. I'm still scared he'll kick you out Blaine."

"He won't. Your dad likes honesty and I've been nothing but honest with him. Well.. Except for this. Anyway, no one can resist my charm." Blaine grinned.

"You certainly have confidence in your charmability. Is that even a word?"

"It's not, but I like it. It's my strength."

"You have other strengths too." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"Ewww.. Stop flirting in front of me. I'm just going to go." Finn turned to go up the steps. "Blaine better come up soon or Burt will start limiting Blaine's time in here."

"Yeah. Okay." Blaine turned to Kurt. "He didn't say that I had to come up right away. We could make out for a little bit."

Kurt grinned. Something about Blaine always calmed him down. "I don't know how you do it, but you are my calming force."

"It's because I'm so charming and disarming."

"And full of yourself." Kurt pulled Blaine on the bed. He toppled on top of Kurt as he kissed him at first gently, then with much more passion. "If you don't go up, we might get ourselves into trouble."

"I like living dangerously and you're lips are delicious. How could I possibly leave you here all alone?"

Kurt blushed deep red and pulled Blaine's lips back to him, silencing his ridiculous boyfriend. Kurt wasted no time pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth earning him a moan from Blaine. Those sounds were so damn sexy. He, Kurt Hummel, was making this man moan and writhe and grind against him. It was like a dream that he thought would never come true and now it was true, but for how long after his dad new the truth.

* * *

><p>The turkey was almost ready and Kurt was starting to pull out the jello mold skillfully turning it over and crossing his fingers that it would release from the pan without a problem. He grinned when it came out just as he planned. "Carole, do you know anything about the guests?"<p>

"No, Sweetheart."

"When will they be here? I hope soon. The turkey will be dried out if they don't get here soon."

"They'll be here soon. I got a message that they're on their way." Burt called from the family room. "We'll finish getting the table set." Burt stood up and Blaine followed with Finn.

The table was soon set. "Are you guys ready? We're not going to wait any longer dad. They are just going to have to jump in when they get here." Kurt was completely annoyed. "It's so rude to not be here on time dad."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry. Thanksgiving is usually not this disorganized."

"Why are you sorry? I'm having fun. I got to spend it with you and I got to hang out with your dad and your brother and watch football. Now, I'm going to have an awesome meal. The turkey looks fantastic."

"Thank you Blaine. Carole and I worked very hard on it. I'm proud of how tender it looks. I sure hope the insides are tender because looks can be deceiving."

"I'm sure it's perfect." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own as the doorbell rang.

Burt stood. "You guys start the cutting. I'll get the door."

"Buy you always carve the turkey dad."

"I want you to do the honors. You worked so hard on it." Burt turned to walk to the front door.

Kurt stood next to the chair at the head of the table smiling down at his turkey. Blaine was sitting next to him and Finn next to him. The guests were set to sit directly across from the boys. Kurt started to carve while he heard his dad welcome the guests in. He looked up at Carol and sighed. This was not the exact intimate Thanksgiving he planned to be breaking news to his dad. Sebastian was out there and Kurt had to keep his head on. Sebastian was dangerous and crazy. This was for his safety and for Blaine's safety. He knew it still had to be done.

Kurt looked up as he heard Burt coming toward the dining room. "We just sat down so you're right on time."

"Thank you so much for inviting us. We hope we're not imposing." Kurt heard a female voice say.

It was Blaine's reaction that surprised him. "Mom?"

Kurt looked up to see a man and woman entering with his dad. He looked at Blaine who stood shocked for a moment and then he crossed the room to his mom's outstretched arms. "Blaine, my baby. You look fantastic darling."

"I missed you guys." Then Blaine realized they were the guests. "How? Why? W-what are you doing here?"

"That's quite a welcome son." Jonathan reached out and shook Blaine's hand before pulling him into a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused." Blaine looked at his dad, then his mom and then finally rested on Burt's eyes.

"I thought it would be nice to our families meet and spend this holiday giving thanks together." Burt took his seat while Kurt still stared at Blaine's parents.

"Um- Uh. Mom and dad, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Kurt finally put down the carving knife to meet them on the other side of the room. Burt didn't miss a step, immediately picking up the knife to continue where Kurt left off.

"I'm really happy to meet both of you." Blaine had his Dad's eyes, but the black curls came from his mom. "I guess you've already met my dad. This is my stepmom Carole and my stepbrother Finn. Please sit down. I was just carving the turkey. I hope you like it." Kurt was clearly nervous.

Claire moved to sit. "Kurt you don't have to be nervous. As long as Blaine is happy, you'll be fine." She smiled and Kurt recognized it immediately.

"He has your smile." Kurt didn't even realize he said it out loud. Blaine took his hand and smiled at him. Kurt thought. It's beautiful. "And his dad's eyes."

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand. "Come on. Let's sit and maybe we can find out how all this is happening." Kurt reluctantly sat down.

Burt finished. "Let's all bow our head and give thanks. We have a tradition in this family to each say what they're thankful for. So I'll start. I am thankful for my son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. Thank you so much for giving him the attention he deserves. Thank you for our new family members, Carole and Finn. I love them both so much. Thank you for new friends. Kurt?"

"I'm thankful for my dad's health and my new mom and brother. I'm thankful that my dad is in congress and has the chance to change the world. I'm mostly thankful for Blaine. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I met Blaine. Now, you're my air." Kurt turned to Blaine when he said the last words and noticed tears in his eyes.

Blaine whispered, "I love you" and they kissed quickly.

"I feel like I can't breathe without you Blaine. Thank you for saving me."

"You saved me and I'm thankful that it was you, Kurt. When I thought I was lonely and sad, you walked into my life and made it colorful again. I'm thankful for Kurt's dad and new stepmom, but even more, I'm thankful for a new close friend. Finn, you're awesome and I'm so happy to add to my growing list of best friends." Blaine turned to his parents. "I missed you guys so much. I'm thankful that your safe and I want you to know I'm in love with this guy right next to me."

"Honey. We know." Claire responded with a smile. "We needed to see for ourselves and when Burt invited us, we knew we needed to come. What Burt told us made us worry about how young you are, but we can talk about it later."

Finn spoke up. "Why don't you go Mrs. Anderson?"

"Thank you Finn and please call me Claire." She paused a second to look at Blaine who was entranced by Kurt. "It appears we may be family soon." She smiled.

"Thanks Claire."

"So, I'm thankful for new friends and my son and his new boyfriend, Kurt. Oh.. and I'm thankful that we will be coming home very soon."

Claire turned to Jonathan. "I'm thankful for new friends also. I'm thankful to have friends in important places." He looked at Burt. "Most of all, I'm thankful to be spending this Thanksgiving with my lovely wife, my wonderful son, and his boyfriend's family."

"Finn, you go next." Carol directed.

"I'm thankful for all my family and that Blaine came into Kurt's life. Kurt never saw how unhappy he was and I'm thankful that in my infinite wisdom, I helped Blaine land my brother. Plus, Blaine's really cool and he has some cool friends and a huge house with a barn. But, he really makes my brother happy and I'm to thank for that."

Burt cut in because everyone in at the table was staring at him with questioning eyes. "You almost done there buddy?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm thankful for my mom and my new dad and he's like a cool congressman. But Blaine's parents are cool FBI agents and even though I don't know what they do, it's still cool."

Carole looked up at the table knowing she had to save them from Finn rambling on any longer. "That's enough honey. It's my turn."

"Oh.. Sorry." Finn just smiled at everyone. In his mind he was laying the groundwork to be the brother that never shut up. This was going to be epic with all the parental units there.

"I'm thankful for all the love that sits around this table. We have brought together two families that really don't know each other yet, but I hope we have the chance to change that. I'm thankful that the turkey looks good and we should eat it before it dries out."

Burt responded loudly. "Amen." He took the plate and began to pass it around.

Blaine hesitated, but was dying to know how his parents got there. "So, how did you make this happen Burt?"

"It was easy. I met your parents maybe a week ago. I figured I should meet them after meeting you. You guys seemed really close. I was in the area where they were working and called them up and asked to meet for lunch."

"That makes sense because I knew you had checked me out. My mom called."

"And you checked out okay. Kurt seems real smitten with you." Kurt blushed.

"That's not how it started out." Finn entered the conversation. He looked at Kurt and Kurt shook his head not yet. "I just mean that Kurt was a little standoffish at first."

"We can talk about that later." Kurt kept passing around food until everyone's plate was filled. Then everyone started digging into their meals.

"This is delicious. Did you make the turkey Carole?" Claire gushed. "It's very tender."

"Kurt and I made the turkey together, but before me, Kurt used to make the turkey for him and Burt. Kurt's quite a good cook."

"Kurt, this is excellent. I've never had turkey this tender. The stuffing is so well seasoned. It's all so good."

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson. After my mother died dad used to try to cook. I was only eight and never thought about how bad my dad was. By the time I was nine, I wanted to cook things that my mom used to make." Kurt paused. He gathered the courage to talk about her without crying. "We were eating a lot of microwave dinner and eating out a lot. I just wanted to remember her. It was a sad time for both of us."

Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand and Kurt took it willingly. Blaine hadn't known anything about this. There was so much of Kurt that he wanted to love and hearing him talk about this, made him fall in love just a little more. "Well, I'm glad you learned how to cook this because it's perfect." Blaine gushed. "Like you."

Kurt smiled at him and leaned in so their noses were touching. He lightly brushed noses before kissing Blaine gently on the lips. "You're perfect for me."

"We're eating you two." Finn elbowed Blaine. "Why is it that you two are constantly making out or something."

Burt picked up on it immediately. "What exactly is, or something?"

Finn looked like he'd been slapped. "Nothing really. I mean, I assume that since they're dating that there's something." Kurt was glaring daggers at Finn. "Or maybe nothing."

"Blaine, Kurt, is there any 'or something'?"

Blaine had the innocent puppy look down. "I don't even know what an 'or something' is Burt?"

"MMhmm. See, I told you they were in love. Not sure what to do about them being in love."

"Burt, we don't either. They seem very happy together and she said we should just let whatever happens, happen." Jonathan motioned at his wife.

"You should just be happy they aren't involved in the fighting anymore." Finn let it slip on purpose.

"What's that supposed to mean Finn?" Burt could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Umm. Nothing." Finn looked down as plate as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand because he knew this was Finn's accidental planned slip up. "I just meant that they aren't fighting anymore. You know, like fighting with each other."

"I haven't seen them fight once since they've been here." Burt trained his eyes directly on Blaine and Kurt. "Is there something I should know about?"

Blaine was quick to respond, too quick. "No sir."

"It was funny. They were just playing around, but boy can Blaine fight."

"You fight dear?" Claire questioned.

"Blaine, where do you fight?" Jonathan could be scary as Finn found out now. The tone was questioning but also threatening.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Anderson. Blaine doesn't fight anymore and Kurt doesn't either." Finn was laying on the innocent thing really thick and Kurt could feel the heat at the table rising.

"Okay. That's enough, Finn. I know you probably planned all of this." Burt stood up with his palms flat on the table as he scanned the guilty teenage faces at the table.

"Dad, why don't we finish up and then we can all talk about it." Kurt's eyes were desperate. "In the living room. We can get our coffees and all talk calmly about this."

"Kurt, you're asking for a lot of latitude when I don't even know what all this is about. You suggesting that we do this in the living room tells me I won't be happy about it."

Kurt just nodded and he grabbed Blaine's hand. Their eyes met as Kurt mouthed 'I love you'. His eyes said it all. Kurt was worried.

* * *

><p>"Where should we start?" Kurt asked all the adults.<p>

Jonathan spoke first. "Let's start with the beginning. I've always found the beginning would be best, hmmm?" He looked at the other adults in the room.

The three boys were seated on the sofa by themselves while Jonathan and Claire were on the loveseat adjacent to them and Carole and Burt were in high back chairs directly facing them. Kurt thought it looked like Judge and jury to him.

Finn opened his mouth to start speaking, but Kurt cut in. "I think I should start." He waited for both Blaine and Kurt to acknowledge agreement. "I was bored and Puck was over. It was about 4 weeks ago now. Puck talked about going to a fight club because he and Finn were bored too. I decided to go with them."

Burt was steaming but trying to hold it all in. "And Finn? You've been to this fight club?"

"Yeah, a few times but I only fought one time. The other times I mostly watched Puck or his cousin fight." Finn admitted, "That's how I even knew about the fight club. Puck's cousin has gone off and on for about a year."

Jonathan sat forward coffee in hand. "Son, how do you fit into this?" There was silence for a moment while the three boys looked between each other. "Well?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt put his hand on his knee to show his support. "I kind of run the fight club."

Jonathan stood up. "Son, are you crazy? Why would you do something that stupid? You could get hurt and get in a lot of trouble." Claire was trying to calm him down. "Burt, how did he get past your security check? I would've thought that they would find that out."

"I'm just as pissed off. I'm definitely going to talk to them about it. Kurt, why on earth would you even think to go someplace like that?"

"PLEASE!" Kurt stood and yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone quieted immediately. "We have more bad news if you would let us get to it."

"Kurt, how much worse does it get. You get mixed up in a fight club and this kid. I thought you were smarter than that."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He knew this would disappoint his dad, but what hurt even more was that he thought less of Blaine when Blaine was nothing short of perfect. "Blaine is a good person dad. I went there because I was tired of getting beat up every day or thrown against a locker and not being able to fight back. This was my chance to hit someone and not feel bad about it. I hide so many things dad. I don't like for you to worry about me."

"Where is Finn when all this is happening?"

"I—" Finn was cut off by Kurt.

"Dad, he can't follow me around school all day. He has his own classes to worry about." Kurt's shoulders slumped under the weight and Blaine wrapped his arm around him. "This is about me and me fighting my own battles. I wanted to do this."

"Blaine, I don't believe you've explained yourself to me and your mom." He sat back crossing his arms.

"It wasn't just me, it was Jeff, Nick and me. We started a fight club because we needed to blow off some steam after exams last year. The adrenaline rush was great for doing this. Then we kind of got more known and it expanded. It's still only high school kids that come to it."

"And you met Kurt on this night 4 weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I actually fought him."

Burt looked like he was going to jump out of his chair. "Finn, how could you get him mixed up in this?"

"Finn, I'll answer. Dad, I begged him. I made him take me along. I wanted this. Blaine tried to send me away when he saw me. He all but pushed me out the door, but that made me even madder so I punched him." Kurt looked at Blaine. This was not a good time to kiss him, but he wanted Blaine to know that he still loved him and they would make it work out. "I punched him a few times actually and he had to punch me back." Kurt looked at Finn because he knew Finn didn't know what happened that night. "He told me he was gay while we were fighting that he wanted to get to know me better, so I told him to punch me hard and I would fake an injury. I did and we got together." He looked up at the shocked faces. "Oh.. not like that." He wasn't about to tell them they were intimate. "We talked and found out we really liked each other."

"Okay, so now what?' Jonathan looked at the adults.

"Fight Club is over. Right now. It's over for good Kurt. Blaine, you are shutting it down forever. If you plan on being with my son, you will not do anything that could be construed as illegal or negative. You understand me?" Kurt's heart was pounding and crushing. His dad liked Blaine and understood how much he meant to Kurt. Burt looked at Jonathan forgetting that he had no right to hand down any punishment. "I'm sorry Jonathan. I guess it's your decision to punish, not mine.

"Blaine, you will need to gain our trust again. I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you. This whole fight club thing is over. You will go to the headmaster and advise of your illegal activity and accept any punishment handed down. Your friends will go to. You will not take the blame alone in this." He looked to Claire. "When this is over, we are going to have a long discussion, in which grounding will most likely occur."

"Yes, sir." He worried about not being able to see Kurt during all of this, but this was definitely not the time to think about it.

"You too Kurt. There will be suitable punishment that would include grounding from the entire universe.

"Okay. But there's more dad." Kurt was nervous about the next part. He was pretty sure that his dad might kill them.

"How much more. I'm not sure I can handle much more Kurt."

"Okay. Then you need to calm down because you are really not going to like this at all."

Burt settled down and Carole took his hand. "I'm waiting."

"So, there was a guy that came to fight club that liked me. He was gay and I was already kind of with Blaine. I said no and he tried to take advantage of me." A few tears rolled down Kurt's face. "I'm sorry dad. I tried to fight him, but he had me pinned." The tears took over and he quietly bowed his head to try to collect himself and continue.

Thankfully, Blaine took over. Pulling Kurt close to him, he whispered in Kurt's ear, "You're alright Baby. I'll finish." He continued where Kurt left off. "I was fighting at the time and as soon as I finished, I looked everywhere for Kurt and just as the guy was going to really touch him, I pulled him away. I beat the crap out of him and then I took care of Kurt."

"He did." Kurt nodded. "We tried to file a police report, but there were no other witnesses that could come forward or the fight club would be in trouble.

"Kurt, I would never think you're weak. You didn't have to deal with this alone." Burt understood. Claire and Carole looked at him lovingly like a mother that wanted to fix everything, but it was Blaine that he needed the most. Blaine who saved him more than he realized he needed. Not just from Sebastian, but from his loneliness.

"It gets worse dad. He came after me again. He's been stalking me and Blaine and threatened to hurt Blaine. Finn, Puck, his cousin and the Warblers have been helping. All the while, Dave Karofsky and Azimio were also trying to get to Blaine too."

"Why Blaine?" Jonathan was confused at this point. "And who are the other two guys."

"I went to school with Kurt to protect him and ran into a guy that I fought at fight club before."

Kurt cut in. "It turns out that he's one of my tormenters. They challenged Blaine at the next fight club which was a week and a half ago. What we didn't know was that Sebastian tried to get Dave to help him. He still wanted me."

"It was going to be the last fight club for both of us. I promise." Blaine looked at Kurt. "I love Kurt and didn't want to see him get hurt."

Kurt said while still looking at Blaine, "I love Blaine and I didn't want him to fight anymore. His face is to gorgeous to get hit anymore. We had already decided to not participate in fight club any longer."

"It would have disbanded because everyone was pretty much done with it. Dad, I swear, it served its purpose for us when we needed that outlet, but we were all done with it."

Kurt spoke up one last time. "He tried and almost succeeded in getting to me, but Dave and Puck's cousin were first there and everyone was there seconds after."

"Kurt, I don't know why you felt like you needed to get involved in something like that."

"Dad, let me finish. Sebastian is truly crazy. After they found me, I beat the crap out of Sebastian." Kurt smiled. "It felt good, but since that night, no one knows where he is. It's like he disappeared."

Finn finally spoke. "Me, Puck and his cousin dumped him at his house and he was fine and breathing, but now no one knows where he is."

"I'll be honest with you boys. I mad as hell, but I'm also glad you came clean and told us about it. Now, I need to know everything about this Sebastian kid. If he's out there and still stalking you, I might kill him."

"We don't know much about him."

"Puck's cousin told me his name is Sebastian Smythe and I know where he lives. Isn't that enough information for you?"

"Blaine, I'm extremely disappointed in you. We will have another discussion about your punishment as soon as we're done with this case, which we expect to be in 2 weeks. We are calling Dalton on Monday after the holiday and you will talk to the Dean and accept whatever punishment they deem appropriate." Jonathan paused. "That being said, I am very proud of the way you helped Kurt. It was very brave of you to take on a psycho maniac, as you've described him. However, it does in no way excuse you from all the things you did wrong."

"Dad. I know. Can I please spend at least the rest of the week with Kurt? When I get my punishment from Dalton, I might not get to see him."

"Burt, how do you feel about this?"

Burt scratched his head and looked to Carole. He didn't want to be unreasonable. He really did like Blaine and Kurt was clearly in love with him. Blaine had saved his son several times. That had to be worth something. Carole leaned in, "I would hate for them to lose each other in all of this. Kurt is happier than I have ever seen him Burt."

"Okay. Blaine, you may continue to spend the week with Kurt. You will not leave this house unless we know exactly where you're going and what time you'll be home. I need addresses if you are going to someone's house. You boys both have Carole to thank for this. If she hadn't just told me that Kurt was the happiest she'd ever seen him Blaine would be leaving here right this second."

Kurt smiled from ear to ear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blaine, you will obey every one of Burt wishes."

Claire cut in with a sheepish smile. "You look very happy sweetheart."

"Mom, I am so happy." Blaine didn't want to wait one more second because he just learned that he would be with Kurt for 3 more days and he didn't have to break up. Yeah, things will be more difficult during the punishment, but they were together. They were boyfriends, they were in love and hopefully they would be going to school together soon. He leaned in to Kurt and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's hands went to Blaine's head and threaded into his curls. "I love you too!" Kurt turned back into Blaine kissing him more deeply slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine didn't hesitate to meet Kurt with the same enthusiasm that Burt wasn't kicking him out and that after punishment; they could be a normal couple. Well, as normal as they could be.

"Burt, make them stop!" Finn was laughing as he said it. Blaine and Kurt pulled away from each other at the same time, resting their foreheads together, blushing but kept their eyes trained on one another.

"Okay Blaine, we need to get going. Burt has a hotel room for us and will be flying us back out tomorrow morning." He turned to Burt. "Thank you so much for flying us in. You'll take care of Sebastian? We'll report him too. Maybe from both sides we can find this kid and see what needs to happen."

"That sounds like a good plan Jonathan. A car will pick you up in the morning around 5:00 AM."

"5:00 AM? So I won't see you again until you're done?" Blaine walked over to his parents.

Claire reached out and hugged him. "Oh Sweetie. We'll be done in 2 weeks and we'll be back home with paperwork up to our ears for the rest of the year." She kissed Blaine on the top of his head. "We love you so much Blaine. Just because you make mistakes doesn't change how much we love you and how proud of you we are. It's all part of growing up." She held Blaine by his cheeks. "You are growing up to be a fine young man. Even fine young men make stupid mistakes, but you'll learn from them."

Claire pushed Blaine toward his father. "Son, I'm pretty mad too, but I understand how much pressure Dalton can be at times. I also understand that we haven't been around a lot and it leaves you a bit lonely. Your mother is right, it's okay to make mistakes. Learn from them son. We're still proud of you."

Blaine walked them to the door where there was a car waiting. "I love you mom and dad. Thank you for letting me see Kurt. I really do love him."

"We know." They turned and walked to the car waving before getting in. Blaine let the few tears fall down his cheeks. A pair of familiar arms encircled his waist hugging him tightly and gently kissing away the tears.

"You'll see them in about two weeks. I know you miss them." Kurt comforted Blaine in the hallways rocking him gently and running his fingers though his curls. It was soothing. Blaine cried for only a few minutes before he realized he and Kurt could hang out and hug all night.

"Thank you for being there for me." Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, tears gone.

"I'll always be there for you. I love you, silly." Kurt kissed his temple and as he looked up from hugging him, he saw his dad and stepmom in the hallway smiling at him. They were happy for him. Even amongst the chaos, they saw how much love was between them. "Let's go downstairs for a while. We can listen to music or watch TV. We usually have desert a little later. Sound like a good plan?"

"Best plan ever."

They descended to Kurt's room and decided they just wanted silence. They spent the rest of the evening feeling each other's heartbeats and reveling in the taste of each other. Fingertips roamed and touched innocently as they memorized the dips and curves of each other's necks, faces and spines. Blaine found several spots that made Kurt shiver and whine for more. Kurt found a spot behind Blaine's ear that made Blaine moan as he kissed it. This was all they needed. Burt trusted them and they wouldn't betray his trust, at least not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**Almost done. I think there will be 1 or 2 more at the most. Still need to tie up some loose ends..**


	21. Where is he?

**A/N: Truth be told. I am having such trouble keeping 2 stories moving at the same time. I'm actually glad that this one is over soon. I love this story and I hope you have been enjoying it too. 2nd truth... I am suffering from severe writers block. Not the story itself, the words just aren't there. My other trouble is that the spoilers for Season 4 are not motivating me. There are so many changes and I feel like everything is going to be so different and it makes me sad.**

**The end is near.. I keep saying only a few more chapters and it truly is only a few.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, because the story line would be so different and things wouldn't change so much for Season 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Where is he?<strong>

"Jim, I need security on my son and his boyfriend please. I'll email you the details in a little while. I also need you to get information on a Sebastian Smythe. I need to know where he is, what he's done, where his family lives, where they work! I want to know what their blood type is and when they peed last! I'm pissed as hell." Burt didn't want to make a big deal at dinner. He rubbed his forehead to decrease the tension that was building up in his head. Then, his phone rang. "Burt Hummel."

"Burt, it's Jonathan Anderson."

"Jonathan, you don't need to keep telling me your last name." Burt laughed a little bit. "I expected you to call."

"I just wanted to thank you for flying my wife and I in for Thanksgiving. We really appreciate your hospitality."

"It's like I said. The boys are in love and I figured it would be good for all of us to meet. I think they are going to be together for some time. They are very close."

"I'm glad it's Kurt. He seems like a fine young man."

"Thank you. I did my best."

"You did well. Now about this fight club business. I'm sorry that Blaine got your son involved in this stuff. I knew that going to an all-boys private school would give a bunch of teenage boys the opportunity to get into mischief, but never in my wildest dreams did I think he would do something like that. Blaine has always been an upstanding young man and I want you to know that."

"Jonathan, I know he is. I'm quite fond of your son, actually. He told me he wants to go to school wherever Kurt goes."

"So it's really serious."

"Yes. I think it is, but I think if we can provide the right guidance, both boys will realize their own dreams as they had planned."

"I agree." Jonathan sighed. "It wouldn't be terrible if it worked out for the two of them. Blaine has been lonely and I know that he hoped to be able to find someone. He tried dating and that's what made us transfer him there. He was beat up pretty badly for going with another boy to a dance. It was a safe place for him."

"Kurt was very lonely too. I'm glad they found each other. So, this Sebastian kid. I'm getting him checked out now and then I'm going to get security for both boys."

"Thank you."

"The only problem is that I can't get him discreet security while Blaine is at Dalton."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I was considering seeing if one or both could be approved for video class. Maybe we won't need it if we find out where this crazy kid is."

"Let me know what Blaine needs to do. If we need to get him distance learning for a short time, I'm sure Dalton will be more than happy to adjust his schedule for that. He's a straight A student."

"I'll call you as soon as I get any information on this kid."

"Thank you Burt. Thanks for everything. When we return home after all this business, we'll get together. Maybe take a trip."

"That would be very nice. Let's do that."

"Okay. Again thanks and we'll wait to hear from you. If we aren't available then you know that we are close to breaking the case."

"Yeah. I'll get word to you another way."

"That sounds good."

* * *

><p>Burt entered the house. It was getting really late now. Blaine and Kurt had made their way back upstairs and were sitting at the kitchen table with a pumpkin pie, whipped cream and plates. "Hey Dad. What were you doing in the garage?" Kurt knew that Burt used to go in there when he was stressed about something.<p>

"I had to make a few phone calls and I thought everyone was napping."

"Do you want some pie? Blaine and I are going to have some right now."

"Sure."

"Why don't you sit dad. I'll get everything we need. It'll be nice to sit and talk to you. I feel like I never get to do that anymore."

"I would really like that Kurt…. And Blaine." He stopped while Kurt cut the pie in perfect eighths. "So are you guys going to tell me about this guy that's been harassing you?"

"Umm. We don't know that much about him dad."

Blaine cut in. "He never came to our fight club before, but we later found out that Puck cousin had been friends with him at one time and that's how he found out about it. He just came in one day and had a thing for Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt because he didn't know how far he should go with the story.

Kurt became somber and quiet. "Dad, he kissed me when I didn't want him to. He kind of attacked me."

Blaine reached an around Kurt to comfort him and them turned to Burt. "I beat the crap out of him." Blaine ducked his head trying to hide his smile, but he couldn't. As it turned out Burt was smiling a little.

"I'm glad you did."

Kurt had a look of shock on his face. They type of response wasn't expected from his dad. "Are you okay dad."

"Kurt, I'm not condoning it, but I am glad that Blaine stood up for you and I'm glad he loves you. You didn't deserve that."

"He did more than that Dad." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blaine healed me. He made me okay again. He did it by caring and loving me and not making fun of me. He understood."

"I know he does Kurt." Blaine glanced at Burt for a sign that he knew something of his past. "Blaine's a strong person and he does understand."

Blaine smiled at Burt. He knew his dad must've said something. Then he turned to Kurt, "You're strong too." Kurt smiled back at him.

"Dad, we don't know where he is. He's disappeared. Samuel checked his house after he wasn't at school. It looks like the house was empty."

"Kurt, don't worry about that. I'm taking care of it. In the meantime, you are both going to be watched."

Blaine's face surprised. "Watched?"

"Yes."

Kurt slumped over the table. "Ugh.. what does watched mean dad?"

"I will have security for both of you until we figure out where this kid is and we can have a talk with him and his parents. Based on what you both just told me, we still need to find this kid."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he stood to leave the room. "I'm sorry that I caused trouble dad."

Burt stood and hugged both boys to him. "You'll never be trouble Kurt. Neither will Blaine."

Kurt smiled sadly. "We're going to go to bed."

"Kurt and Blaine. I want you to know that you can tell me anything okay? You never have to go it alone boys."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Burt."

"Now sleep boys. I know the difference between sleeping and not sleeping." He pointed his finger at the two of them. "The walls are not as thick as they look."

"I would never betray your trust, Burt." Blaine took Kurt's hand and let his boyfriend drag him downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Burt Hummel here." Burt answered his phone in his standard tone. "Hi Jim. Do you have anything for me."<p>

"_Just the security detail. I have someone that will be out there tomorrow morning."_

"I've got two kids that have to be protected and they go to different schools. You'll need to make arrangements for their security by Monday."

"_Yes sir, Congressman. I'll get my other guys on location and we'll be looking for this Sebastian Smythe person. I hope to have something to you by the tomorrow night."_

"Thank you Jim." Carole walked into the kitchen.

"Burt, it's late. We should really try to get some sleep. Nothing's going to happen to them while we're here."

"I know Carole. I just wish the boys didn't try to hide this stuff from us. They know we love them, don't they."

"Of course they do."

"Then why live like this. The Sebastian kid sounds like he's nuts."

"They were trying to be grown up about it Burt. They want you to know that they'll be okay and that they can handle things on their own."

"I know." Burt shook his head. "I know they can't stay little forever." Carole bent down to hug Burt.

"I'm proud of them Burt. They took care of each other. Finn and Kurt have become good brothers and Blaine was added to the mix as another protector for Kurt." She paused to take in the site of Burt, sad and happy about lots of things. He looked like a mixed bag. "They're good for each other, you know?"

"I see it. Yeah, I think they are."

"Kurt's changed since we last really saw him. We saw him for lunch that one time, but even since then, he's attached to Blaine in a way that we can't expect him to be attached to us."

"I think that's what scares me the most. He's not my baby. He's Blaine's boyfriend and they seem so serious. I feel like I should pull them apart."

"It would only hurt them both. It might push Kurt away. We don't want that."

"You're right."

"Let's be happy about this. I know I am. You probably didn't notice how sad Kurt was and even mad about everything. This has made him so happy and I love to see him smiling so much. He such a special man with so much to offer."

"I am happy for him. I'm happy for both of them."

Carole grabbed Burt's hand and pulled him to standing and hugged him tightly. They headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>"I think they went upstairs to bed," whispered Kurt.<p>

"So?"

"So, they can't hear anything that happens down here."

"No..no.. no, Kurt. I promised not to betray his trust and I'm not going to." Blaine held Kurt's hands down at his sides.

"Please?"

"No." Blaine looked as serious as Kurt had ever seen him.

"Blaaaaaaiiinee. Puhleeeeaaassse?"

Blaine chuckled at how pathetic Kurt was acting. "You're begging Kurt." He pulled Kurt close as he rubbed small circles into his back. Kurt moaned as his body molded to Blaine. Blaine's breath tickled his ear, "It's totally hot."

"Then, come into bed with me."

"I'm going to get in bed with you, but we aren't doing anything."

Kurt crossed his arms but could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with it. "Fine." Kurt started to strip his clothes off and stopped at his boxers. "I'm going to do my moisturizing. Be right back."

Blaine nodded and stripped to his boxers. He watched Kurt go into the bathroom before pulling aside the sheets and getting in bed. He started to think about Kurt and how much he wanted to mess around. Blaine's resolve was slipping slowly away as his thoughts about Kurt started to wander down to his cock. He pressed his hand down groaning. "Dammit. I'm trying to be good here," he said to his cock.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom. "Please tell me you're not talking to your dick." His sassy voice went south on Blaine.

"Kurt, stop talking, stop reprimanding me… Just don't say anything. Don't even look at me." Blaine was frustrated. Why did being good have to suck so bad?

Kurt just smiled as the wheels started turning. He knew Blaine was turned on and on the edge of just giving in. They were very in tune with each other. Kurt moved toward the bed as Blaine decided to turn away from Kurt to try and calm down. With a snicker, he turned off the light and reached into the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. He made no secret of it as he put it harshly down on the nightstand.

Blaine heard all of it and sighed because Kurt was the kind of guy that got what he wanted when he decided he wanted it. Kurt settled in behind Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist his half hard cock pressing into Blaine lower back. "Good night, Blaine." You could hear the smile in his words.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine knew it was only a matter of minutes before Kurt would try something. Sure enough, Kurt's hand was down the back of his boxers caressing is ass. " I knew you would try to seduce me."

"I just like touching you Blaine. You are so gorgeous. I just want you so badly." Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine tried to hold in any sound of pleasure that was trying to make itself known, but a small whine slipped through his lips. Kurt knew he was close to winning. He stepped up his efforts by moved from Blaine's ass to his cock. "Such a gorgeous cock too. I love sucking on it. You taste so good Blaine."

Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt pressed against his now fully hard cock. "You know when I told you I loved you?"

"Yeah?"

"I totally lied. You're evil Kurt Hummel. I'm trying so hard to be good. Your dad is a member of the House of Representatives. I'm pretty sure he can have me taken care of."

"Blaine, he really likes you. I can definitely tell. There is no way he would have let you down here if he didn't understand."

"Understand how much you love me and I love you."

"It doesn't make it right to make love to you while he's upstairs."

"I know, but what if you get grounded soon. We won't get to see each other. This will have been wasted time." Kurt knew he wasn't getting too far. He squeezed Blaine's cock. "You know you want me."

"I do. So much." Blaine broke. "So much Kurt." Blaine turned over to face Kurt, kissing him deeply, moaning from need. He started grinding his hips into Kurt roughly.

Kurt pressed back toward Blaine's hips, their cocks meeting in the middle rubbing harshly together. Blaine pushed his boxers down and did the same to Kurt holding both their completely hardened cocks in his fist, pumping them together. "Please make love to me Blaine." Kurt panted between breaths. His eyes half closed. "I need to feel you inside me. I need it so bad. Please?"

Blaine couldn't resist the begging. He pushed Kurt on his back and lifted his butt up pulling quickly at his boxers and tossing them over his shoulders. "You're so beautiful and even more when you beg." He reached for the lube. "You play innocent, but tease me with the lube on the nightstand."

Kurt was at first startled with Blaine. Then he knew just by the happy, caring look on his face that Blaine was just overly aroused. "You scared me for a second there."

Blaine frowned. He didn't want Kurt to feel like that. He slowed down holding the lube in his hand. Laying down on top of Kurt, "I'm sorry Kurt. I just got so into the talk. You were begging and I wanted to dominate you. I just really want you all the time. You walk with your hips swaying just so and your tight jeans showing off that beautiful ass of yours. It's almost too much all the time. I'm a teenager Kurt and I have real needs."

"Then, let's take care of those needs, Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers off and immediately stroked Blaine tenderly as Blaine kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear. "God. You are so hot Blaine. You have no idea what you do either. Sometimes you look at me and those eyes are so expressive, it's like you're constantly saying how much you want me. Then you speak and it's like listening to music. Your smile, your laugh. Everything is intoxicating. If I pay too much attention I feel like I'm drunk."

Blaine listened and got more excited. He moved down Kurt's body to his chest, licking and sucking on his nipples. Kurt threw his head back barely able to handle the excitement. Blaine reached for the lube and lifted Kurt's legs up so that he could see his hole. Gently running his fingers over his balls to his hole, he pressed in a finger in immediately teasing Kurt's prostate. Kurt was starting to moan fairly loudly. "Kurt, shh. Your dad. Please. I don't want him to kill me." Kurt stifled a moan by turning his head into a pillow.

Blaine moved to prep Kurt faster. A few minutes and three fingers later, Blaine lubed up his cock. Kurt could feel the blunt tip teasing his hole, as Blaine rubbed his head over Kurt's hole before pressing slowly in. Kurt held his breath because the alternative was to yell out from the initial pain of the stretch. Kurt knew it would be over soon. He spread his legs to allow easier entry. "Move Blaine. I want to feel you."

Blaine obeyed pumping his cock perfectly in and out to the pleasured quiet gasps and whispered encouragements from Kurt. "You're beautiful." Blaine laid flat against Kurt feeling the smoothness of his skin on his chest. Kurt's hands had wandered to his ass where he was squeezing and spreading Blaine's butt cheeks apart. Kurt was starting to moan louder with every thrust so Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his own, swallowing up the moans coerced from Kurt's body with the deep penetration of his cock. Blaine was so turned on with feeling Kurt's moans into his own mouth that he jerked his hips ever more forcefully now hearing and feeling the grunts from Kurt in his mouth.

Blaine lifted off of Kurt's mouth. "Oh.. Blaine. Feels so good." Blaine got up on his knees and took Kurt's cock in his hand and began to pump with his thrusts. They were both really close at this point.

"Kurt, I'm going to come." Blaine released with a stifled groan and that was enough for Kurt as he was pushed over the edge arching his back off the bed as Blaine's erratic thrusts slowly came to a stop.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. "I love you, Kurt. I mean it. I want to be with you."

Kurt was breathing heavily. Blaine pulled out and pulled off his condom tying it off and tossing it toward the vicinity of the trash can. "I love you too. Do you think after only a few weeks of knowing each other that we can really be in love?"

Blaine was propped up on one elbow, his one leg resting between Kurt's, "I believe in finding the right person. I feel like you're it."

"Is it realistic though?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I feel like we have a special connection Kurt and I never want to take it for granted. I feel like we could be together for a long time."

"Why do you feel it? What does it feel like?" Kurt reached his head up to kiss Blaine chastely on the lips. "I'm not asking because I don't feel that way. I just want to know if you have feelings like I do."

"What feelings do you have?"

"I feel like my heart reaches to you all the time. I feel like I can't breathe if I can't see or talk to you every day. I feel like I'm at home when I'm with you." Kurt was as honest as he could be. "It scares me a little bit. I've had crushes on so many guys before, but this doesn't feel like that."

Blaine shared his heart with Kurt. "I feel like my soul opened up and was swallowed whole by you. I feel like you breathe for me and you're the reason I breathe. I feel like the strongest person on the planet. I feel big and tall." Kurt laughed at that one. "Can I finish?"

"Sorry."

"I feel like our bodies are one and when I'm not with you, I feel like part of me is missing. Maybe it's stupid, but I think we were meant to be. I think we're soul mates."

Kurt sighed, "Soul mates. That's what it feels like." Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yeah." A feeling of calm came over both boys as they entwined their hands together. Their legs remained linked together and Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt as they settled into a deep sleep, content and loved.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Burt answered the phone noticing, his security head, Jim's number. "He's where? Missing? When did that happen?"<p>

"He was reported missing right before Thanksgiving by his mother."

"Where's this kids dad?"

"Not sure. We got from the local police that the mom says the dad took him out of the hospital."

"Wait a minute. He's missing from a hospital?"

"He was admitted by his mom into a rehab center. It's called.. uh.. Here it is. It's call Turning Point. It's way down south from where you guys are at. It's part of a hospital in Dayton."

"Great. What kind of drugs?"

"Stimulants. This kid has been ADHD since he was young. It was his prescription meds."

"Let's find this guy. He sounds like a loaded gun right now."

"The police say his dad is in the area of the hospital. Low life addict himself. Mom has custody. They already checked his place out and the guy hasn't been home since the kid went missing. They may have skipped town."

"I want security at my house and wherever these two go. They may be home schooling for a while."

"Yes sir."

"I'm just glad I'm here for a break from Congress. Let me know as soon as this kid shows up."

"Will do."

Burt hung up with Jim and immediately dialed Jonathan Anderson.

"Jonathon, Blaine's going to have to make arrangements for school. I think it would be best."

"Where is this kid?"

"He's missing from a rehab center in Dayton, Ohio. Mom reported him missing. Divorce situation. He's got a problem with stimulants. He's an ADHD kid and it's those meds he's been abusing."

"So now what. I'm pretty certain Claire and I will be out of pocket for the next two weeks. I can phone in emergency decisions on Blaine's well-being to you for that timeframe, but what do you think we should do immediately."

"I think they either need go to the same school or home school for now. Video learning?"

"I'll call Dalton and see what can be done."

"Okay. I'll wait for you call."

Within 20 minutes, Jonathan was on the phone. "They'll send his work to the house. I had them fed ex all of his books and assignments for the next two weeks. He will have to contact the teachers through email if he needs help. Will that work?"

"Yeah. I think so. I just have to figure out how to keep those two focused on school."

"Can I speak with Blaine?"

"Sure." Burt called Blaine from the top of the steps. "Your dad needs to talk to you."

"Be right up!" Blaine rolled out of bed.

"Jonathan, they don't know yet. They're still asleep."

"Oh, okay. I'll let you tell him the details. I think that would be best."

Blaine made it to the kitchen where Burt was standing. "Here Blaine. It's your dad."

Blaine's face was questioning. "Dad?"

"Hey son. Sorry to wake you, but I needed to let you know that we won't be available for two weeks. I've put Burt in charge of your well-being for the next 2 weeks and you'll be staying home from school for a bit also."

"I'm so confused. Why home?"

"Actually you'll be at Burt and Kurt's home for a bit until this Sebastian kid shows up. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Dalton is fed exing your books and assignment for the next two weeks. Burt is in charge so you listen to him. I don't want to hear that you gave him a hard time."

"You know I wouldn't."

"Of course son. We'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Kurt drifted upstairs. "What's going on?"<p>

Burt proceeded to fill him in on Sebastian being missing and his dad too. "So what that means is that you'll both be under 24 hour surveillance and you'll study from home."

"But Dad! We have a concert next week and Sectionals the following week!"

"Shit, I forgot about that."

"Let me see what we can do about you practicing with your choirs."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Burt."

"Umm.. Thanks, Burt."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Sorry it took so long.. It's getting close to done.. I think I'll be happy because I'm having trouble keeping 2 stories going..<strong>

**Hugs all!**


	22. Freedom

**A/N: Has anyone ever gotten to the point of total exhaustion? I think I'm there. Anyway. I think we're almost done. Lots of story and Klaine talks, Klaine and Burt, Klaine and Carole, Kurt and Carole, OH YEAH A nice heart to heart with Kurt and Burt! Hope you like it.. **

**Sorry for typos! I was just too tired to proof it and wanted to get this to you since I started it weeks ago. Life is just so busy right now. Wish I had more time to write. I've had a few ideas for one shots and a new futurefic, but just no time to really make it to the computer.**

**No smut this chapter, but guess what starts out next one.. yep you guessed it. Sorry to make you wait..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Freedom<strong>

"I feel like we're being watched." Kurt whispered as they worked on schoolwork at the kitchen table of the Hummel residence.

Blaine giggled, "That's because we are being watched." Blaine nodded his head toward the door to the backyard. "I wonder how that guy over there feels watching two teenage boys?"

Kurt looked at the guy and giggled. "I feel like Whitney Houston in the bodyguard."

"Just so you don't go have an affair with the good looking security guard. I think I've earned your heart, don't you?"

"You are really cute, but you're not a man like that guy." He motioned with his head.

"Kurt, that guy is like 40 years old."

"Okay, so maybe he's a little too old, but he might be cute under those sunglasses and that overcoat."

"He could also have crows feet and a beer belly for all we know."

Kurt eyed Blaine, "are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"You are jealous!" Kurt pointed at Blaine.

Blaine ducked his head and shrugged. "I guess a little. Just the fact that you're thinking about another guy and his face and body makes me think that maybe you deserve better than this head of curls and this little body."

Kurt smiled and stood up making his way around to Blaine's side of the table. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. The way Kurt moved was graceful and regal. How did he manage to get this guy to fall for him? Blaine thought he looked somewhat of a troll when his hair got long and out of control. Kurt snapped him from his thoughts. "You're perfect Blaine." Kurt cupped his face in his hands and held him steady so that he was staring directly into his eyes. "Don't ever thing you're anything less than perfect, because I can't help but think there's no one as perfect as you. I feel lucky that someone like you picked me. You're strong, gorgeous and smart."

"I'm not perfect. I'm afraid you'll figure that out and I'll lose you." Blaine was being honest. When he looked in the mirror, he thought he was ordinary or worse.

"The first time I saw you, across the barn, I was mesmerized by you. I knew you were gay and when you finally looked at me, I was hooked. It was like finding you made everything seem perfect in the world. I feel like I got lucky. You are truly amazing Kurt."

Blaine leaned in kissing Kurt gently, but not deeply. There were too many people around and even though he knew they were paid well to not judge, there was a little discomfort with the security there. "I'd like to think we're both lucky." Kurt smiled after their lips parted. "Maybe I can tell my dad to have the back off a little. Is Sebastian really that dangerous? I mean, look at them. These guys are big and they have guns."

"I'm just not sure Kurt. When you're as off balance as he is, I think you're capable of doing a lot of things. It hard to say. If my dad and your dad think we're in danger, then we need to trust them."

Kurt knew he was right.

* * *

><p>Burt came home from the shop to find Kurt in the kitchen alone. Blaine was no where to be seen.<p>

"How are things at the shop Dad? Finn and I have been checking. I think the last time, things were going well still."

"Still stable doing well." Burt put down his things. It was strange to see his dad in his garage clothes. He never worked at the garage these days. Even when he wasn't in Washington, he rarely did the work. "I think some of my regulars miss me. It was nice to do some of the actual work today. The staff is doing great, but I guess there are some people that like me to do the work. It's about trust. Same reason people voted for me. They trusted me to do good things."

Kurt smiled lovingly at his dad. "It's nice to have you home for awhile. You know, dad, I'm really proud of everything you're doing. I know so much of it has to do with me."

"So, where's Blaine?"

"He's taking a nap."

"Have a seat son."

Kurt knew this would be a serious talk. Just to tone of Burt's voice was very serious. "What's up?"

"So can we talk a little about you and Blaine and this fight club business?"

Kurt sighed. He knew his dad would want more, but hoped he wouldn't ask. "I've never lied to you dad, so I promise to answer any question you ask me about it."

"I appreciate it son."

"So, go ahead. Ask me anything."

"Fight Club. Why would you get involved in something like that?"

"I was feeling very lonely. Finn has Rachel and Puck is always with someone. Honestly, everyone in glee club has someone at one time or another." Kurt took a long pause. "Except me. I never have anyone. I get made fun of at school, I get slushied and I get pushed around but I never fight back because I just can't do it at school. I decided when I heard Puck mention going, that it would be a good place for me to blow off some steam where no one would know me and where it would be okay to just hit and get hit. Part of me wanted to feel something, even if it was bad. When all that stuff happens at school, it feels like a precursor to worse that I keep worrying about."

"I get it son, but why didn't you just tell me?"

"This is my battle to fight. You have your own battles dad. This one is mine and mine alone."

"While I disagree, I understand." Burt smiled, but shook his head. It was wrong, but he was proud of how Kurt fought his battles and tried to do things the way he thought they should be done. "But, fight club."

Kurt laughed a bit at his dad. "I know. I didn't say that everything I do makes sense dad, but at that time it did. I never thought about how much it would hurt to get hit or hit someone. It hurts."

Burt was curious. "But you did it and you lived through it."

"And I beat the crap out of a really bad guy."

"Speaking of said, 'bad guy'. What's the complete story behind him?"

"It's not too different than what we said. Blaine and I met at fight club. Well, he was the first person I fought, but that's really a different story that I'm sure you're going to ask me about. Sebastian showed up the second time I went to fight club. He came on really strong and basically said he wanted me and he said he was going to take me." Kurt's heart started to pound faster as he recalled the way he felt that night. "Blaine was fighting someone at the time. You know I've never fought except the first time at fight club. I just didn't know how to defend myself against him and somehow he got me pinned and was starting to grab me and I couldn't do anything." Kurt's head was clearly in the story and his eyes were burning with the tears that were begging to fall. He was trying to hold it together. "I thought… I thought he was going to take advantage of me. It was so loud in there and no one could hear me. I screamed and nothing happened. I felt his hands on me burning my skin and then suddenly he wasn't touching me anymore and he was on the ground. Blaine was there. He was defending me and protecting me. He got hit hard by Sebastian a few times and he was injured, but he took care of Sebastian that night. I had a really powerful connection with Blaine that I tried to resist until then and we really connected that night when I took care of him, cleaning his wounds and caring for him in a different way that he cared for me." Kurt let the tears fall, wiping them away with the back of his hand. He cried out of embarrassment that he wasn't strong enough to fend off Sebastian. He cried over the happiness that Blaine brought him. He cried because Sebastian had touched him and it was unwelcome. He cried because he touched and was touched by Blaine in the most perfect way. "I'm sorry dad. It was stupid, but fighting was also a little invigorating. It was free and I hurt and hurt someone, but it was this release that I needed. I don't regret it. I found Blaine in all of this craziness."

"Let's talk about Blaine. Are you two, uh-, are you two like really together?" Burt was clearly trying to find out about sex, but the seriousness also. He already saw the writing on the wall, especially after the knight in shining armor story. He could see the qualities that Kurt fell in love with. Blaine was a good kid from a good family and treated Kurt like he was special.

"I said I wouldn't lie to you dad. Blaine and I are in love. I love him dad. I love him with all of my heart."

"Kurt, you're still so young. You couldn't know."

"I do know dad. I could feel some connection with Blaine almost immediately. I tried to fight it convincing myself that I was meant to be alone and miserable. I'm so glad that Blaine already knew and accepted the feelings between us. I said before they were powerful. I feel like we were meant to meet like this. We were meant to be with each other. Finn helped me along to see it too. You know that Blaine was in my group for NYU auditions? He actually snuck into my audition because he heard about me. He just never saw my face and didn't know it was me. He's special dad. He's really special. We complement each other. He's different but the same as me. We love some of the same things, but we also have so much room to grow and learn about each other."

"Okay, Kurt. I get where you're coming from and I know that Blaine is crazy about you. As I recall, he said almost the same things you're saying to me. It didn't seem rehearsed."

Kurt grinned. "He did?"

"He did. He said he loved you."

"I love him so much dad and to answer you honestly, because we've always been honest with each other, yes, we have been intimate." Kurt patiently waited for Burt to completely lose it.

Burt thought he would lose it the first time his son ever told him he was having sex, but something about Blaine didn't make him angry. "I'm not surprised, you know. You two are very close for only being together a month."

"It's not even that, dad. It isn't the sex that made us close, it's so much more than that. He understands me and we talk about everything. He likes to hear what I have to say and vice versa. We have so many interests that are the same, but we also like different things. Blaine likes to watch sports, I like fashion. Blaine plays video games, I watch reality TV. We're happy together. I give and take, he gives and takes. We've been spending a lot of time together since crazy Sebastian has been after me. Blaine has been trying to keep me safe."

"The sex helps with those connections, Kurt."

"I know it does, but it's not sex to me or him. I know it isn't. It's love dad. It's always been about what was right for each of us. It was never pressured or wanted, it just happened and I'm so glad it was him. I admit it was a rush at first, but me caring for him after fighting and him caring for me after Sebastian. I know it's more."

Kurt had so much passion when he talked about Blaine. It was the same passion that Blaine had for Kurt when he talked to Burt the other night. They were in love and Burt had to admit that even though they were young, they seemed to be going about this relationship with maturity. He wanted to give his blessing for them. He never saw the brightness like this before. Kurt was bright, smiling and as excited as Burt's ever seen him. "I want you to be happy Kurt. He is a very good boy and I permit you to continue to see him. I don't want to know what you've been doing, but I hope you've been respectful in my house."

"He's been very respectful dad."

"Good."

"I've been trying to make him bad, but he resists."

Oh God! Burt didn't want to even have a picture of that in his head. Kurt seducing another guy was just something that a dad shouldn't know about. "Kurt. That's far too much information, but I appreciate that you've been honest. So, are you guys feeling cooped up."

"Yeah, a little. It can get a little boring with schoolwork and not being able to go out. Could we maybe go to the Lima Bean with some security?" Kurt was hopeful. It was a place they liked to meet.

"I think that could be arranged." Just as he saw Kurt grinning from ear to ear, the door to basement opened.

Blaine lit up as soon as he made eye contact with Kurt. Burt had noticed it before, but now after the confession from Kurt, it was so much more evident how much they meant to each other. His own son was a mirror of Blaine happiness and excitement. "Hi Blaine. Good nap?"

Blaine made a beeline straight to Kurt. "Yes Burt, thanks." He turned immediately to Kurt kissing him chastely on the lips. "You left me alone."

Kurt happily wrapped his arms around Blaine neck nuzzling noses. "Sorry, I thought I would be right back, but then my dad came home."

"I was lonely when you were gone."

"You were asleep silly. You didn't even know I was gone."

"I was lonely in my sleep."

"Never again Blaine." Kurt promised. Inside they both knew how much they wanted them to work.

Burt's heart felt so full with the vision of his son in love and seemingly someone loving his son back the way Kurt deserved. "I'll go get cleaned up and then I'll talk to the security guys about taking you over to the Lima Bean."

"Thanks Dad."

Blaine looked excited about that entire exchange. "We get some freedom?"

"Don't get too excited. It's not without chaperones."

"But coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine was dancing with excitement."

Kurt just laughed at how little could make Blaine happy. He would have to remember that for the future. His boyfriend loved even the little things that he did for him.

* * *

><p>"One medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha." Blaine was happy to order for them.<p>

Kurt was a little skittish even with 2 security guards with them and who knows how many in the wings. "I'm amazed my dad let us drive on our own. I would have thought we'd be transported in an armored car."

Blaine took the coffees and nudged Kurt toward their booth by the window. "He's trying to keep us safe. We could be a little thankful that someone actually cares, couldn't we?"

"What can even happen with all of these people. It's so obvious." Kurt motioned to one security guard sitting at a table by the front door and one near the rear door and bathroom.

"Not really." Blaine shook his head, but even he wasn't convinced.

"Sure, in Lima we always have guys in dark suits and overcoats with sunglasses and earpieces talking into their wrists." Kurt actually belly laughed because it sounded so funny when he said it and then Blaine really looked at the two security guards and they did stick out like a sore thumb. It really was ridiculous. Kurt was right.

"I'm guessing we can go play laser tag."

"I think that would pushing it. As it is, we're being guarded like some mass killer is after us. It's a kid." Kurt's frustration was spewing out of his mouth.

"I know that, but kids kill other kids. It's no different than an adult Kurt. School shootings and all. He's pretty crazy at people go." Blaine didn't want to spend their entire freedom from the house complaining. He loved talking to Kurt. He even learned things about Kurt in the past 24 hours.

"So, if you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"For what? Vacation or to live?"

"Vacation."

"Right now, I think I'd like to go to Italy or maybe The Philippines. I was watching National Geographic and the biggest crocodile in the world was caught in the Philippines."

Kurt shook his head. "What am I going to do with you. National Georgraphic, crocodiles. Italy would be nice though."

"Italy with you would be perfect. I'll take you there Kurt." You could see the honesty in Blaine's eyes.

"I hope so."

"I think it'll work out."

"I should be hearing from NYU soon. I applied early decision." Kurt's heart wrenched a little. He hadn't even thought about how much Blaine was a part of his life now. It wasn't normal to think about tomorrow or the next month without thinking about Blaine.

"Crossing my fingers." They had been there an hour and nothing bad happened. They decided to head home. It was late afternoon and Kurt wanted to help Carole with dinner and Blaine had a little more work to do, since Dalton was ten times more difficult than McKinley.

"I have a little more schoolwork to do. Maybe we can see a movie tomorrow? It's not like we can sit inside and do schoolwork non-stop."

"That's a good idea. I'll ask my dad." Kurt stood grabbing Blaine's hand pulling him up. As they walked toward the door the men in overcoats followed close behind.

"People are going to think we're really important, the way they're following us around." Blaine kind of liked it.

"You're important to me." Kurt just blurted it out. He wasn't even sure where it came from.

Blaine stopped walking and Kurt turned to him, not sure what to expect. Blaine smiled at Kurt, pulled him in and kissed him for all he was worth. When they parted both boys were breathless. "I hope that tells you how I feel about you."

* * *

><p>"Carole, how do I know if I'm really in love?" Kurt asked innocently. He knew he had very strong feelings for Blaine. It was almost ridiculous the way he tried to ignore them from the first meeting.<p>

"I don't think there's one way to know. I think it a bunch of different things. I know I love Burt because I feel complete with him. Your dad brought a smile to my face after being lonely and sad for so long. He made me laugh and the next thing I knew, I didn't want to go a day without seeing him." Carole looked lovingly at Kurt. "Do you think you might be in love."

"I feel like I can't breathe when I think about next year and Blaine not being with me. I enjoy talking to him so much. He gets me. I never feel judged and I'm so happy with him. So happy." Kurt's mind was wandering to the bedroom as he smiled.

"I think you may have found someone worth keeping around Kurt. If you ask me, I've never seen you happy like this before." Carole paused clearly in thought. "Just promise me you'll always be true to yourself. If how you feel about him ever changes, don't keep going on because you think you have to."

"I know. I promise I won't do that. Somehow, I don't think that will happy. I just have a feeling."

"Are you okay?" Blaine walked in.

Kurt looked at Carole wondering when he showed up. "I'm fine. I didn't know you were upstairs."

"Just got up here and smelled something really good coming from the kitchen and had to see what it was."

"We're having lasagna and salads for dinner. Kurt made brownies, so we'll have brownies with ice cream and caramel topping for dinner."

"I'm moving in here with you, Kurt." Kurt was busy tossing the salad while Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck. It was so natural and you would have thought they had been together a while. Carole smiled at the two of them as Kurt turned his head to capture Blaine lips in a quick sweet kiss. They smiled happily at each other. They were a couple.

"It's almost like you're living with me now."

"I know. I love it. I love you." Blaine really felt it. Kurt's eyes were bright and happy and Blaine mirrored his look. It was like all else didn't exist in that moment.

Kurt whispered on Blaine's lips, "I love you too."

Their foreheads pressed together, they only saw each other. Carole interrupted though she didn't want to. "Why don't you take the plates and salads out to the table boys. We'll just sit at this table, nothing fancy tonight."

Burt bounded down the steps to see Kurt and Blaine setting the kitchen table and flirting with each other. It was a nice sight to see. His son, Kurt, in love. "Boys?"

They both looked up at the same time. It was Blaine that spoke first. "Burt, thank you so much for letting us go out for coffee. I thought I might die from being inside all day long."

"It's no problem Blaine. We should probably make arrangements to do something every day. I would imagine you guys might go crazy in here."

"Thanks Dad. That would be nice. If we could, we'd like to go to a movie tomorrow."

"I'll let security know."

Blaine and Kurt were happy. They liked to spend time alone and talk, but they also needed outside stimulus to live. Dinner was nice. It was just the four of them. Finn had gone to Rachel's to do homework and eat with the Berry's. "Burt, is there any news on Sebastian?"

"Nothing yet Blaine. No one has seen him or his father. We do expect him to turn up here."

"Maybe he's given up on Kurt?" Blaine looked hopeful.

"I hope so, but it's not likely when we're talking about someone like Sebastian and his condition. He's an addict and he's not safe."

Blaine and Kurt understood the concern, but couldn't help that it was just a kid. After dinner was cleaned up, they both stood from the family room chair and floor where they had watched TV with Carole and Burt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand leading him toward his room. "We're going to turn in dad. It's been a long day and we could use the rest."

"Okay. Good night boys. If you know what you want to see at the movies tomorrow, make sure you get the times to me. They won't move unless my order is given."

"We'll let you know Dad. Good night. Good night Carole."

"Good night boys."

* * *

><p>"I really do like being here with you. I'd like it better if you didn't try to seduce me every night." Blaine loved it, but was still managing to keep his touching to a minimum.<p>

"I'd like it better if you would touch me." Kurt was tired of trying to seduce Blaine. He decided direct was better. It's not like Blaine would give in anyway.

"I love touching you," Kurt gasped as he felt, for the first time in a few days, Blaine's hands on his bare skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review... as you can probably guess.. smut coming up.. <strong>

**Sorry for any typos.. I am truly exhausted, but you guys deserved the update that I started typing weeks ago. Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**This story is almost done.. No sequel is planned for this as of right now. maybe a futurefic, but nothing yet. **


	23. If You Only Knew

**A/N: I'm Back! Actually I never left. I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for weeks. To be honest, life has been kicking me in the butt. I took on some new job responsibilities and I'm completely exhausted. In fact, I just watched the 2nd ep of glee Saturday night. I promise to not be this long ever again. I also promised before that I would never abandon a story and I never will.. I hate when authors forget about the readers wanting another chapter. I will always finish my stories.**

**Just to make up for my absence, this chapter should be to your liking. I promise to update this soon. There are only a few things left to happen in this one. I'm not planning a sequel. At least not now. I might be coerced in the future, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – If you only knew<strong>

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "How have we even gone the few days that we have without touching."

"Sh. Kurt, we need to be quiet. I promised your dad." Blaine moved away from Kurt wanting to cool off and hopefully regain some control over himself. Kurt was going to be the death of him. He was sure of that, but he wanted Kurt just as much and his resolve was at the end of its' rope. They were used to being able to do whatever they wanted when Burt was in Washington.

Kurt rolled on top of him and pressed his hips to Blaine's. Blaine moaned softly feeling Kurt's erection press against his own beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Blaine knew that they were only millimeters away from their bare cocks rubbing together as he held his breath to suppress the moan coaxed out by his boyfriends rutting of their hips. "Come on Blaine. My dad won't come down here. He'll be 2 floors up and won't hear us."

"The vents Kurt. He'll hear and then kick me out or have me killed or something." Blaine spoke breathily as Kurt refused to stop the torture of his hips. Blaine hand's roamed Kurt's bared chest that Kurt himself stripped of his shirt. "God, you feel so good… Uhhh. We should stop Kurt."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt pressed his hips down again.

Blaine moaned deep in his throat and whispered, "No." Kurt crooked his fingers under Blaine's waistband and pulled his boxers to his thighs so that he could cup Blaine's balls rolling them between his fingers. Blaine could barely keep his noises to a whisper. "Kurt.. God, I am so in love with you."

Kurt giggled because something told him that he had found his soul mate in Blaine. Everything about Blaine was intoxicating and nothing ever seemed to get old. It was actually getting more exciting the more time they spent together intimate or not. Kurt should have known it from the first time he saw Blaine. It was like an instant attachment. "I love you too, Blaine. I'm sorry for not letting you love me from the moment I saw you."

"Ungh.. It doesn't matter. We're together now." Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hand surround his throbbing cock. Kurt started to stroke him steadily. Blaine barely had the sense to pull at Kurt's boxers and release his cock, but managed it. Kurt was propped on one hand hovering over Blaine stroking him and Blaine soon found a rhythm matching Kurt's. "lie down next to me, Kurt. It'll be easier for both of us."

It took Kurt only seconds to lie next to Blaine as he continued to stroke. They were eye to eye, breathing in the same air. Kurt swallowed Blaine's moan with a kiss as he felt like they were moving toward the finish line together. Their eyes were trained on each other. They felt their breaths upon each other. Kurt whispered, "together, Blaine." Blaine could only nod because he was right there too.

Blaine moaned feeling his release hit him hard and pressed his forehead to Kurt's so that he could look into Kurt's eyes. What he found was Kurt's eyes trained on him with a similar moan as he felt the moisture on his hand. Kurt looked spent. It had been a long day. Kurt was about to say something but Blaine cut him off. "Sh.. Close your eyes. I'll clean us up." Blaine crossed the room to the bathroom and dampened a towel. He returned to find Kurt spread eagle on the bed and sleeping. He looked so tired and gorgeous. Blaine wiped Kurt down who, surprisingly, barely moved. Blaine threw the rag in the laundry and nestled into Kurt's side. In his sleep, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine with a contented smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get off of me…" Kurt struggled to get free. He didn't know where he was but the room was dark and his hands and feet bound. He cried to himself. He was on a bed for who knows how long, bound to the four posters that he could make out in the dark.<em>

_An evil, yet familiar voice spoke to him from the side of the bed. "I could make you happy Kurt. You should trust me."_

"_How can I trust you when you keep me in the dark. I can't move. Please let me go. I love someone else."_

"_Why would I let you leave to go with someone else. Here, you would be mine for always." The nameless faceless person was taller and thinner but stronger. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know."_

"_You're already hurting me. My wrists hurt and my ankles hurt." Kurt couldn't help but cry. Where was Blaine?_

"_I'm sorry. It's necessary to keep you with me. You understand?"_

"_No. I don't understand."_

"_I love you Kurt and you're mine now."_

"_I belong to someone else! I'll always belong to someone else." Kurt's heart ached for Blaine. "Only Blaine…." Kurt whispered softly as he tried to picture Blaine with him. His dark curly hair and his olive skin rough around his jaw with stubble. He tried to remember the smell of Blaine's cologne. When he thought he had himself wrapped in the memories of Blaine, the voice would speak or laugh._

"_You can belong to me, if you would just take a chance."_

"_I don't want to be with you. I would rather die." Finally the voice flipped a dim light on that cast the room in a dark orange light. The room was bare and dirty. When Kurt's eyes adjusted better, he could see patched holes in the walls, dirty carpets and just as dirty bedsheets under him. This was awful. Kurt pulled at his restraints yet again. He yelped from the pain until he realized that he could now see his captor. "Sebastian. Please let me go. Please…"_

"_Begging doesn't become you Kurt. You're too beautiful to beg." Sebastian had stepped to the bed and ran a finger down Kurt's cheek capturing a tear that was just released from his eye. Kurt was clad in only his boxers. Sebastian could touch him if he wanted to. "Let me make you feel good. They you'll know how good we could be together."_

"_No! Don't touch me! Please! Don't!" Kurt's eyes stung with the tears that failed to relent as Sebastian's hands continued to trace every dip and muscle on Kurt's body until he crooked his fingers under the elastic band. Kurt was crying and pulling at his restraints with all his might. He was sure his wrists and ankles were bleeding but he didn't care. He would rather die than live knowing that Sebastian had touched him where Blaine had and where he only wanted Blaine to touch him now._

"_Shhh. Kurt. Don't worry. I'll take care of you, keep you safe." It was as if someone else besides Sebastian was there, but all Kurt could see was Sebastian and then his hands wrapped around his cock. "Such a pretty cock." Sebastian cooed and wrapped his hand around it starting to pump._

_All Kurt could do was cry and beg for it to end._

Blaine was startled when he awoke to Kurt crying. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt was still asleep and he was crying loudly. He looked so pained that Blaine tried to talk to him. "Kurt, it's me Blaine. Kurt, please wake up." Blaine leaned over and turned on the lamp.

He mumbled, "My wrists hurt and my ankles hurt…"

"Shh. Kurt, wake up. Look at me." Blaine was getting desperate to waken Kurt, but he was scared that Kurt might get hurt or hurt him if he touched him. Kurt was obviously having a terrible nightmare and Blaine wanted nothing more than to bring him back to the reality of the two of them.

Kurt's face was scrunched up, "I belong to someone else.. only Blaine." He continue to mumble in his sleep. Blaine felt his heart ache at hearing Kurt, in his sleep, say he belonged to Blaine. Somehow, even in a nightmare it reaffirmed their relationship was real.

Blaine tenderly urged to awaken Kurt again. This time he touched his shoulder to see if he could waken him. Kurt flinched away, but Blaine knew it was part of the nightmare. He leaned in to talk directly into Kurt's ear. "Kurt, please wake up. You're scaring me. Please wake up."

He yelled loudly, "Sebastian, let me go!"

Blaine jumped at the scream. It was shrill and Kurt was afraid. He was very afraid and crying. Blaine heard the door at the top of the steps open. "Kurt?" It was Burt. "Blaine?" Burt was descending the steps swiftly and found Kurt thrashing on the bed with Blaine just staring at him. "What's going on?"

"He's having a nightmare. It's a bad one about Sebastian. I tried to wake him, but I'm afraid he might punch me." Burt just gave Blaine a funny look. Blaine shrugged. "He's strong."

They both trained back on Kurt when they heard him, "Please don't touch me!" Kurt was crumbling before their eyes.

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "I can't watch him suffer like this Burt. Has he had nightmares like this before, because I've never seen him like this."

"When he was little after his mom died, he would get them. He was just worried. Let's try to get him up.

"Let me." Blaine insisted. He wanted to learn how to help Kurt when something like this happened. He thought to next year, if they got to go to school together, he wanted to be able to protect Kurt and help him. He leaned in again with a little more firmness. Kurt was crying and obviously trying to hide. "Kurt, wake up. It's me."

Blaine shook him and Kurt finally shot up gasping for air, looking around. He was clearly startled. "Blaine!"

"Kurt. It's Blaine." Blaine held him by his arms just staring into his eyes to make sure he was really awake and aware.

Kurt melted into Blaine's arms and climbed into his lap. "Oh Blaine." Kurt sobbed loudly and Blaine just held him tight wrapping his arms firmly around Kurt and rocked him in his arms.

Burt watched as a bystander. His son seeked the arms of another man to soothe him after a bad dream. In many ways, Burt was happy that his son had someone, but sad because he was losing Kurt. It was happening, slowly but surely. He took the few steps toward the two boys and firmly put his hand on Kurt's back. "You okay Buddy?"

Kurt barely turned to look at Burt. "I'm good dad."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. In the morning." Kurt stayed enveloped in Blaine's arms. He never wanted to leave them. If he had a choice, Blaine and he would sleep together every night like a couple. He wanted that now, more than anything.

Burt left the two alone and as he ascended the stairs and as he reached the top he heard Kurt. "Thank you for holding me Blaine."

"Don't thank me, Kurt. I want to hold you like this forever."

Burt's heart swelled for his son. Kurt was no longer alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Burt were at the table eating breakfast. "He's still sleeping and after last night, he deserves to sleep in."<p>

"He'll kill you when he wakes up." Burt chuckled.

"Why?"

"Kurt Hummel never sleeps in. Sleep is for the weary." Burt raised his eyes from his oatmeal to see Blaine's reaction. "Kurt just hates to miss half his day."

"I'll convince him that it was necessary." Blaine smiled smugly and Burt nodded putting the spoon in his mouth.

"Blaine!" The door from the basement shot open. "Oh my God! Why did you let me sleep in?"

"Kurt, it's only 9:30. It's not late." Burt chuckled into his breakfast just letting Blaine hang out there and defend himself. Burt wanted to say that he warned him, but this was Blaine's fight now.

"9:30 might as well be noon!" Kurt's voice was a little hoarse.

Blaine stood up to meeting Kurt as he approached the table. "And, I would let you sleep until noon if you needed to." Without saying a word, Blaine pulled out the chair for Kurt and Kurt absently sat down. Blaine kiss him on the cheek. "You had such a bad dream Kurt. You deserved to sleep in. Do you remember?"

Kurt knew it happened. "I remember. I also remember sitting in your lap and then you rocking me to sleep."

Blaine smiled proudly. "I did."

Kurt blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, you're soft and warm. Like a teddy bear except a skinny one." Blaine was trying to make Kurt happy and comfortable.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I didn't mean to wake everyone up. It was kind of a bad nightmare and a little scary." Kurt was a little embarrassed by it.

"Don't be silly Kiddo. Everyone has fears and they come out in different ways. That's what's so great about people. Everyone's different." Burt always had a way of making things seem just perfect. "Now I've got to go to the shop today and go through months of invoices. You guys take it easy today okay?"

"We were going to go out." Kurt pouted just a little.

"Buddy, I think it would be best for you to stay in and rest. I'm going to make some calls this morning and hopefully we've made some headway on finding this kid."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come here." Kurt urged Blaine to join him at the car he hovered over. "I can't believe how little you know about cars." Kurt giggled and Blaine thought he was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Kurt was covered in grease and looked hot in the dirty coveralls. He was glad that Kurt talked Burt into letting them come to the shop for a while.<p>

"First of all, I'm far too distracted to do any work on cars. Second, my mom and dad weren't exactly home a lot and I lived at Dalton, so there wasn't a lot of driving happening. Everything I need is right there. Third, I'd rather sit and watch you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"No making out in the garage while you're at work!" Burt yelled from across the garage. Burt was smiling and shook his head. It was nice to be back in the garage. It was like being home. Burt was happy for both the boys. They seemed to be happy and enjoying each other's company.

"Dad!" Kurt blushed deep red as he heard a bunch of the guys making kissing noises at them. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the office. As they passed Burt, Kurt said, "We're going to be in the office making out." Burt stopped what he was doing and stood there stunned that his son just said that. Blaine was now the blushing one.

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were making out in the office. Burt pounded on the door. "Kurt. I think you made your point." Kurt opened the door to find Burt leaning against door frame shaking his head. "So, I know you boys are dating and stuff and I'm not used to it yet, but I get it. I get the want and stuff Kurt, but do you always have to show me up."

"It's how I keep you on your toes dad. So can you get us out of here so we can see a movie or something?" Kurt continued to make a case. "If you get security to take us to the mall or a movie, I promise to go easy on you the rest of the week."

Burt rubbed his forehead. "Fine. But you boys will need to be careful. The police have had calls on seeing someone that looked like him, but we can't be sure that it was him. They've checked everything out and there have been no clues and no evidence that he is in the area."

"We'll be really careful, but dad, it's not like we will be alone at any time. The guys in the trench coats will be with us." Kurt was clearly making fun.

"Now Kurt. I know you like to make light of the situation, but this is very much real. You are in real danger. It's not the movies."

"Well, technically it is." Kurt made another play on words since they were planning on going to the movies.

"Okay. Clearly you do need to get out."

* * *

><p>"I did it. Me alone. I'm the most awesome boyfriend on the earth." Kurt was spinning and dancing around. "We're going to the movies!" Kurt could've been drunk to an outsider, but it was just him and Blaine in his room. Kurt still had his coveralls on and it had to be the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen. Kurt with grease smudges on his face and hands. His coveralls dirty. He was carefree and gorgeous. Blaine just stared and laughed. He hadn't even realized just how excited he had gotten watching Kurt like this. This was the most carefree he'd ever seen Kurt and Blaine could've been drunk from just soaking up the site of his boyfriend.<p>

"So what movie do we want to see?" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders to stop him from moving. The moving was going to be the death of Blaine. Every movement of his hips and raising of his arms.

Kurt threw his arms up in the air without care. "I don't care. I just hate being cooped up like a caged bird." Blaine visibly gulped. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine hugging him tightly. Blaine smelled like a mixture of his cologne and grease from the garage. He felt Blaine chest heaving and Kurt knew he had done something good. He pressed his hips into Blaine and the proof was right there. Kurt felt his effect on Blaine and suddenly wanted him. "Thank God you're excited too."

Kurt pulled away to look into Blaine's eyes. Blaine raked hands down Kurt's back to his ass and squeezed effective pulling Kurt's equally hard cock to meet his own. "How could I not be excited?" Blaine grinned at Kurt, eyes wide and dark with desire. "Look at you."

"I like the way you look, personally." Kurt's eyes twinkled.

Blaine didn't waste any time pulling the zipper on the coveralls and stripping them off of Kurt quickly. He pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower before he even stripped off his own clothes. He kissed Kurt hard causing Kurt to moan out of the sheer excitement and promise that lived in that kiss. In the warmth of the shower, Blaine took his time with Kurt caressing and washing him until all the remnants of the grease monkey were gone. "Though I love when you look clean. I've got to admit that the little dirty Kurt is a big turn on. I can't believe that we're together sometimes."

"I hope we make it Blaine. I really want this."

"Me too."

"For now I'll settle for you making love to me right now."

Blaine wasn't about to deny the request of his boyfriend as he knelt down while pushing Kurt's back to the wall. "Hold on tight Kurt." Blaine's mouth sunk around Kurt's hardness and Kurt threw his head back against the cold tile. Blaine's mouth was too perfect to hold in any of the noises so Kurt just let them go. It was okay to let his boyfriend hear how good he was making him feel. Kurt's mind wandered as he felt his cock slip in and out of that perfect hot mouth. After a few more gentle thrusts into Blaine, Kurt wanted more. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Blaine stood and turned Kurt around. He ran his finger over Kurt's sensitive hole once before slipping in knuckle deep. Kurt hissed, but the intrusion was not unwelcome. On the contrary he craved Blaine's touch more and more. He begged for Blaine to continue and before long, Blaine's breath became heavy on his neck. "Please Blaine. I want you."

"You have me Kurt." Blaine's fingers were replaced by his cock and with the help of some lube, he was pressing in firmly and quickly. Kurt gasped at the immediate fullness he felt. It was always a little painful, but so perfect. Blaine fit him perfectly.

"Fuck, Blaine.. So perfect. More. Move faster."

You could hear the slapping of wet flesh upon wet flesh and Blaine was sure that Kurt was louder than he ever intended to get, but Blaine couldn't stop taking commands from Kurt and he continued to give directions that consisted mostly of more and harder and faster. Blaine could only watch Kurt fall apart. He took Kurt's hands and pressed them to the tile effectively making Kurt look spread eagle against the light colored shower tile. He was beautiful.

"I love you, Kurt. Mmmmnn." It felt so perfect. Kurt was right about that. He leaned back to watch himself move in and out of Kurt. It was hot and perfect and right. Being connected like this was unbelievable.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned and panted as Blaine's cock brushed his prostate. "Fuck. Again."

Blaine knew what happened in the moment and worked to repeat it. To hear Kurt say his name in that breathy tone was worth the work. Kurt started to moan his name with every brush of his prostate. It was like a mantra. The shower was steamy and the air was already thick and heavy with damp air. Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock and began to pump to the motion of his hips. Within minutes, Kurt screamed his name in a high pick and clamped down tight around his cock. The tightening caused Blaine and push forward with his stomach muscles seizing at the strength of his orgasm.

Blaine slumped down on Kurt's back slipping out at the same time. He kissed Kurt's neck and his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist like a life preserver. "T-that was.."

Kurt finished, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>The movie was not as interesting as Kurt expected it to be. The Rom Com they chose wasn't as funny as they thought it would be so they used the time to make out under the watchful eye of the security guys. "Does it make you feel important or annoyed," Blaine asked.<p>

"I don't know. I know they're here to keep me and you safe, but my freedom is gone. Our freedom is gone."

"Maybe that's why this movie isn't very good."

Kurt chuckled quietly so they didn't disturb anyone. "No, I think it's a bad movie. Maybe we can go for coffee after this."

"I'll ask. Or you should."

"I guess I'll have to ask my dad and then he'll tell them what we can do. Let's step outside in the hall to text." When Kurt stood he glanced over his shoulder and saw Sebastian. The grip on Blaine's hand caused Blaine to turn and look. Kurt pulled him to the door. Hi heart was pounding so hard, you could feel it in your ears. "I just saw Sebastian."

Blaine crunched his eyes up. "Kurt. It's not possible. The security guards are here and they didn't see him."

"I saw him Blaine." Kurt was getting defensive. "I know I saw him."

"I know you're scared sweetie."

Kurt was angry that Blaine didn't believe him. "I'll show you." He nearly pulled Blaine's arm out of the socket. When they got inside, there was no one in the seat that Kurt thought he saw him in. It had been only about 5 rows back. "I swear he was there."

Though Blaine hadn't seen him, he knew Kurt wouldn't lie. The fear in his eyes was real. "Let's go talk to killer over there." They went up to him and explained that they saw Sebastian. He talked into his wrist and two men walked up and down the aisle. It was really too dark to see, but they checked. They found nothing.

Kurt was frustrated. "Maybe I was seeing things. I think being cooped up in the house for a few days is really getting to me."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. Maybe being stuck there is causing the nightmares and delusions. I want to do something we'd normally do. I'd like to get coffee." Kurt wanted to shake off the fear he felt.

"Okay, I'll call Burt." After Blaine got off the phone with Burt. "We're going. I didn't tell him about the sighting, but I'm pretty sure our beloved security guy over there will tell him later."

They were comfortably seated in their favorite coffee place and just talking like nothing was weird, like they weren't being followed by security, like no crazy teen was after them.

"It's kind of weird always being watched like this. I can't wait until Sebastian is found and we can be free again. Have you heard from your parents?"

"No. They must be close to the end of the case though. They said they might be. It'll be nice to have them home for a little while, not that I'm there very often."

"You know what'll be weird. When we're free again and I don't get to see you every day and sleep in bed with you every day and…." Kurt trailed off.

"…And?"

Kurt blushed. "You know. The other stuff. I'm kind of used to you being around now."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "We'll make it work. We only have a few months until school is over. I still have high hopes that we'll go to the same college."

"Me too." Kurt looked away sadly. "But even if we don't, I'll never be sad that I took a chance with you. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

Blaine looked like he won some huge prize because his face lit up and he was smiling so widely. "Me too!" He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kurt stood and made his way there.

Closing the door to the bathroom and locking it, he figured he would take some time to fix his hair. It was a single bathroom with a lock and one stall inside. Generally nice. As he leaned forward, he heard a chuckle behind him. "Your hair always looks nice you know. Whether your boxing or shopping, it always looks perfect. Why mess with perfection."

Kurt froze as he saw Sebastian come into view in the corner of the mirror, but it wasn't even Sebastian that sucked the air from his lungs, it was what he was holding. Kurt stared with fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I am working on the next chapter and promise it won't be too long.**


	24. Like a Nightmare

**A/N: I know.. I told you I was trying to get back to the writing! I'm trying to finish this one up. I'll be working on Forever love mostly after this is done, but now I have a new idea for a story that I will probably start to post before Forever Love is over.**

**Warning: Talk of Rape**

**I don't know any of the characters just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Like a Nightmare<strong>

Kurt gripped the sink with both hands and lowered his head. In the most calm voice he could muster, "Why can't you just leave me alone Sebastian?" Kurt needed to remain calm if he was going to get away. It's not an easy task when someone is on the edge, obsessed and running from the law. "I'm sure you're a very nice person, but I'm with someone right now and I want to be able to see where it leads me."

"But, you weren't very polite to me, Kurt. You didn't give me a chance." Sebastian seemed normal. His eyes were a little hazy, but other than that small detail, he seemed normal and a little shaky. Well, normal based on his experience with Sebastian.

Kurt was sweating. He was afraid to turn around and face the reality that was right in front of him. Sebastian was there in the men's bathroom. The confined space was a typical bathroom for a small and nice coffee house. The block glass in the window were deceiving and security probably didn't realize it wasn't real glass block, but some kind of window that could be opened. It was clear to Kurt that Sebastian made his way in through there. The sun had set in Ohio. It was almost winter and it was normal for the sun to set early in Ohio.

"Aren't you going to turn around and look at me, Kurt?"

Kurt reluctantly turned. The gun in his hand was real. It had to be real. It didn't look like any play gun that Kurt had ever seen. "Sebastian, you don't need that." Kurt hoped that he could get Sebastian to put the gun away or get rid of it. He needed to keep Sebastian here long enough for someone to think he was taking too long.

"I would, but I think I need it to keep you moving faster. So, let's go Kurt." Sebastian motioned toward the window with the gun. "We need to move before someone gets suspicious. Let's go."

"Please. Let's just talk Sebastian." Kurt begged. He was trying not to sound desperate, but he was truly scared now.

Sebastian got really close. He was in Kurt's space, noses almost touching. "I'm not going to ask you again Kurt. You have two choices. You go with me now, or I shoot the first person to come through that door and then I shoot you. It won't end good. Either way you and I die today. Or, you can go with me willingly and we can work out a deal."

Kurt was shaking in fear and a few tears fell. "O-okay. Just don't kill anyone Sebastian. That's not who you are."

Sebastian seemed to anger at the statement. "You don't know anything about me. You live a charmed life compared to me. Now go! And be quiet."

Sebastian had a car parked in a spot right outside the back window. "He hit Kurt over the head with the gun. Kurt fell to the floor of the car." Sebastian got in and drove slowly, not wanting to draw any attention to his vehicle. The security and police would never suspect this vehicle. It was you run of the mill car. There were thousands of black Camry's on the road and this one wasn't stolen. This was his dad's friends car that he borrowed for a while.

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall. Kurt had left for the bathroom almost 15 minutes ago. The security guards were still at their posts trying to play customer. They were situated on either entrance. Blaine knew there was a car outside keeping surveillance. When 5 more minutes passed, Blaine started to get nervous. He walked to the head security guy, Jim. "Kurt went to the bathroom about 20 minutes ago. Something's wrong." Blaine was nervous. It showed.<p>

They headed toward the door to the bathroom and it seemed that all of a sudden all the security guys were right there. "Kurt are you okay?" Blaine was being held back away from the door while their security detail handled it.

"Something's wrong. I feel it! You need to go in!"

Over the headset, Blaine could hear, "The window's open. You need to go in now!"

They barreled the door down and chaos broke out in the Lima Bean. Blaine knew it was too late. He didn't see or hear anything and Kurt would have been going nuts if someone broke the door down. "He can't be far!"

Blaine slumped down wrapping his arms around his waist. "Someone needs to call Burt."

"We'll handle this."

"Like you handled Kurt! You were supposed to keep us safe!" Blaine was angry and ranting. "How could this have happened? Where's his cell phone!"

"We're trying to track it." All the security men were on their phones talking to someone different.

Blaine heard someone say they found Kurt's phone in the trash. It was all a blur. "Blaine, we're taking you to the Hummel residence right now." He was being dragged from the building, but he was completely lost and out of it. All he could think about at this moment was Kurt. Kurt alone with Sebastian. Kurt screaming for help. How did Sebastian get the two of them away with no one seeing or hearing them? When Blaine came back to reality, he realized how dark it was outside. It was almost winter and that brought nighttime a lot sooner.

"Blaine!"

"Burt! He's gone. He went to the bathroom and not he's gone! We have to find him Burt. I need to find him. I'm going to go looking for him, Burt. I need to go. I'm going to look…" Blaine was frantic and lost and he looked so broken.

Burt felt like he was ready to break down, but he couldn't. Not in front of Blaine. Right now Blaine needed him to be strong. He held Blaine by his shoulders and forced him to look hin in the eyes and calm down. "Blaine! Listen to me. You can't go looking for him. We'll find him, son. I promise we'll find him." Burt was angry but also working swiftly under the pressure of his son being held captive somewhere.

Blaine was shoved in the back seat of some dark sedan and it wasn't until it was completely quiet on the ride back that he broke down. He cried quietly thinking about Kurt and how scared he must be. He didn't even have a phone. No ties to the outside world. Kurt had that dream. What if it wasn't just a dream. What if it was a premonition. Blaine never believed in things like that, but he had to do something.

"Hey.. Ummm. I'm sorry, I never met you, so I don't know your name."

"Will, sir."

"Have them check old hotels or old houses. Kurt had a nightmare last night that he was in a dirty bed. He said he was tied to a four poster bed by Sebastian and that the place looked old rundown and dirty."

"I'll call it in, but that's not much to go on sir."

What could Blaine do to help?

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hurt you Kurt, but I don't trust you to not run away so I'm sorry that I have to tie you up. This bed used to be the best in the house. This hotel used to be one of the nicest around until everything got bigger and went to chain hotels. We'll be safe here." Sebastian turned to walk away.<p>

"Where are you going."

"I'll be back. Don't worry, no one will bother us here."

"B-but where is here?" Kurt cried tears staining his alabaster skin.

Sebastian looked at him with pity. He strode back to Kurt's side. "Don't cry." He brushed Kurt's hair back with his fingers. "I promise that everything will be just fine once we get used to each other. Okay Love?"

Kurt cringed at Sebastian's touch and turned his head away. He wanted to throw up when Sebastian called him Love. Sebastian knew nothing about love. Nothing. The room was dark and dirty. Only one light shone at what looked like a desk. It was definitely some type of nasty run down hotel room, but where? Where had Sebastian taken him? They could be anywhere. Kurt had no idea how long he'd been out. His head was aching from being hit. "My head hurts."

Sebastian gently lifted Kurt's head and looked at the bump near the back. "It's just a bump, but I'll get you some medicine to make you feel better."

"NO!" Kurt was afraid of anything that Sebastian might give him. Maybe he would end up like Sebastian and he didn't want to. He would rather feel the pain. He suddenly wished he'd never said anything. "It's not that bad."

"But, I don't want you to suffer any pain when I can help you. Do you want me to help you, Kurt? I want to be there for you always."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and wondered what he was thinking. What could he be on? How can he think that he would want Sebastian around. Clearly on the edge, Kurt decided that agreeing would be the best course of action. If he could get Sebastian to trust him, maybe he could get loose and escape from wherever he was. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself. Why don't you get some rest? I'll be back in a while." Kurt watched as he left. The single small lamp was his only light.

* * *

><p>"I PAID YOU TO KEEP MY SON SAFE!" After Blaine was safely gone to the house, Burt went ballistic on the security personnel. "I am amazed that you can call yourself security guards. These are teenage boys. Too tough for you?" Just then the head of security made his way to Burt. He placed a calm hand on Burt's shoulder.<p>

"Burt. I'm sorry. I had a rookie outside. I had no idea how much he wasn't trained in as far as outside surveillance."

"Jim, we've been together a while now. You've completely let me down. How do you plan on saving my boy?" Burt was on the edge and knew he needed to keep his calm if he was going to get his son back.

"There were camera's and we're getting the images electronically now. We found the general timeframe that he was taken by the phone movement. It's only been a little over an hour, but we're sure he's in state because we set the amber alert within 25 minutes of his disappearance and you can't get out of the state in 25 minutes. He's got to be close. We also put an alert across the State. If he stops for gas or gets a room, we should hear something."

"What if he doesn't get a room?" Burt almost wanted to cry at the thought that Kurt might be dead now. He had to believe he was alive or there would be no way to make it through. "What if he holed up somewhere else?"

"We're doing the best we can."

"You need to do better." Burt knew he was hard on them. No one was perfect, but this was their job. This was his son. Burt hung his head. There was nothing more he could do but wait. The TV stations were there. They had gotten there 15 minutes prior and he avoided them. He didn't want anyone to see him. His aide was in transit to assist him, but wouldn't get here for a few hours, so it was up to Burt to make a statement. He pulled out his phone to call Carole and then his aide. "Carole honey. How's Blaine?" His other son. So he felt like it now. Blaine would be his tie to Kurt or Kurt's memory if he had to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in a daze at the Hummel's. His phone was ringing but he didn't hear it. "Blaine, Sweetheart. Your phone." Carole looked at a completely broken Blaine. She crossed the room to him and answered Blaine's phone. "Blaine Anderson's phone, Carole Hummel speaking."<p>

Blaine's parents were notified as soon as his aide had heard. It was the small things that he could take off of Burt's shoulders. "How is he Carole? We heard about Kurt. Burt's aide.. I forget his name.. called us."

"He's shaken up Jonathan. He was with Kurt and he was the first to suspect anything."

"We'll be home in about 4 hours. Tell him we'll be there. Please let him know that we are so worried about him."

"Blaine, would you like to talk to your dad?" Carole offered.

Blaine took the phone. "Dad?" Blaine cried. He didn't even know what to say, so he just cried into the phone. "Why can't he just leave us alone?" Blaine sounded so young in this moment. He was like a five year old begging for his bully to leave.

"I don't know son, but we'll be there as soon as we can. We're finished with the case and we're coming home. We love you Blaine. You're mom wants to be there with you right now."

"I love you to dad. Bye." It was such a strange exchange, but Carole was just glad Blaine spoke.

Carole pulled Blaine into her arms and they cried together. "We have to have hope Blaine."

"I keep picturing Kurt alone and.. I can't save him.. Because I don't know where he is." Blaine sighed into Carole's neck. "What if?"

"Blaine don't say it. We'll find him."

"I think Kurt is my soul mate Carole. I love him. I love him so much I can't breathe sometimes. I know it probably sounds childish, but I feel like a completely different person when we are together. I feel.. whole."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have the strength to pull on the restraints any longer. Sebastian knew how to tie knots for sure. Kurt was scared, but now he was hungry and tired and a little angry at the same time. He knew there would be rope burns on his wrists and ankles. He had been pulling on the restraints for hours hoping to loosen them. All he accomplished was hurting himself. The door creaked open. "Hello Love."<p>

"H-hi." Kurt tried to remain calm and treat Sebastian like he was normal and not some crazy drugged out person.

Sebastian came to inspect him. "Oh.. This is bad Kurt. You've been bad. You've been pulling on the ropes. Now you have rope burns on your wrists and ankles."

"I-It's just uncomfortable Sebastian. I can't get comfortable." Kurt tried to put on the sweetness if he was going to have a chance at getting through to a person inside Sebastian's head. "Maybe if you could just let my legs loose or my arms, or give me a little more slack."

"I don't think I can do that Kurt. I promise to make you feel good later."

Kurt's fear was true. Sebastian was so conversational while standing there talking about raping him. "I'm fine, really."

"I know, but I can make you feel better. I'm sure of it. I'm sure Blaine couldn't do for you what I could." Sebastian's demeanor changed a bit. He was getting mad. Saying Blaine's name seemed to get him angry. "He knows nothing about love and I know that I can make you happy."

"Y-yes. I'm sure you can." Kurt had tears slowly drip from his eyes. "I know you're a good person, Sebastian."

"Don't patronize me Kurt!" Sebastian screamed at him. "I know what you're trying to do. You are never leaving me. You're never getting away." Kurt was extremely frightened in the change in demeanor. Then he softened again. "You must be hungry. It's really late. You should eat before we get acquainted. I'll get you something to eat."

Kurt cried out a sob, but managed to say, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"We've got them on camera. This is the car and here.. Look.. Sebastian knocked Kurt out and threw his phone in the dumpster where we found it."<p>

"Can't you get a license plate, Jim?" Burt was starting to feel hope. "It's been 4 hours. The longer it takes to find him the less likely we'll find him alive. It's eleven o'clock." Burt was losing hope."

"We got a license plate when the kid drove off." One of the other security guys came to advise. "It belongs to a female relative of the dad."

"So, how does that help us?'

"They still have family scattered between here and Columbus. The dads family was from Dublin. It's possible he borrowed it while she was here. We're getting information on their family now."

"GET THE INFORMATION STAN! We need it now. Not in an hour."

Stan walked off on his phone. "Yes Sir!"

"Jim, you need to do what you do best. Just calm down. Sorry I lost my cool with you, but it's my only son. You've got to understand that he's my life." Burt bowed his head down. "I think he's Blaine's life too."

"Why don't you get home. I'll call you as soon as I have more information. We're going to find him and he's going to be alright."

Burt nodded and walked out the door to a barrage of reporters yelling out questions. 'Representative Hummel, do you know where your son is?', 'Do you know who took him?', 'How are you holding up?', 'Is it true he was under survellience?', 'where is his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson?. "I'm sorry folks. This is a very difficult time for me and my family. I have a lot of people helping me to find my son. Now, if you'll let me get back to my family. They need me and these people need time to find my son." He waved and got into the waiting car.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the window looking at the news vans that had gathered outside the Hummel residence. He whispered, "If you can hear me Kurt, I love you. I'll always love you." A tear slid down his cheek.<p>

Burt walked in and Blaine ran up to him fearing the worst news. Burt hugged him tightly. "We know who owns the car and we have a license plate, make and model."

"I-is he still a-alive?"

"Honestly? We have no idea, but I hope so. I hope he knows that we're looking for him and that we love him." Blaine only nodded and the tears returned as Burt pulled him into his chest gently rocking him and then broke down himself.

"W-who owns the car?"

"A relative of his dad's. We're hoping it's a lead we can follow." Burt took off his tie. "We should get some rest, Blaine."

"There's no way I can even sleep." Blaine still made his way toward Kurt's room. "But, I'm going to go get my computer and try to do some homework to get my mind off of it a little." Before he headed down the stairs. "Burt, if we ever find him, I'm going to marry him. I never want to be without him again."

"I know kid." Burt tried to smile, but it was so unfair that Kurt had found Blaine and a crazy kid found Kurt. Kurt deserved the happiness for once in his life.

* * *

><p>"I figured you would want a salad."<p>

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Kurt. I want you to have strength for me tonight." Sebastian smiled smugly.

"I don't care." Kurt was non responsive to Sebastian. "You can do what you want to me. I'll never be yours. I'll always belong to Blaine."

"DON'T SPEAK OF HIM IN FRONT OF ME." Kurt's heart started to pound.

"Sorry."

"Now, we are going to eat. I'm going to unhook you from the bed, but your wrists will still be tied together. I will feed you your salad."

Kurt just nodded his agreement because he still feared Sebastian's mind. He was unpredictable and the gun was on the dresser where he laid it when he came back in the room. Just as Sebastian promise, he untied his arms from the posts and tied them behind his back. Kurt was happy to be able to have his arms in a different position. They were somewhat numb. Sebastian made him sit with his legs still tied to the posts on the bed.

Sebastian fed Kurt in silence and Kurt tried to draw out the mealtime. He knew when the meal was done, Sebastian would take advantage of him and he knew it would be difficult to bear it. With every bite he tried to take in his surroundings in the dim dingy light. If he ever got free or lived to tell, he wanted to make sure the authorities could find Sebastian, or at least trace him from here. There wasn't much to go on though. The window was completely covered up and there were no signs to what hotel this used to be. Kurt was starting to feel hopeless.

"Had enough?"

"More to drink please."

"You're just stalling. I don't like that Kurt. You'll have to get used to me. We're going to be together tonight. I promise to be good for you."

Sebastian took his hands and now, Kurt tried to fight him. It was futile because his feet were still tied to the posts. The tears came back as he knew he lost the battle and Sebastian was securing his wrists back to the posts. Kurt cried for himself and cried for his future and for Blaine and his dad. He cried because this would change everything.

"Please don't Sebastian. I'm begging you not to do anything to me. Please, let me go and I won't tell anyone. I'll make up a story any story. Just please." Kurt sobbed.

Sebastian brought a hand to Kurt's cheek wiping away the tears only to have new tears replace them. Then he reached into the drawer at the side of the bed. A flash of something silver caught the light. A knife!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! It's so close now. I think one more chapter then Epilogue.<strong>


	25. Rescue Me

**A/N: I know I'm just pushing out the chapters. Much of this has been in notes or in my head for awhile. I'm just now getting on paper. This will beover soon. It seems that every time I write, to get the chapter right, I have to cut it before I got to where I wanted to get to. Oh well. It's really close now. Almost there.**

**For my Forever Love readers, I promise to get back to that in full swing when I get this finished. It's been a while on that one. I guess I should at least post a notice over there to stay tuned.**

**Same disclaimers as always. I just own the story that sits inside my messy head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Rescue Me<strong>

"We're trying to check out all of the residences of any relative. The car has not shown up anywhere."

"It's been almost 5 hours, Jim. My son has been missing 5 hours. 5 hours Jim." Burt couldn't help but continue to repeat it as if Jim couldn't hear.

"We're looking at any family business or relatives of relatives, Burt. We're close. We've already checked all the family homes. We found his dad and have him under surveillance."

"Keep checking! Get me something, Jim. I need something before daylight!"

Burt's phone rang. Caller ID told Burt immediately who it was. "Jonathan. Are you here?"

"Yeah. We're in Westerville, but we're headed toward Lima. It'll be almost 2 hours to get to you."

"Why don't you go home and rest? It's midnight. Nothing's going to happen and Blaine is down in Kurt's room. I was just going to check on him. I'm sure he's not sleeping, but there's not much we can do anyway."

"If you think its best, Burt."

"You've both been working very hard. Rest tonight. Call me in the morning and I'll let you know where we are." Burt sighed. "I hope to tell you that we have Kurt safe and sound."

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his laptop and on a whim started to do searches on Smythe. Why had he not thought of this before? He started with Smythe Ohio. The list appeared and started the tedious work of looking for clues. The first he clicked on was a drug arrest for his dad. He read the entire file so that he could get information like his dad's name, date of birth, where he lived where he was arrested. These were all things that Blaine thought he might be able to use.<p>

Blaine clicked on links to a bunch of sites that were people finders and started to get frustrated. There were some articles and links to school items for Sebastian, but nothing of substance. "Dammit!" He slammed the mouse down. Twenty minutes and still no new leads on where Sebastian may have taken him. He was starting to have a growing list of search keywords and started to search relatives of Sebastian. There weren't a lot and Blaine knew he would have to really look and really read if he it were to help him.

He was reading an article on a relative of Sebastian's. It was his dad's cousin, who had received a promotion at her workplace. He was startled when Burt opened the door. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine stood to meet him on the staircase.

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay. I started to see if I can research Sebastian's family and try to figure out where he would take Kurt."

"We have a lot of people looking for him." Though Burt voice was strong and hopeful, his face told a different story. He was losing hope. It killed Blaine for anyone to lose hope on Kurt. If anything, Kurt was resilient and strong.

"Maybe they're overlooking the obvious. I'm going to keep looking Burt. I might find something. I have to do something. I can't sleep and I can't just sit here and wait."

"Try to get some rest."

"Like you?" Blaine was going at him just a bit because the last he wanted to hear was get some rest. There was no way he was sleeping. "You know I can't sleep until Kurt is safe with me." Blaine was tough and possessive now, yet through the toughness a tear escaped his eye. "He has to come home to us, Burt." Blaine wasn't sure if he meant dead or alive, but he just knew that he had to see Kurt.

Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder. "I know son."

* * *

><p>"We got a team at a business in Dayton right now. Apparently the dad had friends that owned a local business. It would make a good hiding place for him. We have a couple other leads if this doesn't pan out."<p>

"Have you found anything? Any clues or something of Kurt's at this place?" Burt brightened with hope.

"We just entered sir. It's a 3 story converted building so it might take our guys a few minutes to get through it. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Burt hung up and took a deep breath. He hoped his heart could handle this. It was just after one in the morning. The door to the basement opened and Blaine appeared with his laptop in hand. "Do you mind if I come up here with you Burt?"

"Not at all." Burt motioned to the kitchen table. "Carole is in the family room. She was drinking tea and trying to calm herself. She fell asleep."

"Probably because of the warm tea." Blaine looked around and it seemed so empty. "Where's Finn?"

"We told him to stay over at Puck's house. No use in keeping him up all night with nothing to do but wait. They're probably over at his house playing video games."

Blaine nodded, continuing to click through page after page to make sure he didn't miss something. "I've gotten through a list of nonsense for the most part."

"They're checking out a place in Dayton right now. I didn't want to worry you Blaine. They may not find anything. They may have not even gone there."

"I actually saw that place, but it just didn't strike me as someplace Sebastian would take him."

Burt crooked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I know how Sebastian talked to him and treated him. One minute he's attacking the next minute he's romancing. One of the times he followed us, he sent flowers and was really nice like he was asking Kurt on a date. He would want this to be special. He would take Kurt somewhere that was special to either him or his family or something." Blaine pounded his fist to the table. "God Dammit! I don't even know! I don't know anything! Why can't I find him?" Blaine was trembling with internal anguish. He felt like he failed Kurt yet again. "I could never be a good mate for him Burt. I can't even keep him safe." Blaine slammed his computer lid down and stood up. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair. "I should go. Kurt needs someone that can be as strong as him, someone that can protect him and care for him. I'm not good enough."

Blaine turned to leave but was caught with a firm hand on his shoulder. "He deserves you Blaine. He deserves someone who loves him completely and wants to protect him and care for him. He deserves to come home to someone he loves."

"He loves you."

"Yes. He does love me, but not in the same way. He loves me, but he'll need you. He'll need you more than anything. You'll have a lot of work to do after this. We both will, but especially you. If you're not up to the hard work, then you're right, he deserves better." Burt waited for Blaine to respond. Blaine stopped and looked down. He feared the eye contact with Burt. This was the father of the person he knew he was hopelessly in love with. This man in front of him couldn't possibly know how attached that Blaine had become, how utterly dependent Blaine had become. This man didn't know how much Blaine craved Kurt, his eyes, his body, his touch. The mere glace from Kurt's ocean blue eyes brought Blaine to his knees. This man trusted him to love his son after such a short time.

The thing is Blaine gave himself completely to Kurt at a time when he was lonely and sad. Kurt accepted that and after some time, learned that giving of himself was worth it. "He's worth the work. If it takes a lifetime for Kurt to trust me, I would be willing to give it to him. I swear."

Burt squeezed his shoulder and Blaine finally made real eye contact with him. There were tears in Burt's eyes when he said, "I thought so. I'm not usually wrong about these things. I'm not usually wrong about how my son feels about someone. Kurt loves you Blaine. I'm happy, no, not happy, I'm ecstatic about it. When Kurt comes home to us, he's going to need you to patient and he's going to need you to love him, not his body, HIM. I know you love him."

"I think he's special. We can talk for hours and we have similar interests, but we're also so different. He's just special." Blaine eyes twinkled as he spoke of Kurt. "I'm scared of how damaged Sebastian leaves him and what if he hates me or doesn't want me around because I let him go." The twinkle was replaced with tears washing over.

"You didn't let him go. He was taken. Anything that happened was not your fault and Kurt will know that. You'll still need patience when it's all over."

"What if he doesn't come home?" The question was very valid. Burt didn't even want to think of the possibility of Kurt being killed.

"He'll come home to us one way or the other, but he WILL come home. Let's focus on bringing him home alive." Kurt turned Blaine back to the table and the laptop, where he had been searching for the last several hours. "What did you find? Sit and read and tell me what you know. Any help we can give them might bring him home to us safe and sound." They settled down at the table to go over it.

Blaine opened up his laptop and started to read the notes to him then paused. "This one relative was named Susannah Smythe, but there are no mentions of her and I can't find her anywhere recently."

"Maybe she died, or her name changed?"

"I couldn't find an obituary on her. She didn't live very far from here. She lived maybe an hour away?"

"It's something. Or, maybe nothing. Just keep at it son. Remember, any help you can give the guys we already have on it would be good."

Blaine went back at it. He concentrated hard and spent the next 30 minutes typing feverishly on his computer. Burt had been on and off the phone. The Dayton business didn't pan out at all. It looked like no one had been there in months. They still watched it and every place else that he or his dad had been hoping that they would appear.

Blaine stumbled upon a name Susan S. Smith. He thought to himself how absolutely normal that name sounded, but also very coincidental that he found this name in the town just an hour away. Maybe not coincidental except for such an ordinary and common name, there were no other Susan S. Smith's in either city. It caught Blaine's eye at first because at first glance, it almost looked like Smythe, but then the first name also rang very close to Sebastian. Okay, well maybe just the 'S' drew him in. Maybe the similarity to Susannah Smythe just hit him. Then Burt's voice was in his head. Maybe her name changed. Maybe she was Susan Smythe.

Blaine started clicking. He wanted to find something. Anything. He wanted to feel like he was helping in some way. The first click brought him to a newspaper summary of a new bakery in town. Something about all homemade German pastries. It didn't seem to be anything and he exited out and clicked on the next one about the bakery closing down due to the owner relocating to open a bed and breakfast.

Blaine hadn't even noticed that he was glued to the information. A bed and breakfast would be quaint. He searched bed and breakfast in Bellfontaine where Susan S. Smythe lived. Nothing came up. Blaine sat back in his chair making a huffing sound.

"What is it Blaine?"

"I thought I was on to something. I found a Susan S Smythe in Bellfontaine, Ohio. I thought it could be this Susannah Smythe, but I can't find anything connecting those two people. I feel like I've just wasted precious time focusing on something unrelated."

"Why did you feel like it could be the same person?" Burt felt like Blaine was on to something too.

"Just coincidence. She owned a bakery in Bellfontaine and then I found an article about it closing to open a bed and breakfast." Burt came over and pulled a chair up to sit next to Blaine. "I think this is something."

"I thought so too, but I never find anything else about it."

"I thought you said that there was another Susan Smith in a city closer to here."

"Oh Yeah! Let me search that." Blaine typed Susan S. Smith Indian Lake. Up came a place called the Smith Bed and Breakfast. "Here it is." Blaine's pulse sped up and his heart started to pound in his chest. "I was on the lake, but it's closed now. She closed it, but there's and address. It's 31 Lakeside."

"It can't be more than 30 or 40 minutes from here."

Blaine clicked on some pictures. It was a nice place. Very homey. He found an old link to information about the owner. "Burt! This is it! Susan Smith was formerly, Smythe! She changed it to Smith because of it being easier to remember. This is it Burt. I feel it. We need to get people there."

Burt pulled out his phone and got Jim. "Jim, I think we may have found Kurt. You need to get some guys to 31 Lakeside in Indian Lake." Burt listened. "How long? An Hour? We need it sooner. My son could be dying there now."

Blaine wrote down the address and stood up grabbing his jacket and keys. "We're going."

"Jim, Blaine and I are going. We can get there quicker, probably 30-40 minutes. I really think this is it." But was pulling his jacked on too as he followed Blaine out the door to his car. He hung up and noticed he was in the passenger seat of Blaine's car. "Maybe I should drive."

"Burt, unless you plan to speed like I do, I think you should just buckle up. It wouldn't look good if you got a ticket." Burt just nodded and wondered how fast Blaine was willing to go. He didn't care at this point. He felt that Kurt was in sight.

* * *

><p>"This is for protection. I wouldn't use this on you, Kurt. You're no danger to me." Sebastian stared at the knife looking at his reflection for a moment.<p>

Kurt noticed little things that would throw Sebastian a little off track. He had to remain calm if he was going to distract him, but then it hit Kurt, what if they're nowhere close to finding him? Still any time before he was going to be raped was worth the time spent. In a shaky voice, "So, where did you get your knife?" Really Kurt, nice one.

Sebastian laughed. "Funny you should ask? It was here when we got here. Found it in a kitchen drawer even though this is clearly some kind of hunting knife." Sebastian looked at it again. "I hope I don't have to use this at all. You won't give me reason to use this will you, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't trust his voice so he just shook his head no.

"Good then." Sebastian came to the bed and sat down next to Kurt. Then took the knife and showed it to him. "It's pretty isn't it?" Kurt nodded. "This place used to be a bed and breakfast and I would come here in the summers to help my aunt. The lake is pretty at night."

"I'm sure it is." Kurt figured if he could talk long enough, maybe Sebastian would get tired and fall asleep. Anything at this point was worth a try. "I c-can tell it was nice."

"Can you?"

"Yes. I-I don't know about the lake because I can't see anything, but I'm sure it's nice like you said." Kurt tried to adjust his arms. They were so stiff. Even if he was able to get loose, he was sure his arms and legs wouldn't move properly.

"It would be nice to make love to you with by the lake, but I can't risk you running away."

"I-I wouldn't." He couldn't anyway. He wasn't sure he could bend his knees let alone run.

Sebastian laughed and then lay down next to Kurt. His face was right next to Kurt's ear. Kurt tried to turn a little toward Sebastian to let him think he was okay, but he cringed at the thought. Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "So sweet. You're so sweet. I knew you were sweet, but I didn't know how sweet you could be."

"I can be when people treat me nice."

"I'm planning on treating you nice." Sebastian paused. "I think I'm going to give you a glimpse of the lake. We can pretend we're by the lake making love. We are kind of. Just not right at the lake." Sebastian stood up and uncovered the window. The moonlight shone on the lake. If you didn't know it was cold out, it would look pretty. Kurt wondered what lake they were at.

"It is pretty. What lake is this?"

"Nice try Kurt. It's a lake in Ohio. I didn't take you too far away from home. Anyway, I think I'm ready now." Sebastian returned to Kurt's side lying down next to him again. His mouth came right to Kurt's ear. "You smell so good," Sebastian cooed.

"T-thank y-you." A tear rolled down his face. Sebastian ignored it as he started to kiss Kurt's neck gently before his hands began to unbutton his shirt. Kurt trembled but not in a good way. It was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The ride there was filled with so much emotion. "Blaine, just be careful. We need to get there in one piece." In an attempt to lighten the mood. "I hope you don't drive like this with Kurt in the car of I might have to hire someone to drive you or follow you around."<p>

Blaine just looked at Burt. "I'm sorry. I want to get there so bad Burt. I'm scared."

The music was no help. It seemed every station was destined to remind him of how much he would lose if he lost Kurt. Blaine settled for silence. They neared the lake area to find it very dark. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"I think so. In the glove box." Blaine flipped the light on inside the car.

"Found it." Burt tried the flashlight. "Dead." Blaine just looked at him. "I guess that was not the best choice of words."

"There should be batteries too."

Burt reached way in the back. "I think I found some." He put them in and it worked. Blaine smiled, like it was the most amazing thing to happen.

Blaine could see the lake ahead and the GPS told them they were close. "This should be lakeside. It's completely empty here… and dark."

"It's the off-season. I'll bet it's busy during the season. Most of these houses are empty this time of year."

"That's why I think he would bring him here." There was a long light in the distance. Blaine felt hope and despair at the same time. He feared what they would see. "Is that it?"

"Turn off your car lights." Burt tried to see but it was really dark. "I wish we could see. I just think it would be safer than having the lights on."

"I know. I'm pretty sure that's his car though. It was left at my house for a day when Finn and Puck dropped him at his house." Burt gave Blaine a very confused look. "The first time he attacked Kurt and I beat the crap out of him."

"You're a good kid Blaine." Burt tried to smile. "We need to figure out how we're going to get in without him knowing. I'm a little nervous that it's not him too."

"If I could get closer, I can be sure of it."

"That's great, but what if he's armed? We'll need to be really careful, Blaine."

"I don't care if I get hurt Burt. I need to know Kurt is safe." Blaine was serious. "I would die for him, you know. " It was a true look. The type of look that the person you love is more important than your own life.

"You need to stay alive too kid. I don't think Kurt will make it without you either." Burt put his hand on Blaine's arm to keep him in place. "I didn't think Kurt would find someone this soon in life, but you are everything I hoped for in a mate for my son." Blaine was choked up and couldn't respond but nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanks.

"So, how are we going to get in?"

"Let me call Jim first." Burt pulled out his cell phone and called. "We were right Jim. Blaine recognizes the car as Sebastian's. Have your people check out a place called Smith Bed and Breakfast in Indian Lake, Ohio." Burt listened to him. "We're not waiting. You get here when you get here. If you send local police, they need to be quiet. It's pretty desolate in this area. It's really dark and any sound or lights will give it away." Jim must have said something to which Burt responded, "Yes."

"What was the last part?"

"He just said be careful." Blaine looked pretty nervous more than frightened. "Do you have anything in here that could be a weapon?"

"I have the wrench that comes with the spare tire."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"I guess I can use the flashlight." Blaine nodded. "First, let's see from the outside if we can figure out what room they're in. Then we'll enter. Let's go."

Burt led the way and they found only one room on the second level with a dim light on. They spoke in whispers. "The door is right there." Blaine pointed.

"We have to try to open it as quiet as possible." They headed to the door. Burt put his hand on the knob and found it wasn't locked. He took a deep breath as he pushed very gently.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had managed to get all the buttons open on Kurt's shirt. He pushed it open to display Kurt's pale smooth chest. His mouth was everywhere. All Kurt could do was let him. He had no control. Sebastian kissed and licked Kurt's nipples. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to put his mind somewhere else, somewhere happy. He tried to imagine Blaine's cologne wafting into his nasal passages intoxicating him. This was the first time Kurt wished, just a little bit, that he wasn't such a romantic. He thought, if he weren't a romantic, he could just think of this as a one night stand or courtesy fuck.<p>

Just as he was almost getting the visual of Blaine in his head, he felt Sebastian tugging at his jeans button. He opened his eyes and looked down. Kurt was thankful for Skinny jeans. Sebastian managed to get his pants unbuttoned and his hand on Kurt's cock. He didn't want to, but he wanted to see what Sebastian looked like as he tried to get Kurt hard. As he looked down, something caught his eye. The door moved ever so slightly, but Kurt was sure that it moved.

The next second found Burt and Blaine bounding in to the room. Kurt's eyes shot wide open. He hoped he wasn't seeing things.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I love getting them and it helps me get motivated to finish the next chapter.<strong>


	26. Take Me In Your Arms

**A/N: I know this is shorter than most chapters, but I couldn't find it in me to write more right now. After watching 4x04, I was too sad to think. I think I'll spend the rest of the night reading happy Klaine stories.**

**Really close to done now. Yay for my Forever Love readers.. This means I'll get back to it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters because things would always end up perfect for them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Take Me In Your Arms<strong>

"I wondered when Kurt's knight in shining armor would come to save him." Sebastian smirked. "Oh and he brought daddy too. How nice, he brought daddy to watch him save his whore of a son."

Burt's face burned with anger at how this crazy kid was talking about his son, his precious Kurt. "Don't you call him that. I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sebastian waited as Burt weighed the options available right now. "I thought so." Turning back to Blaine, "So here to rescue your little nymph yet again, Blaine."

Blaine softened because this was heading down the wrong path. "Sebastian. We just want to help. You need help. This is not going to help your situation at all." He hoped reasoning would help. "Kurt looks okay, you don't need to do this."

"I know Kurt likes this." His hand wandered to Kurt's thigh running his hand up toward Kurt's crotch.

"Please stop." Burt begged.

"Oh but surely you know that your son isn't as innocent as you like to pretend he is." Sebastian's mask of smugness covered his face. He knew how to get to people. That was is specialty. "He's been screwing boy wonder over there. Probably right under your nose."

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian. I love Kurt. There's a difference. I didn't take him like you did." Blaine needed to hear that Kurt was alright so he cocked his head to the side trying to make eye contact. "Kurt? Are you alright?" It was then that Blaine really took a second to see the condition of the room, but more so, the condition that Kurt was in. He gasped at what met his eyes. His face fell at the sight of Kurt, bare chested and pants clearly breached. Blaine was too late. His heart sunk.

"I-I'm fine. He's got a gu-." Kurt's voice was cut off. Sebastian was too quick with his hands, but it wasn't a gun that met Burt and Blaine. It was the shiny hunting knife that he admired. It wasn't even the knife, it was the fact that Sebastian was sitting near Kurt's head with the blade resting gently against his adam's apple. His face was so close to Kurt's. His lips mere inches from Kurt's cheek and ear.

"Sebastian! Don't do anything stupid." Burt yelled out in desperation. "I'm here and I have a lot of power to get you where you want to go. Just name it. I'll do anything for my son."

"I'm quite comfortable. Thank you Representative Hummel. By the way, I admire all you're doing in Congress right now. My rights and Kurt's and even boy wonder deserve rights like everyone else. I feel like I've put my freedom in your hands."

Burt tried to remain calm. "Why don't you put the knife down?" Burt held his hands up as he slowly laid the flashlight on the ground next to him. "We can talk. Okay? I can help you."

"Help me right to jail." Sebastian humphed.

"Sebastian, you clearly care about Kurt. Everyone can see that." Blaine started to try a different approach. He tried to identify with Sebastian.

"Shut the fuck up. You talk and all I can see if you pompous attitude. You never even gave me a chance against you." Sebastian almost looked like he was sad, but that was fleeting as the mask of smugness descended back into place. "I'm going to prove to all of you that I can make him happy. You don't know anything, Blaine. You're a fucking boy scout. You have no idea how a real man should act." Sebastian's hand wandered toward the pillow reaching under as he pulled out the gun that was carefully moved to that spot in case they got interrupted while making love.

Both Burt and Blaine took a gasping breath in. Blaine heart was pounding in his chest. "Y-y-you d-don't need that Sebastian."

"Apparently I do."

Sebastian placed the knife in a holster on his ankle while the gun found a new home in his left hand pointing it at Blaine and Burt. It gave him little more freedom to touch and torture all at once. "His chest is smooth. I'll bet he moisturizes every night." Tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he could feel Sebastian moving his hand up and down his chest inching closer and closer toward his crotch and his very limp and scared cock.

"S-sebastian. I'll do anything you want. Just let them go. Let my dad and Blaine go. I p-promise, I'll do anything."

Sebastian giggled. "We'll see." His hand moved into Kurt's pants as he scooted down closer so that he could still effectively hold the gun and look at the two men he was completely tormenting. Sebastian rested his chin on Kurt's belly so he could see Blaine and Burt clearly.

Blaine closed his eyes as he saw Sebastian's hand dip into Kurt's pants. His breath caught in his throat and the tears were beating at his eyelids just begging to be released. Blaine didn't want Sebastian knowing that it hurt him. It would just give him more fuel. "S-sebastian! Please don't do this." Blaine didn't even realize it was him that was talking. His voice was shaky.

Sebastian's hand was moving, probably stroking Kurt trying to elicit a response at this moment. He smiled Blaine's way and glanced to see Burt's reaction. "This is so much fun, huh Kurt?" Kurt just nodded. He was frightened for his father and Blaine's lives right now and would do anything to ensure their safety. Kurt continued to cry with the realization that Sebastian was making his boyfriend and father watch him get raped. "I can't hear you!" Sebastian sat up and waved the gun around. "You want me to hurt someone?"

"No…. Please don't. Don't hurt them." _I love them. _Kurt was sobbing from the realization that not everyone would live through this. Blaine and Burt were stuck with a gun pointing at them and he was tied to a bed. He would gladly die knowing that his dad and Blaine were okay. Blaine? Yes, Kurt decided, he would die for Blaine too. He knew in his heart that he loved Blaine and not just any love. He knew it was a deep love that spanned time and space. It just wasn't meant to be this time.

"Are you enjoying this Kurt?" Sebastian looked really serious right now and Kurt feared him. Sebastian was unstable and everything tonight had shown it.

"Y-yes," he murmured softly as if he felt like he was cheating on Blaine. He didn't like it. He felt like he's let his dad and Blaine down. He was cheap, he was used. He should enjoy this because he's trash now. It'll be the last thing he has and then Blaine can move on to find someone better than him. He was the lowest he'd ever felt.

"Why don't you just sit down for a second so we can talk Sebastian. I've not had the time to actually meet you. You seem to be very passionate and you seem to really like my son." Burt would do anything to keep Sebastian from touching Kurt any longer. It pained him to no end. The only sign Burt showed were his white knuckles from his fists clenched at his sides.

"Save it. I'm going to do this and you're going to stand there and watch. You and the snotty prep boy will watch me. You know who's in charge." He became colder and his face hardened at the patronizing he felt he was receiving from Burt.

"Sebastian, have you taken any pills?" Burt would be willing to try anything at this point.

"With all due respect, fuck you!" Blaine and Burt jumped at the sound of Sebastian yelling at them.

Blaine reached into his pocket trying to get his speed dial to work. He knew he could speed dial his dad. He hoped it was the right one. Sebastian had turned to Kurt for a moment and Burt must have thought the same thing. Maybe they could jump him. He saw Burt's weight shift a little as he tried to quickly look down and hit send. Blaine wanted to get him talking. "So this place Sebastian. It must have been some place you loved. Did you come here a lot?"

Sebastian was confused at the change from wanting to stop him to asking about the building. "What do you care?"

"Well, Indian Lake is a place where local people go for mini getaways. Most people own the places up here. I've been here before and I really have some good memories."

"Like you really care."

"I do care Sebastian. I care because I know you must have fond memories here to bring Kurt here to see it. I looks like this was beautiful at one time."

Sebastian seemed to cave in just a little bit. "It was. It was my aunt's place. I used to play here all summer. She died a few years ago from cancer." He seemed to fade out a little and then shook his head. "Quit messing with me!" Sebastian was starting to look a little distressed.

Blaine held his hands up shaking them trying to calm him down. He was waving the gun in their direction. "No, no, no, no. Sebastian, calm down. I just wanted to know how you were feeling. I know what it's like to be alone. I'm always alone."

"Lies!"

"My parents ship me off to boarding school because they're never around. I love them and they love me, but it's lonely. This was a way to have people around me and I know that's why they did it. What I'm trying to say is that they loved me."

"I don't give a shit. You have no idea what my life's like."

"I can guess."

Sebastian was amused now. "Fine, give it your best shot, champ."

"You're parents are divorced and your dad is far enough away that you don't see him. I guess you came here a lot when your parents first got divorced and your aunt took care of you. She was nice, wasn't she? She took care of you and made you feel loved and carefree."

Sebastian's hand started to shake at the memory. "Yes." His hand with the gun was quivering.

Blaine knew he had somehow broken into Sebastian's guarded memories. It was this place. This was where he felt like home. That's why he brought Kurt here. His best memories were at this place. "She loved this place. It must have been like home. You brought Kurt here because it was special for you and you wanted it to be special for him."

Sebastian blinked his eyes repeatedly and Blaine felt like there might be time to get to him. He looked at Kurt who still had tears in his eye, but seemed to understand what was happening. Blaine, amazing Blaine, was going to save him not with his fists and fighting. He was going to save him with his heart and caring. "I did. I wanted it to be special. This place. I was happiest here." Sebastian looked around the room. "My family let it get like this. It was so pretty before."

Burt started to take a step forward, but Blaine put his hand on Burt's arm signaling for him to stay put. It wasn't time. That gun was still dangerous and so was the knife tucked away at his ankle. "It can be pretty someday again, but you need to get help. You need help Sebastian."

The gun came down to his lap. "Yes." That was all that came out. He admitted to needing help. He admitted that he took drugs.

"Burt and I will help you. You can't keep living like this." Blaine took a few steps toward Sebastian. Burt placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was careful. "We'll help you make this place what it used to be. You'll be able to love it again."

Sebastian was crumbling, but hadn't yet shed a tear. He could never be happy again. Kurt could've made him happy, maybe. As Blaine neared Sebastion, the voices in his head were fighting over what to do. Shoot Blaine, give up, shoot Blaine, give up. Blaine was almost upon him now. "No one can help me. Especially you." Sebastian raised the gun to Blaine, who was now a mere 2 feet from him.

"Blaaaaiinnne!" Kurt screamed. "Dooonnn't."

* * *

><p>There were only a few seconds to make a decision. Blaine was wrong about Sebastian. He thought that he could get through to him. He thought he would find a heart beneath all the evilness. After all, Sebastian was only a kid like them. They had so much life ahead of them. He saw the smug look return to Sebastian's face, but he was too close to get away.<p>

Blaine heard the gun shot and fell to the floor. Kurt was screaming in the distance. Burt was right next to him. He was breathing heavy and was unclear of the events that just happened, so he just sat there waiting for it to come back to his memory or waiting for someone to tell him what happened.

"Blaine, son, are you okay?" Burt was the first to come into his vision.

Blaine looked dazed and then down at his body. "Yeah. I think so. What happened?"

"Blaine, you charged at him, but as he was going to shoot, Jim came in and shot him in the shoulder. You're okay, just caught the side of your arm. Sit still for a moment. The ambulance is on the way."

Blaine tried to stand up but stumbled a little. "No. Fine. Kurt. I need to see him." The police were just releasing him from his bondage as Blaine took the few steps to the side of the bed. "Kurt."

Kurt was crying. "You're okay. You idiot. Don't scare me like that."

"I don't care about me. How are you?" Blaine reached out to touch Kurt and he flinched a little at his initial touch until he sat still. He was safe now.

Kurt shied a bit but nodded, "I-I'm going to be okay."

Blaine looked at the policeman. "Can I do the last one here?"

"Sure," the man shrugged.

Blaine looked at the tool they were using and it was a knife similar to the one that Sebastian had been using. Do you think I can use scissors or something else. He didn't want Kurt identifying him with a knife in any way. If he was going to help Kurt heal, he would need to make sure to be gentle and patient. Blaine could do that. He'd waited to find someone like Kurt and now he had him and didn't want to mess anything up with him.

The police gave him a look and Burt yelled to Jim. "Jim! Scissors – now!"

The best they could come up with was a swiss army knife set that had scissors, but Blaine accepted them happily. He cut the last of the ropes tying Kurt to the bed as a gurney was being rolled in. "Don't move." Blaine went over to Burt and the emergency people. "Please let me transfer him to the gurney. I need to know that he will let me touch him."

Burt nodded with a big sigh because he saw the apprehension in Blaine's eyes. "Sure Blaine." Blaine started to turn, but Burt stopped him, "If it doesn't work, you give it time. He's in love with you. He'll let you in."

Blaine tearily nodded knowing that it could go either way. He was responsible for some of this happening in the first place. If he never started the fight club, Kurt would never have come to fight that night. Maybe if he hadn't beaten Sebastian up, he wouldn't have been eager to continue to come back for Kurt.

Blaine's shoulder heaved at the weight on his shoulders in this moment. This would be telling. He leaned over to Kurt and said very quietly, "I'm going to lift you up and put you on the gurney okay?"

Kurt looked okay with it so Blaine didn't hesitate. At first, Kurt refused to put his arms around Blaine's neck, but then he felt the warmth and sureness of Blaine's arms lifting him, holding him, cradling him and he clutched to Blaine's shirt only now noticing that Blaine had been bleeding on his arm. He buried his face in Blaine's shirt and smelled him. This was right. This was where he belonged, not with Sebastian in this dark, musty and dirty hotel room. He belonged with Blaine who smelled perfect and smelled like home. He nuzzled into Blaine shirt until he had to let go when he was lain on the gurney.

As they rode together in the ambulance, Blaine felt like he won the best prize. Kurt let him hold his hand, Kurt looked at him like he still loved him and Kurt let him kiss him on the cheek. He still had to ask, "Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine paused thinking about what he just asked Kurt. Of course, he's not okay. He was just raped and tied up for about seven hours, held against his will. He can't be okay. "Sorry. That was stupid of me to ask that question."

"Blaine. It's okay to ask it. I don't think I'm okay yet. He hurt me. He touched me when I asked him not to and held me against my will. I don't know if I will ever really be okay. You, Blaine. You make everything just a little bit better and I love you."

"I love you too." The started each other until they came to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Next chapter will be up before the end of the weekend... Expect good Klaine moments.<strong>


	27. You're the Best Thing in My Life

**A/N: All I have left after this is an epilogue.. I'm going to miss this story! I didn't plan on writing a sequel to this, but I might be coerced a little later. I really want to get back to Forever Love. I miss it too.**

**Thank you to everyone that stuck it out with this one. Writing two stories at the same time is murder. Then on top of that, I have kids and they have been keeping me quite busy too. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but if I did, the break up episode wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – You're the Best Thing in My Life<strong>

Kurt awoke to a dim light overhead and as he focused he could see his dad at the foot of the bed and Finn sprawled out in some type of chair. He looked so uncomfortable. What really took him by surprise was the warm hand wrapped in his hand. He found that the hand was attached to a person with a full head of curly black hair. Blaine! Blaine was here with him. Kurt tried to move his leg, but was met with a little soreness in his legs. He felt the same in his shoulders.

"Hey kid." Burt whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Is Blaine okay?"

"Yeah. Outside of a cut on his arm where the bullet grazed him, he's just worn out. I'm actually surprised to see you awake already."

"What time is it?" Kurt turned his head to see if there was a clock.

"It's a little after 8:00 in the morning. You've been out for 4 or 5 hours. You needed the rest. Actually, you could use more rest. Sebastian had you tied up for at least 6 hours."

Kurt's face fell at the memory. It had only been 5 hours since all of that happened. "Is he-?"

"No, he's not dead. He's in a secured ward at another hospital. I think he'll be staying there for a while."

"What if he gets out?" Kurt didn't know how to feel about the fact that he was still alive. In some way he wanted him dead for what he did, but in other ways, he was still a kid with problems.

"His mom signed him in for rehabilitation, Kurt. He's a minor so he won't get out until she and the bunch of other people say so. He can get himself out when he turns 18, but you'll be long gone by then and hopefully he would be on the drugs that caused him to do all of this stuff to you. We are pressing charges so it'll make everything just a bit harder for him."

"He can rot there for all I care."

"I can understand, Kurt. I could've killed him myself." Blaine stirred a little. "Let's try to keep quiet. Blaine needs rest too. Just because you never sleep doesn't mean he can't."

Kurt stared at the top of Blaine's head. "I love him dad. What he did."

"He loves you too. He tried to take a bullet for you."

"I would die for him too. I never thought I would meet someone like him, but I'm glad I did. Do you think he'll still want me after… You know, all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sebastian was dirty dad. He m-made me feel dirty." Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"He won't think anything of it Kurt. Do you remember anything about him last night?"

"He tried to convince Sebastian to let me go. He was the first person to come near me."

"At his request. I'd like to point out that this boy, no man. What he did is really mature. This man thought through everything. The police were using a knife to cut the ropes and he knew it wouldn't be mentally good for you. He got scissors. He stopped us before we got close and asked if he could pick you up and put you on the gurney. He wanted to be the first person to touch you. He wanted to be sure that you wouldn't reject him."

"I know his hands and his smell and I knew it was Blaine." Kurt was thinking. His eyebrows threaded together. "Do you think I'm crazy for falling in love now?"

"If I do, then both of you are crazy." Burt laughed quietly. The room was still silent with sleeping people. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee?"

"Sure thing."

Burt left and Kurt was sitting in the silence just watching Blaine's back rise and fall with his breathing. He sighed as he felt a strange warmth envelope his chest. He was in love. This boy, no man, was willing to take a bullet for him. His dad was right. Blaine was a man. A wonderful, loving man. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand and then his head lifted up and Kurt was looking into the beautiful hazel eyes that he adored. He wondered in that second how everything would have turned out if he didn't give Blaine that chance on the first night he went to fight club. Would they even be in the same place today? Would Kurt have just left and never returned. What if he never went to fight club at all? Kurt didn't even want to think of what the alternative was because this was the best possible thing to happen from fight club. It's ironic sometimes how things work. Kurt never fought back at school, but the one time he did it for fun turned out to be the best thing in his life now. Yes, Sebastian came along with it, but along with terrible memories, the perfect curly haired man in front of him was worth more than anything.

In a sleepy voice, Blaine spoke, "Hi gorgeous."

"I love you." Kurt smiled gently because that was what he wanted Blaine to hear.

Blaine's eyes were wet as he breathed a sigh of relief, "I love you too. I'll love you forever or as long as you'll have me."

"Then it's settled right?"

"What is?"

"Us. It'll be us forever."

Blaine leaned in close to kiss Kurt. "Forever."

* * *

><p>The day of the friendly concert came and Blaine was nervous. For the first time ever, he was nervous to take the stage. He and Kurt spent most the week together, both recovering from the stress of what became known as the night that changed everything. They were closer than ever. Kurt learned so much about the man Blaine was and Blaine learned a lot about the strength his boyfriend had. It was mutual and they felt complete when they were together. They had not yet attempted school except for practicing with their glee clubs and that time apart, whether it was an hour or 4 hours, felt like eons to both of them. They were given special privilege to continue to complete schoolwork from home for the time being. They were content to do schoolwork from home yet they both knew they would have to face the inevitable of being apart from each other and go back to a normal life.<p>

Blaine's parents were home now and he and Kurt alternated days between the homes to decrease the stress and driving between schools. They were tied to each other in a way that Kurt never thought he would be tied to someone. Blaine was, in Kurt's eyes, his savior in so many ways. Blaine finally knew what it was like to be in love, the kind of love that permeates every pore in your body and causes to you make decisions that may not seem rational all the time, but the love you feel makes you risk everything for it.

New Directions took the stage. Kurt didn't have a full song solo, but he had some important parts to sing and dance. He was a clear asset as they sang on stage. Kurt didn't care who was there because the entire time on stage, he had eyes and sang and danced for only one person. All he needed was a smile and a glance from the hazel eyes that sat front and center cheering him on.

When New Directions finished, there were 3 more show choirs still to sing before the Warblers would close out the evening. Blaine and Kurt spent the time together, holding hands and enjoying the music. Everything was perfect and simple. Compared to what they had been through everything really was simple.

Blaine kissed Kurt before heading on stage. The lights darkened and they began singing. Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine and the Warblers. He was truly in love with Blaine. They ended with Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Kurt smiled from ear to ear. Blaine sang this song perfectly. It was almost like it had been written for Blaine to sing to Kurt. The Warblers did their standard bow at the end of their song and Kurt rose to his feet so quickly, clapping loudly. Blaine came to the front and center of the stage. "I would like to invite some friends of mine up here to sing one last song that I prepared. It's for my special someone. I hope he likes it."

Kurt glanced around to see what friends were headed up to the stage. He found Finn and Puck heading up there and saw that Blaine's two friends Jeff and Nick remained. Kurt's face flushed because this song was for him. He was already high from the last song being so perfect. Finn pointed his drumstick at Kurt and said, "For you little bro." He winked at the band started to play.

Blaine stood front and center stage.

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
>Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.<br>I know you make me feel alive._

_What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
>Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go.<br>You make me feel alive._

Blaine clenched at his chest willing Kurt to understand what he meant to him, Blaine's eyes never drifting from Kurt's gaze for more than a few seconds.

_And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
>Hanging on a feeling that I get,<br>'Cause you make me  
><em>  
><em>Laugh a little louder,<br>Love a little harder._

Blaine got on his knees very close to the edge of the stage and to where Kurt remained standing at his seat in the center. Kurt was definitely taken by the song and words.

_And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>Every time it's something new.<br>Never knew what love could feel like  
>Until I walked away the first time.<br>_  
><em>And I feel alive when I'm with you.<br>Deep inside, it's something true.  
>You're the only reason I fight,<br>You're the best thing in my life._

Kurt blushed at hearing Blaine say that he was the best thin in his life. He'd never been the best thing in anyone's life. Well, maybe his mom's or his dad's, but he never thought someone not related to him would ever say that to him.

_What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?  
>Always be there for you to hold on to.<br>I know you make me feel alive.  
><em>  
><em>And every single second's a lifetime memory,<br>I'll be holding on to every second  
>'Cause you make me<em>

Laugh a little louder,  
>Love a little harder.<p>

_And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>Every time it's something new.<br>Never knew what love could feel like  
>Until I walked away the first time.<em>

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>Deep inside, it's something true.<br>You're the only reason I fight,  
>You're the best thing in my life.<p>

Blaine was standing and singing with all his heart to his boyfriend. There was no fear in his face, only love. Kurt had tears in his eyes begging to be freed and as he gazed up at the man he fell in love with, and knew he could let them fall. They wouldn't have to fight anymore. He hoped from this point on it would be smooth sailing.

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>When I'm with you.<p>

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>Every time it's something new.<br>Never knew what love could feel like  
>Until I walked away the first time.<p>

The background music died down leaving just Blaine. If Kurt didn't know he was in an auditorium filled with people including his dad and stepmom and Blaine's parents, he would have thought that he and Blaine were alone just singing together or to each other when they fancied a special song. With the background music gone, Blaine was the only one left singing center stage, eyes closed, one hand clutching the mic resting gently in its' cradle, the other hand clutching his heart with the spotlight drowning everyone out but Blaine Anderson. Perfection in Kurt's eyes.

And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
>Deep inside, it's something true.<br>You're the only reason I fight,  
>You're the best thing in my life.<p>

"I love you Kurt!" He put the mic back in the stand and he walked to the steps that led into the audience. The standing ovation was there, but he never saw it. Blaine just had one place he needed to be, wanted to be. Within seconds, Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's strong arms and Kurt's arms rested gently around Blaine's neck as they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**The song at the end is called "Alive" by Adelita's Way.. Awesome band out of Las Vegas.**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Fuck, I love fucking you." Tan legs were planted firmly between two pale legs raised in the air ankles held in the firm sure hands of his lover. His butt moved back and forth and small breathless moans emanated from both parties.

"Blaine. I love you." Kurt managed to whisper out before he placed his hand on Blaine's hip and squeezed. As they both learned, making love was one of the most open and soul baring loving things they could share. They learned to listen to each other, give their bodies to each other and sometimes take what they wanted. They wanted often and they gave often.

The squeeze was a sign to slow down. If either one felt like they were too close or if it was painful, they would squeeze each others hip and that was an immediate sign to still and talk.

"Are you okay?" Blaine rubbed the lean muscles of Kurt's chest and stomach and moved gently to rub a thumb over his hip waiting for Kurt to catch his breath and tell him what he needed. Blaine would never force anything upon Kurt. After everything that had happened in the past, never would he do anything that Kurt didn't want. Blaine was ecstatic that it only took a few weeks before Kurt was begging him to touch him.

"Perfect, I just don't want to come just yet." Kurt smiled up at Blaine lovingly.

"You tell me when you're ready for me to move again, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Kiss me."

Blaine stayed right in this position his cock buried deep inside Kurt. The change in angle when Blaine leaned down to kiss him made Kurt squirm and hiss. "God Blaine. Y-you're on my prostate. Too much stimulation."

Blaine pushed back up. "Sorry Baby."

"S'okay. Love it. Just too much right now. In a little bit, okay?"

Blaine adjusted his hips to pull out just a little bit then leaned back down. Kurt sighed at being in this position. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and they just kissed. Blaine pulled away kissing Kurt's swollen lips one last time before kissing his forehead, both eyes and the tip of his nose. Kurt's sigh was lovestruck and the noise really got Blaine hotter. This gorgeous man was in love with him and he was just as much in love with the man underneath him.

"Just tell me when. Or, we can stop un-"

Kurt cut him off. "I never want to stop. God Blaine. You have no idea how good you feel inside me."

"If it feels half as nice as it does to me, then I do know."

Kurt tipped his head back up reaching for a kiss that Blaine happily let him have. "I think I'm ready for more."

Blaine smiled. Their apartment was nice. They had both received their acceptance letters from NYU a little bit after Christmas. They had been so lonely at separate schools during their senior year when they both returned to the school schedule and Blaine was almost two hours away. Their life as a couple was relegated to sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet each other in a parking lot to steal away kisses and sex. The weekends were filled with spending every moment they could together. It was difficult but they had a strong bond built on trust and honesty.

They cried when they opened their letters together in the privacy of Kurt's room. They held each other equally and vowed to love one another forever because they wanted it so much they knew it would work. They would make it work because they were dedicated and they knew deep down inside where you just know these things, that they were meant to be together. It wouldn't be easy, but they wanted it and they wanted it forever.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Blaine face was still so close to Kurt's as his hips began to thrust forward again. The tight hot heat sucking in every inch Blaine had to give. Kurt reached down to grab Blaine's ass, pulling it closer and firmly helping Blaine fuck him harder. "Ohh." Kurt cried out at how deep Blaine was inside of him. "I love you Blaine. Please.. Please.."

Blaine felt the need in every pore of Kurt's body and started to speed up. Blaine returned to his knees so that he could properly grasp Kurt's cock in his hand. At this angle, he could watch himself move in and out of Kurt and pump Kurt's very hard cock. "You are so gorgeous like this Kurt. I love watching you come."

Kurt could barely handle it and Blaine knew the angle he had taken would move his cock right over Kurt's pleasure center of nerves. He was falling apart under the continued stroking and the brush of every thrust on his prostate. Kurt was mumbling. Blaine couldn't even understand what Kurt was saying anymore. Blaine didn't care because his own brain was beginning to short circuit as he drew nearer and nearer to coming. He had to let go of Kurt's cock because the sensation of Kurt around him was too much to take for this long. It was perfect. He moved his hands behind him so that he could freely thrust hard and long strokes into Kurt.

Kurt took to stroking himself quickly and firmly. Through heavy lidded eyes, he saw Blaine leaning back and then throwing his head back as he filled him up over and over. Kurt moaned in pleasure. Blaine was beautiful. He looked spread eagle. His chest was glistening from sweat and he bit gently on his lower lip. It was adorable.

Just then Kurt knew it. In the pit of his stomach it was building and he knew he couldn't hold back this time. "B-B-blaine. I'm going to come."

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt breathing heavily and so close to the edge. Kurt's upper body raised off the bed as he moaned and thick stripes of com coated his chest. Kurt came long and hard and it just kept coming and coming. Kurt curled in on himself whining and shuddering at the intensity.

Blaine let go after he was sure Kurt was completely sated. He moaned and pumped his hips sporadically as he came hard inside Kurt. Blaine toppled forward back onto Kurt threading his fingers immediately into Kurt's hair as he lowered his head and rested it in the crook of his neck.

"That was amazing. You still amaze me Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine's head up so that he could kiss him. "I wouldn't have made it to this point without you."

"Yes, you would have."

"No, I might be dead or living in a tent in the woods with Sebastian or in his basement."

"It doesn't matter, you're here with me and we know where he is. We'll always know."

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat quietly in the garden at the maximum security institution that held him. He knew there was something wrong with him and that this was still the beginning of trying to figure out how he got so out of control. He'd heard the words, bipolar, psychotic episode, medication abuse and any number of other things over the last year. One thing was certain, he would not get out anytime soon and when he did, Kurt would know where he was because he was tagged with an ankle monitor that could only be removed if he went to prison or completed his sentence which included being clean.<p>

Kurt and Blaine had come to see him. Initially it was from afar, but curiosity soon got to Kurt and he wandered toward him with Blaine close at his side and his dad and brother on his other side. This didn't happen without a few security guards camped out on the perimeter ready to grab him if he went crazy. The thing is, Sebastian knew that he wasn't in his right mind when he did all of this. Everything. None of that mattered because he did it. He kidnapped and attempted rape and assaulted Kurt. That would stay with him forever. Though he knew he wasn't in his right mind, he acknowledged that he had done it. He knew he did.

"U-Uuuhhm. H-how are you feeling?" A very shy and scared Kurt asked very quietly. His right hand shifted to his left wrist where the burns from the rope were still healing. It had been a month since Sebastian's lawyer agreed to the maximum security sentence in lieu of prison. Sebastian was going to be sentenced as an adult because the severity of the crime, his age and flight risk.

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Do you feel better? I-I mean do you feel more n-normal now that you don't have any drugs in your system?" Kurt looked down. Blaine squeezed his hand tightly.

"I kind of feel empty and alone. I think, no, I know I was hearing things when I took you."

"And you don't anymore?"

"No. But now I feel kind of empty. I feel like it's quiet now." Sebastian didn't know how to feel yet. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"I can't accept that apology yet. I'm sorry. Maybe someday I'll be able to, but right now, I can't." Sebastian just nodded and looked off into space. "I-I hope they can help you get better here. It's supposed to be a good place."

"It is very nice. I'm lucky. This place is calm and the nurses are kind of nice. I keep wondering how I got into this place."

"I had something to do with that. I think that somewhere deep down inside, you're a good person. I hope you are at least. I hope that with the right treatment that you will eventually get out of here and be allowed to live your life."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Thanks." There was no crying. Sebastian didn't really know how he would feel. Would he ever feel like himself?

"Sebastian, you need to give it time. This is a good place. See if you can find the real you underneath the messed up outer layers."

"Do you think I'll ever see you again?" Sebastian didn't know why he asked that.

"Probably not. For me, you took away something innocent and until I can see it fit to forgive you, you won't see me. I've asked for updates on you, so that I can see how you're progressing. Forgiveness, well, I don't know about that part. My dad thinks I was crazy asking for such a nice place for you, but I hate to think that you weren't good before all this stuff. I don't know. I know I should hate you and I should want you dead, but I really think you just need fixing. This is a safe place for you and for me to know that you're here."

"Thank you Kurt." Sebastian looked around and made quick eye contact with Blaine. "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine was still bitter. "I would say you're welcome, but that would be lying." He turned to Kurt. "Can I have a minute to talk to Sebastian alone?" Blaine had words he'd been dying to say, but because of the injuries and how it all happened, he never got the chance.

"Blaine, try to be understanding," Kurt encouraged but still walked away to give Blaine his privacy with Sebastian.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry." Sebastian knew Blaine was going to be more difficult.

"I think I'm in the same place as Kurt right now. Maybe in the future when you sort your head out, I can think about forgiving you, but honestly, I think still you're a sick, heartless bastard. What you did is unforgiveable, but that guy over there is too nice to even accept that you just might just be a bad guy."

"I want to try to be a good guy, but maybe I was just meant to be who I am, or was." Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know who I am. Do you know how hard that is? To not know who you are anymore?"

"No, I don't. I also didn't kidnap anyone, attempt to rape someone more than once or shoot someone. I don't know you Sebastian. What I do know is that you are dangerous. I won't be as nice as Kurt. You'll have to earn any trust with me if you ever see us again."

"Why can't you give me a break? I really am trying."

"It's not that easy. When you deserve a break, I'll give you one, but until then, this is what you'll get. You almost took away everything I cared about in the world. One night you almost changed everything. Kurt and I are going away together. I love him and he loves me. Wherever we go, we're doing it together." Blaine smiled as he glanced over at Kurt who looked really uncomfortable with how long Blaine was talking to Sebastian. "You almost took all of that away from me forever. I don't love lightly and I don't forgive lightly so you'll have to earn it if you want it someday."

"Okay." Sebastian had some harsh conversations with the people in the institution. Some hardened criminals, doctor and nurses were forcing him to own up to things. This was different because it came to someone that was indirectly impacted by his actions. "I can accept that." Sebastian was learning to accept responsibility for his actions. "I can still hope someday."

Blaine turned to walk away. "You can hope. Good-bye."

* * *

><p>All of that was just about a year ago. In that year, Blaine and Kurt made it to graduation where they both graduated with honors from their respective schools. They found themselves still as much in love as the day that Sebastian took Kurt away and they found themselves here in this apartment near NYU that they lucked upon because the previous tenants were stuck in a lease but needed to leave. It was perfect. They made this their little home. It was their refuge to learn and grow together. School hadn't started out perfect, and the last year didn't fly by without heartache, fights and longing, but both had grown into men from the experience they lived through.<p>

School was hard on both of them, but they walked to classes together, ate lunch together and built friendships with people, some the same and some not. They were still individuals that lived for what they both wanted. Kurt learned to give and take. He spent hours at a coffee shop that Blaine sang at playing the piano and acoustic guitar every Friday night. Blaine spent hours with Kurt at a little shop that sold used designer goods. Things seemed pretty perfect and they were.

Not long ago, they received an update that Sebastian was released after being fully rehabilitated. They knew he was still in Ohio, not permitted to leave the state as part of his agreement. It scared Kurt and brought back some nightmares. Blaine held him through many nights as he screamed, cried and panicked like he might die. It was those times that Blaine held most dear because it was one thing that Kurt would always need Blaine for. It seemed selfish, but Kurt needing him was important. Blaine knew he would always need Kurt and he wanted it to be a two-way street.

It was a cold November night that found Blaine gently cradling Kurt in his arms after he awoke drenched in his own sweat screaming for Blaine. "I love you Kurt. I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Blaine whispered as he held Kurt tightly after one of his nightmares. "You don't have to fight anymore, Kurt. It's okay."

Kurt cried into Blaine's chest clinging to his tee shirt. "I love you too, Blaine." The tears rolled down his cheeks into the fabric of Blaine's shirt. "I'm still glad I went to fight. I got you out of all the fighting."

"Not me, Baby. You don't have to fight Sebastian anymore. I'll always be there to fight him off."

"We're both fighters, Blaine. We'll fight this and every battle that comes our way. We'll fight together because we're worth it. You and I are worth every battle we are faced with. I know someday, this will all be a memory tucked in the back of our minds, but I assure you that the fight club will always be the best thing I ever did. It brought us together and this is how I see us forever."

Blaine looked down and caught Kurt's chin in his hand forcing him to look at him. "You're right. I think forever with you sounds like a good plan."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who read this story and favorited it and even more thanks for the reviews on this one. I love this story and will miss it dearly. If you noticed, I did leave it a little open ended in case I get coerced into doing a second part. I was not initially planning on doing another part. Even if I did, I wouldn't do it immediately because I have a lovely epic story that I need to get back to. I've left people hanging for far too long and hope that I haven't lost everyone. You can always find me over at Forever Love where I'll finish Klaine's road to the altar. I also have a completely AU idea that I started writing but definitely won't post until it is almost finished.<strong>

**My love and thanks to all of you. Klaine lives on in my head and in my stories and so does the romance that I wish for them.**

**Feel free to share this and any of my other stories because that's exactly why I wrote them. I wrote them in hopes that someone might read them. I had no idea that 333 people would follow it! I hope that the ending left you satisfied that Klaine, though somewhat broken up in the show, lived together forever in a perfect little Klaine coccoon. LOL**

**Enough talk.. I'll miss you. I hope you come over and read some of my other stories.**

**Love and Hugs always!**


End file.
